Conflicts of Interest
by Grey17
Summary: PRDT Tommy's love life has been difficult, but he finally has a shot at happiness with an old flame. Unfortunately, not everybody is as happy about it as he is. TK COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: A Most Unusual Day

**Conflicts of Interest**

"OK, class, that's enough for today. Study for the quiz on Monday, and have a good weekend. You have about 5 minutes before the bell, use it however you want...quietly!"

Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver ended class for his first period science students a bit early this Friday morning. They had been working hard, and deserved it. And, if he were to be honest with himself, he was somewhat distracted by his own thoughts today, for some reason.

Sitting at his desk at the front of the Reefside High School science lab, he briefly scanned the classroom, and was immediately drawn from his wandering thoughts by what he saw. It made him laugh to himself. Some students slept, some of the more diligent ones studied, a few stared in breathless anticipation at the clock, and, he noticed, with no small amount of unease, some of the girls stared unabashedly at him with a dreamy look in their eyes. It was enough to make Tommy roll his own. 'Here we go again', he thought.

A great deal could be said about Tommy Oliver. A sixth degree black belt in karate, any opponent that ever sparred with him would say he was a formidable martial artist, quick-thinking and powerful. A PhD. in paleontology, past professors would say he was a creative, promising student. He had several good friends, spanning back to his days at Angel Grove High school. They knew he was as loyal and true a friend as there ever was. His parents knew that he was a devoted son, and that they couldn't have done better if they had conceived him themselves rather than adopting him as a newborn baby. But there was one thing about Tommy Oliver that everyone, no matter who they were, would say: that he was blindingly handsome. And it has, on more than one occasion, caused him some problems. Like for instance the discomfort he felt under the starry-eyed gazes of the seventeen year old girls sitting before him, drooling on their notebooks while they fantasized.

Almost thirty and just shy of six feet tall, with short, thick, dark hair that he coaxed with gel into trendy spikes every morning, rather than let lie in its natural curls; exotic features, indicative of his Native American heritage: dark eyes, the color of milk chocolate, with unbelievably long, curved lashes that, in combination with his full, perfectly shaped lips and flawless facial planes, almost gave him a feminine appearance, and make no mistake, Tommy has on many an occasion been referred to as a beautiful man. Taking in the whole picture, however, his body is most definitely masculine. Broadly muscular, with sharply defined pecs and abs, long, strong legs, and, as many a woman has noticed, a tight, perfect butt that made the whole package just as appealing walking away as it is coming towards you.

Not that Tommy was aware of any of this, for it was also widely known amongst his friends and family that he was nothing if not humble about his looks, completely uncomprehending of the attention they got him. He genuinely didn't think he was anything special that way. But he wasn't without an ego…no, not hardly.

Tommy Oliver was, without dispute, the greatest and longest-serving Power Ranger ever and deep down, though not pompous about it, he knew it.

The Power Rangers were the guardians of all that is right and true. They have, for nearly fifteen years, protected the citizens of Earth from the evil forces of the galaxy. Begun by the interdimensional being Zordon of Eltar, who acted as their mentor, the Rangers were ordinary teens and young adults that could "morph" into superheroes with extraordinary powers. Throughout the years, there have been many teams of Rangers that utilized different powers and fought different enemies. Tommy was the sixth member of the very first team, but before he joined them, he had been the evil green Ranger, recruited by evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa to destroy the Power Rangers. She had been impressed by his martial arts skills and quiet, brooding manor. The spell she placed on him was strong, and he couldn't fight it. Eventually, though, the other Rangers helped break the spell, invited him to join the team, and thus marked a significant moment in Power Ranger history, as well as the beginning of some of the best friendships of Tommy's life. Other powers and uniform colors followed, and by the time Tommy graduated from high school, he had experienced enough death and destruction that he was more than ready to transfer the power to the next generation and get on with his life.

It seems, however, that the power was not yet ready to permanently release him.

Refocusing his attention on his students, but very deliberately ignoring his admirers, he settled his gaze on his four favorite students. They weren't his favorites because they performed the best academically, or because they sucked up to him. And he didn't give them any extra privileges or breaks just because they were who they were. But Tommy Oliver shared a special relationship with Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Fernandez. Not only were they his students, but they were something much more: they were his teammates. They were fellow Power Rangers.

While in graduate school studying paleontology, he was granted the opportunity to work with the famous scientist, Anton Mercer. They had been secretly working on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. At one point, their lab, located on a remote island, was attacked, and Tommy barely escaped with his life. He was certain no one else survived.

Not long after settling in Reefside, Tommy began setting up a Ranger command center in his basement with his genius friend from graduate school, Haley. He had found a nice house on a large piece of property, completely isolated in the woods. It was perfect for his needs. He knew the time was coming when he was going to end up wrapped up in the Power Ranger life again. The creatures that attacked their lab had been mutations of a project he and Anton had been working on, the difference being that they were now evil. It was obvious that someone had gotten hold of some of their research and was intent on doing harm with it. He could only assume that they were searching the lab for the source of this current team of Rangers' powers, and the only things Tommy escaped the island with, the Dino Gems.

A series of unusual events led to the bonding of Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and himself to the gems, and the DinoThunder Rangers were born. They fought against the evil mutant Mesogog, and were all that stood between humans and his ultimate goal: to return Earth to the prehistoric time of the dinosaur. To accomplish this, Mesogog needed the gems, and to get them, he regularly released armies of Tyrannodrones and other mutant monsters into Reefside in an effort to defeat the Power Rangers. It hasn't worked so far, and if Tommy had his way, it never would.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Almost immediately after, the crackling of the PA system could be heard, then the stern voice of Reefside High's principal, Ms. Randall. "Dr. Oliver, please report to the principal's office!"

As Tommy heard the announcement, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. That woman was so mean. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what made her decide on a career in education when she so obviously despised kids. He had long ago learned to trust his instincts, and something about Randall sent up a red flag in his mind. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He started to get his books and papers together, mentally preparing himself for his trip to the office, as the students filed out of the science lab. The team stopped in front of his desk, and Tommy just knew what was coming.

"Hey, Dr. O, your girlfriend wants to see you. Got a hot date this weekend?" Conner McKnight was the red Ranger, a soccer player, and something of an airhead, if only on the surface. He wasn't stupid, but he was sometimes so full of bravado that he missed everything else that was going on around him. He was a good kid, though, and despite some lingering self-doubt about his ability and worthiness as a Power Ranger, he was slowly but surely becoming a fine leader.

"Conner, what did I tell you about the Randall jokes? I don't find them funny." Tommy fixed his student with a glare.

The team had taken to teasing their teacher about the seemingly lavish amount of attention the principal paid him on a recent field trip to an archaeological dig site. Tommy thought they were exaggerating. The last thing he could imagine was Randall having anything but professional feelings towards him. In fact, he couldn't remember too many times when her attitude towards him wasn't downright contemptuous, and while she did seem to be in an unusually good mood that day, he would never interpret that as having anything to do with him.

"Sorry, Dr. O. What do you think she wants now?"

"I have no idea, Conner, but I'm sure it isn't anything serious. Now hurry up, or you guys will be late for your next class."

"Are we still meeting for training after school, Dr. Oliver?" Kira Ford, the yellow DinoThunder Power Ranger, and the most thoughtful of the group, stuck her head back into the classroom to ask just as Tommy picked up his briefcase to make his way to Randall's office.

"Yeah, Kira, 4:00. Meet at the command center."

"OK…Oh, and Dr. O, Good luck."

"Thanks, Kira, see you later."

Kira was a musician, and a damn good one. Tommy knew he wasn't just being biased because she was his student and teammate. She really was very talented. As the only female on the team, she brought a necessary, stabilizing force to the Rangers. She was tough without being abrasive, feminine without being overly girly, and she wasn't in the least bit intimidated by all the testosterone. Tommy couldn't be happier to have her along side them.

'_No use postponing the inevitable'_, Tommy thought as he made his way up the hall through the sea of last minute stragglers still left rushing to their next class. The main administrative offices for the school were just ahead, and just as he grabbed hold of the doorknob, he took a deep breath to ready himself for whatever Ms. Randall threw at him. He really couldn't imagine what he did this time, although she never seemed to need a valid reason to hassle him in the past. Tommy could have sworn she had it in for him, yet other times she was as sweet as sugar. It made no sense.

As soon as he entered the office, he was greeted by Mrs. Reynolds, the elderly school secretary. She was seventy-something, and had been working at Reefside for almost forty years. She genuinely loved the kids, and never spoke of retirement.

"Good morning, Dr. Oliver!"

"'Mornin', Mrs. Reynolds. How are you today?"

"Fine, dear, just fine. I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you." Tommy gave her his best smile, for he adored Mrs. Reynolds. She was like a grandmother figure to students and teachers alike. She in turn smiled back, for she found Dr. Oliver incredibly charming and handsome. He made her feel like a young girl with a crush, much like she knew many of the students felt about him.

From behind her she heard the door to Ms. Randall's office, and her smile turned to a frown. In all these years working at the school, she has seen many teachers and principals come and go, but never has she known one to be as mean spirited and spiteful as Randall. She sighed as she heard Randall bark out the science teacher's name.

"Dr. Oliver! Please step into my office."

"And a good morning to you, Ms. Randall," Tommy mumbled under his breath. Here we go…

Moving behind her desk to sit down, she motioned for him to do the same. He waited until she was seated, then he politely sat down in one of the uncomfortable "interrogation" chairs in front of her and waited for her to begin. Tommy was very amused by her whole demeanor. She thought she was really intimidating, and to some students she probably was, but not to him. He simply found her disturbing.

Ms. Randall fixed him with a stare and a tight smile for an excessively long time, most likely in an effort to make him squirm, before she spoke. "Dr. Oliver, I suppose you're wondering why I called you in here."

"Well, the thought has crossed my mind." Tommy was not interested in playing games.

To his surprise, she let out a hearty, genuine laugh.

"Don't be so serious! I'm just curious to know how you've adjusted now that you've been here for several months. That's all."

"I'm…fine. No problems. I enjoy teaching. That's all you wanted to know?"

"Um…well, how about other areas of your life? It's important for a teacher to have an outlet for all the stress. So, what do you do when you're not at work? Any hobbies? Friends? What about your social life? Certainly a good-looking, single, young man like yourself ought to have a special lady with whom to spend your free time. Have you found anyone in particular since moving to Reefside?"

Tommy must have had a quizzical look on his face, because it relayed his confusion without his having to say a word. He didn't think he could if he tried, anyway. He was too stunned.

"Don't be so surprised! I'm just looking out for you. In fact, I'll tell you what, why don't you and I go out for a drink tomorrow night? Nothing fancy, just two friends getting together outside of work, socially. That is, if you're not busy…" Ms Randall fixed him with her sweetest smile, one which Tommy would have sworn she wasn't even capable of.

This was the last thing Tommy expected from coming here this morning. If Randall hadn't spelled it out so clearly, he may have thought he misunderstood her intent, but she was very direct. _She wanted to go out on_ _a date with him? Ms. Randall?_ He barely thought of her as a woman. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive. If one were to look beyond the harsh, dark-rimmed glasses, she really had a pretty face. And she wasn't old, middle thirties at the most, but she seemed older due to her stern, brash demeanor. Still, even if she weren't his boss, Ms. Randall just wasn't his type.

It took Tommy a few breaths to find his voice.

"Uh, Ms. Randall, I don't think…"

She cut him off. "Oh, come on. It's just a drink. Why not? What are you afraid of?"

Wow, she was persistent. He knew he had to walk softly or risk not only hurting her feelings (not that Tommy has noticed much evidence of her having any feelings other than anger), but jeopardizing his relationship with her as his boss, such as it were. He might even be risking his job, but he had to be honest with her.

"Ms. Randall, I really don't think that it would be a good idea for us to explore anything other than a professional relationship. My private life outside of school is just that, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Randall appraised him with an amused, somewhat patronizing look. Somehow Tommy didn't think he was getting through, and if he wasn't shocked enough by her asking him out, her next move just blew him away.

Slinking out of her seat, Ms. Randall came around and sat on the edge of the desk, directly in front of Tommy's chair, and crossed her long legs. From his perspective, he couldn't help but notice how her position caused the hem of her slim skirt to inch up until there was a considerable amount of thigh on display. As if that wasn't bad enough, she then proceeded to lean way forward until her face was a mere foot from his and her blouse gaped open, revealing her black lace bra and the swell of her breasts.

Tommy coughed a time or two and averted his eyes from the sight before him, as he shifted to sit as far back in the chair as possible. His face felt red hot and the air suddenly became stifling. In all of the impossible situations he had found himself in during his years as a Power Ranger, none of them, even being dangled by his wrists over the Pit of Despair by Divatox, were as uncomfortable as this. This was not only a side of Randall he's never seen, but it was a side of her that he'd have bet good money didn't even exist. Tommy had plenty of experience dodging unwanted advances, but never by his boss.

Forcing himself to look her directly in the eye, Tommy tried to dissuade her again. "Look, Ms. Randall, I think I'd better go get ready for my next class. If you'll excuse me…"

He tried to stand up, but Randall quickly slid off the desk and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Tommy tried his hardest to not visibly sweat as she stood above him.

"What's the rush? Third period doesn't start for half an hour. You know, it just occurred to me that we hardly know each other. Why not meet me for that drink? We'll find someplace quiet so we can talk without distractions…maybe even have dinner, a bottle of wine…"

Tommy decided that he had to get out of there right now. Her hand was still on his shoulder, gently massaging.

"Listen to me, please, Ms. Randall. I'm flattered that you asked, but I'm just not interested. I have a wedding to go to tomorrow night with my parents, anyway." He said it with a smile, trying in earnest not to embarrass or offend her. She might be creepy, but she was still a woman, and he was a gentleman.

Tommy's cousin Tracy _was_ getting married, and he did promise his Mom that he'd go. He quickly stood up, dodging her next attempt to keep him seated, and backed towards the door.

"Oh…well, maybe another time, then."

_Was she deaf?!_

"I don't think so. I've got to go." And he hurried out the door without looking back, leaving Randall alone in her office.

She watched him go, momentarily shocked that her feminine charms failed to work on him. Shock, however, rapidly gave way to anger. Crossing the room in just a few steps, she grabbed hold of the door, and loudly slammed it shut.

_I will not fail you, Master_, Ms. Randall swore. _I will get close to him. I will earn his trust in order to get my hands on those Dino gems, and then I will destroy those pesky Power Rangers. _And with a flash of green light, she transformed into Elsa, Mesogog's evil henchwoman.

Her position at the school gave her a unique advantage with the Rangers. She could keep an eye on them, and they were completely oblivious to who she really was. When her master gave her this assignment, she wasn't exactly thrilled. She hated teenagers, but at least as an authority figure, she didn't have to be kind to them or suck up to them so they'd trust her. It was a relationship full of naturally-occurring animosity.

Dr. Oliver, however, was proving to be a bigger challenge than those damn teenage Rangers. He wasn't as naive, and he had a nauseating sense of honor and virtue. But as their leader and mentor, he held all the secrets and the power. Without him, the team would fall apart, so Mesogog dispatched her to find and exploit his weaknesses.

He was a man, and no man could resist sex. That, as far as she was concerned, was a weakness. All she had to do was use her feminine charms to get him in a vulnerable position, and the gems were hers.

Though she loathed admitting it, there was something definitely appealing about the prospect of seducing Tommy Oliver. She didn't understand her conflicting emotions towards him, and that was not good. She needed to hate him, despise him. Whatever this other thing she was feeling was not acceptable.

Her mind made up to not fail again, and with renewed anger towards Dr. Oliver, Elsa disappeared through an invisiportal back to Mesogog's island fortress to plan her next move.

As soon as Tommy made it into the lobby outside the principal's office, he heard the door slam behind him. The loud noise startled Mrs. Reynolds, who looked up from her work to see what the ruckus was about. There she saw Dr. Oliver leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed. His normally tan complexion looked pale, and he seemed a bit out of breath. Since she didn't hear any shouting coming from Ms. Randall's office, she couldn't even begin to imagine what went on in there to put him in such a state. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well.

"What's the matter, dear? You look ill."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Reynolds. Thank you for asking." His voice sounded shaky, even to him.

"Are you sure? If you're sick, I may be able to get a substitute for the rest of the day. You could go home and rest."

"No, that's OK. I'll be alright. Have a nice weekend, ma'am." Tommy mumbled as he headed out of the office into the hall. He could just barely hear the elderly secretary talking to herself after he left, something about him being such a 'nice young man', and that Randall is a 'hateful woman'. It made him smile to himself, despite what just went on.

Ok, this is my first ever fanfic. After being an avid reader for several years, I've finally decided to try my hand at it. Special thanks goes out to JTrevizo for the encouragement a few months back. I only hope to be a quarter as good as you are. Please review, and forgive me if the chapters are posted strangely. It took me a few tries to get the hang of the site. Thanks, Gina


	2. Chapter 2: What Might Have Beens

Hi Everyone. Welcome to the new and improved Chapter 2. Please forgive me for my case of premature posting. I was just so excited to finally be doing this after mulling over this story in my head for so long. Thanks to the reviewers so far. Keep them coming. It really does help a budding author like me. I haven't written anything creative since high school, but we won't go into how long ago that was. And here we go...

Chapter 2: What might have beens...

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Tommy managed to steer clear of Principal Randall, deliberately staying in his classroom through lunch to grade papers. When the final bell rang at 3:00, he was more than happy to gather up his books and papers and head home for the weekend.

Driving down the back roads to his secluded house on Valencia Drive, Tommy's mind began to wander back to the occurrence that morning. He tried his best to forget about it, but it invaded his mind on and off all day long. This time, however, something else was bothering him.

The run in with Randall reminded him that no, he didn't have anyone special in his life.

Tommy was the type of guy that liked long term relationships. Casual dating just wasn't his style. He wasn't afraid of commitment, and he only wanted to date a woman who felt the same way. But while it might seem like he would have no problem finding someone to spend his time with, the reality was that his love life, like many other things in Tommy Oliver's existence, was negatively affected by the Power Ranger life.

A perfect example of this was the girlfriend he had in graduate school. He and Elizabeth met in the University bookstore while buying supplies on the first day of classes. They simultaneously reached for the same book off a shelf, and it was instant attraction.

For two years they were inseparable, but when they decided to take the next step in their relationship and move in together, the trouble started. Tommy should have known better. It was during that time that he was working with Andros, tracking the remains of the Machine Empire. There were a lot of secret phone calls, weekend trips, and many late nights spent at the "library". It became increasingly difficult to come up with excuses to get away without arousing her suspicions. Lying to his parents in high school was much easier. Luckily, as a paleontology major, he had a built in reason to be away on digs. He hated keeping such a large portion of his life from her, but it just wasn't the right time to tell her. It was too dangerous. If their relationship didn't work out, that information could be lethal. When and if he and Elizabeth got married, he fully intended to tell her everything. By then, he would be done with that life for good.

Eventually, an otherwise good life together became plagued with arguments about his activities. She instinctively knew he was hiding something from her. What Tommy considered the final straw was when the red Rangers were finally ready, after over a year of preparation, to go to the moon to defeat General Vinjix and his Machine Empire. They had a huge fight before he left. She accused him of seeing another woman. He knew it must look like that to her, but he was hurt, and a little disappointed, that she would think he'd do that. They eventually worked through it, or so he thought.

Shortly afterwards, he left to do his research with Anton Mercer Industries on the island. It was his dream job, an opportunity to do cutting edge research while finishing his PhD thesis. Not only that, but he was getting paid. Elizabeth should have been happy for him, instead it was the beginning of the end of their relationship.

When Tommy returned home after their lab was attacked by Mesogog and the island blew up, he wanted nothing more than to fall into her arms and sleep for a week, then he was seriously thinking of proposing to her. Some things just aren't meant to be.

It was four in the morning when Tommy got home, battered and bruised from his fight with the Tyrannodrones, all of his research and possessions destroyed. Still, he wanted to surprise her, since he wasn't due back for another few weeks. Unlocking the door to their apartment as quietly as possible, he snuck inside and kicked off his shoes. Before he could make it to the bedroom, he sensed someone behind him. He spun around just before he was assaulted by some guy with a baseball bat wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Twenty five years of martial arts paid off yet again for him that night. He blocked the attack, knocking the man to the floor. He laid there moaning as Tommy heard Elizabeth running from the bedroom. As soon as she saw him standing there, she screamed. He couldn't do anything but stare at her. Words failed him.

"Tommy, I can explain" Elizabeth stuttered while adjusting her only attire, a bed sheet.

"Don't. Just don't say anything. I never really knew you at all."

Tommy felt sick to his stomach. The tragedy on the island, losing his partner and his work, fighting evil creatures that he helped create, and now coming home to find the woman he loved sleeping with another guy. These things were all catching up to him, and his body began to react violently. A groan coming from the floor behind him returned his attention to Elizabeth's new friend. He spun around just as the guy was starting to get up. It was now that he finally got a good look at the guy's face, as the apartment was fairly dark.

It was Rob, his good friend since they were lab partners in Organic Chemistry as undergrads.

Without a word, Tommy ran for the bathroom, slammed to door, and proceeded to throw up. As he sat on the bathroom floor, each time he thought of Rob and Elizabeth together brought a new round of nausea, until there was nothing left in his stomach. He could hear her outside the door, pleading with him to open up.

"Tommy? Tommy, are you OK? Open up. Please give me a chance to explain!" Elizabeth begged.

Tommy barely heard her. He was lost in his own thoughts of their shattered future. He just couldn't be with someone who betrayed him like that. Tommy took loyalty very seriously. His years as a Power Ranger taught him to prize it above almost everything else.

After nearly a half an hour in the bathroom, Tommy picked himself up off the floor and took a good look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his hair a mess. He splashed some cold water on his face, brushed his teeth, and left the bathroom.

Grabbing a bag from the hall closet, he made his way around the apartment, gathering up only a few clothes and a couple other things that were meant a lot to him. Elizabeth followed him around, begging him to talk to her, listen to her, look at her anything. He couldn't.

That night, Tommy left their apartment and never saw Elizabeth or Rob again. That was three years ago.

It was unfortunate that the drive home took as long as it did, because it gave Tommy time to think about how while what happened with Elizabeth was his most recent heartbreak, it was far from his first romantic difficulty. Before her, there was Katharine Hillard, the second Pink Ranger.

Their relationship didn't suffer from the secrets that were the downfall of Tommy and Elizabeth. Since Kat was a Ranger too, they shared a natural bond. The problems started when they were no longer Power Rangers. Once getting into college, they discovered that Rangering was the only thing that held them together. Otherwise, they didn't really have that much in common, especially their plans for the future. Katherine wanted to join a professional dance company, and she was offered one in London. Tommy, however, had no desire to move to England. He was preparing to apply to graduate school at USC. They had a great paleontology program, and his mind was made up.

Since they had found themselves drifting apart due to lack of similar interests, and since neither of them had any intention of giving up their dreams, they decided to part amicably. Tommy still heard from her at Christmas and in e-mails from time to time.

Probably the greatest heartache of Tommy Oliver's life, though, had been Kimberly Hart, The first Pink Ranger, and his first girlfriend. They met at the beginning of junior year in high school. Tommy had just transferred to Angel Grove from a school just outside Phoenix. You could literally call it love at first sight. Their connection was instantaneous and complete, surviving his evil Green Ranger days and countless battles. Anyone who knew Tommy and Kimberly knew that few couples were so in love, even though they were so young.

Theirs was not a physical relationship. They never shared more than the occasional chaste kiss. The depth of their bond was almost spiritual, and Tommy was sure he would spend the rest of his life with her, so when she was offered the chance of a lifetime to train for the Pan Global games in gymnastics, he encouraged her to follow her dream, certain that their love would survive.

When the unfeeling "Dear John" letter came, addressed to him not at his home, but at the Youth Center, Tommy's devastation was as great as his love for Kimberly. There was no warning, no signs, and no logical explanation for it. She just abruptly ended their relationship, claiming to have met the one she "was supposed to be with". Tommy thought that was HIM, but he had heard that if you love something or someone, set them free, so he did. He loved and respected her so much that he would gladly sacrifice his own happiness for hers. Now, nearly thirteen years later, he had still never experienced that kind of connection with another, not even Elizabeth.

Well, there goes the REAL ending of Chapter 2. Chapter 3's in progress, coming soon...Thanks, Gina


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Admirer

Author's notes: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Glad you like it. This really IS a TK...next chapter starts the good stuff. Thank you for your patience during mynecessary exposition.It's going to be an epic!...Gina

Chapter 3: Secret Admirer

1992 Valencia Drive finally came into sight, which was a good thing, since by now Tommy was in a very melancholy mood. Spending the last thirty minutes reliving all of his past romantic failures was not exactly how he had planned to spend this beautiful Friday afternoon. At this point, he figured he'd better snap out of it, since the team would be there soon, and he'd hate to unintentionally take anything out on them.

Letting himself into the house, he mechanically put himself through his getting-home routine: check the snail mail, the e-mail, and the voice mail, change out of the teacher get-up of shirt, tie, chinos, and loafers, then grab a quick snack. Before he knew it, he heard the familiar sound of teenagers on the front porch. He opened the door before they had a chance to knock.

"Come on in guys and head downstairs. I'll be down when the others get here." Tommy told them.

"Sure thing, Dr. O." Ethan, the Blue Ranger answered.

As usual, the first two kids to arrive had been Ethan and Trent, the White Ranger. They usually came together, since Ethan didn't have a car and he and Trent lived close.

Ethan was the "brain" of the team. He was a self-described computer geek who liked nothing better than to spend the day online gaming or surfing the web. Like most nerdy kids, he was somewhat socially immature, but very easygoing, and he seemed to have found a real niche with his fellow Rangers.

As time has gone on, Tommy has even noticed some of their traits rubbing off on each other. As a result, Ethan has become more athletic, like Conner, and more stylish, like Kira. Conner seems to use a little more intellect, like Ethan, and is more considerate of others, like Kira. She, in turn, appears, like Conner, more socially gregarious, and like Ethan, more humorous.

The real loner of the group was Trent. Of all the Rangers, he is the one who reminded Tommy most of himself. The resemblances were uncanny. Both were adopted, although Trent was orphaned only a few years ago, but Tommy was just a baby. Trent is also quiet and shy like Tommy was as a teen, but like Tommy did, he, too, came out of his shell since being embraced by the security of the team. The biggest similarity, though, was the fact they both began their Ranger careers against their will as evil Rangers. History was repeating itself.

The fact that Trent was adopted by Anton Mercer was of no small concern to Tommy, however. Anton was thought dead when the island exploded. His sudden appearance in Reefside seemed almost eerie, especially since it happened at about the same time that the monster attacks began, necessitating the formation of a new team of Power Rangers. These days, Anton just didn't seem like the Anton who had been Tommy's mentor in graduate school. This new Anton was cold and removed, almost mechanical. Something about the whole thing set off alarms in Tommy's psyche, so having Mercer's son on the team made him anxious, but he was careful not to let Trent know this because so far, the kid has never given him cause to doubt his loyalty to the team.

Only another five minutes or so went by before the Red and Yellow Rangers arrived. As usual, Conner couldn't help himself from making some sort of wise crack.

"Hey, Dr. O, glad to see you're still in one piece. I guess Randall wasn't after your butt after all. We thought you were dead."

His comment momentarily reminded Tommy of Randall's come-on that morning. For once, Conner was right; she _was_ after his butt, in the biblical sense, too, although he had no intention of sharing that little piece of information with the Rangers. Thank God for Kira, who, rolling her eyes at Conner's inane repartee, pushed him along downstairs, giving Tommy an understanding smile on her way. Tommy returned the smile, grateful for her sensitivity.

The last, but certainly not least, member of the team to arrive was Tommy's friend Haley. They met in graduate school when both were working in the campus labs late one night. While Haley was a Computer Science and Engineering major rather than paleontology, they still hit it off over a cup of coffee in the student lounge. From then on, she became one of Tommy's best friends. When he needed a place to stay after his breakup with Elizabeth, she gladly let him crash on her couch for a couple of weeks.

It was during this time that she confronted him with her own suspicions about what his extra-curricular activities were. Having a genius IQ combined with a surprising amount of common sense for one so smart helped her put two and two together. She knew, after he returned from the island, that he was in possession of three crystals of extraordinary power, and that he was looking for a way to channel it. After asking a few odd questions one day about how she would design a system for tracking energy signatures or if it was theoretically possible to build a device that could use that energy to tap into something called a morphing grid, she told him she wanted in on whatever he was up to. Tommy decided to trust her. She was a good friend, and he needed her expertise if her were to safely pull off the creation of the Dino Morphers.

Tommy came clean that night about his history as a Power Ranger, the research he and Mercer were doing on the merging of dinosaur DNA with technology, the discovery of the Dino Gems, and what happened on the island. It was then that she realized why Elizabeth thought he was cheating. The weight of all that knowledge on his shoulders was bound to make him behave suspiciously. She was happy to use her talents to help bear some of the burden.

Of course, Haley would by lying to herself if she denied that she was hoping their partnership would eventually develop some fringe benefits. The truth was inescapable. She was hopelessly in love with Tommy Oliver, and of course, he had no idea.

The more time she spent working in the labs with him, the more she found herself falling for him. He was not only outrageously good-looking, but he was kind, generous, funny, and, despite everything that he has seen and done, he still retained a boyish sense of innocence. The fact that he trusted her with his secret meant that he respected her. Her intelligence didn't threaten his ego and he was very evolved compared to most men she knew.

Haley never dared to hope that Tommy would ever return her love. He has not once given her any indication that he felt anything for her besides friendship. It may be a deep friendship, but that's all. She didn't think he was shallow, but Elizabeth was so beautiful. Haley had also seen pictures of his other girlfriends, Katherine and Kimberly. They were also stunning. If those were the kind of women he was attracted to, she couldn't possibly measure up. Her looks and figure were only average, at best, no matter how intellectually gifted she might be.

She had been there for him when his relationship with Elizabeth ended three years ago. He was fuming with anger when he showed up at her door at 5 in the morning. As the day went on, his anger had turned on himself for not having been a better judge of character. Eventually, his anger dissolved into profound sadness, and he all but cried on her shoulder over the loss. Tommy shared with her the histories of his other relationships, as well. Haley just couldn't believe that these women would take a guy like Tommy Oliver for granted. They obviously didn't appreciate what a fine catch he was. In fact, she had even considered apprehending Elizabeth, suddenly feeling fiercely protective of him.

She promised herself that if he could ever love her, she would never break his heart. By now, the love she felt for him was so strong that she sometimes thought her heart would burst. Their friendship meant the world to her, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it, but she also didn't get where she was in life by not taking risks. It was time he knew how she felt. She has given him ample time to get over that bitch, and he hasn't dated anyone since. There would never be a better time. Soon, Haley was going to put it all on the line and she would know once and for all if her dream would come true.

"Hi, Tommy. Sorry I'm late. I bought a bunch of new laptops for the café. They were supposed to be delivered by 2:00, but naturally, they didn't get there until almost three." Haley apologized. "Tomorrow night, Ethan is going to help me install them into the network. Maybe now there won't be any more waiting lists to use the computers."

She was the owner of Haley's Cyberspace, a coffee house/smoothie bar with computers. Kids could do homework, play video games, chat on-line, or just chill with friends. Haley found that she preferred being her own boss to feeling exploited by high-tech corporations who just wanted her ideas. Recently, business has been booming. For a while, the place had a reputation as a geek hangout, but having kids like Conner McKnight and Kira Ford spending time there has done wonders to attract different types of crowds. Kira's band even played there regularly.

"That's OK, Haley. We haven't started yet. I don't have anything really formal planned for today anyway. The kids are downstairs, why don't you go on down. I'll be right there."

As she disappeared down the hidden stairway leading to the basement command center, Tommy debated telling her about Ms. Randall's pass at him that morning. Eventually, he decided not to mention it to anyone. Maybe then he, himself, could forget that it ever happened. Taking a deep breath to dispel any residual bad mood, he followed her down the steps.


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Encounter

Chapter 4: Chance Encounter

When Tommy got to the bottom of the stairs, the sight before him made him laugh to himself. The Rangers were scattered around the command center, each in their own little world. Conner was practicing bouncing a soccer ball from knee to knee; Kira sat in a corner, lightly strumming her guitar and singing to herself; Ethan had his laptop out, gaming away; and Trent sat at the command console with a sketch pad, designing his latest comic book hero.

They were all from different worlds. Before they became Power Rangers, they barely even knew each other's names. The only two with anything in common were Kira and Trent, both being the artsy types. In a way, they sort of reminded Tommy of Billy and Trini from the original team. They shared a special bond, understanding each other instinctively, and if Tommy wasn't mistaken, there was a fair amount of attraction there, too.

Well, the sooner he got started, the sooner he could set them loose to enjoy their weekend. He loudly cleared his throat. They immediately looked up from their activities.

"Guys? OK, listen up. Seeing how it's Friday, and that you all would like to have lives, I thought we'd just go over some hand-to-hand combat techniques this afternoon. That seems to be where the team as a whole takes the worst beating. It's easy to fire a weapon from a distance, but when you get up close, it's important to be able to defend yourself. Your suits might be able to deflect energy blasts, but they don't offer any protection against broken bones. These Tyrannodrones are getting stronger and bolder, and now we also have the Triptoids to deal with, too."

This was Tommy's special area of expertise. He had been studying martial arts since the age of four, and now, as a sixth degree black belt, he was lethal on the battlefield.

"Alright! Dr. O, can I practice on Conner?" Ethan asked.

It took about 3 seconds for the Blue Ranger to feel a soccer ball bounce off his skull. The others laughed as Ethan rubbed his head, even Tommy and Haley. It was obvious that the only thing seriously hurt was his pride.

"No. I'm not going to have you attacking each other just yet. Someone's bound to get hurt. Unmorphed, you don't have the stronger defensive instincts afforded you by being tapped into the morphing grid. You're going to practice on me. I know how to safely deflect an attack without injuring my opponent. I won't counter-attack just yet. Once you have the techniques down, then you'll practice together. Ok, let's get started."

With that, Tommy took the group, minus Haley, through a series of stretches and warm-up exercises, then he taught them a couple of basic katas, utilizing several different combinations of blocks, strikes, and kicks. Eventually, they moved on to more complicated moves, each Ranger taking turns practicing with Dr. Oliver.

An hour later, the kids were slumped in a heap on the mats Tommy had spread on the command center floor, exhausted. Haley sat near the back of the room, welding torch in hand, making adjustments to the Raptor cycles. Tommy had made his way to the weight machines in the corner. In no way was that enough of a workout for him, so he proceeded to do several sets of lifts, working each individual muscle group.

Conner had gone upstairs to retrieve some water for the gang while the group took a moment to recover from their training session. Tommy grabbed a towel to dry the sweat from his face and took a bottle from his student, nodding his thanks. Haley had finished her work on the bikes, and was sitting up at the console with Trent. Suddenly, Tommy looked up as if startled.

"Haley, what time is it?" He asked excitedly.

"About 5:15, why?"

_Shit!_

"I had something I had to do this afternoon. I almost forgot…gotta go, guys, enjoy your weekend. Maybe I'll see ya at the cafe…" Tommy said rapidly as he threw down the towel and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later, his Jeep could be heard screeching out of the gravel driveway and down Valencia Road.

Haley couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped her throat. Tommy was notoriously forgetful. She was forever teasing him about it in graduate school, which he claimed had been the story of his life since high school.

"What's up with him?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, he sure ran out of here in a hurry. Do you know what he's gotta do, Haley?" Kira questioned.

"Maybe he _does_ have a hot date," Trent joked.

"Stop! Ewww! No! Just don't even joke about that, it's gross!" As usual, Conner was the first to comment

"What's gross?" the White Ranger didn't know what he said wrong.

"Dr. O having a date, that's what's gross. He's a teacher. Teachers don't date. That's like thinking of your parents having sex. It's disgusting."

"Dr. O dating isn't quite the same as parents having sex, Conner. Now, Dr. O having sex, that's pretty gross, but just dating, well…that's not _as_ gross," Trent countered.

"You guys are such morons," Kira started. "Why's it so hard to believe that a young, good-looking guy like Dr. Oliver would have a date? I mean, come on, when you're his age, you'll still like girls if you're not married. Maybe he's looking for a wife." _Boys were so dumb sometimes_.

Conner couldn't let that go. "He's not young! Wait a minute…you think Dr. O's hot, Kira? Get out, you're making me sick here."

"All the girls at school think he's hot, for a teacher, I mean. Besides, he was a man before he was a teacher. I think you guys are just jealous that he has a date tonight and you don't."

Up until now, Haley simply observed this exchange between the teens with amusement, but what the Yellow Ranger said caught her attention. She figured she'd better speak up before this conversation got any further out of hand.

"Wait a minute! Guys!" Haley had to almost yell to be heard above the friendly argument that had erupted amongst the team. They all turned to stare at her. "What just happened here? I don't know what Tommy had to do today, but I highly doubt it was a date. Besides, he's had girlfriends…and don't call him old, thank you very much. I'm older!"

"Girlfriends?" That caught Ethan's attention, who up until now had pretty much kept his mouth shut. As resident nerd, the topic of girls was not his area of expertise. His last, not to mention only, date had been a disaster. "Come on, Haley. Don't hold out on us here."

"No, no, no…NO way! Forget it!"

"Awwww, Haley. Come onnn! Pleeeesssee?" All three kids pleaded in unison.

"We won't tell him what you said, we promise." Conner could whine better than a toddler.

"If you want information, you're going to ask him yourselves, but don't expect him to answer you, though. Tommy's intensely private about things like that. He embarrasses very easily."

And that was the truth. Haley could just imagine Tommy's reaction if the kids suddenly started asking him about his past romantic relationships. He'd probably turn fifty shades of red. She knew how shy he was where women were concerned, and she had too much respect for him to divulge the details of his personal life.

Of course, it bothered Haley more than she cared to admit to think about Tommy with another woman. She knew she had no reason to be jealous, especially of just the simple thought of it, but she couldn't help herself. As long as he wasn't seeing anyone, it left the possibility open for her to have him. The problem was, the Rangers' little discussion reminded her that he could be swept up by some other woman at any time. If she was going to make her move, maybe she ought to do it soon, before it was too late. Her mother always said there was no time like the present, and come to think of it, Haley didn't have any other plans this weekend.

Her mind made up, she dismissed the teens to go enjoy their Friday night. She knew she would see them sometime this weekend at the cybercafé. For now, she had plans to make for the seduction of one Tommy Oliver.

Kimberly Hart left Reefside Memorial Hospital feeling pretty good about herself. She had just aced an interview with the manager of the laboratory. They had a position open for a supervisor in their blood bank, and Kim was thrilled when they called her in Florida about the job. She flew in just a few hours ago, and would be staying until Tuesday morning. The Medical Director of the lab would like to meet with her as well, but he wasn't available until Monday afternoon. Until then, she had the whole weekend to spend in Reefside. The only problem was that she didn't really have anything to do.

_Well, there's always shopping…_she thought with a smile.

Kim still didn't know how she ended up in the field of Clinical Laboratory Science. She had always loved biology in high school, but she never expected to make a career out of it. Now that she was doing it though, she found it fascinating. Every sample received in the lab was a mystery waiting to be solved, and when it was, the patient was that much closer to getting better. After all, a doctor can't treat a patient until he knows what's wrong. That's where the lab comes in.

In the past few years, she found herself specializing in the section of the lab that matches and prepares blood for transfusion. It was an exciting area because each unit of blood released could make the difference between life or death. On the flip side, one mistake, and a patient could receive a unit of the wrong blood type and be dead in a matter of just a few hours. Highly trained Blood Bank technologists were worth their weight in gold, and there were hundreds of openings in hospitals across the country for someone with experience.

Kim had been working in the lab at a large academic medical center in central Florida for the last 7 years, but she just wasn't happy there anymore. She was tired of the East coast. As a native California girl, she missed the mild climate and eccentric people of her home state. In truth, her distaste for the southeast part of the country probably had more to do with some of the experiences she had there. Her life blew up in Florida, and although that was almost ten years ago, it still left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

Though she was weary of the sunshine state, it wasn't until recently that Kim seriously considered moving home. It takes an incredible amount of emotional energy to make a change, even if it means remaining discontented with the familiar. Why right now felt like the right time to act, she didn't know, but if she has learned anything else by being on her own, it was to trust her instincts.

It was also her instincts that led her to Reefside. When she began scanning the internet and various professional publications for available jobs, she had no idea where she wanted to go. Although she was born and raised in Angel Grove, she didn't have any desire to settle there again. There were a lot of memories there. Maybe they weren't bad memories, but they were reminders of a previously happy life, and she hasn't been truly happy since, but right now she didn't want to think about that.

Whether it was their eye-catching ad, or their inviting description of life in Reefside, she didn't know, but something about it made her immediately send Reefside Memorial her resume. Walking through the busy streets of downtown, Kimberly marveled at how great she felt, better than she has in a long, long, time. This was a beautiful city, large enough to have lots of opportunity, yet with a friendly small-town atmosphere. The hospital had a state-of-the-art laboratory, and the other technologists greeted her with warm enthusiasm. She could tell that they were as impressed with her as she was with them.

This place just felt right. It felt like home.

For now, though, Kim wanted to get back to her hotel and change out of this suit. She was staying at the Marriott about two blocks away from the hospital. To save money, she opted not to rent a car since the lady in the Human Resources department told her that everything she would need was within walking distance.

It was just after 5:00 on this beautiful Friday afternoon. On the cab ride from the airport, Kim thought she saw a big shopping center about a half a mile up the main road, and she couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening. She's been a self-proclaimed shop-a-holic since junior high. Some things never change.

Stopping back at her room, Kimberly slipped her petite 5'2" frame out of her interview clothes and into comfortable jeans, sandals, and a sleeveless black top. Checking herself in the bathroom mirror, she reached up and pulled the combs from her just-below shoulder-length hair, shaking down the conservative up-do she wore to the interview. This past year, she decided to have her hair highlighted in warm, red tones. Her naturally caramel colored locks always had an auburn tint to them, especially in the sun, so this looked very becoming. After a quick freshening of her makeup, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Stopping at the front desk, Kim asked the clerk for directions to the one thing she needed before her excursion could begin: an ATM. She usually used her credit cards or her checkcard to make purchases, but she figured she'd better have some cash for food or cab fare, just in case she bought too much to carry comfortably. The lady said there was a bank with a teller machine about a block up the street. One last glance at the clock in the lobby told her it was almost 5:45, leaving her just over three hours to shop before the stores close…plenty of time to do significant damage to the Visa.

All the way into town, Tommy mentally berated himself for forgetting that he needed to go to the bank this afternoon. He was refinancing his house, and he had to sign the papers in front of a notary public. Since it was Friday, they were open until 6:00, but he wasn't sure if the woman he was supposed to see was going to be there that long.

Using all of the driving skills gained during his early college years spent racing on his uncle's stock car team, the handsome science teacher made it to the bank in record time. He quickly turned the corner onto the main street, hoping to be fortunate enough to find a parking space on the street.

_Yes! _Just in front of the entrance to Reefside Federal Savings, a man was getting ready to pull out of his spot. Tommy pulled up near the rear of the Ford Explorer, and maneuvered the Jeep right in as soon as it was gone. A quick time check told him it was 5:35. He kept his fingers crossed that he could get this done today. Reaching into the backseat, he grabbed his briefcase with his copies of the mortgage agreement and his glasses, then ran into the bank.

Tommy Oliver emerged from the bank just before six feeling pretty lucky. Not only did he get a great parking space, but the notary lady was still there. Even better, the final credit check qualified him for an interest rate almost a half of a point lower than originally quoted.

Just before getting back into the Jeep, the thought occurred to him that it was payday. He usually never forgot that, but maybe today he was subconsciously suppressing everything to do with work because of Principal Randall. Well, since he was here, he figured he ought to withdraw some money for the weekend.

Making his way back onto the sidewalk, he spotted an auburn-haired woman standing in line at the ATM. He could only see her from behind at this point, but something about her was so familiar. Tommy got in line. There were two people between him and the woman, so although his curiosity was killing him, he decided to just be patient until she was done and he could see her face.

Five minutes later, the mystery lady was done with her turn at the cash machine. Taking a couple steps to the side of the line, the red-head spent a couple seconds filing her receipt and tucking her wallet back into her purse. By now, Tommy could almost see her in profile, except that her long hair was partially obscuring her face. Still, Tommy saw enough to have developed a suddenly rapid heartbeat. It couldn't be…

His mind was reeling. What would Kimberly Hart be doing in Reefside? No, that wasn't her. Kim's hair wasn't that color, but she _was_ built like that…

Then, of course, the woman looked up, ready to make her way down the street, and Tommy wouldn't have been more stunned if Mesogog dropped from the sky wearing a hoop skirt, signing show tunes, and playing the ukulele. _Ok…need to find voice…_

"Kimberly?"

_Author's note_: Muchos apologies for the astronomical length of this chapter. There was a lot to accomplich, and I promised you fine readers that Kimberly would appear this chapter. We're in the thick of it now...stay tuned. Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Reefside

As always, thanks to all who read and reviewed. This chapter was very difficult to write because it's so critical in the story. I hope I didn't disappoint....Gina

Chapter 5: Welcome to Reefside

When Kim heard a man's voice call her name, she naturally began looking around for the source, but didn't see anyone on the street that she immediately recognized. Deciding he must mean some other Kimberly, she turned and began making her way up the street. Then she heard it again.

"Kimberly!?"

This time she was sure someone was definitely trying to get _her_ attention. She scanned the people on the sidewalk with what must have been a puzzled expression on her face. Then she saw a man walking towards her. He was about her own age, short dark hair, well built, with attractive wire-rimmed glasses, and something about the way he moved was very familiar.

"Kimberly? It's me, Tommy."

As he got closer, he took off his glasses, and she got a good look at his eyes. _Oh my God! _

Dumbfounded at the sudden recognition, she practically stumbled backwards into the brick wall of the bank building. Immediately, he raced forward and grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Kim, are you OK?" Tommy felt bad for startling her. The memory of another time when he turned up unexpectedly as the White Ranger came to mind. She fainted dead away, then.

"Tommy…hi…" Not her most eloquent words, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

The initial shock at finding her here was wearing off for Tommy, but in it's place, nervousness and hesitation set in. Back when they were dating, just seeing her face could make even the worst day brighter. Now, here she was, a mature woman, more beautiful than ever, but then the memory of how she broke up with him surfaced. He was suddenly unsure if maybe he should have just forgotten that he even saw her. She obviously barely recognized him. Not for the first time, Tommy was reminded by his own insecurities that their relationship must have meant a lot more to him than it did to her.

_No, cut it out! You're thirty years old, for God's sake! What happened with Kim was a long time ago, Tommy, water under the bridge. Do you think you were the only kid ever dumped by his high school sweetheart? We're not kids anymore. Stop acting like one, _he berated himself.

Despite the way she ended things, he still considered her a special part of his past, and harbored no hard feelings. After all, they say you never forget your first love. Maturity and a constant overexposure to teenagers taught him that sometimes the things they do aren't always logical, rational, or fair, but are almost certainly emotion and hormone driven.

Kimberly could barely breathe, never mind do anything other than stare at Tommy, taking in the 2004 version. It has been twelve years since she last saw him, and she had to admit, those years have been kind to him. She was completely thrown off by his short haircut. Tommy Oliver's long, thick hair had been his trademark. Everyone was jealous of it, and even though he wasn't vain, she knew he loved his hair, too. She did have to admit, however, that this new look was very appealing. It made his face look more angular, his perfect features more defined than when he was younger.

And his body, well let's just say that if she had made a bet back in high school that he couldn't get any sexier, she'd have lost. Dressed in a form-fitting, short-sleeved black t-shirt and loose workout pants, the muscle mass that he has gained over the years was well displayed. Other new additions completing the package were the glasses, making him look very mature, yet edgy, and a tattoo of a yin and yang on his right forearm. That didn't surprise her. Tommy's dedication to the study of the martial arts encompassed both his mind and his body.

Kim knew she should say something, but her voice would not cooperate. How is it that one chance encounter with a man she had been in love with when she was seventeen could reduce her to a nervous wreck? They never fought, didn't part on angry terms. Of course, if Kim were honest with herself she'd admit that they didn't part on any terms at all. That was the problem.

This guilt over the way she ended things was what kept her from speaking to him twelve years ago when she returned to Angel Grove for a visit and was captured by Divatox. He had risked his life to save hers then, and she couldn't even conjure up enough courage to thank him and explain why she broke up with him, face to face. She just acted like nothing unusual happened. Her remorse was too overwhelming, and the pain of her recent experiences with the guy she left him for was still too fresh.

What she did to herself and to Tommy back then was her life's biggest regret and darkest secret. Now thirteen years later, the opportunity to apologize and come clean was standing right in front of her. Fate was funny that way. It might let you put off the inevitable, but you can't escape it forever.

Maybe this is what drew her to Reefside. Kimberly was finally ready to make some positive changes in her life. Facing the pain caused by the consequences of the bad choices she made when she first moved to Florida was the first step towards burying her guilt once and for all. She had to forgive herself before she could expect anyone else to forgive her.

_Ok, Kim. Get your head out of your ass and talk to the guy. He could have just pretended he didn't notice you, and would you have blamed him? He's a good guy; you have nothing to be afraid of._

"Uh…sorry. What's wrong with me? It's good to see you, Tommy. I was just a little surprised to see you," she finally stammered out before she stepped forward to give him a light hug. Holding him, even that briefly, reminded her of the happy, confident girl she was when she was dating him.

"No, it's OK, I didn't mean to startle you. I was surprised to see you, too." Tommy finally released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. "What are you doing in Reefside?"

"I had a job interview, actually, at Reefside Memorial Hospital. And you?"

"I live here, got a house on the outskirts of town. I'm a science teacher at the high school."

"Science? Wow! I always expected you'd teach martial arts. How'd you end up…"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Tommy began, then realized that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk when an old lady bumped into him from behind. He apologized then reached for Kim's hand and led her a few steps to the narrow alley between the bank and the next building.

"Sorry, we were sort of blocking traffic," he apologized anxiously. "…job interview? What do you do?"

"No, no, you're right, we were in the way…I'm a Clinical Laboratory Technologist. I guess we both went into the sciences." Kim was finally beginning to relax. He didn't seem mad at her. _This might not be so bad._

"Uh, yeah. It was an unexpected move for me. Everybody's been pretty blown away by it. Have you heard from any of the others?" Tommy didn't have to explain who he meant by "others". Their Ranger team had been a very tight group.

She looked away and shook her head, visibly uncomfortable. The reminder that she not only hurt Tommy, but also neglected all of her friends was all it took for Kimberly to withdraw back into herself.

Tommy immediately felt awful for asking the question. She must have had her reasons for keeping to herself, and they were none of his business. He knew what her answer was going to be, anyway. No one had heard from Kim since the incident with Divatox on Muranthias, not even Jason Scott, one of her oldest childhood friends. It had been right around the time they all graduated. Some of them, like Tommy, that were still Rangers had been very busy saving the world in between making decisions about colleges and careers. Eventually, their lives took them in different directions. They stayed in touch, although sometimes sporadically, but not Kimberly. She seemed to have burnt all bridges to her former life, and no one knew why. Tommy had to take the initiative to change the subject.

"So, are you still living in Florida?"

"Uh-huh, Tampa-St. Petersburg area." The pregnant pauses in their conversation were becoming very awkward. Kimberly felt like there was an elephant standing there on the sidewalk with them. She knew this third party was her guilt, and that Tommy probably wanted an explanation for her letter and disappearance. He would never ask her though, he was too polite.

Tommy was really beginning to wonder if it had been a huge mistake to approach her now. He was clueless as to what he did all those years ago to make her angry with him, but whatever it was, she didn't appear to be over it. Maybe he should just let her go about her business.

"Oh, well, good luck on your interview. It was nice seeing you, Kim. I'd better let you go…" Tommy forced himself to say with as much of a smile as he could muster. He didn't want to make her feel obligated to talk to him. He might have loved her more than anyone else in his life, but to her, he was probably just an old boyfriend. She wouldn't even look him in the eye.

She could only nod her acknowledgement.

He realized that was all he was going to get out of her. Tommy was a big believer in fate. He's seen it work too many times, so he refused to believe that crossing paths with Kim was an accident. Today of all days, after what happened with Randall that morning, and after his mind had spent the last several hours fixated on his past relationships…running into Kim was a sign. It had to be! What it meant, well, that he didn't know…but he still wasn't going to push her.

He nodded back, then turned and headed towards his Jeep parked on the street, not looking back.

Kim could only watch him walk away. Where did all the resolve to fix her life go? She had been determined to move forward, atone for her mistakes, and put them behind her. God, or fate, or whatever gave her this opportunity, and she was just letting it pass her by.

No, she couldn't blow this. Kimberly Hart didn't need another regret in her life. Gathering up all the strength and courage still buried within her that had made her a formidable Power Ranger, she ran after him.

"Tommy…wait!"

Kim caught up to him near the curb. She caught his arm, and he spun around to face her with a questioning expression.

"Listen, Tommy…I'm really sorry. Seeing you just reminded me of some things that, well…I just made some mistakes. I didn't mean to act cold or anything. I really am happy to see you." Kim forced herself to smile confidently. She had to make him believe her, and was going to do this if it killed her.

"Uh, that's OK. Don't apologize. I suppose it's a little weird for both of us. Let's start over…" When Tommy flashed her that little boy grin, Kim instantly remembered how immediately drawn to him she was the first time she saw him.

"So, are you here by yourself?" For all Tommy knew, she was here with a boyfriend, or even a husband, maybe the very guy she left him for. A quick glance at her left hand noted the absence of a wedding or engagement ring. _What are you doing, Tommy? Why_ _do you care? You probably would have been married_ _by now if Elizabeth hadn't_…he forced his mind back on track before anymore self-defeating thoughts entered his head. "How long are you staying in California?"

"Yeah, I came alone. I'll be here until Tuesday morning. I have another interview Monday afternoon, so I'm stuck here all weekend. I'm staying at the Marriott down the street," Kim told him, motioning towards her hotel.

Hearing that, Tommy suddenly got a crazy idea.

"Do you have any special plans while you're here?"

"Not really. I was just going to go to the mall. I can still shop with the best of them." They both shared a laugh at the memories of how she and Aisha, the Yellow Ranger, used to shop nearly everyday after school. Everyday that they weren't being attacked by Rita Repulsa or Lord Zedd, that is.

Tommy took a deep breath before continuing.

"Would you…um…can I buy you dinner tonight? We could sort of catch up. Unless you don't want to…" Tommy felt himself turning red.

Kim couldn't believe her good fortune. Just as she was drawing up the courage to ask him if they could go somewhere and talk, he went and did it for her. They always did seem to be on the same wavelength.

"That'd be nice, I'd like that. But please, let me buy _you_ dinner. I owe you that much."

"Kim, you don't owe me anything. It was a long time ago. We've both grown up. Let's just go and spend a nice evening getting reacquainted with an old friend." Tommy didn't want to make her feel she had to explain anything. He was defiantly curious about what happened, about the other guy she claimed to have met in her letter; but if she didn't want to talk about it, then he'd have to live with that.

"Why don't we just talk about it later, OK? I really do want to explain…"

"Kim…later, deal?" Tommy wanted to make this as easy on both of them as possible. They were almost strangers. A highly emotional reunion would be jumping the gun a little.

Kimberly genuinely smiled for the first time since meeting him here, and Tommy was surprised to find that it could still fill him with warmth, just like it always did.

"It's a deal. So, where are we going for dinner? You live here, what's good in Reefside?" Kim was feeling much more at ease. Revealing her past to him wasn't going to be easy, but just being near Tommy, even for this short amount of time, reminded her of how she could always tell him anything, and he never judged her. He simply loved her.

"I think know where I'm taking you. You'll see when we get there. Um, before we go, though, I need to get a shower and change. I had been working out, then I remembered at the last minute that I had to get to the bank before they closed, and just ran right out of the house…" Tommy explained as he self-consciously glanced down at his workout clothes. He probably looked sweaty and gross. "You know my memory."

Kim laughed at how he could poke fun at himself. When they were dating, she found his complete lack of short-term memory endearing. He was always so cute when whatever he was supposed to be doing suddenly dawned on him. Some things never change.

"Well, is where we're going formal? Casual? Do _I_ need to change?"

"No, no, you look great. That'll be fine. The food is good and they have a nice, quiet atmosphere, but it isn't a fancy place."

"Sounds perfect. How about I go on to the mall while you go home and get ready? You can pick me up there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. That way I can pick up a few things I need."

"At least let me drive you up there, then I'll pick you up at the same place. It's almost 6:30 now. Give me 'till eight? I live about 20 minutes away."

"No problem. I'll see you at nine, then," she joked, teasing him about the chronic punctuality problem he had in high school.

"Ha, ha, ha. I've gotten over that. I had to, since I'm the teacher now. Gotta set a good example. Eight o'clock, at the mall, no later." God he hoped Mesogog didn't pick tonight to cause trouble.

"Let's get going, then."

He led her to the Jeep and pulled out into the light traffic. They rode in silence for the five minutes it took to get to the mall's main entrance. He parked at the curb to let her out.

"OK, I'll be right here at eight o'clock, I promise." He swore while giving her a quick wink.

"Sure you will, Tommy, we'll see." She just couldn't resist needling him as she hopped out of the Jeep and closed the door behind her.

"I will! Just you wait…" he called after her right before she reached the entrance.

"I'm sure I will have to wait!" she hollered back as the automatic doors swung open to let her in. _Ha, I got the last word_.

Laughing to himself, he started for home, more determined than ever to be on time.


	6. Chapter 6: It's NOT a date!

Chapter 6: It's NOT a date!

As soon as Kimberly hit the mall, all of her previous anxiety about baring her soul to Tommy was alleviated. Shopping has always had that kind of therapeutic affect on her. She wasn't looking for anything specific, but it didn't take her but forty-five minutes to find three pairs of shoes, a killer pair of jeans, two handbags, and a to-die-for pink cashmere sweater, all on sale, and all of which she just couldn't live without. It was a new record for her, and in a mall she wasn't familiar with, too.

There was still over a half an hour before Tommy was supposed to pick her up, and Kim figured that $400 was enough spent to consider this a successful shopping spree. She decided she'd have a seat in the food court with a cup of Starbuck's coffee and people watch while she was waiting. If she remembered correctly, the food court was about ten stores down, just past Nordstrom's. It would be good to have a seat and relax for a while with some quality caffeine. This had been a very busy day, starting at six in the morning when she had to be up to get ready and make it to the airport for her ten o'clock flight. After a layover in Houston, she finally landed in California almost seven hours later at quarter till two. From there she got a cab to the hotel, checked in and made it to the hospital for her interview by three-thirty.

Strolling casually down the mall, she found herself lost in thought again about her past mistakes and her upcoming dinner with Tommy. It was so good to see him again, and she was amazed at how quickly they fell back into the easy banter of their teenage years once they got over the initial awkwardness. He looked incredible, and she could tell that he had retained the quiet shyness that she found so charming in high school. It was her immaturity and bad judgment that caused her to so impersonally end their relationship all those years ago, but it was his rationality and compassion that would make tonight's task bearable.

Just before she reached the Starbuck's, she inadvertently caught a glimpse of herself in a mirrored store window. Somewhere in the far reaches of her mind, panic set in. She was having dinner, today, in less than an hour, with Tommy Oliver, the man she had loved more than any other she's dated since him.

_But this was NOT a_ _date._ _No….no, no, no, No!_ _This was JUST DINNER. Just dinner with an old friend. Like if I had run into Adam, or Aisha, or Trini. Yeah, and if I say it enough times I might actually start to believe it. It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date! Oh God, look at me, I'm a mess. Maybe I can slip on this new sweater, and the matching pink suede heels. Better not. That would look too much like I'm trying to impress him, besides, it's not like it's a date. Let's see, I already touched up my face once today, but that was before I had a…NO!..before I had dinner plans. This constitutes an emergency. Quick! To the make-up counter at Nordstrom's!_

And with that, all thoughts of a relaxing cup of java went out the window in favor of last-minute primping and preening. _But it's still not a date._

_

* * *

During the entire drive back to his house, Tommy's mind replayed his meeting with Kim over and over again. At first she seemed glad to see him, well, sort of, anyway. Then she got kind of withdrawn, but still ran after him when he tried to leave. How confusing was that? Was she happy about running into him, or not? He was beginning to think that he'd never understand women._

Instead of torturing himself with questions he'd probably never have answers to, he opted to use his time more productively. There were other important decisions he had to make, like should he tell Kimberly that he was a Ranger again? Not just any Ranger either, but the founder and mentor of the current team, and that their command center was in his basement. After a little deliberation, he decided that it would be best if he kept his mouth shut, at least for tonight. If they were to end up staying in touch, maybe he would share things with her, but not yet. _Wait a minute, Tommy! Aren't you putting the cart before the horse here? What makes you think you'll ever hear from her again? It was by pure coincidence that you saw her today. But I don't believe in coincidence, do I? Stop it, man, or the nice men in white coats will be after you as much as Zeltrax is. Just go tonight, have a good time, no pressure, and come home. You'd better curb your expectations now, or you'll likely end up very disappointed. After all, it's not like it's a date…_

Finally, Tommy was home, and that realization was exactly what he needed to put an end to his internal monologue and get his brain focused on what he was supposed to be doing. It was just before seven. That gave him about forty minutes to shower and get dressed before he had to leave again to pick up Kim. He was NOT going to be a minute late, or she'd rib him about it all night.

Letting himself into the house, he immediately ran upstairs and turned on the shower. Undressing quickly, he got in, letting the hot water and steam relax him. As he went about his washing routine, he forced his mind to keep away from the subject of one Miss Kimberly Hart. To do that, he used the focusing techniques he had mastered during twenty-five years of martial arts training to center himself. They instantly calmed him down.

When he was all squeaky clean, Tommy turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and stepped out of the tub. He dried off while moving to his bedroom to decide what to wear while the bathroom mirror defogged. Standing in front of his closet in nothing but a towel, he perused the portion of his wardrobe that was clean. He could never be called a clothes horse, but he did like to dress nicely, and had a fairly decent sense of style for a straight guy. Once, he heard a feisty old saleslady in a department store comment to another clerk that he "sure could wear clothes, but probably looks even better without them." That had embarrassed him to no end, though he was flattered.

_Ok, Tommy, just pick something. What difference does it make, anyway? It's not like it's a date! A pair of jeans and a shirt, why are you making this so difficult? _His mind was at it again, but this time he was too wound up to fight it without the benefit of the warm water.

There were only two pairs of jeans available, since laundry day was imminent. He stood there with both the black ones and the faded blue ones laid out on the bed, trying to not only to make up his mind, but also to figure out why it even mattered.

_Hmmm…the blue ones are pretty slim-fitting. If we were attacked by Mesogog's goons, I couldn't move too freely if I had to fight before I got a chance to morph._ _The black ones are so old, though. There's a hole in the front pocket and I think there's a bleach stain on the butt…Yeah, there is. OK, Mesogog's been quiet lately, just wear the blue ones and don't jinx it with negative thoughts_. _Besides, Elizabeth always said they made my ass look good…Who cares what my ass looks like? Certainly not Kimberly. Focus, Tommy._ _Now what shirts are clean?_

In front of the closet again, Tommy fingered through the shirt section. _Blue button down? Too small…Green pull-over? Too big…Black and white flannel? Too wrinkled…Red t-shirt? Too red…Grey button down? Sleeve's torn. Oh come on, Tommy, just pick one. It's 7:20 already. OK, how about the black long-sleeved V-neck? It fits a little tighter since I put the dryer on the wrong setting, but it will look fine under my black leather jacket. It's supposed to be cool out tonight. Black army boots…alright, done._

Back in the bathroom, Tommy went about drying his hair, taking the care to pull his naturally curly hair straight up to facilitate the spiky look. Then he shaved quickly, luckily not nicking himself. His mother had bought him an expensive bottle of cologne on his last birthday, for some reason. _I think she wants to be a grandma in this lifetime. Whatever…I've never opened it, but I would hate for Mom to have wasted her money for nothing. This ISN'T a date, but it would still be a good idea to smell nice for an old friend. _He splashed a little on._ Enough already…get dressed, you have to be out of the house in seven minutes. _

Returning to the bedroom, he scrambled about gathering his things. _Need socks and underwear. Black socks with black boots, can't see them anyway. Boxers or briefs? Boxers, maybe the navy blue silk ones, women like…WHOA! Where did THAT thought come from? Kim is not going to see your underwear!! What on Earth is going on in your subconscious, Tommy? I know it's been a long time since you've had sex, but My God, how could you even think about such a thing? _

Shaking his head to clear his mind out of the gutter, he grabbed the first pair of shorts in the drawer, white Fruit of the Loom briefs. Tommy then threw on the rest of his clothes, glancing at the bedside clock every few seconds. At last he was ready. It was 7:35, time to go. He took one last look in his closet mirror before grabbing his jacket and ran out the door.

Half way down the stairs, Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. There was one more thing he needed. Running back up the stairs to his room, he opened the wooden jewelry box on his dresser. He rummaged through a bunch of trinkets and junk until he found what he wanted. He hadn't worn earrings in ages. _I hope the hole is still open_. Deciding to just wear one gold hoop in his left ear rather than one in each, he haphazardly poked the wire through the indentation in his earlobe. _Ouch! Guess it has been a long time…Shit! It's bleeding. _He snagged a Kleenex to wipe away the blood, noticed that the clock read 7:41, then ran like hell.

The reality of a Jeep is that they may be cute, and lots of fun in the mud, but they don't handle well at all. That didn't stop Tommy from racing down the winding country roads that would take him out of the woodsy setting where he lived and into the city. If he didn't run into any problems, like taking a corner too tight and rolling the Jeep, he'd make it to the mall just in time.

About two miles from the mall, Tommy saw a flashing sign up ahead. As he came closer, bulldozers and orange barrels appeared. _Construction!_ They weren't working right now, it being late in the evening, but half of the road was blocked, and traffic was backing up. _Goddammit_! _I am NOT going to be late for this da…DINNER!_

Tommy frantically looked around for a way out of this mess. He saw that the blocked off side of the road was freshly paved, but it looked like it was navigable. _Screw it! _He thought as he swerved around the cones into the other lane and passed up the bottlenecked cars, weaving back onto the right side as soon as he was passed them. _7:54 and 4 more miles to go. _

Another four minutes and the mall was finally in sight. He pulled into the parking lot and up to the entrance just as his watch alarm signaled eight o'clock. _Wheeew! Now where is Kim?_

In the cosmetics department at Nordstrom's, Kim flitted from counter to counter collecting and trying on samples while trying to dodge sales pitches from some overly- painted saleslady who introduced herself as Lulu. _Nose is shiny, need powder…shit, now I look pasty_, _better dab on some blush…Is my mascara smeared?_ "Excuse me ma'am, do you have a Q-tip?...thanks." _Why am I doing this? It's just dinner with an ex-boyfriend. What does it matter how I look like? It's not just any ex, though, it's Tommy…So what? I did dump HIM after all_. _God, look at my hair! Crap! It's 7:55! _

Taking one last look in a big, round magnifying mirror, Kimberly grabbed her packages and dashed out of the department store. _Now, where is the door I'm supposed to meet him at? Jesus Christ, Kim, you're so nervous you can't find your way around a mall! Just calm down, he'll probably be late anyway_.

* * *

When Kim was about seven stores from the mall entrance, she glanced at her watch. It was 7:58. She'd be fine. Unfortunately for her, her shoe wouldn't be. She must have taken a wrong step, because the next thing she knew, she was sprawled out on the floor of the mall, shopping bags everywhere, her heel broken in half.

Several people came to her aid, asking her if she was OK. She assured them she was fine, and she was, just really embarrassed. To think she was at one time a Pan Global Games gymnastics team hopeful. These days, she couldn't even walk through a mall in heels without falling on her face.

Kim took her packages from the nice folks who gathered them up for her, and after reassuring them that she was fine one more time, she hobbled over to a nearby bench to collect herself and take a look at her shoe. _Snapped right in two! These cost a fortune! What am I going to do? It's 8:03. I'm late already. Wait! The new black pumps I bought would look great with this outfit!_ She rummaged through her bags until she found the right ones, then quickly slid on the new shoes, throwing the old pair in the empty box. She was on her way again.

Coming up to the door, Kim was both disappointed and relieved to see the black Jeep parked at the curb. _Shit, he's here, and I'm late. I'll never hear the end of it_.

Straightening up her posture, she confidently passed through the double doors out on to the sidewalk. Tommy was waiting in the Jeep with a huge grin on his face. Just as she approached him, he made a big show of checking his watch, but he didn't say a word about the time. Somehow, Kim found his silence on the subject and the shit-eating expression on his face to be more taunting than if he had teased her outright.

"Hi." Tommy said simply as he hopped out of the Jeep to help her place her packages in the back seat. Once upon a time, he would have made some kind of comment about the number of bags she'd collected in less than an hour and a half, but he didn't feel he had the right to pick on her so familiarly anymore.

"Hi, yourself. You look good." _Did I just say that?_ _God, I'm an idiot, but I do speak the truth. Get a load of his ass in those jeans. It's just not healthy for the whole of the female population for a man to be that good looking._

As always, Tommy blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. You look very beautiful tonight." _Why did I use THAT word? Of all the words I could have used, I had to say 'beautiful'. God, I'm an idiot._

"Thanks." _He said I'm 'beautiful'. Why did_ _he have to do that?_

The awkwardness of the moment permeated both of them, all because of one little word. Tommy felt that he should be the one to break the silence, as it was his _faux pas_.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Sure am. Shopping always makes me work up an appetite."

"I hope you still like Italian food."

"I do. I'm surprised you remembered." OK, uncomfortable moment over. Kim had her wits back.

"Very funny. How could I forget? You were the only one of us who could out-eat Rocky when it came to Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Ha Ha! At least I was able to keep my girlish figure."

_You sure did…OK, you're_ _heading for the gutter again, Tommy…_ "Get in, we'll get going. I'd hate for you to starve."

And with that, Tommy, ever the gentleman, helped the petite woman into the Jeep. He consciously ignored how good it felt when he took her hand, even for that brief moment, and climbed into the driver's side. Then they were off on their…dinner.

* * *

_Author's notes_: Kinda funny, huh? Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing. I know it might seem sort of slow getting to the good stuff, but please bear with me. I think it will be worth it. Let me take a minute to remind all of you that this is an R-rated fic, or at least will be. I realize that most of you are looking forward to that. I certainly am looking forward to writing it. I just don't want anyone to be surprised or shocked later. This might be a Power Rangers fic, but I am an adult, and Tommy and Kim are adults, too. They will be acting like it. Love you all! 


	7. Chapter 7: Fine Dining

Chapter 7: Fine Dining

It was a twenty minute drive to the quaint, little Italian restaurant. Tommy made an effort to point out some of Reefside's landmarks and attractions along the way. It gave them something safe to talk about, alleviating some of the anxiety that had built up in both of them.

Kim and Tommy were grateful when they finally arrived at BellaRosa's. The popular establishment was located in a historical area of town known as Little Italy. The streets in the neighborhood were lined with restaurants, pizzerias, bakeries, art galleries, and old-fashioned Mom and Pop corner stores, most of whose owners immigrated from the Old Country in the fifties and sixties. They prided themselves on maintaining the Italian traditions of family and hospitality, and they welcomed visitors with open arms and kitchens. It was an unusual slice of the past in the otherwise progressive California city.

Rosa DiCicco, the owner and matriarch of BellaRosa's, ran her place as if her patrons were dining in her home. She was a short, little sixty-something widow with a thick Italian accent, and even thicker waistline. Apart from her seven children and eighteen grandchildren, the restaurant was her pride and joy. She encouraged all of her customers to call her 'Mama Rosa', and she doled out authentic Italian specialties and good advice to them in equal measure. Since she and her late husband Vincenzo opened their doors in 1959, they have earned a well-deserved reputation for serving some of the best food and biggest portions in all of Reefside.

Tommy discovered BellaRosa's about eight months ago, purely by accident. His parents had come to visit, and he wanted to take them someplace other than the cookie-cutter bistros and trendy cafes so prominent in the area. Being relatively new in town at the time, he got lost on his way to the Reefside Board of Education office, and ended up in Little Italy. The hand-painted sign and old-world style exterior caught his eye, and since it was nearly lunch time, he decided to stop in and get a bite to eat, along with some good directions to downtown. He has been a frequent customer ever since.

Mama Rosa, herself, greeted Kim and Tommy as soon as they walked in the door. Her round face instantly lit up upon seeing him, and she came running towards the pair as fast as her plump legs could carry her, arms wide open for a big bear hug. Friday nights were very busy, but Mama never skimped on the personal attention.

"Gaetano! Howsa my handsome boy? Where you been, eh?" She asked, using her hands to speak as much as her voice. Since getting to know Tommy, Mama has taken to addressing him using the Italian translation of Thomas. It was considered a huge compliment.

"Mama, I was just here last week!" Tommy laughed at the dear woman's exaggerated mannerisms.

"That wasa last week, come ona, sit down. Who's-a this pretty girl witha you? Why you not tella me you had a lady friend?" She moved to embrace Kim, who returned the gesture to the friendly woman. "I'm Mama Rosa, welcome!"

"It's nice to meet you, Mama. I'm Kimberly."

Tommy blushed at the reference to Kim, trying to explain. "Mama, Kim's an old friend from high school. She's in town for a job interview at the hospital, and I wanted to take her out to dinner. She lives in Florida."

He might as well been speaking Japanese. Mama definitely had her own ideas.

"Florida? Bah! Too hot! You come-a live here. Gaetano needs a nice-a girl…sit down, sit down. I gota my best table here for my Gaetano and hisa beautiful young lady."

Tommy really wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again. He knew Mama Rosa meant well, but the sense of awkwardness between he and Kim was bad enough without the added pressure from her. A glance at Kimberly told him that she was feeling much the same way. The elephant in the room was back.

Mama led Tommy and Kim to an intimate candlelit corner booth. It was set with a red checkered tablecloth, white napkins, ornate silverware, and a single red rose in a bud vase. Once they were seated, Mama felt satisfied. It took only a few seconds for her to appear with a bottle of red wine. "Ona the house. I make-a this wine-a myself. Try it, try it!" She poured them both a glass.

Tommy wasn't normally a wine drinker, but Mama's was different. He nodded to encourage Kim to try it. She took a sip, a smile appearing on her face almost immediately. Mama noticed the reaction and was beaming with pride.

"It's wonderful, Mama, thank you." Kim told the woman. It was the best wine she'd ever had.

"Yeah, thanks Mama, but you didn't have to give it to us. I'll gladly pay for it."

"Nonasense, Gaetano. It's ona me. Now I'll leave-a you two lovebirds alone. Carla will come by and take-a you order. Enjoy!" And she waddled off. Carla was Mama's nineteen-year-old granddaughter. She had a terrible crush on Tommy.

Tommy knew his face had to be as red as the tablecloth. He forced himself to look up from his wineglass and found that Kim was staring into hers, picking at the corner of her napkin.

"Kim?"

She turned her gaze up at him, an amused smirk growing on her face. As soon as their eyes met, they both dissolved into fits of laughter. Mama's jolly demeanor was exactly what they needed to rid themselves of the tension between them.

"Sorry. Mama can be sort of…" Tommy apologized, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Momentarily taking in the vision of Kim's giggling before him; he suddenly became silent, awestruck. She was more beautiful than ever. _Get a hold of yourself, Tommy. For all you know, she has a boyfriend._

His apology finally sunk in and got her attention. Shaking her head vigorously, she cut him off. "No, it's OK. She's a riot. Why does she call you Gaetano?"

"She thinks I'm Italian. I've tried to tell her that I'm not, but she won't hear of it."

"How do you know you're not? You might be." Kim knew that Tommy was adopted, but it was after she broke up with him that he discovered his Native American heritage.

"No, I'm not. About a year or so after you left, I found out that I have an older brother named David. When we were orphaned, we got split up. David was raised on the Cherokee reservation where our parents lived. It's a long story…" Tommy's voice dropped off. The topic was a startling reminder that so much has happened in each other's lives that they missed over the past thirteen years.

Kim noticed Tommy's change in disposition, his thoughts apparent on his face. This time, she wanted to be the one to change the subject. "You picked a great place. I hope the food is as good as the hospitality."

"The food is even better, believe me. I have to work out an extra hour a day for a week after I eat here. Speaking of eating, have a look at the menu," Tommy suggested, handing her one of the large, laminated cards that Mama Rosa had laid on the table. He was very familiar with everything they served, but it was always a challenge to make up his mind, since everything was so delicious.

"What are you having? It all sounds so yummy. And the desserts look positively decadent." Kim just couldn't decide.

"I'm torn between the veal parmesan and the spaghetti carbonara. They're both excellent. I think I've had everything on the menu at least once. You can't go wrong with anything you choose."

"OK, I was thinking about veal myself, but I don't know if I should have the parmesan or the Marsala. Now for dessert, it's definitely going to be the Tiramisu. Or maybe the cannoli…"

Tommy laughed at her indecision. He understood completely. "Alright, I've made up my mind. I'm having the veal parmesan."

"Then I'll have the veal Marsala. Maybe we can share." Kim immediately felt self-conscious as soon as she let that slip out. They used to trade food off each other's plates all the time as teens, but after being apart for thirteen years, she no longer had the right to suggest they share that kind of intimacy. They were almost strangers. _For all I know, he has a girlfriend._

"Uh, yeah, sure." Tommy put the menu down and reached for his glass of wine. He felt like the shy seventeen year old he used to be. Every time the anxiety between broke, one of them said something to bring it right back. Luckily, Carla the waitress approached the table just then.

"Hi, Tommy. How are you?" Carla asked with near-adoration in her voice. _Oh, if only I were a year younger I would have had him as a teacher. Then I'd have gotten to see him everyday. Who's this with him?_

"Hi, Carla. I'm fine, thank you. This is Kimberly, an old friend from high school." Tommy didn't miss the nasty look she gave Kim, but decided to ignore it. He understood teenage crushes. Besides, this wasn't a date.

"Nice to meet you, Kim," she said with barely-contained envy.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Carla." The young woman's jealousy was obvious and amusing to Kim. _The girl obviously has it bad for Tommy and thinks that we're here on a date. Which we aren't. _

"So, are you both ready to order?" Carla smiled as best she could while she sized up the competition, like women always do. _Damn,_ _why does she have to be gorgeous?_

"Yeah, we are. Kim…" Manners dictated that she order first.

"OK, I'll have the veal marsala. Could I also have a glass of water with lemon, please?"

"Sure," she said curtly, and then turned her full attention towards Tommy.

"The veal parmesan, please." Tommy was eager for the girl to be on her way. He wanted to talk with Kim and evict the elephant from the room for good.

"So, tell me about this job you're applying for?" That was a safe topic to start with.

"Well, the position is supervisor of the hospital's Blood Bank. It's a great opportunity. Their last supervisor retired a few months ago. They've had a rough time finding decent applicants. Medical Technologists are pretty scarce these days, and California has pretty stringent licensing regulations. Luckily for me, the only other state whose requirements are stricter is Florida, so they'll accept my credentials without my having to take another test."

"That's great. How did you decide on a career in the lab?"

"I just sort of fell into it. I originally thought I was going to be a nurse, so I had to take some general science courses. One of my professors at Florida U. suggested that since I'm such a curious person, it would be a very natural transition to laboratory science. So I did it. I had to complete an additional year of school after my bachelor's degree at a hospital-based school of Medical Technology. After that, I was able to take the certification test and get my license. It's a great career, I love it…How about you, Mr. Science Teacher? I never would have guessed that one."

"Yeah, neither did anyone else. When I started school at USC, I had no idea what I wanted to do. I was still racing part time on my uncle's stock car team…"

"Racing?"

"Uh-huh. So I just took some classes in general stuff. Somehow, I found myself in a geology class, and I really liked it. It's interesting to study the development of the rocks and soil and see how their composition tells a story of the history of the Earth. I decided to major in it. The thing is, there aren't a lot of jobs available to someone with an undergraduate degree in geology, so I had to go to graduate school. I was lucky enough to be accepted as a doctoral candidate in the specialized field of paleontology, and I got to go on digs all over the world. I was working for a private research company while I finished my thesis, but when I got my PhD. last year, I decided I wanted to teach."

"A PhD.? Wow, I'm very impressed."

Tommy blushed. "It's not really a big deal…"

_Always so modest…_"I always expected that you'd become a martial arts teacher. Do you still practice karate?"

"Absolutely. I tested for sixth degree two years ago. It's still a major part of my life. I'm even thinking of starting a karate club at the high school. I think there would be a lot of interest."

Tommy felt much better about their evening now. If they stuck to neutral topics, things should be fine. He took a few sips of his wine. When he looked up, he saw that Kim was staring down into her glass. She had a very nervous expression on her face. So much for lessened anxiety.

"Tommy, I want to explain what happened when I was in Florida, with the letter and all…"

"Kim, there's nothing to explain. It was high school. We were dating, and we broke up. I see it happen all the time." As soon as he said it, Tommy realized that in his effort to make her feel more comfortable about what went on, he just downplayed the significance of their relationship. "That's not to say I wasn't affected by it…" The remorseful look that came over her made him cringe at his stupidity. _Great, now she feels bad. Shut your mouth before you do any more damage, Tommy._

"No, no…I do need to explain. There was more to it than that. Please, just let me get this out."

"OK. If it makes you feel better, I'm all ears. I just want you to know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't hold anything against you. We're not kids anymore."

"I know, but I need to get this off my chest once and for all. I've carried it around long enough, and the guilt has kept me from everyone here in California. By staying away, I didn't have to tell you guys what happened. Just let me do this."

Just then, Carla reappeared with their orders. It was the biggest platter of food Kim had ever seen.

"Maybe we should eat first, though," Kim suggested. Tommy simply nodded.

* * *

_Author's notes_: Don't kill me. The next chapter is almost finished. In fact, I split this onefrom Ch7 into Ch7 and 8because it was getting entirely too long. There's lots to accomplish, and I refuse to only do it half way, so I'm giving you this much now. Thanks, as always, to those who R&R. Love you all... 


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations of Grandeur

Chapter 8: Revelations of Grandeur

Tommy and Kim made small talk throughout dinner, mostly about the good food and the wine. After they were finished, they ordered coffee and dessert. It was the perfect setting for a good heart to heart talk.

"OK, I'm listening." Tommy could see that whatever happened in Florida all those years ago was more than just a teenage girl falling for another guy, then deciding to end her long-distance relationship with her first boyfriend to be with him. He fixed Kim with his full attention.

"Well, first of all, I want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong. What led me to break up with you was entirely the result of my immature, poor judgment. Please promise me you believe that."

"I do. You were only seventeen. Give yourself a break."

"I'm ready to. Telling you this story is the final step in my reconciliation with myself."

Before continuing, Kim took a deep breath then let it out. "So, the first few months I lived in Florida were a huge adjustment for me. I was on my own for the first time, and it was a huge surprise to discover that Angel Grove wasn't the center of the universe. Girls came from all over the country to try out and we each had different backgrounds and values. Talk about serious culture shock. It became a very competitive environment. There were twenty-five of us, and only twelve spots on the Pan Global team. We were forced to live and train together, knowing that over half of us wouldn't make it. There was a guy's team, too, of course. As you can imagine, that made for some nasty cat fights. It turned into a popularity contest and some of the girls made life very difficult for the ones that didn't fit in. The coaches tolerated it. I guess they thought it would make us tougher. You know, 'survival of the fittest'? But to survive in that world, you had to play along. That meant following the crowd, no matter what."

For the first time since she began her tale, she looked Tommy directly in the eye.

"There was a lot of alcohol, and a lot of sex. The girl's and guy's teams had parties all the time, and you had to go to be seen. All of this social pressure was on top of the pressure to train harder, to be the best, and make the cut. We still had school to worry about, too. It was a little much for me. I had held off as long as I could, making excuse after excuse why I wasn't drinking and partying like everyone else. Eventually, I got a reputation as a prude. They thought I was stuck up, that I thought I was better than them. I was shunned, even by the coaches, who said I wasn't a team player. I had two choices. I could quit and come home to Angel Grove, and to you, or I could adapt. I refused to quit, so I started going to the parties and gradually working my way into the in-crowd. A few days before they were going to announce the first round of cuts from the team, there was a huge bash. Everyone was trying to release the pressure, I guess. I went, and had a few drinks. There was this guy there, Matthew, who had been paying a lot of attention to me for weeks, even though he knew I had a boyfriend. He was charming, sophisticated, from New York, eighteen years old. We got to talking, and drinking. He was, by far, the best gymnast on the men's team. I suppose I thought he could be my ticket to the finals. Well, long story short, I made a snap decision then and there that if I wasn't going to quit, I had to play the game, by their rules."

"So, did you get cut? We didn't see you on the team."

"No, I didn't get cut." Another deep breath. "I got pregnant." Kim gave Tommy a moment to let her revelation sink in. To his credit, he didn't react negatively at all. He simply gave her his most understanding, non-judgmental look.

"Yep, you heard me right. I got pregnant that night, because of an instantaneous decision I made while half-drunk. I wanted to die, I really did. I didn't know how to tell Matt, or my parents, but especially you and the rest of the guys. I just didn't think I could face the humiliation, and I knew that I couldn't look you in the eye and admit to you that because I wanted to be popular, I had sex with a guy I only met a couple months ago. I mean, you and I, we hardly ever kissed, even after two years together, and I just went and…" It was Kim's turn to blush beet-red. She had to dab her eyes with her napkin.

Tommy felt ill. It was the same type of nausea he had when he found Elizabeth with his buddy Rob. This time though, the feeling was borne not only of the image of her with another man, but also out of sympathy for the obvious shame she felt due to her admission.

"Kim, it's OK. It had to be an incredibly difficult time for you. I wish I'd have known what a tough time you were having there. Your letters always made things sound OK." Tommy knew of a few girls at the high school that were pregnant. He could see how they struggled with the humiliation.

"I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't tell any of you. About two weeks after I found out, I wrote the letter. That same day, I told Matt. Then I was really alone. He wanted nothing to do with a baby, I could do whatever I felt like, but he didn't want to be involved. Making the gymnastics team was too important, and he said I'd better not tell anyone it was his. His reputation would suffer. So, there I was, something like five weeks pregnant. I hadn't been to a doctor, and I hadn't told the coaches or my parents. Since I had made the cut, I was expected to continue training, so I did. Then the morning sickness started. I was so tired, and I tried to be careful, but neither my career as a mother or a gymnast were meant to be. I was distracted, and one day, I took a pretty hard dismount off the parallel bars. I walked away fine, but that night, I started bleeding heavily. The only girl there that I trusted enough to tell my secret to was my friend, Heidi. She made me go to the Emergency Room. I lost the baby, and it was my fault."

"Kim, I'm so sorry." Tommy didn't know what else to say. He never expected this.

"Thank you. Well, my mom found out from the hospital because I was just barely still a minor. I obviously wouldn't be able to train for a while, so I was cut from the team. I didn't know what to do. All my plans were ruined. Mom was great, though. She flew in from Paris and stayed with me until I graduated and got on my feet. I got an apartment and a job, applied for student loans, and enrolled in Florida U. One day, I was feeling especially lonely for my friends in Angel Grove, so in a moment of bravery, I called Jason. He was the one I'd known the longest, since first grade. He had some time, so he came out to see me. I didn't tell him what happened, but I think he knew there was something wrong. I tried to convince him that I was just homesick, and that's where the idea of me coming out to California to see you guys came from. Then we were kidnapped."

"I was blown away when I saw you in that cell in the viewing globe."

"You were so kind to me when I was under Divatox's spell. You had every right to be angry with me. That letter was so immature."

"At that point, I just wanted you safe. I was never angry, just hurt."

"Then I saw that you were with Katherine…"

It was Tommy's turn to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want Kim to think he got over her overnight. His relationship with Kat just evolved without them really even trying. It was not an active pursuit like it was with Kim.

"Yeah, we were a couple by then. We stayed together for about three years, but we were very passive about our relationship. Other things took priority for both of us, and we realized that we were moving in different directions. It was a friendly split."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out. Has there been, or is there anyone else? Never mind, it's none of my business." _God, am I stupid!_

"No, it's OK. There was someone. It's been over now for about three years. I've had a few dates, but I've never been good at the casual dating thing." Tommy proceeded to tell her the story of him and Elizabeth. Just then, it dawned on him that other than Haley, he'd never told anyone else exactly what happened. Not even his parents, his brother, or Jason. He was opening up to Kim again as naturally as he did when they were kids.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'm over it now. What about you? You haven't been alone all these years, have you?"

"No, there have been a few relationships, and lots of first dates. But there was always this secret hanging over my head. My guilt was like a shadow, following me everywhere. I was pretty serious about this one guy, but I realized that I didn't feel comfortable telling him what happened. I couldn't open up to him, and that wasn't a good sign, so we split up about two years ago. I've never been able to talk to any man the way I could talk to you."

Kim's voice dropped off when she realized the enormity of what she'd said. Their eyes met and locked for a moment, before they both shyly averted them. The sound of Tommy's cell phone finally broke through the loudest silence that either of them had ever heard.

"Excuse me." Tommy was secretly grateful for the distraction. He didn't want the awkwardness to return. The one step forward, two steps back game was getting old. Pulling his phone out of the inner pocket of his jacket, he quickly flipped it open to read the caller ID. It was his parent's number. _Oh shit, I forgot about the wedding. That must be why Mom's calling…_ "It's my Mom. I'm sorry. I'll just be a minute."

"No, please, take your time." _Saved by the bell,_ Kim thought.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi sweetie. Do you know why I'm calling?"

"Yeah, about Tracy's wedding."

"Oh, you remembered. So you're going, aren't you? I already told Aunt Martha you'd be there."

"I promised you I would go, so I will."

"Are you bringing anybody? I know the invitation included a guest."

_Here we go…_ "No, Mom, I wasn't planning on it."

"Why not? You had plenty of time to ask someone. I swear, Martha's always bragging about her grandkids, and here I have a handsome son with a PhD., who's almost thirty and still single."

"Mom, stop, please? Now, what time tomorrow?"

"Why don't you come to our house first, about six o'clock. That way we can all go together. Your father always gets lost."

"OK, I'll be there then."

"Alright, sweetie. Just wait until everyone sees how well my gorgeous son grew up! And if you could find a date…"

"Mother!" Tommy wasn't really upset with his Mom. The nagging about his singleness was getting old the more frequent it occurred, but he knew she meant well. She and her sister Martha have always been competitive. Martha had four kids, and Tommy always wondered if deep down, she felt superior because his parents couldn't have children of their own.

"I know, dear. I just want you to be happy."

Tommy had been concentrating so hard on hearing his phone conversation over the noise of a popular restaurant on a Friday night, he momentarily forgot about Kim sitting right in front of him. _Oh, God, not another crazy idea…_

"I am. Listen, Mom. I'm not promising anything, but I'll see what I can do."

"Really? Alright, baby, see you at six tomorrow. Wear that nice grey suit."

"OK, Mom. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too."

When Kim heard Tommy ending the call, she turned her attention from the people watching she had been doing back to him. He was laughing as he put his phone away.

"Sorry. My Mom was just delivering one of her 'reminder' calls."

"How are your parents?"

"Fine. They moved from Angel Grove to a town called Seven Hills a few years ago. It's about an hour from here. Dad's semi-retired. He still dabbles in stock brokering, but only on a consultant basis. Mom is a nurse manager at a long-term care facility. They still love to golf during the day and bowl at night. How about your parents? And your brother?"

"Mom still lives in Paris with Jean-Paul. She teaches English at an intermediate school. Dad lives in Cleveland now. He got a great job as a promotions manager at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. I've been there several times and got to see some great bands like U2 and The Police. My brother lives in Atlanta, and is married to a nice girl named Eileen. They have two boys; Jeffrey is four, and Mark is two. I've driven up from Florida to see them a lot. Tell me about your brother. You must have been so surprised."

"I was. David is almost four years older than me. He was adopted by another couple in the tribe, the Trueheart family. My father, Michael, was killed in a car accident three months before I was born. My mother, Teresa, had to care for David while being pregnant and grieving for her husband. The stress must have been too much for her. She went into labor four weeks early. Native Americans living on reservations usually don't have babies in hospitals, especially in the seventies, so my mother labored at home. Eventually, the midwife realized that something was seriously wrong, so she had her taken to the hospital near Phoenix. By the time they got her there, she was in respiratory distress. The doctors delivered me by Caesarean, but the whole thing was such a strain on my mother's system that she went into multiple organ failure. One of the nurses taking care of her in the ICU was Laura Oliver. She took such good care of my mother, taking more than a professional interest in her. The doctors didn't want to let Teresa see me, with all the germs and everything in hospitals. But as her condition deteriorated, my Mom argued with them that a dying woman should be able to see her baby before she goes. You know how persuasive she can be, so they finally agreed to have me brought to the ICU ward as long as I stayed in the incubator. Teresa was so grateful to Mom for what she did. Over the few weeks she was there, they got to know each other. My Mom talked about how she and my dad weren't having any luck starting a family, and were thinking of adopting. Before Teresa died, she asked for a lawyer to draw up papers allowing me to be adopted by the Olivers. As difficult as it must have been for her to have us split up, she somehow knew that I belonged with them. David knew about me from the time he was fifteen, but on his father's advice, he waited until I was eighteen before finding me. I couldn't believe it."

"Wow. And you didn't know any of this while you were growing up?"

"I knew I was orphaned by a woman my mother cared for in the hospital, and that the woman asked my parents to take me. For some reason, Teresa never mentioned David to my mom. Maybe she wanted one of her boys to be raised in the Native American culture. He's a social worker on the reservation, doing substance abuse counseling. He's been married to his wife, Sandra, for about eight years. They have three girls. Patricia's five, Carrie's three, and little Christine is almost a year. I have so much fun with them. I wish I could see them more often, but it's about a four hour drive to where they live in Nevada from here. We only get together about once every six weeks or so."

"You know, when I was trying to decide what to do when I had my baby, I seriously considered putting him or her up for adoption. I saw how you, an adopted child, could grow up just as happy and well-adjusted as any other child. My baby could have had a Mom and Dad that were ready to become parents, rather than an eighteen year old girl who didn't know what she was going to do with her life."

"That was an incredibly brave and unselfish thing you were thinking about doing. It would have been even harder than what my birth mother did, because she was dying. I've always considered myself very lucky to have the Olivers as my family. I never felt deprived."

"Has knowing where you came from changed you in any way?"

"I don't know. Not really. I still consider the Olivers my real parents. I've learned a lot about my Cherokee heritage, but I don't over-identify with it. By that I mean I've never considered running off to live on the reservation with David. My parents encouraged me to learn as much or as little as I wanted about it, but I still relate more to the upbringing I actually had, not the one I would have had."

"Your parents were as lucky to have you as you were to have them."

"You flatter me. Uh, how's your Tiramisu?" She could still make Tommy blush easier than anyone else.

"To die for. What about the cheesecake?"

"Never had better."

Just when they were beginning to struggle with finding the next topic of conversation, Carla showed up at the table with a pot of coffee. "Refill, Tommy?"

"No thank you, Carla. It's getting too late for that much caffeine." When it looked to him like the young waitress was going to leave without offering more coffee to Kim, Tommy spoke up. "Kim?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Kimberly smiled at the girl despite the rudeness she displayed. Not surprisingly, Carla completely ignored her and plunked herself down next to Tommy, scooting embarrassingly close. He visibly stiffened, clearly uncomfortable with her proximity.

"So, Tommy, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked, shamelessly placing her hand on his knee.

He discreetly reached down and removed her hand. "I'm, um, going to my cousin's wedding."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. With who?"

"Just my parents…" As soon as he said it, Tommy saw an almost manic gleam form in Carla's eyes. _Uh-oh_ "…and Kim," he added to deter any thoughts she might have of volunteering to be his escort.

The disappointment that appeared on the girl's face almost made him feel bad, but not quite. Rudeness was a pet peeve of his, and he could only allow her behavior to pass on the teenage crush ticket for so long. She crossed the line.

Tommy gave Kim a look that said 'go with me on this'. She understood implicitly, and played along, upping the ante, and only feeling slightly guilty. Carla did need to be taught a lesson. "Just wait 'till you see the dress I picked out. Don't look in that garment bag in the bedroom closet. I want it to be a surprise! We have to remember to set the alarm tonight before we go to bed because I have a hair appointment at eleven." The momentary hesitation that he displayed at her performance had Kim wondering if she'd gone too far. The implication she made about their relationship, although strictly for show, was explicitly sexual. Tommy had always been easily embarrassed, but taking in his expression assured her that she was on the right track.

"I'm sleeping in tomorrow, Kim. I'll probably still be in bed when you get back from the salon." Then with a leer, he added, "you can wake me up then."

Carla suddenly felt very out of place. She quickly excused herself, dropped the check on the table, and hurried off to the kitchen, mortified and green with envy.

As soon as she was gone, Tommy and Kim broke into fits of laughter. "The Academy award for best actress in an Italian restaurant goes to Kimberly Hart. I think she got the point."

"You deserve a nomination yourself, dear. What time is it? The place is clearing out. Maybe they're going to close."

"Yep, they're probably cleaning up. It's almost eleven-thirty. Do you want to get out of here? We can take a walk. It's a beautiful neighborhood." Tommy found himself not wanting the night to end. Now that Kim had a chance to tell her story, an enormous weight seems to have lifted off of her shoulders. Her lighthearted spirit returned, and the feelings she stirred in him were both new and familiar. _It wouldn't be that crazy to ask her to the wedding, would it? _

"I'd love to. Let's go." Kim tried not to show too much excitement at his suggestion. She felt like a new woman, like her soul has been cleansed. Now she knew that running into Tommy was an omen. The more they talked, the more she realized that the attraction that drew them together all those years ago was just a natural part of their chemistry. It may have been put on hold, but had not faded.

Tommy got up and took Kim's hand to help her out of the booth. The contact sent sparks through both of them. Their eyes met and locked, and they both could have sworn that their hearts must have skipped several beats. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and pulled out his wallet. While rummaging through it to find his cash, he noticed Kim trying to do the same.

"What are you doing? I'm getting this."

"No, Tommy! I told you that I owed you dinner. It's the least I could do."

"You don't owe _me_ anything. The forgiveness that you owe, you owe to yourself. Now, this was my idea, and I'm paying." His determination was unwavering.

"Haven't you become assertive? OK, if you insist, but next time, it's my turn." _Shit, I just implied there'd be a 'next time'. What if I don't get the job and never see him again?_ _Don't think about that, Kim._

"Deal." Tommy smiled at her playful pout, trying hard not to show how thrilled he was that she left open the possibility of another date. _Uh, I mean dinner, another_ _DINNER._

He left enough money on the table for the bill and a nice tip for Carla, despite her behavior, then reached again for Kim's hand and proceeded to weave a path through the other straggling diners still enjoying their meals.

Mama waved goodbye to them from the kitchen, and Tommy barely had presence of mind to return the gesture. If he had been conscious of anything besides the incredible feeling of her tiny, warm hand in his, he might have noticed two of his students seated in a booth near the door.

Cassidy Cornell, reporter for Reefside High's TV station, and all around nosy pain in the ass, prided herself on always getting her story. And she wasn't at all shy about filling in any spaces between the factual information with gossip. But this was BIG news!

"Devin, look behind you," she whispered to her trusty sidekick and camera man, Devin DelValle. "That's Dr. Oliver with some lady. He just took her hand, it must bea date. Quick, we have toget this on film."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Colossal chapter, I know, but a lot to cover. I realize that wasn't the most original reason for the letter, but that's not reallywhat this story is about. I did try to write thisas a real conversation, and not cut corners. They would have had so much to catch up on. Thanks to all who R&R. 


	9. Chapter 9: Follow that Car!

Chapter 9: Follow that Car!

Tommy and Kim, completely stuffed after their large dinner, strolled casually down the beautiful, tree-lined streets of Little Italy. As they walked, they talked mostly about the architecture of the homes and businesses, which were an eclectic mixture of traditional Old World and contemporary California styles. It was a welcome break from the heavier, emotional topics they discussed while at BellaRosa's. Every so often, they would stop to look in the window of a shop or gallery, comment on the wares displayed within, and then continue on.

They became so engrossed in their conversation that they never realized that they were being followed by Cassidy and Devin, with camera in tow as always. Periodically, the pair had to resort to hiding behind trees or ducking around corners to keep from being seen, but all in all, it was surprisingly easy to keep tabs on their otherwise very observant science teacher.

Before setting out, Tommy mentally plotted a course around the neighborhood as to end up back at his Jeep at the end of the route. He found himself having to walk with his hands shoved deep in his pockets so he wasn't tempted to take Kim's. Once he led her through the crowd and out of the restaurant, his excuse for holding her hand was no longer valid, and he was forced to let go.

Neither of them could believe how quickly they seemed to have picked up where they left off thirteen years ago. Now that the skeletons were out of the closet, the ease and depth with which they always used to communicate had returned in full force, without all of the awkward silences that plagued them earlier in the evening.

Tommy had to remind himself that although it felt like old times, Tuesday morning Kim was going to board a plane to go back to Florida. It was possible he might not ever see her again, but he didn't want to think about that. For now, he was trying to work up the courage to ask Kim to accompany him to his cousin's wedding the following day. Asking her to dinner tonight to catch up was a reasonable excuse to spend time together, because it didn't necessarily have to mean they were on a date. They _weren't._ But Tommy wasn't sure if it would be somewhat presumptuous for him to suggest that they see each other a second consecutive night, especially in the context of being his guest at a wedding reception. That wasn't going to stop him, however. He just had to figure out the best, most casual way to bring it up. And it had to be soon, because the Jeep, and therefore the end of their evening, was just up ahead. That meant he had only about twenty minutes left, or risk having Kim walk out of his life for a second time.

As they approached the vehicle and climbed in, Tommy took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "So, Kim, what are your plans for the rest of your stay in Reefside?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I hadn't really thought about it." _Well, that was something of a little white lie. I was sort of hoping to spend it with you. _"What about you? What's on your weekend agenda?"

"That's kind of what I was hoping to talk to you about." _Here goes nothing. _"I really am supposed to go to my cousin Tracy's wedding tomorrow night. I didn't make that up, and for some reason, my mother is being fairly insistent that I not go alone. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, since you're going to be here. That way, I will have told Carla the truth." Tommy thought he sounded just as nervous right then as he did when he asked her out for the first time at sixteen. He sent up a silent 'thank you' for the darkness and kept his eyes glued to the road so she wouldn't see the anxiety he was sure was written all over his face.

_Yes! _"Tommy, I'd love to, but I didn't bring anything I can wear to a wedding."

"Oh, I think that the greatest shopper of all time could find something back at the mall if she really tried. On me, of course."

"No way, I'll pay for my own dress!"

"Kim, I can't ask you to do that. You'll be doing me enough of a favor by agreeing to go. Besides, it's an evening wedding. Mom says it's pretty formal. A dress like that could cost a lot of money."

"Not if you know how and where to shop, but I'll make you a deal. I'll let you pay for the dress, but I'm buying the shoes and accessories." She gave him her best pouty look, leaving no room for discussion.

"OK, I know when I'm beaten. We seem to be making a lot of deals tonight, don't we?"

"Whatever I have to do to get my way..." Kim was only teasing. She still knew just how to bait him.

Both of them felt a similar disappointment as downtown Reefside, and subsequently, the Marriott, came into view, though it was offset by the knowledge that they would be seeing each other again the following night. Tommy pulled into a parking space not too far from the side door of the hotel and hopped out, going around to the passenger side to help the petite Kimberly out. He knew the last thing she needed was assistance getting out of a Jeep, but he was raised a gentleman, and things like that were second nature. It was for that same reason that he decided to walk her to her door.

* * *

The blue Dodge Neon SXT had no trouble keeping pace with the Dr. Oliver's driving. Cassidy wove in and out of traffic, her one-track mind fixated on getting all the juicy dirt on their teacher's Friday night. Her trusty sidekick leaned out the window, hanging on for dear life while trying to catch their entire route on film. When the trail they were following led them into the Marriott parking lot, Cassidy felt her adrenaline surge. "Devin, look! They're going to a hotel for a romantic, clandestine tryst! This is going to be the story of the year!"

"I don't know, Cass. Do you think we have the right to intrude on Dr. O's personal life like this? We don't have all the facts." As always, he was the voice of reason and conscious.

And as always, she didn't listen to a word he said. "Facts? Who needs Facts? All we need is gossip and speculation! Now come on, make sure you get some good footage of them actually going into the hotel."

Devin knew better than to argue with her when she was that determined.

* * *

Kimberly has always tried her best to be a strong, independent woman ever since the pregnancy incident. She knew she didn't need a man to be happy, but she couldn't deny how good it had felt to be treated like a lady all evening. Tommy always did know how to make her feel feminine and special without patronizing her or acting like she was his trophy. It just came as natural to him as breathing.

She fished her keycard that would let them in the side door of the hotel out of her cluttered purse. As they climbed the stairs to the second floor, she wondered if he would try to kiss her goodnight, or if maybe she should be the one to kiss him. Tommy was nothing if not shy about physical signs of affection. At least he used to be. Kim could probably count on both hands the number of times they kissed when they were dating. On the occasions they did, they were always very brief and closed-mouthed. She used to dream about the two of them sharing deep, passionate kisses, but she knew he was too scared to make a move like that. Many times, she thought about being the one to initiate it because she was the less timid and more romantically experienced of the couple, but she didn't want him to think she was too forward. Now, after spending the evening with him all these years later, she found those same thoughts returning in full force. _Whoa!_ _Slow down girl, you're getting little ahead_ _of yourself, aren't you? Just because he forgave you for what you did to him, doesn't mean he forgot. Probably the last thing he wants is to get involved with you again. _

A few seconds later, they reached room 243. Kimberly slid the keycard into the reader, and the telltale click signaled that the door was unlocked. She briefly considered inviting Tommy in, but then thought better of it. That would be too much for the first night.

Turning around to face him, she could tell he also must have felt the same uncertainty about what his next move should be.

"So, what time's the wedding?"

"My mom wants us there by six."

"Correction. Your mom wants _you_ there by six. She doesn't know I'm coming. Do you think she'll mind? I am the girl that broke her baby's heart." For the first time, Kim considered the fact that she would have to face Mr. and Mrs. Oliver again after what she did to Tommy. They would never know the whole story, so they might not be as forgiving as he was. She knew how protective Laura Oliver was of her only son.

"It was thirteen years ago. I'm over it, and I'm sure they are too. They always liked you, Kim. They'll be thrilled to see you again." Tommy planned to call his Mom in the morning to give her the news. Without divulging any personal details, he would explain to her that Kimberly had some problems when she was in Florida that caused her to break up with him. Besides, having her accompany him didn't mean that they were a couple again. She still lived on the opposite side of the country. He knew that Mom would just be happy that he was not coming alone

"If you say so. Well, I'd better get to bed. I have a big day of shopping ahead of me tomorrow." The tension was starting to get the best of her, as evidenced by her constant fidgeting and sweaty palms.

Tommy stood shifting his weight from one foot to the other, eyes downward, and hands stuffed deeply in his pockets again. "It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it. Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, I could never shop with you around. You're too impatient at the mall. I'll go myself so I can take my time. When do you want me to be ready?"

"It will take about an hour or so to get to my parents house, so I guess I'll pick you up at four forty-five. It's only about twenty minutes to the reception hall from their place." Tommy dug his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a Visa Gold card. "Here's my credit card to pay for the dress. You might have to say you're my wife if they give you any trouble about using it."

_And that would be a bad thing, why? Stop it!_ She reluctantly took the card. "Believe me, I know all the tricks. You don't have to do this, you know. I have the money."

"I know, but I want to. Don't worry about the cost, just get something you really like."

"Thanks. This trip sure has been full of surprises. I promise not to spend too much."

"Don't worry about it. I trust you. Do you have something to write down my cell phone number with?"

Kim rooted through her handbag until she produced a pen and her checkbook. "Shoot."

"It's…uh, 815-555…uh…7432. Wait! No, 7342. 815-555-7342. Sorry, I don't call myself very often." Tommy grinned sheepishly at her. His forgetfulness strikes again.

"Got it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Kim was suddenly reminded of the kiss issue, and her jitters returned.

"Um, yeah, at four forty-five. That gives me plenty of time to get a few things done in the morning. I have to meet with a group of my students to go over an assignment with them." It was more or less the truth. Now he really had to reconsider letting Kim in on the Ranger thing. _I'll see how tomorrow night goes._

"Have fun. I'll be ready when you get here. Goodnight." She hesitated for a moment before reluctantly turning to enter her room.

"Kim?" _I can't end tonight just like that._

She spun around to face him again, embarrassed at her apparent eagerness. "Yes?"

"Thanks for tonight, and for agreeing to come with me tomorrow." Summoning up all the courage he could muster, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze, then leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight." He was disappointed in himself for not kissing her on the lips, but it just didn't seem like the right thing to do…yet.

Kim was disappointed as well, but she could understand why he wouldn't want to push the envelope on their first night out together in thirteen years. _Then again, maybe he simply doesn't want to kiss me that way. It's so hard to tell with Tommy._ "My pleasure. Goodnight." And with that, she gave him a shy smile, then stepped into her room, closing the door behind her.

Tommy stood in the hallway staring at Kim's door, mentally replaying the highlights of their evening for a moment before tossing his keys in the air, turning on his heel, and taking off back down the stairs with a renewed spring in his step.


	10. Chapter 10: Something Old, Something New

Chapter 10: Something Old, Something New

RRRRiiinnnnnggggg! RRRRiiinnnnnggggg!

The piercing sound of the telephone broke the silence in Kimberly's darkened hotel room, waking her from a dead sleep. It had taken her a long time to nod off the previous night, but she convinced herself it was simply because she was in a strange bed, not because she was excited about going to the wedding with Tommy. For a few foggy seconds, she thought that it must be him on the phone, and then she realized that it was just the wake-up call she asked for. _Shit, that must mean it's eight o'clock already._ Throwing back the burgundy paisley bedspread, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up to stretch. Her bare feet padded the few steps to the window where she pulled back the matching heavy paisley draperies, immediately regretting doing so when the blinding California sun shone into her sleepy eyes. _At least it is going to be a nice day. I won't have to worry about my hair getting ruined by rain._

She had planned her day out down to the minute so as to have enough time to shop, eat, and be ready to go when Tommy arrived at a quarter to five. That meant she would have to be at the mall exactly when it opened at nine-thirty. Since it was Saturday, there should be some great sales, but that also meant that she would have to fight the crowds. The schedule she devised allowed her until two, two-thirty at the latest, to find the perfect dress complete with shoes and jewelry. That wasn't a lot of time, not unless she got really lucky. Her goal was to render Tommy speechless, so she had to look perfect. One look in the bathroom mirror told her that she had a lot of work to do to accomplish that. The charming fluorescent lights cast a greenish pallor to her complexion and her hair was practically standing on end. _Yuck!_

During her shower, she thought a lot about her expectations for the evening, and tried to figure out exactly what she was feeling. The very real possibility existed that Tommy simply asked her to the wedding as a friend, and that he had no other motives. Kim found that disturbing, but she wasn't exactly sure why. _Is it really possible that I've fallen in_ _love with him at first sight AGAIN?_ Well, stranger things have happened, but since he may not reciprocate her feelings, she had to be very careful not to pressure him or scare him off. She wanted to leave Reefside with at least a renewed friendship. _OK, stop freaking yourself out and get ready to go. You have a mission, take no prisoners._ By nine she was dressed in her most comfortable power-shopping clothes and was out the door.

* * *

Tommy's natural circadian clock woke him at his usual time, seven o'clock. He always considered himself lucky that he didn't require a lot of sleep. If he got five hours, he was perfectly fine. The aroma of coffee wafted up the stairs to his room, the one indulgence that he allowed himself in his otherwise very healthy lifestyle. That one-cup Mr. Coffee with the automatic timer was one of the best investments he ever made, when he remembered to set it, that is.

As usual, after brushing his teeth and having his Starbucks, the first order of the day was his workout. He pulled on a royal blue gi over his underwear and ventured out to the backyard. There was a large lawn beyond the wraparound porch that he used as his own private outdoor gym. When the weather was bad, a corner of the basement command center was set up with weight machines and a few mats, but on days like this, he took full advantage of his beautiful property.

A couple hours later, he climbed back up the stairs, hot and sweaty, but feeling revitalized and renewed. His workout was his drug of choice, the epinephrine and serotonin it released into his blood just as addictive as anything illicit. He knew he was in excellent shape, but that never stopped him from pushing himself even harder the next day.

The shower was his final step in preparing himself for his day. He knew he would have to take another one later in the day before dressing for the wedding, but he couldn't leave the house smelling like he did. Haley and the Rangers were probably at the café already having their morning cappuccinos, so he threw on a pair of black cargo pants and a red shirt, grabbed his keys and took off for the Cyberspace.

Tommy's morning ritual had occupied his mind well enough that he temporarily forgot about Kimberly and the wedding, but now that he was in the Jeep driving down the country roads into town, he couldn't think of anything else. _What do you think is really going to happen tonight? She probably agreed to go with you because she was here and didn't have anything else to do. Don't scare her away. _The last thing he wanted to do was go insane from over-analyzing and making predictions about what was going to happen that night. He resigned himself to the fact that the only thing he could do was be mature and realistic, letting things run their course. Second-guessing the situation would only make him nervous, which wouldn't go very far towards making the idea of a relationship appealing to Kim.

Conner's vintage red Mustang was parked as expected right behind Haley's Cyberspace. Tommy had made his mind up last night that he wasn't going to mention Kim's visit to the team. It was bad enough having the Rangers forever ragging him about Principal Randall. The last thing he wanted was to add more fuel to the fire, especially since nothing may come of it anyway. _Randall. Kimberly had me perfectly distracted from what happened in her office yesterday morning, so why did I have to go and remind myself? Forget about it, you can deal with it Monday. Focus on tonight. _For a minute,Tommy did consider telling Haley, but then realized that by discussing it with someone, he would be doing the analyzing and predicting he promised himself he wouldn't do. Acting as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on was the best way to ensure that something did.

The cybercafé was still relatively empty. His team was lounging on the comfortable sofas Haley had placed in front of a widescreen TV near the main door. As he approached them, he could hear the animated sounds of Saturday morning cartoons. Conner sat enraptured watching the adventures of Tweety and Sylvester while Kira and Ethan had their textbooks open, studying for one test or another. Sometimes Tommy felt guilty that because of their Ranger duties, the kids often had to cram their schoolwork into late nights and weekends. He knew that he, as well as many other veteran Rangers, had to deal with the same problem during their high school years, but having a hand in both the academic and Ranger aspects of their lives made him feel like he was dishing out twice the work.

"Good morning, Dr. Oliver, coffee?" Trent noticed him first, since as Haley's employee, he was hyper-aware of the comings and going of customers.

"Hey, Trent, no thanks."

"Dr. O, come sit down." Kira called to him.

Tommy took a seat on the arm of one of the couches and turned his attention to the TV. As always, Tweety was outsmarting the stupid cat. Finally, Conner, who had yet to acknowledge his teacher's presence, piped up. "One of these days, Sylvester is going to get that annoying bird. I just know it." He said it as if it were the most profound statement in history.

The rest of the team should have been used to the Red Ranger's dim-witted pronouncements, but just when they were sure that Conner couldn't get any denser, he would say something so idiotic that it surpassed all their expectations. It was rare for them to even react to him anymore.

Tommy opted to change the subject to lessen Conner's embarrassment. "So, what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"They just released the new Master of Disaster game. I'm booked for the entire weekend." The enthusiasm in the Blue Ranger's voice sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

Ethan's plans elicited a groan from Conner. "Dude, how could you spend so much time sitting in front of a computer? You need to get a life." The two of them were as different as night and day.

"I do have a life. It's gaming. At least I'm using my mind, not just kicking a stupid ball around."

"It's not stupid. Some fresh air and sunshine would be good for you. Besides, girls are attracted to jocks, not geeks." Conner _was_ popular with the ladies, despite his dingy-ness.

"Speaking from an actual girl's point of view, I'm attracted to neither of your types. Give me an artist or musician any day." Kira's automatic reaction to all the testosterone generated by her teammates almost gave her crush on Trent away. She considered him the perfect guy: a handsome, quiet artist who's had a tragic life. All the angst and drama built strong character.

"Yeah, well you're a freak." Conner's fragile ego couldn't handle any female rejection, even Kira's.

"Guys, relax. Stop bickering." Tommy was used to hearing his Rangers squabble. He realized that it was going to happen since they were from such different worlds, but he discouraged it, though, in an effort to build teamwork.

Thankfully, Haley blew in the door just then with two large shopping bags. She often used Saturday mornings to go to the specialty market and pick up exotic ingredients like wheat grass and alfalfa root for her famous smoothies while Trent minded the café. "Good morning, guys!"

"Hi, Haley," almost everyone said in unison. She handed her bags off to the White Ranger and took a seat with the group. Trent joined them a minute later.

"What about you, Dr. O? What are your plans? I've got a gig here tonight, can you make it?" Kira knew that her teacher and mentor was a great supporter of each of his Rangers' passions. He regularly attended her concerts, Conner's soccer games, and Ethan's video tournaments. Once, he even helped arrange a showing of Trent's drawings at a small gallery in Little Italy.

"Uh, no, I can't. I'm sorry, Kira. I have to go to a wedding tonight."

"EEwww, boring. Who's getting hitched?" Conner said with his usual classy way with words.

"My cousin. I haven't seen her in at least ten years since she joined the Navy. We were really close as kids, so my mom is making me go."

"Man, you have to go with your parents? That's even worse."

"I don't mind." Of course, the fact that he was going with Kimberly made all the difference.

Haley listened intently to the conversation. She thought she remembered Tommy mentioning he got an invitation a couple months ago. In the back of her mind, she was hoping he would ask her to go with him. As far as she knew, she was the only female friend he had in the area. Regardless, she had plans for this weekend too. She had yet to work out the details, but before Monday, she would know if he was hers.

"Actually, guys, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going to be out of the area for the evening. I'll only be about an hour, maybe an hour and a half away, but if there's any trouble, it's up to you guys to take care of it. Unlike the original Rangers, we don't have the benefit of teleportation. Obviously, if things get really out of hand, I'll get here as fast as I can. Just use your judgment. I trust you."

"No problem, Dr. O. We'll only call you if it gets bad. Enjoy yourself. Hopefully, it'll be quiet," Kira reassured him.

"I know I never said it before, but I, I mean _we_, are really grateful that you trust and believe in us so much Dr. Oliver." Conner wasn't one for sappiness, but underneath it all he had a sensitive side that surfaced every so often.

"Well, the four of you, and Haley, have proven to me time and again that you can be counted on. We're a team. I consider myself no more important than any of you. Hey, I've gotta go, it's nearly eleven-thirty. I'll probably see you all here tomorrow."

"Catch ya later, Dr. O," Ethan spoke for himself and the rest of the team.

Before stepping out, Tommy pulled Haley aside. He wanted to give her the details of where he was going to be, just in case. "Haley, listen. I'm going to be at the Hilton Hotel in Balsam Springs. If for some reason things head south, I want you to know where to reach me. There will be a lot of people around, so only use the communicator if you really have to."

"Tommy, relax. We'll be fine. Just have a good time." One of the reasons she loved him so much was because of his sense of responsibility. As the longest serving Ranger of all time, he has been subconsciously conditioned to believe that the world will stop turning if he didn't maintain a constant vigilance.

"I'll try. See ya later."

"Bye Tommy." Haley watched him leave, more certain than ever that she had to tell him how she felt soon. She knew that she might be putting a huge strain on their friendship with her admission, but as they old adage went, 'no pain, no gain'.

* * *

By eleven o'clock, the mall was already packed with people. Kimberly Hart had been shopping for exactly an hour and a half, and she was still no closer to her goal than she was when she set out. At this point, she must have looked at over a hundred dresses, and none of them did anything for her. Most of the problem was that she had no idea what she even had in mind, but she was hoping that she would know it when she saw it. The issue of color was proving to be problematic. Since she didn't know these people, she didn't really know what was considered appropriate wedding attire in their family. Some folks, she knew, didn't even believe in wearing black to weddings. The last thing she wanted to do was stand out and embarrass Tommy.

Still completely empty handed, she sat in the food court, absent-mindedly chewing on a large slice of vegetable pizza. There was probably going to be a lot of good food at the wedding, so she wanted to make sure she had an appetite by dinner, but she needed something now for energy. Maybe it would help her focus better on her mission. After eating three-fourths of her lunch, she just couldn't sit there any longer. It was almost noon, and she only had a little over two hours left before she had to get back to the hotel and get ready. Kimberly walked as fast as she could to Solomon's, a small dress boutique she remembered passing the previous day. A little chime rung upon her entrance, and immediately, a petite old saleslady with a measuring tape around her neck and glasses on a chain came running out from behind the counter to greet her.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Solomon's. I'm Sylvia. How can I help you, dear?"

"Hi. I'm Kimberly. I need a dress for a wedding reception tonight. I don't have that much time left, and I haven't found anything I like so far."

The kindly woman smiled gently and gave Kim a once over with a professional eye. Then she took her hand and led her to the back of the store to a lavish seating area where she motioned for her to sit down. Sylvia sat down as well. "Now, tell me about this wedding."

Kim wasn't sure what the woman was up to. She felt they were wasting time sitting there when she could be looking around, but she decided to give the lady the benefit of the doubt, at least for a little while. "Well, that's kind of the problem, I don't know anything. An old friend invited me as his guest just last night. It's his cousin's wedding. I don't know the family."

"So I take it you'd rather blend in than stand out?"

"Exactly, but I do want to look special for him."

"This old friend, are you sure that's all he is?" The sweet old lady had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

The observation made Kim blush deeply and she realized in that instant that she seriously underestimated the saleswoman. Sylvia knew just what she was doing and was very perceptive. "I don't know. We dated in high school, but I was stupid and broke up with him. I hadn't seen him in almost thirteen years, and then I ran into him yesterday at the bank. I actually live in Florida. I'm just here for a job interview. We had dinner last night, and he asked me to go to this wedding with him."

"Sounds like the two of you might end up rekindling an old flame. Let's find you the perfect dress. You'll knock him dead!" With that, she got up and began rummaging through some of the racks. Within minutes, she emerged with about five dresses in various colors and styles. "You wear a four, am I right?"

"Yes, you are. That's amazing."

"I've dressed up a lot of pretty young ladies like you over the last thirty years. I can size 'em up in no time. Now, take a look at this one," she said as she held up a beautiful lavender dress. It was sleeveless, with a V-neck, curved through the bodice and hips, and flared out slightly at the knees. The satin of the under-fabric was covered with shimmery chiffon, slightly embossed with a delicate floral print. "What do you think of something like this?"

"It's lovely. Definitely understated, but I'm not sure about the color. I guess I never considered purple."

"OK, I have several others here. There's a nice navy blue one in here somewhere. Ah, here it is." This one was a sparkly sheath with a boat neck and short sleeves.

"I like the cut, but I think it's too glittery."

"You're awfully nervous about this young man, aren't you?"

Kim simply nodded.

Sylvia gave her a knowing look. "Tell me about him."

"He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Thick, dark hair, dark eyes with the longest eyelashes in the world, an amazing body. Tall, but not too tall. And he has the kindest, most generous spirit I've ever known." The dreamy look in Kim's eye told Sylvia even more than her words.

"Sounds like a keeper. We're going to get you looking beautiful for him."

The next hangar the woman pulled off the rack left Kim speechless. It was an ice-blue, fitted, mid-calf length dress with a straight pencil skirt. The fabric was a matte satin with a subtle sheen, but was not ostentatious. It was strapless, and had a long, sheer matching scarf that could be worn around the shoulders. Very Marilyn Monroe.

"That's the one." As far as Kim was concerned, the sky had opened up and the heavens sang. The dress was exactly what she wanted: elegant and simple, but with enough of a wow factor to knock Tommy off his feet.

"Come on, dear. Let's try it on you." Sylvia led her to a large, mirrored dressing room with a raised platform in the middle.

Kim undressed without any shyness. This grandmotherly woman had put her completely at ease. She stepped into the dress and Sylvia helped her zip it up and arrange the scarf. The fit was perfect, as if it was custom made for her.

"I love it. What do I do about shoes?"

Sylvia took a quick glance at Kim's pink-pedicured feet. "Size 6?"

"That's right."

The lady disappeared for a moment, and then returned with a shoebox. "Try these. They will go beautifully."

Inside the box were the most delicate, strappy silver sandals Kim had ever seen. They had a three inch heel, just right for slow-dancing with a tall man. When she slipped them on she felt like Cinderella. Her prince charming would be stunned.

"I'll take the dress and the shoes. Thank you so much, Sylvia."

"We're not done yet, dear. We still have to find you some jewelry and a handbag."

Kim glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just after one. She had plenty of time. While she put her own clothes back on, Sylvia covered the dress with a plastic garment bag, and set the shoes aside behind the counter. When she saw that Kimberly was ready, she showed her to a large jewelry case. Inside, a variety of sparkly necklaces, bracelets, and earrings were carefully displayed.

"Now, I think I have just the thing to go with that dress and those shoes." She pulled out a gorgeous necklace. It was a simple silver herringbone chain with a blue topaz emerald-cut pendant about the size of a penny, surrounded on all sides with white cubic zirconias. Even though it was made of completely synthetic materials, it looked incredibly genuine. There were matching earrings, too, with the same rectangular blue stones. The final piece of the puzzle was a silver satin clutch purse that Sylvia found on a shelf under the counter.

"Oh, Sylvia, I can't thank you enough. This is just the look I wanted. I'll take all of it."

"My pleasure, dear. You just go have yourself a nice time tonight with that handsome young man. If you get the job here in Reefside, come back and see me." The saleswoman did her job more for the joy of seeing her customers happy than for the money. She was well past the age where she needed to work.

"I definitely will." Kim handed Sylvia her credit card to pay for the accessories, and Tommy's to pay for the dress. She briefly considered buying the whole thing herself, but she knew he would be very unhappy if she spent that much of her own money. As it was, she dropped over 200 on just her part.

While Sylvia rang up her purchases, she perused Tommy's Visa. "HHHmmm, Thomas Oliver. That's a nice, strong, noble name."

"It should say 'Thomas Oliver, PhD. He teaches science at Reefside High."

"You're kidding? My granddaughter goes to Reefside, and she has been going on and on all year about her gorgeous science teacher. I'll bet they're one in the same. I've never seen her so excited about school before. You'd better hang on to this one, sweetie."

"Believe me, Sylvia. I'd love nothing more. I just hope that after what I did to him in high school, I can make it up to him."

"He did ask you to the wedding, didn't he? Who was he going to take if he hadn't met you?"

"Well, he was going alone, I think."

"See? He wasn't obligated to ask. Obviously, he wants to be with you. If there's one thing I've learned in all my years, it's that time heals all wounds. Everybody makes mistakes, especially when they're kids. It doesn't look like he holds it against you."

"That's exactly what he said. Thank you, again, Sylvia. I'd better run. I have a lot of primping to do," Kimberly explained with an impish grin.

Sylvia returned the smile. "Go get him, dear."

"Maybe I'll bring him to meet you someday. Bye!" Kimberly gathered her things and bolted out the door. It was exactly two o'clock. She decided to catch a cab back to the Marriott so she didn't have to walk with her packages. Just as she stepped outside, a green taxi pulled up to let someone out, and Kim was able to hop right in. _My luck is amazing today. I hope it continues into tonight._

* * *

After a short nap and a shower, Tommy found himself standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom again, adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time. He vowed not to drive himself crazy about Kim and the wedding, and that meant not obsessing over his clothes like he did last night. So far, he was doing OK. The charcoal grey suit he wore fit well, and paired with a royal blue shirt, a royal, black, and white geometrically-patterned tie, and black shoes, it made a very presentable ensemble. Even he knew that. Besides, his mother always said that you can never go wrong with a good suit. He put the gold hoop earring back in his left ear, quickly adjusted a lock of spiky hair or two, swallowed his nervousness, and checked the clock. _Four-fifteen. I'm outta here._

There was no traffic during the late afternoon hours on a Saturday. Tommy easily cleared the road construction that held him up yesterday, and at exactly four-forty, he pulled into the Marriott parking lot. Without a keycard, he had to enter through the main lobby. As he stood there waiting for the elevator, he overheard one young front desk clerk whispering to another to 'check out that totally sexy guy'. After glancing around, he realized that there was no one else around. The girls were talking about him. He pretended not to hear them, but was secretly grateful for the distraction. It quelled his anxiety for the time being.

When the elevator door opened to let him out on the second floor, he took a deep breath before stepping out and heading down the hall to room 243. As he reached her door, he paused for a moment before lightly knocking. The few seconds that it took for the door to open seemed like an eternity. When it did, Tommy was greeted with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Kimberly's petite, but very female form was accentuated by the sleek pale blue strapless dress. Her hair had been piled atop her head in an intricate updo, some loose whisps framing her face. The curve of her bare neck and shoulders were adorned with a sparkling necklace that hung just below the hollow of her throat. She was stunning.

If Kim's goal was to leave Tommy speechless, by the look on his face she could honestly say 'mission accomplished'. "Hi, Tommy. You're on time, again. You really have gotten over your tardiness problem."

The small joke put both of them at ease. Kim took the opportunity to really look Tommy over. He was better than handsome. He was an Adonis. "Well, shall we go?" She had to say something to keep her mouth from just hanging open.

"Sure," he said simply. She grabbed her handbag and took the arm he extended, allowing him to escort her like a true gentleman. If the electricity she felt between them as they made their way to the elevator was a sign of things to come, she was in for an incredible night.

* * *

_Author's notes_: Huge chapter, I realize. I hope you all are enjoying the ride so far. I truly appreciate the time everyone has taken to read and review. Love to my"PR Sisters"Vanessa, Jeanine, and Kris. 


	11. Chapter 11: May I Have this Dance?

Chapter 11: May I Have This Dance?

The pale green stucco California ranch belonging to George and Laura Oliver was typical of most other homes in the area. A well-manicured lawn was flanked by perfectly-shaped bushes, a cheerful bed of flowers, and a Lincoln Town Car parked in the wide driveway. Tommy pulled in behind it and turned off the engine of his red Dodge Durango. He usually kept the SUV in the garage behind his house, preferring the airiness of the Jeep in pleasant weather. On an occasion like this, however, he knew that they would be more comfortable riding in an enclosed vehicle since Kimberly's hair could easily be ruined by the wind. Their conversation during the hour-long drive had been fairly limited. Kimberly was unusually quiet, but Tommy chalked it up to nerves. He knew _he_ was nervous, anyway.

It was exactly six o'clock as they arrived. The wedding invitation said that cocktails started at seven, with dinner following at eight, so they had plenty of time since it took only about thirty minutes to get to Balsam Springs. Tommy stepped out of the truck and went around to the passenger side to open the door for Kimberly, but she made no move to get out. She was sitting there, still as could be, just staring at the house.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He could tell something was bothering her.

She finally looked at him. "Did you tell your parents that you're bringing me along?"

_Lightbulb!_ "Is that what you're worried about? Just relax. I called Mom a few hours ago and told her. Don't worry, I didn't tell her any details. It's been a long time, remember? We're not kids anymore. Now, come on. They can't wait to see you. I promise." Tommy didn't know how else to convince Kim that his parents weren't mad at her.

"OK. I'm sorry. It's just strange, I guess. Let's go." As she stepped out of the elevated SUV as gracefully as possible in a narrow dress, Tommy gallantly took her hand, noticing that her palms were damp with sweat. _She really is anxious._ They walked together up the paved sidewalk to the front door. Mrs. Oliver was there waiting for them.

Laura was a beautiful fifty-eight year-old woman with blonde hair and stunning green eyes. She was in excellent shape for her age. As a nurse, she understood the importance of physical fitness, a lesson she taught her son well. She wore an elegant mauve dress with a coordinating jacket and dyed-to-match shoes. As soon as Tommy and Kim approached, she stepped outside and embraced both of them enthusiastically. "Kimberly! You look lovely! It's so good to see you again."

Kimberly was surprised but pleased at her warm greeting and returned it whole-heartedly. She knew it was genuine. Well known for her directness, Laura never felt the need to hide her true feelings. "Mrs. Oliver, I've missed you. What a beautiful dress!"

"This old thing? I've had it for years, but thank you anyway." It was obvious where Tommy got his humble manner, through exposure, if not through heredity. "Come on in, I'll go get George." She led the way inside to a large foyer that opened into a cozy living area. Tastefully done in the warm shades of a Southwest sunset, it looked to Kimberly as if the space had been recently remodeled. There was nothing in the room that she recognized from their old house in Angel Grove.

"Isn't this house great? They haven't been here long, but they've done a lot of work. I came up on the weekends to help them paint. Come on, I'll show you around." Tommy wanted Kim to feel more comfortable. He noticed that she was still somewhat stiff, so he thought a little tour would help her open up. He took her hand again, grateful for any excuse to touch her, and gently pulled her along until they entered a large kitchen with maple cabinets, a black granite countertop, and modern, stainless steel appliances. "All of this is new. The people who lived here before my parents were stuck in nineteen seventy. The cupboards were dark walnut, the carpet was orange, and the stove and refrigerator were olive green."

"This is amazing. Did they use a designer?"

"Nope. My mom watches lots of HGTV, and got all her ideas from there. Wait until you see the bedrooms." A small hallway off an Asian-inspired formal dining room led to the master bedroom. It was relatively monochromatic in various shades of soothing blues and greens. The king-sized bed was dressed in luxurious sea-colored linens with big fluffy accent pillows and a cream-colored upholstered headboard. Off that room was a master bath, complete with skylights and a huge garden tub. Kim could picture how wonderful it would feel to lie back and relax in there, the whirlpool jets massaging away all her cares. And it was plenty big enough for two, should she desire company. _Cut it out!_ _Oh God, how am I going to get through this night with thoughts of Tommy naked running through my head?_

Tommy found that his mind was following a similar thread. Turning to look at Kim, he was captivated again by her beauty. As much as he loved it, that dress was going to cause him a great deal of trouble tonight. He had a serious neck fetish, so the curved line of her exposed neck and shoulders was a major turn-on. It would make for a very uncomfortable evening if he couldn't keep himself from imagining what if would be like to taste the skin of that throat. Already, he could feel his pants becoming a little snug in the crotch area.

Clearing his throat self-consciously, he motioned for her to follow him to the next stop on their tour. On the way out of the bathroom, he accidentally brushed against her hip. Their eyes connected for a moment in a heated exchange and seemed to communicate their sensual thoughts to each other. Tommy had to get out of there before he started to sweat profusely. _I have no business thinking about her that way. It doesn't matter that she's the sexiest woman I've ever seen, and that I haven't slept with anyone in over three years. May the power protect me. Please?_

He quickly showed her the rest of the house, and then they returned to the living room where his mother was waiting with his dad. As soon as they entered the room, George Oliver enveloped Kimberly in a giant bear hug, just like he always did when she was dating Tommy in high school. George was a distinguished-looking man of sixty, very tall, with a full head of wavy silver hair and a great sense of humor. "Kim! My, how the pretty girl has grown into a breath-taking woman. Glad you're coming with us tonight."

"Just promise me you'll save a dance for me, Mr. Oliver. I couldn't go the whole evening without a spin around the floor with the best dancer since Fred Astair."

"You got it. I've learned some new moves in the last few years. Won't I look like a stud waltzing around the two prettiest ladies in the place? You're both liable to show up the bride. Now let's get going."

Tommy was relieved to see the ease with which his parents and Kim reacquainted. They had always treated her like one of the family when they were kids, and were just as devastated as he was when they broke up. It seems that they picked up where they left off just as easily as he and Kim did.

"Dad, we're taking separate cars, aren't we?" Tommy knew he would probably have to leave earlier than his parents due to the long drive back to Reefside. Besides, if there was an attack, he'd have to be free to go. _Let's hope that doesn't happen, then I'd have to tell Kim I'm back in the game._

"Yeah. I'll follow you. Do you have the map?" Laura always said that George was the quintessential man. Even if he had no idea where he was going, he would never stop to ask directions.

"Right here," Tommy replied, patting the left breast pocket of his suit jacket. Noticing that the clock read six-forty, he started the procession out the door.

* * *

It took less time than Tommy thought to get to the Balsam Springs Hilton, even though he was driving relatively slow so his father could keep up. He parked the Durango in a spot with an available space nearby for his parents. As he followed Kimberly to his Mom and Dad's car, he found himself fixated on the way her very womanly shape moved in the moonlight. The a glint of moonlight off the zipper in the back of her dress caught his eye, and he couldn't help but imagine inching it slowly downward until the dress pooled at her feet. He soon found himself having to adjust his suit jacket to cover the telltale bulge in his pants. _Christ!_ _How am I going to make it through this entire reception with a raging hard-on? If I'd have known it would be this bad, I would have taken care of things while I was in the shower._

The four of them together ascended an elegant stairway into the hotel. There was a sign in the lobby pointing the way to the Beaudry-Curtis wedding in the Grand Ballroom. They joined the receiving line that had already formed in the doorway, his Mother introducing them to various friends and relatives that had gathered around. Tommy was ashamed to admit that he didn't recognize most of the people, though he was careful not to let it show. He had been away from home for the last twelve years, and in that amount of time people change a lot. That's what made it so incredible that he still felt not only attracted, but connected to Kimberly after all these years. Every time he looked at her, he felt both his heart constrict and other significant anatomical parts swell. It was becoming a very difficult combination to handle.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the front of the line. Tommy congratulated Tracy and introduced himself and Kimberly to Jeff, Tracy's new husband. He was also a naval officer, and looked dashing in his dress uniform, while the bride opted to wear a traditional white wedding gown. Once the obligatory formalities were over with, the family headed towards the bar, needing refreshment after being amidst a crowd for so long.

Kimberly and Mrs. Oliver watched as Tommy and George waded through the throng of people gathered at the bar to fetch their drinks. Laura couldn't help but notice how her son and his date have been looking at each other since they arrived at the house. It seemed to her that there more involved than Tommy just asking Kim to the wedding to give her something to do while she was in town. That was fine with her. She had always loved Kimberly, and felt that she suited her son best out of any of the girls he dated. Tommy had never shared the details of his split with Elizabeth, and she didn't ask, but something about that girl had rubbed Laura the wrong way. Whatever it was, she was glad Tommy was over her, and maybe was now finally ready to consider dating again.

Meanwhile, while Tommy and his dad waited patiently for their drinks, Mr. Oliver decided to broach the subject that had been on his mind since he heard that Kimberly would be accompanying him tonight. "So, Tommy, looks like you and Kim are getting pretty close, again."

Tommy was initially taken back by the casual observation, but he couldn't deny that his dad might be on to something. "I don't know, Dad. It doesn't even feel like we've been apart, and there's a good chance she'll be moving to Reefside. I can't help but think that stumbling into each other was not a coincidence. It's almost as if we're being drawn back together by fate. Doesn't that sound stupid?"

"Not at all, son. Everything happens the way it's supposed to. You'll know if you belong together." George had always been a man of few words.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish I knew how she felt."

"Of course you do. That would make life much easier, wouldn't it? But that's not the way it works, and it wouldn't be any fun anyway. The key is to enjoy the journey as well as the destination."

"You're right, Dad. Thanks." For about the millionth time, Tommy felt eternally grateful that he had the good fortune to become part of the Oliver's family. That alone was a perfect example of things working out like they're meant to.

Once they had their drinks, the four of them set off to find their table. Although Laura knew that her sister, Martha, had set her sights on a big wedding for her oldest daughter, she was still overwhelmed by the elaborate, and very clearly expensive, affair. Every detail had been attended to, right down to the hand-calligrapied place cards gracing the fine ivory linen tablecloths. They took their seats and waited for the bride and groom to be introduced so dinner could be served.

No matter how hard he tried, Tommy could not take his eyes off Kimberly. He had moved through all the introductions and greetings and congratulations on his PhD. as if on auto-pilot. The short conversation with his father kept replaying in his mind, and he was becoming more convinced than ever that his deep feelings for Kim had returned in full force. _But what am I going to do about it? And what if she doesn't feel the same way?_

Kimberly tried her hardest to concentrate on the beautiful surroundings instead of on how sexy Tommy looked this evening. She couldn't make sense of the electricity they seemed to generate when they were near each other. He just had to feel it, too. Every time he took her hand, the jolt that passed through her shot straight up her arm to her heart. Although she believed him when he said that he held nothing against her, she still didn't know if that alone was enough to make him trust her again. She knew how important loyalty was to him. _He walked right out on Elizabeth when she cheated on him. What makes you think that just because you were a stupid child when you did it that it makes any difference to him? Shut up, subconscious. You know that Tommy wears his heart on his sleeve. If he still had any grudge, you'd know it. The last thing he'd ever do is mislead you._

Dinner was every bit as elaborate as the rest of the wedding had been so far. They feasted on a meal of Beef Tenderloin with a Burgundy Wine Sauce, Crab-Stuffed Flounder, Baked Chicken Breast over Rice Pilaf, Parslied Red-Skinned Potatoes, Pasta Primavera, and Green Beans Almondine. Laura had to admit that Martha had pulled out all the stops, but as lovely as it was, she couldn't help but think that it was all just done to show off. Her sister and her brother-in-law, John, were financially comfortable, but were not by any means wealthy.

Before she had any chance to make herself any angrier, Laura's attention was drawn to the two adorable little girls outfitted in their wedding finery on the dance floor, spinning in circles to watch their dresses flare. They were Martha's son Ian's twin three year-old daughters, Jennifer and Jessica. While watching the little ones dance uninhibitedly, Mrs. Oliver suddenly felt ashamed by what she had been thinking about her sister and the extravagant celebration. Maybe she was just jealous. As a nurse for almost forty years, she has had the opportunity to touch a lot of lives, but raising Tommy was the single finest accomplishment of her life. Now that he has grown into a mature, successful adult, it was her greatest hope that he would be able to pass on the lessons he had learned from her to children of his own. Unfortunately, he just hasn't found the right woman, yet. _Unless…_

Dessert proved to be just as delicious as the rest of the meal had been. The bride and groom followed tradition and cut their seven-tiered, butter-cream frosted wedding cake together, each making a playful gesture to smash a little bit in their new spouse's face. Once the guests had been served their slices, the catering staff began preparing the hall for dancing. Dishes were cleared, some tables were taken down, and the band began tuning up. The first dance was, of course, reserved for the bride and her groom, but shortly after, several other couples joined them on the large wooden floor.

Tommy and Kimberly remained seated at their table for the time being, watching Mr. and Mrs. Oliver cut a rug to some 1940's big band classic. They were so in love, even after all this time, and Kim couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness that her own parents couldn't find that same happiness. They divorced when she was in high school, and although they were both happily remarried, there was no substitution for having them together. Soon, some slower music began to play, and she decided that if she was to ever going to get Tommy on the floor, she had to begin working on him soon.

When they were dating as kids, they and their friends attended lots of school dances. Tommy never seemed to mind going, but didn't enjoying dancing too much. That was always OK with her, as long as he never refused slow dancing. Because their relationship had been relatively non-physical, dancing with him was the only way she could as least partially satisfy her desire to touch and be close to him. She could always tell that her proximity and the swaying to the music affected him, as well. He would become very self-conscious after awhile, not realizing that Kim knew he was trying to discreetly keep his distance so she couldn't feel his natural reaction to her.

"Tommy," Kim began, standing up and reaching for his hand. "May I have this dance?"

He fixed her with a shy smile before following her lead onto the floor. It was like déjà vu, except that the anticipation he felt at the prospect of holding her stirred up feelings that were decidedly more adult in nature these days. He used to fantasize about Kim all the time as a teen while relieving himself of excess sexual tension, but since he had been completely lacking in first-hand knowledge of what it felt like to actually touch a woman in that way, the fantasies were all theoretical. Now that he has experienced love making, the images he had in his head of what her gorgeous body would look like writhing beneath his were powerfully vivid.

The pair took their place amongst the other couples on the dance floor. Kim knew instinctively to gravitate towards the center of the crowd so that Tommy wouldn't feel like he was being watched by the other guests. At first, they held each other lightly, keeping a fairly respectable distance. Eventually, though, the space between them lessened as Kimberly slid her hands up to wrap around his neck and then rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said a word, but simply relished the feeling of having the other in their arms again.

Tommy tried in vain to keep his body Kim under control, but he was just becoming more aroused by the minute. Their current position placed him in a serious predicament as long as Kimberly's warm breath caressed the skin of his neck. Although he loved to nibble on a woman's neck, his own was without question the most powerful erogenous zone on his body. Well, above the waist, anyway. The lightest kiss or caress could send shivers down his spine straight to his lower regions. She was pressed so tightly against him that he knew she must be able to feel his hardness, so he tried to take a half a step back so that he didn't embarrass either of them, just like he used to do in high school. He still couldn't tell if she had any feelings for him beyond friendship, and he'd hate to see the awkwardness that he worked so hard to dispel return because he couldn't rein in his hormones.

* * *

The possibility of being in Tommy's arms again was something that Kim never allowed herself to imagine during all their years apart. Now here she was, and it felt even more remarkable than ever. She just had to be closer to him, so she ever so slowly inched herself in his direction until her body was in full contact with his. She knew she should resist, but she couldn't help herself. As soon as she felt a strong arm wrap tighter around her waist and another glide up her back over her warm skin, she became undone. Her senses were completely overtaken with him. She could hear his quickening heartbeat and rapid breathing as her head rested on his shoulder, her lips so close to his throat that she could almost taste his pulse. These erotic images were difficult enough for her to keep in check, but when her stomach brushed against the evidence of his mirrored arousal, her downfall was complete. She knew at that point that she wanted Tommy Oliver, and that he at least, if nothing else, still found her attractive. If fate would just grace her with a second chance with him, she was determined not to blow it this time.

They say that nothing lasts forever, and so it was with the band's set of slow songs. Tommy and Kim's excuse for the intimate contact had ended, and they had no choice but to move off the dance floor. Both of them felt they needed a drink to cool their sexually charged bodies, so they headed towards the bar. Since it was getting late and he would be driving soon, Tommy decided against anymore alcohol. With an orange juice for himself and a white wine for Kim, they settled back at their table. Other than asking her what she wanted to drink, neither of them had spoken a word or even made direct eye contact since she had asked him to dance. The passion they were feeling was still too raw to try and disguise with small talk.

Tommy had wanted to kiss her so badly out there, but he didn't know if it was the right time, and he knew that a family wedding was definitely not the right place. When and if he finally did get to give Kim the long, deep kiss he'd always dreamed of, he wanted to take his time and not have any distractions. He just wished he knew if it would be a welcome gesture or not. There was still the possibility that she wasn't interested in that kind of relationship with him, so he needed to be sure before he tried. An erroneous judgment would just lead to her getting on that plane Tuesday for good. Then he'd never see her again. _You'll know if you belong together._ The words of his father kept running through his mind, and in order to get through the rest of the evening, he needed to convince himself to trust them.

As they sat and watched the other couples dance, Kimberly would periodically treat herself to glances in Tommy's direction. He was so sexy, and so charmingly unaware of it. She allowed her eyes to trace the curves of his full lips with the perfect heart-shaped bow at on the top. The one wish she had in all the world right now was that before the end of the night, she could kiss him. Really kiss him, with all the uninhibited passion and desire that had been building in her for the past twenty-four hours. Back in high school, she had all the typical girlish fantasies about steamy make-out sessions with Tommy in the backseat of his car. Occasionally, she even thought about what it would be like to go even further. It was a safe pastime to indulge in, because she knew it would never happen. They hadn't been anywhere near ready for that kind of step, but at that time, she was sure he would be her first when they finally were. To this day, how she could have made such a life-changing mistake by giving her virginity to a boy she barely knew was beyond her comprehension. Now as an adult, she found that her fantasies had grown up with her, and the visions she had of herself and Tommy were much more explicit. More than once, Kimberly felt her mouth going dry in response to a stray image or two of them naked, her rising and falling above him as he buried himself deep inside her. She was fairly certain she was getting to him out there on the dance floor. Periodically she would feel him shift and fidget, trying in vain to conceal his erection. Unfortunately, she knew there was a difference between sexual and emotional attraction. Tommy was only human, and so it was natural that he would be turned-on by a woman's touch, but he was not the type to act on that alone. He had to feel the same longing in his heart as in his groin, and maybe he could never see her that way again.

* * *

The reception seemed to go by in a blur. Before he knew it, it was after eleven. Tommy knew they had better than an hour's drive home, so he'd better think about getting on the road. Kimberly had been dancing with his father for the last few songs, and she was probably tired. Now it was crunch time. He never wanted the evening to end, because that would bring the big question of the kiss to the forefront. As he watched George and Kim swing around the floor, Tommy noticed that he had been idly tapping his Dino Gem cuff in a steady rhythm on the table top. That brought yet another question to mind. _Should I tell her about the Rangers? If I do, it might ruin any chance of a romantic relationship because of the danger. If I don't, we'd be ruined anyway because I didn't trust her enough to confide in her. That settles it, because without trust we wouldn't have anything anyway. Now it's just a matter of when and how to tell her._

Kimberly returned to the table with Mr. Oliver, her flushed cheeks and light sheen of sweat making her seem to radiate an angelic glow. Tommy was sure he'd never seen her look more beautiful. She plopped down next to him with an exhausted sigh that made him wonder if telling her about the team would be a bad idea if she was too worn out to digest such major information. The huge smile she graced him with abruptly changed his mind. This wasn't a weary Kim, it was a super-charged, energized Kim. In high school, she had always been at her best when she was physically active and having a good time. It didn't seem like that had changed, so there might be no time like the present.

"Looks like you two had fun out there." Tommy wanted to bring up the idea of an impromptu extension of their evening as casually as possible.

"Oh, it was great. I haven't danced like that in years. Your dad is fantastic."

"He's in his glory, that's for sure. Are you tired?"

"Not at all. I'm totally pumped now." _Do you have something in mind?_

"It's almost eleven-thirty. We have a long drive home. Maybe we should get going."

Kimberly didn't try to hide her despondent expression at his suggestion that they leave prematurely. As soon as he saw her disappointment, he realized that she misunderstood.

"There's something I'd like to show you, if you feel like taking a little detour."

Her face brightened immediately. "I'm up for anything. Where are we going?"

"Actually, my house. If that's OK with you…" Tommy didn't want her to get the wrong idea. _Unless she wants to get the wrong idea. I know I could think up lots of ideas…Alert! Mind in gutter yet again. Cool it, man. You have a very serious task to do before you can think about anything like that, if you can even think about anything like that at all._

"Of course it's OK. I'd love to see your house." _His house! That means we'll be alone. I'm not sure I could resist the temptation if things got hot and heavy. Then again, I'm not sure I'd want to._

"Well, there's a little more to it than that. I'll explain later. Let's say goodnight to Tracy, Jeff, and my parents, then get going."

Kimberly grabbed her purse from the table and gestured for Tommy to lead the way. After all the obligatory congratulations and goodbyes, on their way out the door Tommy remembered to deposit the envelope he had in his pocket into the wishing well. He had no idea what would be considered an appropriate wedding gift, so he just bought a card and enclosed a check. Money was always appreciated.

Fifteen minutes later, they were back in the Durango on their way to his country house on the outskirts of Reefside, and the revelation that could change their relationship forever.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: This one wasvery, very, VERY hardto write. I hope I didn't disappoint my loyal readers. Just a reminder: if you are an underaged being, the upcoming chapters are not meant for your eyeballs. Consider yourself warned. I'd hate to contribute to the delinquency of minors. Ciao! 


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Timing

Dedicated to V.W., J.T., and C.

Chapter 12: Bad Timing

Kimberly was intrigued when their course took them off of the main streets of Reefside onto a winding dirt road. It seemed to have taken ten times as long to get to the wedding as it did to get back. The sexual tension between her and Tommy was held in check for the time being as they used the trip to talk about music, politics, travel, and current events. A few times, she tried to get him to tell her what he was so intent on showing her, but he simply wouldn't budge. All he would say was that she'd be very surprised.

If Kim had been asked to describe the type of home she pictured Tommy Oliver living in, the grey wooden bungalow set out in the woods probably wouldn't be it. She just never pictured him as a country boy, but she had to admit it was charming. Just the size of the property alone amazed her. The gravel driveway had been practically hidden amongst the trees, but once they passed through the foliage, the large yard was amazingly open.

Tommy parked the SUV next to a black Jeep on the side of the house. As always, he went around and opened her door, then helped her out. He retained her hand, telling himself that he'd hate for her to trip on his rocky driveway in her high heels, but any reason to touch her would do. Kim followed him up a few steps onto a large porch with a picnic table and some comfy-looking chairs. She had heard that you could learn a lot about a man by how his house was decorated, so she looked forward to taking in the environment he surrounded himself with.

The natural architecture found outside continued indoors in a small office just beyond the front door. The walls were paneled in a rich pine, and there were prehistoric artifacts scattered throughout the room on the bookcases, walls, and the desk. A skeleton of a dinosaur was displayed on a table in the center of the room on top of a richly-patterned oriental rug. It was at this point that Tommy stopped and turned to look at her, a nervous, but serious expression on his face.

"Kim, you might find what I'm about to show you a little strange. Sometimes it's still seems strange to me."

"Tommy, what's with all this cryptic talk? Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"I know, it's just hard, that's all. I don't know…I mean I'm not sure if you won't want to see me again once you know what's going on."

"Listen to me. There's nothing you can say to me that would make me not want to see you again. If you could forgive me for what I did to you, I can certainly overlook anything you've done."

"It's not just what I've done, but what I'm doing, as well. Not that it's bad…" After taking a few steps in her direction, he drew in a long, deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Then he pushed up the left sleeve of his jacket and shirt to reveal a wide silver bracelet encrusted with an irregularly-shaped black stone.

"That's beautiful, Tommy. Where'd you get that?" she asked innocently.

"The gem is very old. I found this one and a few others like it on a dig. They're pieces of the asteroid that crashed into the Earth millions of years ago, completely wiping out the dinosaur population."

"Seriously? They must be worth a fortune. Why'd you make a bracelet out of it? You could lose it."

"You wouldn't believe what they're worth, and I _have_ to wear it." His speech slowed down, and he looked her straight in the eye.

"You're not making sense, Tommy. Now what is all this mystery about?" She tried not to get exasperated with him, but it was just a stupid bracelet, no matter how much it was valued at.

"Imagine the amount of power a gem like that would have." He said nothing else, and then closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them it was to look down at the black stone.

Kim was staring at him like he grew another head, but that changed to an astonished expression when with a quick flick of his wrist, the bracelet transformed to into a black and gold dinosaur head-shaped figure. Although she had never seen one quite like it, she still knew exactly what it was.

Initially, she couldn't remember how to form any words at all, but eventually the slew of half-questions and nonsense that spilled forth from her mouth, combined with her frantic pointing at the morpher, communicated her puzzlement well enough for him to understand. "That's…You've…How did you…? Why did you…? When did you…? …Black?"

"Shhh. Slow down a minute." Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her because he knew she had a penchant for fainting when she was astounded. "Yes, it's a morpher," he began to explain in a gentle voice. "I'm a Power Ranger, again, black this time. But that's not all." Satisfied that she wasn't going to fall over, he reached over to the dinosaur skeleton and pulled down on the jaw. Instantly, a trap door built into the floor boards raised up to reveal a concrete staircase leading down to a basement or cellar of some sort. "Come on."

Kimberly followed him down the steps to a large, cavern-like room with stone pillars and walls and an enormous amount of electronic equipment. She wandered wordlessly around, occasionally touching the fixtures, an awestruck expression on her face. Tommy allowed her this moment to process the information he'd just sprung upon her. After a while, he slowly approached her from behind and turned her around to face him.

"This is the command center for the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. I created this place after I found the gems on an island where I was doing my graduate research. I understood the enormous amount of power they contained, and after our lab was attacked, I realized that others with destructive, self-serving objectives knew what they could do as well. I didn't have a choice."

"And so you just came up with all this yourself?" Kim had always knew Tommy was bright, but this was Billy-type stuff. She didn't realize that he was absorbing all of that knowledge back then.

"The theory, yes. I knew what I needed to be able to do, but as far as engineering it all, I had a lot of help. A brilliant friend I met in graduate is a rocket scientist. She engineered the morphers, set up the tracking equipment, and helped design the zords. I did the dinosaur DNA manipulation to make it compatible with her fusion-powered technology. That was part of my PhD. thesis. Unfortunately, someone got a hold of my research and made some mutations of his own. Now there is a creature called Mesogog who is intent on returning the Earth to the time of the dinosaur."

"Dinosaurs? Like the prehistoric days?"

"Yep. No humans. He needs the gems to be able to do it, though so he's after us."

"Who's us? Who are the others? How many of you are they?"

"Five, including myself. Obviously, I have other functions. I go out into the field with them about seventy-five percent of the time. In that case, Haley, the genius, stays here to monitor the battles and control the zords. The other four Rangers are students of mine. The whole thing was relatively accidental, but you know how it is when you become a Ranger. You don't choose it, it chooses you."

Kim caught the feminine name 'Haley' right away, but she didn't want him to know that it bothered her. _But he did say 'friend', and did say he was single._ "I read about Ranger activity in this area from time to time in the news, but it never occurred to me that you were involved. I should have known better. You always were the best of us."

"I never wanted to still be doing this, but it has to be this way. For whatever reason, this life keeps pulling me back in." He started towards the stairs, as he felt that was enough heavy information for tonight. It was time to show her the rest of the house. They could talk Ranger more later, but for now, he wanted to draw her attention away from it as much as possible.

Tommy led Kimberly to a comfortable living room, done in warm, masculine colors with more fossils and artifacts strewn throughout. "Would you like a drink? Maybe some coffee?"

"Sure, coffee sounds good." He left her alone while he went to the kitchen to make her some Starbucks. While he was gone, she wandered around the room, absentmindedly checking out the artwork and photographs on the walls. There were several mementos of his martial arts accomplishments: belts, trophies, and plaques. Pictures of his parents and David and his family were displayed in frames and albums on the end tables. To her surprise, there was even a large picture of the six original Rangers, herself included, posing at Ernie's Juice Bar. They looked so happy. The overstuffed, chocolate-colored chenille sofa looked comfortable, so once her curiosity about all of Tommy's stuff was satisfied, she took a seat.

He retuned after a few minutes with a cup of coffee in a blue mug. He shyly sat down next to her, not knowing what to say after giving her the stunning news. Anything else would seem anticlimactic at this point. She surprised him by laying a hand on his wrist over the bracelet. The next thing she said would leave him speechless for weeks every time he recalled it. "Tommy, Zordon would be very proud of you."

The only thing he could do was look into her tawny-colored eyes, silently communicating his gratefulness for the profound compliment. He never considered the reality that he fulfilled the same function for the Dino Thunder Rangers as Zordon did for them. The thought suddenly had him feeling rather inadequate. Zordon was, well, _Zordon_. An interdimensional being. Tommy Oliver was just a human, no where near wise enough to make the kinds of decisions required to not only save the world, but keep the Rangers safe, as well.

Kim immediately picked up on the sudden flash of Tommy's self-doubt. It was so ironic to her that the most capable Ranger ever had such a big problem feeling worthy of the honor. Her sharp, natural instinct that always used to move in to catch him before he fell into his pit of guilt seemed to still be sharply honed. Lifting his chin gently with a finger, she looked deep into his eyes. "You have a gift, Tommy. The rest of us, we did our tours of duty, and then moved on with our lives. Being a Ranger may have changed us forever, but _you_ changed what it means to be a Ranger. You raised the bar, actually _became_ the definition of a Power Ranger. The one that all others aspire to be like. If you aren't worthy of mentoring a team, who is?"

Tommy's heart swelled with the weight of her words. Kimberly had always known just what to say exactly when he needed to hear it. He took her hands in his like he had already several times this evening, but this time, the spark of electricity that jolted through them at the other's touch induced a poignant moment of clarity. They _were_ being drawn back together. Whether it was through karma, or fate, or God's will didn't matter. And there was no use fighting it.

Letting nature take its course, the distance between them slowly narrowed until their faces were mere inches apart, lips parted in anticipation. Before going further, Tommy's eyes sought permission, and finding no resistance, closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft, brief, and light, reminiscent of their high school days. They pulled apart after a moment, mentally readjusting to the sensation. After what seemed like an eternity to Kim, Tommy lowered his lips to hers again. There was no hesitation this time. Their mouths fused together with mounting pressure, heads tilting for a better angle.

Kim's body gradually moved closer to Tommy's, her arms automatically winding around his shoulders to grasp the back of his neck. He held her tightly, as near to him as he could in the awkward face-to-face sitting position. His hands glided over her satin-covered waist up to her silken bare shoulders. Tentatively, he parted his lips to taste her, and was encouraged when her soft tongue ventured out to meet his. The kiss deepened exponentially from there as Tommy slowly devoured her mouth. They were completely lost in one another, at last fulfilling the fantasy that they both had dreamed of for so long.

Eventually, their breathlessness forced them to part. When Tommy pulled back, he could only gaze at her wet, slightly-parted lips. The degree of passion and desire in her eyes hit him like a ton of bricks, and the realization that he was the cause of it momentarily stunned him. At that moment, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he wanted her so badly it was physically becoming very uncomfortable. He kept searching her face for any sign of protest, but finding none, he shifted to sit back on the couch and carefully lifted Kimberly into his lap. Just as he moved to kiss her again, she froze. His heart skipped a few beats with the fear that he had gone too far, but the smile that followed set his mind at ease.

"Tommy, why didn't you ever kiss me like that in high school?" Her face held a playful expression.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to. I was just too scared."

"Do you know how silly that sounds? This guy who piloted enormous zords and single-handedly fought larger-than-life monsters was afraid to kiss his girlfriend."

"Well, we're not kids anymore." He knew she was teasing him, so he played along, leering suggestively.

"I know, and we have a lot time to make up for." This time, Kim initiated the kiss, descending on his mouth with a need that she didn't understand and couldn't control. They kissed long and deep, tongues exploring and tasting the other's until they knew every detail by heart.

Tommy could no longer resist his desire to discover the soft skin of her throat. His lips traveled down her jaw until he reached her neck, licking and nipping at her pulse point, hands wandering over her hips and waist. Kim's head fell back with a soft moan, giving him easier access. He continued to kiss her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulders, then back up to her ear. Tommy paused for a moment to fully appreciate the picture before him, but he had to taste her lips again. As they kissed, their bodies gravitated closer until Kim found herself straddling his lap, her slender dress riding up her thighs to bunch around her hips. His hands ran up and down her bare legs, seemingly of their own accord. The natural motion of their passion caused her to grind into him, his hardness evident against her.

Tommy had no idea how they ended up in their precarious position, but he wasn't complaining. Kimberly seemed to be just as enthusiastic about their activities as he was, but he wondered where this was going. He had no doubt that he wanted nothing more than to carry her upstairs right then and make love to her all night, but he wasn't sure if that would be the smartest thing to do. They did just get reacquainted after many years apart, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that they were brought together because that's where they belonged. From a practical, rather than spiritual, standpoint though, if they didn't end up in bed, then where _did_ they draw the line? The question was soon forgotten, however, when her warm, wet mouth began blazing a trail over his cheek to a sensitive spot beneath his left ear, drawing a spontaneous groan from Tommy.

It took Kim almost no time to grasp how much Tommy loved the attention she was paying to his neck. He had lowered his head to rest on the back of the sofa and his hands were digging into her thighs as he gasped for air with each caress of her lips. She knew that she had to make a decision, and soon. Things were becoming very hot and heavy, very quickly. Already, her dress was disheveled, and although he had not made any move to touch her anywhere private, it was inevitable at the pace they were going. She admitted to herself that she wanted nothing more than to make love to Tommy, and he obviously desired her. This might not be the most responsible thing to do, though. Pregnancy wasn't a consideration, since she had been on the pill since the accident when she was just seventeen. The question that bothered her was what would he think of her if she slept with him so soon? Under any other circumstances, she wouldn't really have given it a second thought. But since he knew about how quickly she agreed to sex with a guy she'd practically just met in high school, he might think that she sleeps around all the time. The fact was, she hadn't been with a man in two years. Casual sex was a mistake that she was sure she would never make again.

This didn't feel like casual sex, though. The connection Kim felt to Tommy was more than physical. From the first time she saw him walking towards her on the sidewalk outside the bank, she knew that they belonged together. As kids, it was love at first sight. Now that they were adults, and had each experienced both passion and betrayal in their past relationships, neither of them could risk being that naïve anymore. Something was brewing between them, though, besides basic lust. These feelings were both new and familiar. They were no longer the same people that they were as teenagers. Grown-up responsibilities and ideologies had long replaced the impetuousness of youth, but the chemistry between their adult selves seemed only heightened by maturity. It was exhilarating, confusing, and terrifying, all at the same time. And beyond either of them to control.

The confinement of Tommy's formal clothing had so far hindered the skin contact that Kim was desperately craving. While her legs, shoulders, and upper back were exposed for his exploration, she could only grasp at his heavily muscled body through the layers of his jacket and shirt. He hadn't even loosened his tie. She knew that he was probably feeling hesitant about moving things forward out of respect for her. That's just how he was, so once Kimberly decided that she wanted their activities to progress, she began to take the initiative, starting at the top.

The striking silk tie was the first to go. Kim fumbled with the knot while they remained in a passionate lip-lock until Tommy realized her intention and took over the task. Once freed of that constriction, he unfastened the collar, exposing more of the tanned column of his throat. The scent of his cologne had been driving her crazy all evening, so at this first access, she buried her face in his neck and inhaled deeply, kissing and biting his salty skin. In an intense, involuntary response, Tommy tightly grasped her tiny waist and sharply thrust his hips up off the sofa into the juncture of her legs, a loud moan escaping his throat.

Kimberly was more turned-on than she thought possible. She had to feel more of him, so remaining latched to his neck, she began to claw at his jacket. Although he was loathe to do anything to cause her to stop her assault on his throat, in order get out of his suit coat, he had change position. Tommy's powerful strength allowed him to stand up while still holding her to him, and once upright, she sensually slid down his body to the floor. Their hands worked in tandem to remove his jacket and unfasten the rest of his shirt buttons. Kim reveled in each new inch of skin she revealed. Their kisses came at a frenzied pace now, the tone of their activity distinctly sexual by now.

For a split second, Tommy stopped, his brain momentarily winning the struggle it was having with his male anatomy for attention. Catching their breath, their eyes met, both asking and answering the question on both of their minds. If either wanted to stop, they needed to say so now, because they were approaching the point of no return. Once both were assured of the other's intention, Kim reached out and took Tommy's hands in hers. She led them behind her back to the zipper of her dress, resting them there, then snaked her arms back around his neck to pull him down into a searing, encouraging kiss.

Tommy fingered the zipper, uncertainty filling his mind again. This time, though, his debate with himself had nothing to do with whether or not he wanted to pull the tiny sliver of metal down, revealing her amazing body. That was a given. Whether he wanted to do it in the middle of his living room was the question. After a split second, he decided that they would be much more comfortable in the bedroom.

The sudden tearing apart of their lips startled Kim. Her first thought was that he had changed his mind, but when he looked down at her, the desire and need written all over his face explained his actions before he even spoke. "Maybe we shouldn't do this right here." His voice was breathy and deep. Kimberly could only nod her consent. Leaving his jacket and tie strewn haphazardly on the floor, he motioned for her to follow him to his room.

* * *

Descending the stairs proved to be difficult. At least every other step, they stopped to kiss and grope each other. Eventually, though, they reached their destination. Tommy led her inside and immediately engulfed her in his arms. They kissed deeply, Kim's small hands pulling the shirt from his waistband and off his shoulders. Once she could feel the sharply defined muscles covered with smooth, tanned skin, she had to have more. His hands returned to the zipper behind her, slowly and deliberately inching it downward, just like he fantasized about doing earlier in the evening. The style of the dress left no room for complicated undergarments, so when the dress fell to the floor, Kimberly was left standing before him in nothing but a pair of white lace panties and silver heels. The blue topaz gem dangling just above her breasts shone in the dim light, beckoning him in its direction.

In order to even out the score, Kim reached for his belt, but Tommy stopped her. He still had on his shoes and socks, so he sat down on the edge of the bed to remove them. Once finished, he stood back up to allow her to continue her exploration. Quickly, the grey trousers landed on the floor with the royal blue shirt, completely forgotten. The sight of her was making Tommy a bit weak in the knees, so he pulled her to him as he lowered himself to lie on the bed.

Kim willingly followed, and from there, passionate lovemaking progressed to a shattering crescendo. Their collective moans and gasps and the creaking of the bed against the hardwood floors pierced the silence of the quiet country house, echoing off the loft-like ceiling of his room. Both being very physically active people, they ravished each other with the energy and drive only the extremely fit could achieve. The linens were completely demolished, and there was a paint chip on the plaster of the wall above the headboard. The lovers lay spent, a tangled mass of limbs fused together with sweat and contentment. Tommy caught a quick glance at the bedside clock to note the time. It was nearly two-thirty. The likelihood of Kim wanting to return to her hotel was slim, so with a nudge, he maneuvered them under the covers. In no time, they were asleep.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and for the first time since he could remember, Tommy didn't bound from the bed promptly at seven. Consciousness came gradually, and with it the reality that the night before hadn't been a dream. A glance over his shoulder told him that Kimberly Hart was indeed lying next to him, naked. The sex had been out of this world, and as he emerged from his deep sleep, he soon noticed that at least one part of him had awoken already and was looking for an encore.

Sometimes the light of day, however, brought regrets. Though not very experienced in the one night stand department, Tommy at least knew that much. He didn't know what he would do if Kim woke up and decided sleeping together had been a huge mistake. The morning sun was harsh in his eyes since he was turned toward the window, but her rejection would be much harsher, so fought the desire to roll over and take her in his arms like his body was urging him to do. The alarm clock read nine o'clock, and from the absence of movement behind him, it seemed as though Kimberly was still sound asleep. If she were the one to wake first, she could adjust to the situation on her own before having to face him. His mind made up, he forced himself to close his eyes against the brightness and concentrate on dozing off again.

Not ten minutes went by when the touch of Kim's warm lips against the back of his neck sent a jolt through him, threatening to throw him from the bed. She held him tightly though, sucking and nipping a spot just below his hairline. Aside from the erotic feelings her ministrations were invoking in him, Tommy also felt a wash of relief. She obviously had no regrets, and seemed to be just as interested in a repeat performance as he was. Deciding that it would be more fun to be an active participant rather than a passive audience, he suddenly turned over and flipped her on her back, landing above her. A deep 'good morning' kiss followed, and before long they were swept back into a wave of desire. Making love in the daylight brought the sensation of being able to watch the other's reactions, heightening the passion. The tentativeness of the night before was gone, their bodies now familiar territory. Without any inhibitions this time, they enthusiastically brought eachother pleasure beyond anything either of them had ever experienced before.

* * *

Sunday mornings were not usually very busy at the cybercafé. Trent was opening up, so Haley felt OK about taking some time to kill two birds with one stone. She had been working on a transponder to increase the frequency of the Ranger's communicators. If her adjustments worked, they would now function at a distance more than twice what they did presently. Since Mesagog had been rather quiet lately, she knew that it wouldn't be long before another attack. Delivering and installing the mechanism to the Ranger command center in Tommy's basement was the first order of business on this bright and sunny day.

There was an ulterior motive, though, to Haley's unscheduled trip to Tommy's house. She had been mentally preparing a plan since she had made up her mind yesterday to finally reveal her feelings for him. Finding the right time was crucial, since there couldn't be any intrusions. After much deliberation, she decided that the early morning would be best. The other Rangers usually slept in on Sundays, but she knew that Tommy would be up.

It was around nine when Haley left her spacious condo with the transponder in tow. Tommy Oliver was a creature of habit, and arriving at this time would mean that his workout and shower would be over with. He would probably be having breakfast and grading papers. There would be no better time. She had worked up her momentum all last night, considering all outcomes as any overly-analytical genius would do. Feeling ready for whatever he might say or do, she pulled her new, green VW Beetle into the gravel driveway of 1992 Valencia Drive.

Haley parked in the back of the house in order to enter the command center through the forest entrance. Out of respect for Tommy's privacy, it was understood by her and the Rangers that while they were all welcome in the command center anytime, unexpected visitors were not to use the trap door in his house. This arrangement would be perfect for her needs this morning, since the transponder gave her a valid excuse to be there. She planned to drop it off downstairs, and come up through the house after announcing herself. The script she memorized that would tell him how she felt firmly intact in her head, she pulled down on the large dinosaur skeleton jaw in the cave. The door slid open, and she took a deep breath. There was always the possibility that he would be down there, and if that was the case, she would just let nature take its course.

A quick glance around told Haley that the command center was empty. She placed the transponder on the main control desk, and walked towards the stairs leading to the house with as much confidence as she could dredge up. _Why wouldn't he want me? I'm smart, trustworthy, and we both have a common goal to beat Mesogog_. _My technology and friendship have saved his ass more times than I can count. So what if I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world. He's not a shallow man. That's why I love him so much._

Haley reached the top of the steps and paused before tripping the switch that would raise the floor board. Once open, she stuck her head up through the hole and glanced around for any signs of Tommy. From there, she could see through to the kitchen, and he wasn't seated at the table having breakfast like she expected. She knew he was home. Both the Jeep and the Durango were parked out front. Maybe he wasn't done with his workout and was in the backyard.

As soon as she ascended the rest of the stairs and was standing in the office, she heard an odd noise, and then another. Haley couldn't place the nature of the sounds, so she quietly tiptoed in their direction. The noises were coming steadily now, and as she moved towards the living room, they became louder and louder. Her first inclination was that Tommy was being attacked in his own house. Fear for his life overtook her respect for his privacy, and she forged on.

Once in the living room, the rhythmic, pounding noises began coming at a rapid pace. Haley was still scared for Tommy, but soon a sinking feeling overtook her as she spotted a suit jacket and tie lying crumpled on the floor in front of the sofa.

Then came the voices. Haley's dread intensified when she heard what was clearly a feminine voice cry out Tommy's name. The thumping sounds came faster, and now they were interspersed with varied groans, moans, and gasps. She could just make out a few breathless words. "Tommy...just like that…don't stop…almost there!" was followed by his deep grunting and a few "Oh God's".

Haley couldn't believe it. She knew it was kind of perverted to just stand there listening, but she was frozen in place. Tommy was upstairs, having wild sex with some woman. Some woman that wasn't her. The weight of this knowledge buried itself in the pit of her stomach, twisting and turning, making her feel ill. The normally rational woman became crazed with anger at the realization. Angry at herself for not making her move sooner, but mostly angry at him, though her intellectual side knew she had no right. _Here I am, ready to pour my heart out, and where is he? Upstairs banging some slut he picked up at the wedding last night, probably a bridesmaid. Well, see what I'll ever do for you again, Tommy Oliver._

Her reverie was interrupted abruptly when the pounding ceased and several passionate cries signaled what was obviously their mutual climax. Haley couldn't take it anymore, and with tears in her eyes, fled the house through the front door.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ And there you have it folks. Tune in next time... 


	13. Chapter 13: Spitting Tacks

Chapter 13: Spitting Tacks

It was a miracle that Haley made it to the Cyberspace in one piece. Her drive from Valencia Drive was filled with more speed, twists, turns, and skid marks than the Indy 500. Once she haphazardly parked the car in her private space behind the café, she entered through the back, stomped through the storeroom and into her office, slamming the door behind her.

The tears hadn't stopped flowing from her eyes since she fled Tommy's house, and neither had the stream of profanity from her lips. Between sobs, Haley made sure to insult everything from his parentage to his anatomical attributes. Repeatedly. She wasn't sure when she had learned to curse like a sailor, but like every other skill she's tried to pick up so far in her life, she was proving to be a quick study. It took only a matter of seconds until she heard a knock.

"What!" The sharp retort came out of her mouth without a second thought.

"Uh, Haley? Is something wrong? I heard a noise." Trent spoke hesitantly. At first, he ran to the back because he thought someone broke in. If they were being robbed, he had wondered how they'd like coming face to face with the White Ranger. His heroic intentions came to a screeching halt, however, when he saw the office door shut and heard muffled sobs coming from the other side.

"No, Trent, I'm fine. Get back to work!"

"Yeah, I'm going." He had never heard her yell before, and was tempted to question her again, but when he heard his boss utter something so obscene that it'd make even Conner blush, he changed his mind. He could live with his curiosity.

Almost two hours later, Haley still hadn't emerged from the back room. Luckily for Trent, business was still slow. He used the time to do as much prep work as he could up front, like cutting fruit and grinding coffee beans, anything to avoid the storeroom. The rest of the Rangers had already shown up and were gathered around the widescreen TV, having their morning java.

Trent had decided not to mention Haley's strange behavior to the others. He hoped that giving her time would help her to pull herself together and get over whatever was bothering her. That plan was shot to hell when he heard loud footsteps coming from the general vicinity of the office. The café's namesake emerged out of the doorway without a word. She clumsily grabbed a coffee cup, but in her haste she fumbled and dropped it, shattering ceramic shards everywhere. "Goddamn it!"

The loud curse easily got the attention of the gang seated on the sofas. It was a good thing there were no other patrons in the place this early on a Sunday morning. Trent automatically moved to help clean up the mess, but Haley stopped his progression with a hand gesture and a stern expression. She bent over behind the counter to pick up the pieces herself, but seconds later more obscene language drifted forth. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Damn." The Rangers saw a glimpse of blood on her finger just before she stuck it in her mouth and ran back to the storeroom.

"Hey Trent, what's wrong with her today?" Conner was the only one not stunned speechless by Haley's display.

"I have no idea. She came in here this morning, slamming doors and crying. Then she locked herself in her office for like two hours. She snapped at me when I asked her if she was OK, so I just left her alone."

"I've never seen her like that. What could possibly have happened to make her that angry?" Ethan was probably the closest to Haley besides Trent, since he had been a patron of the café long before becoming a Ranger.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her. You know, girl to girl." Kira's offer was representative of her usual sensitivity. She headed towards the office with a confident, determined step. Her friend obviously needed a friend, and she was happy to be one.

Not three minutes later Kira was back, her tail between her legs. "That didn't go well."

"What happened?" the boys all asked at the same time.

"All I did was ask her if she wanted to talk about it. She practically screamed 'there's nothing to talk about', then slammed the door in my face. Now she's crying again."

"Do you think we should tell Dr. O what's up? They've been friends for a long time. Maybe he knows what's wrong and can help." Ethan's suggestion was met with a round of approval from the rest of the Rangers. All of them seemed to look to Tommy as the knower and fixer of all things.

"I'll call him," Conner offered, raising his Dino Gem bracelet near his mouth.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were still lazing in bed at almost noon. Every time they resigned to assume a vertical position, they would somehow get distracted and end up making love again. Between sessions, they would talk about the old gang, high school days, and Bulk and Skull, or Rita and Zedd. Tommy filled her in on the Dino Thunder Rangers, their weapons and zords, and the tactics they used against Mesogog. The closest they got to doing anything productive was when Tommy dashed downstairs for a few minutes to make a quick breakfast of toast, coffee, yogurt, and fruit. But because of this nutritious snack, they found themselves filled with renewed energy and ready for round…well, they lost count after five.

A little while after their latest passionate interlude, the couple lay contentedly in each other's arms. They were just on the verge of dozing off when the familiar signal on Tommy's bracelet broke the silence, startling them both.

"Is that your alarm? Is Reefside being attacked?" Kim's concern was evident in both her voice and on her face. The reality of Tommy being in the line of fire again came rushing towards her like a speeding train. She could not deal with the idea of finally getting him back just to lose him again.

"No, it's just the communicator. Conner, the Red Ranger's signal," Tommy assured her as he wrestled his arm from around her to facilitate answering the call. He put a finger to his lips to remind her to be quiet, and turned his attention to the gem. "What's up, Conner?"

"Hey, Dr. O. Listen, we're all here at the Cyberspace, and Haley is acting really strange. She almost bit Trent's head off, she barked at Kira, and she keeps alternating between swearing and crying. We thought maybe you'd have some idea what's wrong with her."

"No, Conner, I really don't. Swearing and crying? Are you sure?" Tommy needed to verify what he just heard. It didn't sound like Haley, and he wanted to make sure that the kids weren't playing a trick on him. Their sense of humor could get pretty irreverent sometimes.

"Yeah! I'm not kidding. She's running around here like a nut, dropping stuff and cursing like a sailor, then when we asked her what's wrong, she reamed us out." Conner decided to take collective credit for Kira's attempt to talk to Haley since she went in there to speak for all of them.

"That's strange. I really don't have any idea what the problem could be."

Kira's voice chimed in next. "Can you help her, though? She's really upset about something. Maybe she'll talk to you."

"I can try. I'll be there as soon as I can. In the mean time, just leave her alone. Give her a chance to work through it."

"OK, Dr. O, see you soon."

"Yeah, later…"

Tommy cut the link off and flopped back on the bed with a sigh. Kimberly snuggled up to him, her body language communicating her concern and understanding. "Dr. O?" she teased. "That's cute. I'm sorry, baby, but it's so hard to believe you have a PhD." Then more seriously, "you really don't have any idea what's wrong with Haley?"

"Sometimes I can't believe it when I hear it, either. And no, I honestly don't know, but I need to find out. She's a good friend."

Kim was ashamed to admit it to herself, but she felt a sudden twinge of jealousy at the endearing way he referred to his female friend. She decided to ask and get the truth about the real nature of his relationship with Haley right away. She didn't exactly know what she and Tommy were becoming after last night, but she knew it couldn't afford any secrets. She knew he wouldn't lie to her. "I know it's none of my business, Tommy, but was there ever anything besides friendship with you and Haley?"

"No, never. We're good friends, but we never dated. We just don't see each other that way."

Kim mentally breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she had no right to feel that way, because even if he and Haley had been an item at one time, they obviously weren't at the moment, or Tommy wouldn't be lying in bed with her right now. "You have to go to her, then."

"Yeah, I know. What Conner described couldn't be more out of character for her. Whatever it is must be serious. She didn't even act like that when Anton Mercer tried to buy her café out from under her."

"We'd better get up then."

"Yep, we'd better. Listen, I'd like to introduce you to Haley and the team, but under the circumstances, it probably should wait. Now, I have an idea. Why don't you check out of the hotel today? I see no reason for you to spend your money on two more nights when I have a perfectly good bed right here I'm willing to share with you for free. You can take the Durango to get your stuff while I go to the café and talk to Haley."

"Mmmmm…sounds like a plan. Are you sure you can handle two more nights with me?" Kim teased him suggestively.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to die trying." Tommy leaned in for a lingering kiss that threatened to turn into much more, but Kim pushed him away playfully.

"Hey, now. We have to get up. There's plenty of time for that later." She climbed out of bed first, her naked body enticing him as she walked across the room to retrieve her dress. "Do you have something else I can wear back to the hotel? I don't feel like putting this uncomfortable thing back on."

"Sure, you're welcome to whatever you can find in the closet or dresser. I always loved the way you looked swimming in my big clothes. I'm going to get a shower."

"I'd join you, but then we'll get out of here. I'll take one when I get back to the hotel before I check out. I'll call your cell when I'm ready to leave there."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you know how to get back into town from all the way out here?"

"I'll figure it out. I'm not a man, so if I get lost, I'll ask for directions."

"Ha, ha, ha. Let's roughly say a couple of hours." Tommy finally got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Kim quickly found a pair of jogging shorts and a T-shirt to put on. In less than a minute, she was dressed. She heard the shower turn on, so she snuck in, suddenly sliding the curtain aside, scaring the hell out of him. They both laughed at her surprise until Tommy decided that retaliation would be a lot of fun. He leaned out of the tub to give her a kiss, and when she responded, he grabbed her T-shirt and pulled her head under the spray, soaking her head.

"Ahhhh! You ass!" Kimberly wasn't really mad. These were the kind of jokes she and Tommy always used to play on each other. It felt so good to be doing it again. Laughing, she closed the curtain again. "I took the keys out of your pants pocket, and I'll call you in a bit." Then after grabbing a towel from the rack to blot some of the water from her hair, she took off for the Marriott.

* * *

Tommy was too lazy to dry his hair and mess with the spikes, so he just rubbed in a little gel and combed it back so that his curls would dry in loose waves. After donning black cargos and a grey T-shirt, he grabbed the Jeep keys and headed to Haley's Cyberspace. The whole way there, he tried to figure out what could possibly be bothering Haley enough to make her act out like she was. The only reasonable answer was that something must be wrong in her family. He knew that her dad died years ago, and her mom lived in Seattle. Last he heard, she was in good health. Something could have gone wrong with her, or even with her brother in Oregon. That would explain the crying, but not the anger. He had never seen Haley display a temper, and to take whatever is bugging her out on the kids was completely off the wall.

Tommy was totally out of ideas, so he allowed his mind to wander to a more pleasant topic, like Kimberly. He still couldn't believe that he spent all last night and this morning having the most amazing sex of his life with the most amazing woman in the world. They still had a lot to talk about because she had to go back to Florida on Tuesday. If Reefside Memorial offered her the job, he still didn't know for sure if she would even take it. If she did, when she moved to California, she would have to get a place to live. His house was plenty big, but maybe she didn't want to move in with him so soon after getting reacquainted. His instinct and trust in fate told him that it was right for them to be together, but how did she feel? He knew she felt something since he knew she wouldn't have slept with him otherwise, but was it enough to make her want to live together?

He was glad that the café was just ahead, because the more he thought about himself and Kim, the more questions filled his head. They would all be answered when they talked over dinner tonight, so he tabled the topic for the time being in order to concentrate on Haley.

When Tommy walked into the cybercafé, the Rangers were all seated around a table in the center of the large space. They basically had the place to themselves. A couple of kids were just leaving as he arrived, but otherwise it was empty. Maybe business was slow, and that was why Haley was mad. He knew he'd soon find out. "Hey, guys."

"Dr. O, glad you're here." Kira spoke for the group. The rest of them nodded their agreement.

"What's going on? Is she still mad?"

"Is she ever? I'm glad she's staying in the back for the most part. It wouldn't be good for the customers to hear the words that keep coming out of her mouth." Trent was very loyal to Haley and the cybercafé. He would make sure its reputation survived until she worked out whatever was bothering her.

"That bad, huh? I don't get it, but I'll see if there's anything I can do," Tommy said as he moved behind the counter then disappeared into the back room.

Even before he reached the office door, he could hear Haley's sobs mixed in with the sounds of shuffling papers and stomping footsteps. Tommy approached quietly, not wanting to startle her. The door was ajar about six inches, so he pushed it open the rest of the way and loudly cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Go away, Trent! I said I'm fine." She didn't even look up when she spoke. She was facing the back wall, obviously to hide her tear-streaked face.

"It's me, Haley," Tommy said softly. "The guys called and said you seemed upset. Is there anything I can do?"

When she heard his voice, her heart seemed to stop for a second. The pain and anger she had been feeling all morning intensified beyond all rational proportions, and it was all she could do to not throw the first thing she got her hands on at him. "No, Tommy. There's nothing you can do. Now leave me alone!"

He didn't expect such an irate reply. The kids really weren't kidding. "Haley, what's the matter? This isn't like you."

She quickly spun around to face him, lightening flashing in her eyes. "Like me! What would you know about what's 'like me'? You don't even know me!" Haley pushed past him and out of the office, heading for the front. Tommy chased after her, confused and concerned. She was acting completely crazed.

"Haley, what are you talking about!" They were in the public part of the café now. Luckily, the Rangers were still the only patrons.

"Nothing, Tommy. I'm not talking about anything. Now would you just get out of my sight and leave me ALONE!" Haley shouted.

Tommy visibly flinched from her reaction. The way she said it made it seem like he had something to do with her anger, though he had no idea what. "I'm sorry if something's bothering you, but there's no reason to take it out on us. We don't deserve this!" As irritating as her rudeness was becoming, he knew that he had to keep his own anger in check. They wouldn't get anywhere if they both acted irrationally.

"No, Tommy, I guess you're right." She said it with enough sincerity that Tommy started to relax, thinking he finally talked some sense into her. Haley turned to the Rangers, who had been a rapt audience to the tense exchange since they had emerged from the back. "I'm sorry, guys. You really don't deserve the brunt of my anger." Then she turned back to Tommy, pointing a finger at him. "But _you_ do!"

There could have been a lively debate over who had the most shocked expression on their face. All of the Rangers' jaws just about hit the table, drool threatening to escape from their mouths. Their eyes repeatedly darted from Haley to their science teacher and back again. Tommy would have probably won the contest though. His initial confusion about her mood was rapidly being replaced by extreme disgust at her treatment of him, but he had too much class to dish it back at her. After all, two wrongs don't make a right. But if she refused to tell him what he did to make her mad, that didn't mean he had to stand there and listen to her insult him.

"Know what? Since you seem to have chosen to be angry at me without even having enough common courtesy to enlightening me as to why, I'm out of here. When you calm down and feel like explaining yourself without being rude, you know where to find me." Tommy looked her straight in the eye, leaving no room for discussion, before turning to go. He stopped in front of the team, still seated at the table in a near-catatonic state. "See you guys at school tomorrow."

Haley didn't know what was worse: hearing him and some mystery woman having hot sex only a few hours ago, or the idea of watching him walk out of there so angry at her. At that moment though, she was blinded by her pain, and she couldn't rein in the fear and jealousy that she was feeling. All attempts at self-control failed her. She spoke just as he opened the door, before she had a chance to think, if for no other reason than to keep him from leaving to go back to his lady friend. "By the way, I brought that new transponder by the command center this morning."

Tommy had better manners than to keep going when she was talking to him, so he stopped, slowly rotating around to face her. "Thank you. I'll take a look at it when I get home. I haven't had a chance to go down there yet today."

"No, I imagine you haven't" Haley knew she was skating on thin ice, but was helpless to stop herself.

He couldn't have been more puzzled as to what she was getting at if she had spoken in Swahili. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, really." She looked just like the cat that ate the canary.

"You're not making any sense today at all. Goodbye." Exasperated, Tommy turned again to leave.

"I just never really took you for the man-slut type, Tommy."

A choking sound was suddenly heard from the general vicinity of the Rangers' table as Conner's coffee accidentally went down the wrong pipe. All of their eyes fell on Haley, as if staring at her would make what she said have some other meaning. _Dr. O, a man-slut?_

If her goal was to get his attention, she succeeded and then some. Tommy abruptly halted his progression out of the café, but remained facing away from her this time. He didn't speak right away as her implication slowly sunk in. _Haley must have come through the house when she brought the transponder over and heard me and Kim making love. That might explain that last comment, but why would it make her mad? She had no way of knowing who I was with, and it shouldn't matter anyway_. He thought it best to play dumb just in case he was wrong about what she was getting at. "Excuse me? What the hell is a man-slut?" he asked sarcastically as he revolved on his heel to give her a glare that could have set her on fire. The presence of the kids in the room didn't register in his mind due to the intensity of his anger.

Haley knew she had gone way over the line, but her sense of right and wrong flew right out the window about the same time she heard the ecstatic, simultaneous climaxes coming from Tommy's room. "You don't know what a man-slut is? It's a guy who sleeps with any girl he can get his hands on."

"And I'm to understand that's what you think I do?" Tommy's suspicions were confirmed. She did hear them.

"Yeah, it is! I mean, I needed to talk to you this morning, so I came upstairs to see if you were around. When I kept hearing these noises, I thought you were being attacked by a bunch of Tyrannodrones! Then it became blatantly obvious by all the screaming and moaning what was really going on, so I figured I'd better get out of there before your bed came crashing through the living room ceiling!"

Tommy's self-control was as absent as Haley's was at this point. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, unable to contain his fury. "Is that how you're getting your thrills these days, Haley? Eavesdropping on other people in bed? _I_ never took _you_ for a pervert!"

"_I'm_ a pervert! I wasn't the one trying to win a gold medal in the sexual Olympics!"

"I'd like to know how any of this is your business. Why do you care what I do in what is _supposed_ to be the privacy of my own home?"

"Don't you mean _who_ you do, Tommy? And I _don't_ care. I just thought I knew you better. Who was she? Some bridesmaid you picked up at the wedding last night?" Haley knew she was pushing all the wrong buttons, especially since she was perfectly aware that four of his students were still sitting at the table just a few feet away, but she couldn't keep her mind from focusing on the sound of the woman's passionate cries. She had gone over there hoping against hope that _she_ would eventually be the one screaming his name.

"Again, none of your business! Now I know what your problem is, Haley. The self-proclaimed queen of information can't figure out who Tommy was with last night. What a huge blow to your ego! Well, I'm sorry to be the one to inform you that _you_ _don't_ _know everything_!" A few long strides later, Tommy was at the door again. He had to get out of there before he said something he would regret later.

Haley's rational side knew that she was behaving like a toddler. She wasn't getting the positive attention she wanted from Tommy, so she was acting out, greedy to receive any attention at all. Her feelings rather than her brains were running this show though, and since she was ordinarily so highly intellectual, her emotional maturity was sorely underdeveloped by comparison. He was ready to leave again, and she couldn't say that she blamed him, but she had to keep him there somehow, with her, at least until she got a hold of herself and could begin damage control to their friendship "Fine! Just leave then. Go back to your whore!" Her thought was verbalized before she even realized she was speaking, and then a hand flew to cover her mouth as her eyes welled with tears.

Tommy already had the café's door open when Haley's vicious slur hit him like a knife in the back. He stopped dead in his tracks, barely even able to breathe. The Rangers were mentally struggling with all that they just witnessed, but right then, they were more concerned with the state of their mentor's sanity. He still stood with his back to them, seeming outwardly calm, but the slow, repetitive opening and clenching of his right fist told another story.

The four teens sitting at the table were afraid, themselves, to move. They were shocked and embarrassed to have been witnesses to such a personal argument. Against Dr. Oliver's will, Haley made his students privy to information that they had no business knowing. Now, their technical expert was quietly sobbing, and the Black Ranger looked like he was about to blow a fuse. An exchange of glances easily communicated without words the question each of them was thinking. _Should we do something?_ Conner may have been the Rangers' leader, but in this case, all of the guys naturally deferred to the much more sensitive Kira.

The Yellow Ranger had no more idea what to say or do than the boys did, but before she had a chance to let them know that, a thunderous, shattering crash came from their teacher's direction, accompanied by an earsplitting _Ki-Yi!_ The kids and Haley all jumped at the roaring sound that unexpectedly penetrated the thick tension in the room. A nanosecond later, a small, round table near the window lay in two pieces on the hardwood floor, split straight down the middle in a single, swift blow from Tommy's lethal forearm. He stood there for a moment in silence, staring at the damage and breathing heavily before kicking the swinging door open and storming out.

* * *

_Author's notes_: I'm really curious about how this chapter will be received. Please remember that my basic storyline is already written, I'm not making this up as I go, and I have to stay true to my vision. Now things get interesting... 


	14. Chapter 14: Now What?

Chapter 14: Now What?

For several minutes after Dr. Oliver left, the Rangers remained silent, each of them individually digesting the scene just played out before them in their own way. Haley stood staring at the door, sniffling quietly, her mind replaying the incident over and over again. It didn't take too long before her intellect regained control and the enormity of the situation sunk in. She had humiliated Tommy in front of his students by revealing details of his personal life that were nobody's business, and she did it deliberately, knowing that her cruel words would carry more weight if said in their presence. The worst part was that she made what he did sound deviant and sordid, going as far as calling an innocent woman a whore. Now, her friendship with Tommy, not to mention her dream of having him for herself, was history. With a fleeting look in kids' direction, she non-verbally apologized with the most sincere expression she could manage, and then ran back to her office.

All of the Rangers could only watch Haley go initially, except for Trent. He quickly jumped up and started after her, but Kira's firm hand grabbed his wrist and encouraged him to sit back down. "Leave her be for a minute. We need to talk about this." The White Ranger nodded and did as he was told.

"What is there to talk about? Haley just totally flipped out on Dr. O, and we don't know why!" Conner inadvertently raised his voice in his frustration.

"Chill, Conner. We have to figure out what we're going to do, because this whole thing could have a seriously negative impact on the team. We're screwed if we don't have Haley's help." Ethan was the thinker of the group, and the numerous practical aspects of losing their technical expert rapidly began piling up in his head, making him feel rather panicky.

"You're right, Ethan, and we're not going to let than happen. They've been friends for too long. We have to figure out why it bothered Haley so much that Dr. O…had…has… a girlfriend." Trent wasn't exactly sure how to describe the delicate circumstance, so he tried to say it as tactfully as he could manage.

The boys all seemed to agree with Trent's plan of action until Kira spoke up, clearly irritated by their typical male density. "Are you dufuses blind? Don't you see that she's in love with him? Why else would she freak out like that? She's jealous!"

"In love with him? No way!" Ethan couldn't wrap his mind around that one.

"Yes, in love with him. Haven't you guys noticed the way she always looks at him? She was probably just afraid to do anything about it. Now he has someone else, and she's hurt. A woman just knows these things." The concept was as simple to her as water being wet.

"Well, what do we do now? It's really none of our business." Trent was not the type to interfere.

"Sure it is!" Conner started. "If the team suffers because they aren't speaking, then it's definitely our business. We have to talk to them and make them see that." His leader mode took over, and for once he sounded mature and intelligent.

"Yeah, but you know Dr. O. Haley said herself the other day that he was very private about this stuff. He's probably totally embarrassed. I doubt he wants to face us right now, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm not dealing with this whole TMI thing very well, myself."

"TMI thing?" Conner's blank expression belied his confusion even if his words had not.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" The Blue, Yellow, and White Rangers practically shouted it at the same time, as annoyed with the seemingly hopeless situation as much as with Conner's cluelessness.

Kira stepped in again as the moderator, feeling responsible for keeping them on the subject and the testosterone levels in check. "Ethan brought up a good point. We all just sat around the command center yesterday talking about what a gross thought the idea of Dr. O having a sex life was. Now, just a day later it comes back to haunt us! How is he ever going to look us in the eyes again? Our relationship with him might be changed forever!"

"Don't you think you're being a little too dramatic, Kira?" Trent was generally a sensible guy, usually not too influenced by his masculinity. "Maybe we should just forget about it. Act like it never happened."

"How do we do that? Dr. O certainly won't be able to. Everytime we look at him, he'll think we're imagining him…God! What should we do?" Kira was becoming overwhelmed. The more she thought about it, the more she frustrated she got. "And we have Haley to think about, too."

"Look, guys. All we're doing is speculating. We have to talk to them. I think we should split up. Ethan and I are closest to Haley. We'll stay here for her. Kira, you and Conner should go to Dr. O's. See how he's doing. Maybe we're overreacting. He's probably calmed down by now." Trent was tired of just sitting there. He wasn't a talker, he was a doer, and right now, two of his friends were hurting. It was time to do something.

"I think that's a good idea. Let's get going." Kira was reminded again why she found Trent so appealing. He was intelligent, sensitive, and loyal, everything she wanted in a guy.

"Um, Kira? What if we get to Dr. O's house and he's, uh…you know? I think I'd be scarred for life if we walked in on that." Conner was surprisingly the one to put the brakes on an overly-zealous arrangement. While not usually the tactful one, this time, he felt funny about interfering.

"We'll call him on the way. If he doesn't answer, I guess we'll have to wait. But we have to try," Kira suggested while packing up her books.

Conner did likewise and the two of them made for the door. "Keep in touch. We'll meet back here later," he called over his shoulder just before they headed out. It was one of those times when he was happy to forgo the leader role and let Kira take control. He knew that he had a real tendency to stick his foot in his mouth, so as they climbed into his red Mustang, he mentally resigned himself to shut up and let her do the talking.

* * *

Neither Trent nor Ethan was particularly happy about having to talk to Haley. They were all for helping their friend, but didn't feel they were at all qualified for the job. As they walked towards the back room like they were in a funeral procession, both of them wondered how their intercession would be received. It seemed like Haley's anger had dissolved, but the fact was, she had made a real ass out of herself and might not be ready to deal with it yet. The office door was open, so the boys took that as a sign that she wouldn't mind visitors, but they knocked on the door frame anyway. She was in her chair facing the back wall, and upon hearing them approach, she spun around. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and her makeup was smeared down her face, but she wasn't currently crying.

"Hey, Haley," Trent began. He had been working at Haley's for about eight months, but today saw new a side of her. She now seemed almost like a stranger to him.

"Hi, guys." Haley greeted them with as much of a smile as she could manage. It wasn't a surprise to see them there. She figured they'd come to check on her, so she tried to compose herself as much as she could. As a role-model, not to mention a decent human being, her behavior was reprehensible. She owed the kids an apology almost as much as she did Tommy. "Come on in."

The two Rangers sat in the comfortable chairs opposite Haley's desk, their apprehension seeping from every pore. She realized that it was her job to explain herself, and she was determined to do the right thing. "Um, I really want to say how sorry I am for the way I acted out there. There was no excuse for it. I don't know what got into me, but now I've put you guys in a difficult position."

"Listen, Haley. You don't have to apologize to us. We just wanted to know if you're OK and if there's anything we can do," Trent explained.

"Thank you, but I _do_ need to apologize. What I did was worse than just wrong, it was...well, the worst thing I could have done to a friend, especially Tommy. I still can't believe that was me saying those things. I don't know what I was I thinking."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Haley. Can you tell us why you were so mad?" Ethan felt sorry for her. She obviously deeply regretted her actions, and now looked like a lost little girl.

"Well, I guess I've revealed so much to you guys already, what's a little more? I love Tommy. I'm _in_ love with him, have been for years. He doesn't know, but I was going to tell him. That's why I went over there this morning, to lay it all on the line. I decided to risk everything to find out how he felt about me. Tommy is very shy when it comes to women, and I was hoping that if I made the first move, he'd finally admit it if he felt the same way about me. You can imagine now why I was hurt when I got there and he was…" Haley's eyes began to well up with tears again at the thought of what she heard going on and her subsequent reaction to it.

Trent handed her a Kleenex from the box on the corner of her desk. "I'm sorry, Haley. Maybe you should just explain it to Dr. O. He's a decent guy, he'll understand." The White Ranger wasn't so sure if that was true, but he was trying to be encouraging.

"I can't face him. I just can't. What I did was so wrong. I knew what I was saying, and I knew that saying it in front of you guys would really hurt him. I just couldn't stop myself once I started. The urge to get back at him took over me, and as hard as I tried to fight it, it won. Tommy's the best friend I've ever had, and now I've lost him. Not only that, but I've ruined his reputation in your eyes." Haley was sobbing again as the hopelessness of the situation settled in deeper.

"His reputation is fine. I mean, it's a little creepy to think about a teacher having sex, but we'll get over it. I think it will be harder for him though." Ethan was the one of them the most like Haley, and thus more brains than emotions. He hoped his words sounded sincere.

"I know. He's probably mortified. And for the record, Tommy doesn't sleep around. I just want you to know that. I don't know who the woman was, but I'm sure she's someone he must care about. I had no business calling her a whore. Jealousy is a terrible thing."

Trent needed to get all of their minds off the subject of the confrontation. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of Dr. O's sex life again. "You really need to talk to him, Haley. Just apologize. You guys have been friends for so long, and all friends have arguments sometimes. He won't be mad forever. Do it for us, for the team. We need you Haley."

That statement really hit her hard. She had gotten into the Ranger thing with Tommy to make a difference in the world. Abandoning the team now might mean that Mesogog would win, a possibility too terrible to think about. It was time to be a responsible adult and set a good example for the teens. That meant admitting her mistake and asking forgiveness from the one she hurt, even if it was possible that he wasn't willing to grant it for awhile, if ever. "Thank you, Trent. I think I needed to hear that. I'm not so sure that Tommy will want me around, but he'll do what's good for the Rangers, and so should I." Haley gave the two boys a warm smile, not for the first time surprised that kids fifteen years her junior could have so much more common sense and compassion than grown-ups sometimes.

"That's the spirit!" Ethan was grinning like second-grader. They were one step closer to having things back the way they were. Now all they had to do was develop selective amnesia in order to forget that this whole thing started because Dr. Oliver had sex.

"By the way, where are Conner and Kira?" Haley had a pretty good idea, but she wanted to know for sure.

"They went to Dr. O's," Trent hesitantly admitted.

"Oh. I thought so, but that probably wasn't a very wise plan. I doubt he's ready to see any of you just yet. He loves you guys, and will get past it, but it's going to take some time. I can't even imagine how he must be feeling right now. Again, I'm so sorry."

"Well, we have to see him in class tomorrow, anyway. When do you think you might try to talk to him?" Ethan asked before he realized he might be trying to force the issue. "Sorry, didn't mean to be pushy."

"I'd better give him a couple of days to cool off. If he's involved with someone, the best thing I could do right now is give them time alone together. In the case of an attack and you need me, that's different, but if things stay quiet, I want to give him his space." Haley knew it was a cop-out, but the possibility also existed that Tommy might seek her out first. Whether it would be to tell her off or give her a chance to apologize, though, she wasn't sure.

"You really don't have any idea who she is?" Trent asked. The curiosity was killing all the Rangers, despite the fact that the general idea was gross.

"Not a clue, Trent. He's never mentioned any women, but then again, he's also very private. I never would have considered telling him I love him if I thought he was seeing someone else. I think he was right, though. I do get myself in a knot when I don't know something. Being a genius has its problems, too."

"And you're sure he doesn't know you're in love with him?" Ethan didn't have the necessary experience with the opposite sex to make any sense of the situation, but he was somewhat disappointed to find out that even adults like Haley and Dr. O sometimes didn't have all the answers, either. He had been hoping that with age he would understand women better.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Tommy has always been completely oblivious to all the attention females throw at him. He just doesn't get it, and that's part of his charm. For a guy to look that good and be so humble…" Haley trailed off when she realized that she might be providing the teens with TMI again. "Sorry."

"Conner and Kira should be contacting us soon. They're going to come back here, either sooner or later. If Dr. O wants to be alone like you say, it should be sooner," Trent wanted them back right away so he and Ethan could share what they've learned and decide on the best way to handle first period Science in the morning. It was bound to be awkward.

* * *

Conner and Kira sat in the parking lot of the Cyberspace discussing what exactly they planned to say to Dr. Oliver. They briefly considered just going over there and acting like nothing unusual happened, but then decided that idea would probably draw more attention to the confrontation than if they brought it up outright.

"I don't want to do this, Kira." Conner wasn't afraid to admit his fear. Even if Kira did all the talking, he still had to stand there and look at Dr. O, who would be looking at them, thinking that they were thinking what they _were_ thinking. It was too embarrassing, and now on top of it all, he went and got himself all confused.

"Neither do I, but we have to," Kira said, trying to keep them on track. Frankly, she was acting much more confident than she actually felt.

"I know. I guess we should call him now."

"Yeah," she concurred. She hesitantly clasped the bright yellow stone of her Dino Gem with her thumb and forefinger while concentrating on making a telepathic connection to the Black Ranger. When she mentally felt his bracelet signal him, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now, they just had to wait for Dr. O to reply.

"What is it Kira?" Tommy answered sounding impatient and only semi-interested.

In the car, the Red and Yellow Rangers exchanged a glance that said they both heard the message behind his tone; however, they had to do what they had to do. "Um, nothing, really. Conner and I were just wondering if you'd like some company. We could maybe bring a pizza, rent a movie…" Kira tried to sound as casual as possible, but they both knew he was well aware of the true reason for the call.

"Thanks, guys, but not today. I think I'm just going to lay low this afternoon. I have a lot of things to think about." Tommy appreciated the concern, and he knew it was genuine, but he was not interested in socializing with the teens right now. He had some decisions to make regarding how he was going to address with them Haley's revelation about his personal life. Besides, Kim would be on her way back over soon. There was no way he wanted to introduce the Rangers to her now without telling her first what they knew. He planned on omitting the part about Haley calling her a whore since it would serve no purpose but to hurt Kim's feelings, and he'd hate for her to serve time in prison for murder.

"We understand, Dr. O." Kira assured him, and they really did, since they were no more comfortable with the idea of seeing their teacher so soon after what happened than he was. It seemed they all just needed some time.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, and we'll get together after school for some training."

"OK. We'll be there," Conner said, pulling Kira's wrist to him so he could speak. "Bye."

"Bye, guys."

* * *

Tommy cut the connection and sighed to himself to release his anxiety. Kim should be calling any minute, and explaining to her the current morale crisis of the Dino Thunder Rangers was not how he had planned to spent the rest of the day. Just as he was mentally sorting out which details of the altercation he should share, his cell phone rang from inside his thigh pocket. He smiled to himself despite everything that happened when the caller ID read 'Marriott Reefside.'

"Hi," he said simply, trying to keep any signs that he was feeling troubled from his voice.

Kim couldn't be fooled so easily. She had too much experience with Tommy-in-distress. He'd always been a horrible actor. "What is it?" There was no use beating around the bush.

"Oh, I'll tell you when you get here. Are you getting ready to leave?" He realized he sounded like he was rushing her, but spending time with her was the only thing that would salvage this weekend.

"Yeah. I've already checked out. I just have to put my bags in the car. Are you finished with Haley?"

_That's one way of putting it_. "I'm home now. You can come whenever you want." He realized just after he said it that a double meaning could be interpreted from that statement, especially after last night and this morning.

"I can as long as you're around," she replied with a sexy little giggle. The implication wasn't lost on her. "Seriously, though, I'll be there in twenty, then. Bye."

"See you soon." Tommy flipped his cell shut, ending the call. She still had the power to make his day with just the sound of her voice. He thought about working out, but he really didn't have enough time. _There's plenty of time to get all hot and sweaty later. God, the years of sexual depravation have turned me into a fiend! I just can't control myself around her. _He decided it would be better to relax and watch some TV while he waited for her to arrive.

* * *

Conner and Kira clamored back out of the car and into the Cyberspace to wait for Ethan and Trent. The Red Ranger stopped near the front of the café to move the broken table to the dumpster around the side of the building. He marveled again at Dr. Oliver's fierce display of temper and deadly skill that caused the thing to be split cleanly in half. While he didn't blame his teacher for being angry at Haley, it was the last thing he expected from the normally calm and collected Dr. O. After the trash was disposed of, he took a seat with Kira on the sofa.

Not three minutes later, the Blue and White Rangers could be heard coming from the storeroom. They were momentarily taken back at seeing their teammates sitting there, but after a second, they both realized that they shouldn't have been surprised.

"Back so soon?" Ethan asked anyway.

"We never left. After we got in the car, we called Dr. O to see if we could go over there, but he said he'd rather be alone today," Conner explained. "Well, maybe not _alone_, but he just didn't want us there. Maybe his girlfriend is still around. Were you guys able to talk to Haley?"

Trent started. "Yeah, we did. Kira you were right. She's in love with him."

"Of course I'm right! She actually admitted it?" The Yellow Ranger had no doubt in her mind that Haley loved Dr. Oliver, but she wasn't sure that Haley was aware of it, herself.

"Yep. She was completely honest. The kicker is that the reason she went over there this morning was to tell him. Then she heard them…" Trent couldn't finish the statement. The idea of saying 'it' out loud threatened to make him sick.

"Fucking." Conner had no such qualms, even though he never would have associated the subject with Dr. O before today.

"Eeewww. You had to say it, didn't you, Conner? How am I going to sit there in class everyday, now, if I keep picturing…" Ethan, being much more naïve than the others, naturally came out with a more immature response.

"Then don't picture it! I know it's a little weird, but face it, guys. Dr. O is just a normal guy. You heard Haley say he had girlfriends before." Then a thought hit Kira. "She didn't say she knew who the woman was, did she?"

"She has no idea, but she's really sorry for what she did. I guess she just flipped out. Imagine finally getting the courage to confess your feelings for someone, then finding them with someone else. I mean, her reaction was pretty harsh, but she was hurt. She also wanted us to know that Dr. O doesn't sleep around like she said." Trent didn't want to make it sound like he agreed with Haley's tantrum, but he was very loyal, and could tell that she was truly remorseful.

"They say love makes people do some strange things sometimes. Is she going to talk to Dr. O?" Conner needed to take the leader position and think about the team at this point.

"Yeah, but not right away. If he didn't want to see you guys, he for sure doesn't want to see her! We have to give them both some time," Ethan reasoned. "She plans to apologize, and I think eventually, he'll accept it. He knows we need her."

"What do we do if there's an attack before then?" The Red Ranger posed the question without thinking, which was a habit of his.

"Then we'll all do what we have to do. Let's just forget about it for now. Remember that it's none of our business, anyway. Dr. O wants us to come by tomorrow for training. I suppose he'll say whatever he wants to say about it then." Kira spoke with they type of authority that told the boys that she considered the subject closed for the time being.

Conner realized she was right, and he would have to be satisfied with that. "So, what are you guys doing the rest of the day?"

* * *

Tommy was vegetating on the couch watching football while waiting for Kim. He had the volume up fairly loud, so it took a few knocks on the wooden door for Kim to get his attention. He jumped up to let her in, and found her standing on the porch holding a beige-and-black-striped tabby cat.

The sight made Tommy smile, and he planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Come on in. I see you've met Hobo Kitty."

"This is your cat?" Kim asked, surprised. She never took Tommy for a cat person.

"Not exactly. I'm more like her human. It's her house and she lets me live here because I feed her. I think the last owners left her when they moved, but she's grown on me." Tommy had allowed himself to be adopted by the sweet little cat after she made it clear that she wasn't leaving. Since she was very independent, preferring to come and go as she pleased, they had the perfect arrangement.

"What did you say her name is?" Kim wanted to make sure she heard him right.

"Hobo Kitty. My brother used to call her a little hobo because she bums around all day, and it just stuck. She didn't drop a mouse on the porch, did she?"

Kim shrieked upon hearing that. She frantically looked around for signs of a rodent carcass, but exhaled when she saw no evidence. "Doesn't look like it."

Tommy laughed at her squeamishness. She could still be such a girly-girl sometimes, even though she was tough as nails. "Good. She likes to bring me presents. I think she considers it her contribution to the household."

Judging by the way she was purring, it looked as though the furry little animal made a new best friend in Kim. Tommy grabbed her bags from the porch, quietly chuckling to himself at the amount of luggage she brought for just a few days. He took them up to the bedroom, and then came back down to find Kim and Hobo curled up on the sofa together. "I never thought I would be jealous of a cat," he teased.

"You're welcome to join us, you know," Kim beckoned with an alluring look.

Tommy wouldn't dream of refusing, so he sat down on the sofa next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders. Kim snuggled into his embrace while the kitty drifted off to sleep on her lap. After a few minutes of watching the game, she decided to broach the subject of his upset voice on the phone. "So, what happened with Haley?" she asked, straight to the point.

He sighed deeply, mentally acknowledging that he couldn't put it off forever. "It's a long story…"

* * *

_Author's notes:_ Dialogue-heavy, I know. Sometimes exposition can't be avoided. Thanks to all who continue to read and review. Your comments are encouraging and help me to strive to do better each chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15: Evolution

_Author's Notes:_ Well, I realize that it's been some time since my last update. I sincerely apologize, but the notoriously sinister March Cleveland, OH weather caught up with me, and I came down with the worst cold. Although I was laid up on the sofa, I had such a bad headache, I couldn't think straight enough to write. Then, by the time I was feeling better, I had to work 4 days of third shift at the hospital. (Thank member Lucas43. Itwas his shifts I was working!) My whole schedule was messed up. I'm back in action, though. Here's Chapter 15. Thanks again to all who contunue to read and review. And no...Hobo Kitty is NOT Katherine (or anyone else, for that matter) in disguise.

* * *

Chapter 15: Evolution 

"Well, when I got to the café, Haley and I had a sort of…altercation," Tommy started. He knew that sharing the experience with Kimberly would make him see things clearer, but reliving the event just didn't appeal to him on any level at all.

"Spill it, Tommy." Kim recognized the hesitation right away as his natural inclination to stick his head in the sand and pretend it would all go away. Some things never changed.

"OK. The kids were right. Haley was mad. Really, really mad. Spitting-tacks mad."

"Alright, I get your point. She was mad, but why?"

"I _still_ have no idea, to be honest with you. Anyway, what happened was: I get there and go to talk to her, but she just starts yelling at me, acting completely irrational! Eventually, it comes out that she showed up here this morning to deliver a part for the command center. She heard us, Kim. She heard you and me making love and just freaked out. But I don't know why!" Tommy's obvious frustration was seeping from every pore. He threw his head back on the sofa and covered his eyes with his arm, as if to shut it all out.

Kim, being female, and therefore much more perceptive, immediately suspected the true motivation behind Haley's uncharacteristic behavior, even though she'd never met the woman. "Tommy, are you sure there has never been anything but friendship between you and Haley?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We never dated, never kissed…nothing like that! Ever! We just don't see each other in a romantic sort of way. What's that got to do with anything, anyway?" He knew she was trying to help, so hoped he didn't sound too irritated.

"All I'm saying is, maybe _you_ never saw _her_ that way, but I'm willing to bet that she might have had other expectations for your relationship."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy sat upright, his face a study in bewilderment. The Black Ranger was an intelligent man, but there were some things that still eluded him, especially regarding the opposite sex.

Kim momentarily took pity on him since he so clearly didn't get it. Men could be unbelievably dense. "Tommy, have you ever considered that maybe Haley might be in love with you?" She paused, giving the question time to sink in. "I don't think she was really angry at you. What you saw was pain and jealousy, manifested as anger."

"I don't think so, Kim. In the five years I've known her, she's never given me any reason to believe she is in love with me."

"Why does that not surprise me? Listen, you've never exactly been very good at deciphering a woman's signals. Think about it, what else would generate such a strong emotional reaction except another strong emotion, like love? There's no other explanation."

"I don't know, maybe. I don't even want to think about it. I haven't even told you the worst part yet." Tommy let out another deep breath before continuing. "When she finally decided to tell me what she heard, she deliberately said it right in front of the team, just to embarrass me! Now they know how I spent the morning, too." He covered his eyes again, subconsciously trying to hide from reality.

"Oh, Tommy. I'm sorry." Kim didn't know what else to say. This was a man who was uncomfortable kissing his girlfriend on the cheek in public back in high school. To have his students let in on such intimate things about his personal life had to be the most mortifying thing imaginable.

"She called me a man-slut!" he said with a groan.

Try as she might, Kimberly couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her lips, but quickly composed herself when she saw the scowl that came over his face. "Sorry…man-slut?"

The stern expression he was trying to maintain cracked into a slight grin as he observed Kim's reaction to Haley's choice of words. "Hey, don't laugh! She made it sound like I just go around bringing home different women all the time, and I'm sure didn't help the team's opinion of me, either, when I smashed a table in half. God, Kim, I was so mad I couldn't see straight. I'm so stupid."

The hopelessness in his voice wrenched Kimberly's heart. It was a difficult situation that had no easy solution, but wallowing in self-pity wouldn't help. "Tommy, why do you always try to make everything your own fault? You didn't do anything wrong. I don't blame you for being mad. What she did was awful, but she was hurt, and it's over now. Think about the team. You're the grown-up. If you act like it's no big deal, then they'll pick up on that. The worst thing you could do is act ashamed or guilty."

"I don't feel ashamed of what we did, but I am their teacher and am supposed to set a good example. I know I don't sleep around, but now because of this, they think I do. And I'm not saying Haley opening her big mouth was my fault, but I'm upset with myself for the way I reacted. She was trying to bait me, and I played right into her hands."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Tommy. You're only human. Wait a couple of days until you cool off, then talk to her. She probably feels awful about what she did by now. Give her a chance to apologize. Then talk to the Rangers. You are a great role-model in every way. What goes on in your bedroom isn't part of the deal. You're an adult. You did nothing illegal or immoral, so there's no obligation to explain what was supposed to be kept your own business. Just tell them Haley was mistaken to imply you sleep around, and that you don't take the decision to have sex lightly. It'll be hard, but in the end, it might actually teach them a good lesson about respect."

"Yeah, you're right, as usual," he teased. "There's no way the Rangers can get by without Haley's expertise. But you really think she's in love with me?" The whole idea still sounded strange to Tommy, but he had a great deal of faith in Kim's ability to read people and situations, and he had to admit that it was the only explanation for Haley's behavior.

"How couldn't she be?" Kimberly never meant to say it, but as she looked into his deep chocolate-brown eyes, it just slipped out. Panic immediately welled up in her, but was soon squelched when Tommy lowered his lips to meet hers. The kiss started out soft and tender, but soon built in intensity as they shifted on the sofa to gain a better advantage.

"MMMeeeeeeooooowwwww!"

The screeching sound broke the two lovers apart like a couple of teenagers caught by the cops necking in the backseat of Daddy's Chevy. Hobo Kitty stood on the coffee table, as outraged an expression as a cat could manage on her whiskered little face.

"Oh, we're sorry Hobo! We didn't mean to disturb your nap," Kim apologized to the feline before joining Tommy in a fit of laughter. Hobo was not amused, though, so she jumped down and scurried off to find a place to rest where she wouldn't be bothered.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not sorry. Come here…" Tommy growled before scooping Kim up in his arms and climbing the stairs to the bedroom. Once there, clothing quickly fell away, leaving only soft curves to brush against hard, angular muscle. They indulged in each other again and again, and the afternoon hours slipped by unnoticed.

Their passion temporarily sated, Tommy lay with Kim's head resting on his chest, absentmindedly running his fingers through her long auburn tresses, contemplating what a bizarre weekend it had been. The days passed like a whirlwind, and now that it was Sunday evening, the mental recap of events playing in his head reminded him of a soap opera. There had been sex, drama, fighting, flirting, and crying. How it could have been both the best and the worst three days in recent memory at the same time was unbelievable. Monday morning was just hours away, and with it would come a million and one things that Tommy dreaded. He usually looked forward to returning to work, but not this time.

"God, I don't want to go to school tomorrow," Tommy whined like he was in the first grade.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. You'll see."

"Sure it will. There's actually more I haven't told you." He had debated telling her about Principal Randall's advances, but ultimately, he decided that honesty was the best policy. If he and Kim were to make a go of this relationship again, there was no room for secrets. Besides, she usually had a way of making him feel better about most situations. Her questioning expression prompted him to continue. "Friday morning, the school principal, Ms. Randall, asked me out."

"On a date? Wow, what a stud you are, Tommy! Even older women want you! What did you say?"

"I said no! And she's probably not even that much older. It was worse than just asking me out, though. She was openly flirting with me, doing stuff like sitting on the edge of her desk with her legs crossed so her skirt would ride up, leaning forward so I could see down her blouse, and massaging my shoulder. It was so creepy. I don't know what it is, but something about her puts my guard up, besides the fact that she hates kids. I can't understand why she went into education."

Kim's initial inclination to tease him about the principal's pass at him faded when she sensed his genuine distress about it. He was seriously nervous about the incident. "That's a tough one, baby, but maybe if you go and act like it never happened, it will blow over. You never know, she might be feeling pretty stupid about it by now, and would appreciate it if you just blew it off."

"She's not that demure, but maybe you're right. I'll just stay professional, avoid her as much as I can, and save us both the embarrassment. I have enough to worry about with Haley and the kids." As Tommy set his mind straight about how he was going to handle the next day, another unpleasant topic came to light, and as far as he was concerned, it was far worse than the others. "And tomorrow is our last night together, too, isn't it?"

Kimberly couldn't deny that the subject of her and Tommy's future had been on her mind, as well. Their reunion happened so fast that they were too wrapped up in eachother to think about what would happen when she went home to Florida on Tuesday morning. She rolled off of his chest to lie on her side next to him, gently placing a hand on his cheek to turn his face to her. "Tommy, I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Scared that I'm not going to get the job. Scared that I will. Scared of losing you. Scared of scaring you off because of how I feel. Tommy, I never thought that after all the pain I caused you and all the stupid mistakes I made that I'd ever have a chance at happiness again. I was bitter and jaded about men, no longer the naïve girl from Angel Grove. I didn't believe in love at first sight anymore. That all changed the minute I saw you walking toward me outside that bank. It was like one of Rita's spells. I fell so hard for you again, just like I did in high school. I love you, Tommy. I probably always have." She desperately searched his face for a reaction to her powerful words. It was a big risk to take, telling him exactly how she felt, but she didn't believe in playing games. If he didn't feel the same way, at least she'd know the truth before she fell any further.

Tommy didn't believe he could be so lucky. He had been searching for a way to broach the subject of their next step since that morning, but with everything that went on, he got sidetracked. Once again, though, she proved to be thinking on the same wavelength as him, reinforcing his belief that there were more powerful forces at work drawing them back together than just pure coincidence. "Actually, I've been meaning to discuss something with you. Kim, I know it's sudden, but you know me. I'm a big believer in fate, and once I've made up my mind what I want, that's it." Tommy turned onto his side so that they were face to face and he could look into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, too. I don't understand it, but I can't fight it, either. I know it wasn't an accident that we met again. This is where we belong. You're going to get the job, and even if you don't, you can apply for another one somewhere else nearby. If techs are in such short supply, it should be easy. That said, there's just the question of where you're going to live when you move out here. I don't want to pressure you to do anything you're not ready for, but I have a lot of room in this house. I'd love it if you'd live here with me."

"Oh, Tommy, you've made me so happy. We might be out of our minds, but yes, I'll move in with you!"

Her acquiescence to his insane suggestion caused Tommy to release the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and break out into a huge, shit-eating grin. His reaction was contagious. Laughing, Kimberly flung herself at him, knocking him onto his back and landing on top of him. She braced herself with her hands on either side of his head as they shared the moment, basking in their mutual love.

As the minutes passed, their laughter subsided and eventually Kimberly's position straddling his stomach began to stir more sensuous feelings in the couple. Their eyes locked as she lowered her mouth to meet his. Tommy grasped her hips as she ground herself into him before he couldn't take anymore and used his tremendous strength to raise her up and back, sinking himself deeply into her. She rocked above him, their passion culminating in an explosive climax before she collapsed, panting and sweating, into his arms. Tommy barely had presence of mind to reach over and switch on the alarm clock, just in case the peacefulness of having Kim sleeping beside him disrupted his natural circadian rhythm. He gradually drifted off, contented that whatever tomorrow would bring, he would at least have Kim by his side to help him through it.

* * *

Haley sat alone at her kitchen table, sipping a cup of herbal tea, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. She still didn't understand how she could have been so stupid. The day at the café dragged on forever, and by closing time, the only thing she had to be grateful for were Sunday's shorter operating hours. The Rangers, bless their hearts, had stuck around, making every effort to cheer her up. Eventually, though, she had asked them to leave. They deserved to have what was left of the weekend to so what they wanted instead of spending it trying in vain to make her forget her blunder. There was no hope of that, and she didn't need the added guilt of having the kids wasting their valuable time. The same images kept playing over and over in her head: the sound of Tommy and the woman groaning in ecstasy, the look on the his face when she called the woman a whore, him smashing the table, the death glare in his eyes before he walked out. The scenes threatened to drive her insane. There was no hope of repairing the damage she caused to their friendship, but she was determined not to let the Rangers down. Finishing off the last few drops of the tea, she dropped the cup in the sink and went to bed. The last thought on her mind before nodding off into a fitful sleep was that Tommy was probably in bed by now already too, except she doubted he was alone. 


	16. Chapter 16: Breaking News

_Author's Notes:_ Hey everybody. Sorry for the lond time since an update. I am still sick with a raging sinus infection.I'll admit I was a little discouraged by the lack of reviews for the last chapter. If the story no longer interests you, please let me know. I will continue as long as I have readers. Otherwise, why would I bother? Things are about to pick up. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: Breaking News

When the alarm clock went off at six the following morning, Tommy didn't bound out of bed like usual. Instead, he hit the snooze button, then rolled over and spooned himself against Kimberly, shutting his eyes against the rising sun. Seven minutes later, the return of the obnoxious beeping noise reminded him that the start of the day was inevitable whether he liked it or not. Monday mornings were difficult under the best of circumstances, but this one would test him to the limit. Yesterday, for the first time since he could remember, he didn't work out. Not formally, at least. Lots of vigorous sex definitely counted for something, but it still wasn't the same as his usual routine. This morning, more than any other, he knew he needed the endorphin rush that only a strenuous, disciplined workout would provide. Groaning, he slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Kim. Pausing for a moment to take in the sight of beautiful her face relaxed in sleep, he shook his head to clear any residual grogginess before retreating to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, he dug around in a laundry basket of clothes he was pretty sure were clean until he found a black tank top and a wrinkled pair of red karate pants. Socks and running shoes completed the outfit. Just as he was about to sneak out the door, Kim began to stir, her naked body still wrapped in the soft sheets.

"Good morning," she moaned sleepily. "You deserting me already?"

He walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "No way. Just going for a run."

"Want company?"

"Sure, if you really want to get up. You don't have to, though. I thought the interview wasn't until three."

"It isn't, but I'm usually up early. It would be nice to go running together like we used to. Help me up." Kimberly extended her arms, expecting him to hoist her to a vertical position, but instead, he leaned into her, descending on her mouth for a deep 'good morning' kiss. She responded enthusiastically, her tongue darting past his lips to entwine with his. For a split second, she became self-conscious of her morning breath after tasting his minty-freshness, but soon forgot about it when she realized that he didn't seem to mind at all.

Just as things were threatening to get out of control, Kim removed her hands from the warm skin they found under his shirt and gently pushed Tommy away. "Not now, Handsome. It's time to run. We've been in bed for almost two days straight. As much as I'd love to ravish you again, we need to do something productive."

Tommy groaned, forcing himself to stand up before the urge to rip the sheet off and trace every curve of her body with his tongue took over him. "You're right. I guess I'm just doing all I can to avoid reality today. That, and I find you absolutely irresistible. OK, let's go, Beautiful," he conceded, returning the affectionate nickname she used on him. He pulled her up, his eyes wandering over her figure as she seductively walked into the bathroom. She was deliberately trying to arouse him, and it was working.

Five minutes later, she was back in the bedroom rummaging through her luggage for some clothes suitable for working out. A pink sports bra and the grey sweatpants that she originally brought to sleep in fit the bill. After donning them, she slipped on her shoes and followed him downstairs and out the door.

Kimberly and Tommy jogged through the woods on the path that he had inadvertently cleared through many months of trampling down it every morning. Several miles later, they returned to the house to do a little stretching and weight lifting. Finally, Tommy practiced a few complicated katas while Kim performed some gymnastic routines. The hour passed by too quickly for his taste, and he knew that he had better get in the shower soon if he wanted to be at school by eight-thirty.

As tempting as it was to invite Kim into the steaming, hot water, Tommy exercised a little self-control and climbed in alone. He was only marginally surprised, however, when he heard the curtain open and she stepped in. They silently washed one another, soapy hands gliding over slick, wet skin until the mounting passion became too much to resist. There was always time for a quickie. Their mouths fused together as Tommy lifted Kim up and braced her against the tiled wall to facilitate his entry. A few minutes later, she slid down his body to the floor, both of them sated and refreshed. They got out and dried off, and then she left him alone in the bathroom so he could shave and dry his hair.

A quick glance at his watch told Tommy that it was already eight o'clock and he wasn't even dressed yet. To his delight, when he went back to the bedroom, Kim had ironed a grey shirt and set out a black pair of slacks and a black and white tie. She sat on the bed dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt, proud as could be that she could help him since it was her fault that he was running behind.

"Thank you. I need to keep you around." This was the first taste of the domestic life that he had been longing for and would finally have when she moved in.

"You're welcome. Now get dressed. I'm going downstairs because when you take that towel off, it might coax me into something naughty and you'll never get to school."

Tommy laughed and dropped the piece of terrycloth with a dramatic flourish. Kim made a show of copping a peek before she left the room, giving him a wink that suggested a promise of things to come. He quickly put the clothes on, still fixing his tie as he ran down the steps. Kim was in the kitchen making coffee, but he knew he didn't have time to wait for a cup. Kissing her on the cheek, he grabbed his briefcase and keys, slipped on his loafers, and made for the door. Just before stepping out, he realized that he didn't wish Kim luck in her interview, so he quickly dashed back to the kitchen. "Hey!" he called to her. "Good luck today. See you tonight. Love you."

The sweet gesture warmed Kim's heart and reminded her again what a wonderful, thoughtful man Tommy was. She was so lucky to have found him once more. "Thanks. Love you, too. Good luck to you today, too."

He rolled his eyes at the thought of the deed ahead of him, nodding to her with a grin as he sprinted to his Jeep.

* * *

It was an otherwise typical Monday morning at Reefside High. Everyone seemed to move a little slower that usual, subconsciously trying to put off the end of the weekend. It was eight twenty-eight when Tommy passed through the double doors and rushed through the hallways crowded with teenagers to the science wing. Just as the bell rang, he entered his classroom lab to find most of his students already assembled and ready for class. He had gotten over his chronic tardiness years ago, but it had been some time since he had something, or in this case, someone making him want to be late.

"Good morning," he greeted his students briefly. The mad rush to get to school on time had temporarily distracted him from thinking about the Sunday morning incident, but now that he was there in class, one look in the direction of his Rangers brought it all back and he knew that it was going to be a very long day. The last thing he wanted to do was become paranoid, but the smirk on Conner McKnight's face already had his stomach turning. _Ignore it, Tommy. It's all in your head_.

"Everyone have a good weekend?" There were various nods and affirmative responses from the kids, but one in particular made him wonder how he could be so stupid as to mention the weekend with the Rangers in the room.

"Did you, Dr. Oliver?" Ethan James was probably just being polite when he asked the simple question, but a muffled snort from the Red Ranger changed the whole dynamic of the inquisition. Despite Ethan's fairly dark African-American skin tone, Tommy could swear the kid blushed a deep pink.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Tommy answered, clearing his throat self-consciously while averting his eyes. He could feel the tips of his ears burning and his forehead breaking out in a light sweat. "Let's get started."

A deep breath helped him work up the guts to look at the class, but he deliberately avoided eye-contact with the Rangers. Immediately, the two empty seats that were usually occupied by Cassidy Cornell and Devin DelValle caught his attention. "Does anyone know where Cassidy and Devin are this morning?"

"They said they had to get ready for their Monday broadcast. It sounded like a big deal," replied Michelle Martin, a plain girl and one of the brainier students in the school.

"Thank you, Michelle." Tommy tried his best not to react negatively to the information, but he didn't think he was very successful at keeping his irritated expression at bay. He understood what a privilege it was for Reefside to have their own TV station, and that Cassidy took her position as a reporter very seriously, but it often interfered with schoolwork. There needed to be a limit. "OK, let's start where we left off Friday. We were talking about the Big Bang Theory. In a nutshell, the Big Bang, or as cosmologists sometimes call it, 'the Standard Model of Cosmology', goes something like this. About fifteen billion years ago, the universe erupted from an enormous and still largely unexplained event, referred to as a 'singularity'. It was from this event that all matter and space was created. But that's where the name 'Big Bang' becomes a contradiction or misnomer, because if before the 'Big Bang', there was _nothing_, how could it have exploded? _Nothing_ can't explode. It also didn't happen _anywhere_. There was no space before it, so couldn't have happened at a particular location, since basically there was no there, there. Doesn't seem very logical, does it? For human beings, who are used to seeing, hearing, touching, tasting, and smelling their surroundings, it is a difficult concept to wrap our minds around. Something from nothing. Everywhere from nowhere. Any thoughts or questions on that?"

Tommy paused to allow the abstract notion to sink in. The confused faces in front of him told him very clearly that more explanation was required. "Alright, I realize it's a hard..."

Just as he was about to explain the theory again, the television monitor mounted on the wall in the corner came to life. "Good morning, this is Cassidy Cornell bringing you all the up-to-the-minute news at Reefside High."

Tommy stopped his lesson and glared at the TV, annoyed at being interrupted at such an inopportune moment. The subject matter was very complex, and the students didn't need any unnecessary distractions. He couldn't understand why Principal Randall allowed these unannounced broadcasts several times a week. Taking a seat on the edge of his desk, he turned his full attention to the blonde girl on the screen, setting an example for the kids to do the same. He had no control over the monitor, so he figured if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"First up, I'm happy to report that the Reefside Falcons varsity football team beat the St. Michael's Panthers 31 to 14 Friday night. We're only three games away from the championship playoffs. Go Falcons! In other sports news, the girl's basketball team was defeated by Beaumont on Saturday, 76 to 68. Despite the loss, the team is still in second place in the district. Good luck, ladies!

Principal Randall asks that I remind the student body to respect the school dress code. That means no exceptionally baggy pants, no undergarments visible and no obscene or drug and alcohol related messages on clothing. According to the student handbook, violations of the dress code can invoke suspension, or even expulsion, so remember to follow the guidelines. Express your individuality, but do it cleanly, please.

Next up, in the Monday morning gossip report, we discovered that one of Reefside High's most eligible faculty members may not be eligible for long. Friday evening, Science teacher Dr. Thomas Oliver was seen having a romantic dinner for two with a pretty redhead at BellaRosa's in Little Italy. They followed their meal with a stroll around the historic neighborhood before retiring to the Reefside Marriott. Have a look at the exclusive footage."

Cassidy signaled to Devin in the control booth to play the tape. Seconds later, every classroom in Reefside high got a look at Tommy and Kimberly leaving the restaurant holding hands, walking through the neighborhood, window shopping, and finally retreating through the side door of the hotel. Together. Of course, there was no footage or mention of the fact that Tommy emerged from the Marriott only five minutes later. Alone.

Tommy was grateful that he was leaning against his desk, because he was sure he would have fallen over when Cassidy began her report. As it was he could do little more than stare at the monitor. The moment felt surreal, unbelievable, as if he were in the middle of some sort of awful dream. There he was on the screen with Kim, the implication that they spent the night together at the hotel made very clear. Again, his ears started to burn and he knew his face had to be bright red. He stood there trying to decide how to react, but his mind was such a jumble of images: of dinner with Kim, the wedding, the incredible sex, the fight with Haley, the talk he knew he had to have with the Rangers. Now this. The whole school would think he was some sort of playboy, too.

Moments later, the nosy reporter had moved on to some other news, but Tommy didn't hear a word of it. His head was spinning, thoughts moving in every different direction. Before he embarrassed himself any further with a rash show of temper like he did at the cybercafé, he cleared the distance to the door in three long strides and stepped out into the hallway without a word to his class. He couldn't even look at them.

Tommy's first inclination was to storm into the principal's office and demand that Cassidy and Devin be suspended. He found himself holding his head as if to keep it from exploding while pacing up and down the hall, his heart racing. _Calm down, Tommy. Be the adult. There's probably some sort of law against killing students in California, no matter how much they might deserve it. They're just kids. Just nosy, obnoxious, snooping, irritating, interfering, prying, meddlesome, tactless kids. That sounded real grown-up of me. You did nothing wrong, no matter what was implied. You're allowed to date. _

Pulling himself together with a few deep breathing exercises and a quick meditation, he decided that the best course of action was to be responsible and go back to class. There was still a half an hour left, and then he was free until third period. He would go talk to Randall then, not that he thought it would do much good. _Oh, God! Randall. You were going to avoid her as much as possible. She asks you out, you decline the invitation, then are seen with someone else. You think she was a bitch to you before, just wait until she gets a load of this ammunition._

Tommy stared at the classroom door that he had shut just a little too hard when he walked out. He had to go back in, and he knew he wasn't prepared. The students would naturally be curious. After all, he would have been if when he was in high school he had heard that Ms. Applebee had a romantic tryst at a hotel. _EEEwwww, gross thought, Tommy._ The truth was, his students didn't see him any differently than he saw her, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He was sure he would get some interesting looks and hear a few off-color comments, but the key to getting through this was not to let his feathers get ruffled. Acting like he committed a crime would only encourage more ragging. Intellectually, he knew all of this, but on an emotional level, the humiliation of having his personal life splattered all over every classroom at Reefside was more than he felt he could tolerate. The contradiction of it all was that none of this would have occurred if he hadn't reunited with Kim. Her landing back in his life was the greatest thing to happen to him in a very long time. How something so wonderful could get so tainted so fast was a real mystery. Why did it seem like he was being made to pay for his happiness? He hoped it wasn't a sign.

Even the doorknob seemed to require too much effort to turn as Tommy finally gathered the courage to return to class. Walking with his head held high in an artificial show of composure, he ignored the whistle that came from the back of the room and came to a stop in front of the desk, his usual teaching position. For the first time ever, he had the students' rapt attention from the moment he entered. Usually it took a few seconds to settle everyone down, especially with this first period class. Looking out into the curious faces of the teens, he made no specific eye contact with anyone, but just briefly glanced around to get a feel for the 'audience'. Although it was possible that pretending nothing happened would draw even more attention to it, he decided that low-key would be the best approach.

"Hey Dr. O! A redhead? You_ did_ have a good weekend! Don't hold out on us, now. Who is she?" It was no surprise that the first kid to speak up was his very own Red Ranger, Conner McKnight.

The lightening in the teacher's eyes could have set Conner on fire. "My personal life is not part of the state-mandated curriculum. I would appreciate it if you'd all remember that. Now let's move on. Does anyone have any questions about what we were discussing before we were interrupted?" _Rudely interrupted._

One hand shot up, attached to a wrist adorned with a silver, yellow-gem-encrusted bracelet. "Dr. Oliver? So what was before the Big Bang?"

Tommy hoped the tiny nod in her direction adequately conveyed his gratefulness for Kira's sensitivity. He knew she was trying to divert the classes' attention away from the breaking 'news'. "Good question, but I don't have an answer for you. This is the point where we as humans are limited by our finite perception of the universe. Scientists have no idea what, if anything came before the Big Bang. According to the theory, all matter, space, and _time_ was created at the moment of this singularity. By that definition, there was no 'before'. Essentially, the theory explains everything we have been able to observe and deduct about the universe, but it doesn't explain itself. The actual cause of the event crosses the fine line between science and theology. We have no clue, so whatever you believe is as valid as anything the finest minds in the world have deduced. The one thing that most scientists agree on, though, is that this _is_ the most probable explanation for the creation of everything. Few experts dispute the theory anymore, although that's just about where their consensus ends. Within the theory, there are almost as many variations as there are stars in the sky."

Tommy felt fairly relaxed for the time being. He didn't think anyone else would have the nerve to ask him about Kim. The complex subject matter gave both his and the student's minds something to keep them occupied. "Any more questions?"

"You said that few scientists disagree with the Big Bang anymore. What _do_ those few believe started everything?" The intelligent question came from Ethan, who had one of the most vivid imaginations Tommy had ever seen. This topic was right up his alley.

"Well, there are actually several other creation theories out there…"

The rest of the class passed, status quo. By a couple minutes before the bell would ring, Tommy had almost forgotten the rude invasion of his privacy, even though it happened only twenty minutes ago. Sometimes his short memory was a blessing.

* * *

Ms. Randall pictured steam coming out of her ears like in a cartoon. The sudden flash of anger she was struck with when she saw Dr. Thomas Oliver with that woman was unexplainable, not to mention unsettling. She tried to convince herself that her fury stemmed from her failure to complete her mission. Her master expected her to gain his trust, and now the route she planned to take to accomplish that hit a roadblock. He may have declined her invitation on Friday, but eventually she was sure she would have worn him down. She could be very persuasive. Elsa didn't like competition, and she didn't play fair in its elimination.

The deeper motivation for her rage was something she chose to ignore for the moment. Hopefully forever. She didn't recognize the strange emotion that was bubbling beneath the surface of her subconscious. All she knew was that it felt almost like jealousy. That couldn't be it, however, because for her to be jealous was to imply that she had 'other' feelings for the Science teacher. Romantic feelings. The desire to have been the one disappearing into the hotel with him. _That just can't be possible!_ _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_

Elsa repeated the phrase over and over in her mind in order to convince herself it was true. Just the use of the word 'hate' renewed the evil power Mesogog bestowed upon her, and the stirring of those unfamiliar emotions that Dr. Oliver evoked left her, replaced by all the wickedness and spite that she would need to defeat the Black Ranger.

The method by which she received the news didn't even register until a few minutes later, but when it did, Randall was almost tickled pink. The humiliation he must be feeling was icing on the cake. Ruining his reputation just might be the ticket to success. How lucky she was to have such nosy and tactless students in her school. Class was over in less than a minute. It was time to put a plan into action.

* * *

Tommy noticed that the bell would be ringing in just seconds, so he wrapped up the last of their discussion. Now the fun would begin. He was rethinking his decision to go to Randall about Cassidy and Devin. The events of Friday morning kept playing in his mind. Avoidance was probably still the best idea. Avoidance of Randall, of the students' questions and innuendos. Avoidance of the whole thing. He still had Haley and the Rangers to deal with, but that was later.

The shrill sound of the bell cut through the noise of Tommy's students packing up their books, causing them to move even faster. Seconds later, the telltale crackling of the P.A. speaker caught everyone's attention.

"Dr. Oliver, please report to the principal's office _immediately_!" came Ms. Randall's stern voice from overhead. All eyes left in the room, including those of all four Rangers, descended on Tommy.

_So much for avoidance. _


	17. Chapter 17: Busted!

_Author's Notes:_ OK, I get it, you're still interested! Thank you to all who reviewed recently. I have a renewed vitality for this story because of you. I seriously lost my groove after getting sick for almost a month and doing a week of night shift. I'm on my way back into it now. Things are starting to pick up, aren't they? To those of you who have inquired about my posting schedule, alas, I'm sorry to report, I don't have one. It takes me anywhere from 4 days to a week and a half to complete a chapter. It depends on how difficult the scene is and how I feel. I do write something everyday, though, even if it's only to proofread and edit what I wrote the night before. I apologize if it's a pain to constantly check back for an update, but I really can't put myself on that kind of schedule. I wouldn't want to make any promises I can't keep. My only suggestion would be for you folks to become registered with and put this story on your author alert list. That way, you'll be e-mailed when it updates. You don't have to be a writer yourself to register. Enjoy! (Yep, it's you, V.)

* * *

Chapter 17: Busted!

Tommy didn't exactly follow Principal Randall's instructions by reporting to her office immediately. He wanted to wait until Reefside's students were tucked safely away in second period in order to avoid all of the teasing, staring, and giggling he knew was coming. The Rangers stopped by his desk on their way out of his classroom. Ethan, Trent, and Kira appeared hesitant to approach him, realizing that his privacy had been invaded enough in the last couple of days. Conner, however, had no such reservations. As usual, his bravado and general dinginess had him opening his big mouth before thinking.

"Busted, Dr.O! So tell us, how long has this been going on? Who is she?" His smart-ass grin was wide enough to swallow his whole head. The Red Ranger genuinely seemed to be under the impression that without the rest of the class around, Dr. Oliver would be more willing to dish the dirt on his new lady friend. Boy, was he mistaken.

"I thought I made it clear during class that my personal life was not up for discussion." Tommy knew it was wrong, but he had visions running through his head of knocking the smirk off Conner's face with a roundhouse kick in the teeth. He knew that the kid didn't mean any disrespect, and that it was normal for him to be curious about this new aspect of his mentor's life, but the Red Ranger sometimes had a tendency to talk to his teacher with the same familiarity he used with his buddies. It had been a struggle to draw the fine line between teacher, mentor, teammate, and friend. The other four didn't seem to have any difficulty developing a comfortable relationship with Tommy composed of the proper respect, but Conner sometimes didn't get it.

"Come on! It's just us. Now that everyone has sold you out, you don't have to hide her anymore. Don't you think your teammates should get to meet your girlfriend?"

The other Rangers looked at Tommy hopefully, but didn't say a word. They were as interested as Conner, but none of them had the impoliteness or the nerve enough to ask. For once, they were glad he had no diplomacy. Trent did have one question, though. "Does she know about us, I mean the Rangers?" The others nodded their approval and agreement.

"Guys, listen to me for just a minute. I'm more than a little perturbed right now about my business being invaded like this. Cassidy had no right. Haley had no right. And you all have no right, either. I would have had to tell you about her eventually, but I didn't plan on doing it just yet. Since the choice has been taken away from me in the worst way possible, I know we have to talk. School is not the place, though, especially right now between classes. Later on, at practice, I'll fill you in a little bit, but don't expect any juicy details. I'm only doing this because I've been forced to. I expect that you'll keep whatever I choose to tell you to yourselves." Tommy's expression left no room for argument. "Now get going, or you'll be late for your next class." He managed a slight smile to let them know that he wasn't mad at them, but at the situation.

Tommy returned to his after-class duties before the Rangers even left the room in preparation for the dreaded meeting with Randall. It took him longer than usual to get his papers together in a vain effort to put off the inevitable just a few moments longer. The last thing he needed to do was erase the board. As he removed the chalk notes on the cosmology lecture, he heard footsteps followed by a muffled laugh and a whispered "stop it!" come from behind him. Turning around, he found Conner and Ethan standing in front of his desk. They quickly wiped the grins off their faces once they saw the teacher's disapproving frown. "What is it, guys?" The second period bell would ring any second now, and the two boys were back in his classroom instead of in Phys. Ed., which he knew they had next.

"Uh, well…we were just wondering…is practice still at four?" Ethan stuttered the question, appearing noticeably hesitant about bothering Dr. Oliver again.

"Yes, Ethan. Four o'clock," he replied briskly before returning his attention to the blackboard.

Conner couldn't help the loud snort that unintentionally escaped. He bit his lip to contain any further outbursts just as Ethan smacked him in the arm with another murmured "Stop it, you moron!"

Sighing, Tommy faced the Rangers again, unable to comprehend why the kids were still standing there. "What is it, Conner?" he asked, his irritation at another interruption evident in his voice.

"Uh, nothing, Dr. O," the Red Ranger spit out, making an exaggerated show of rubbing the back of his neck while shifting his weight from side to side in a self-conscious manner. His valiant attempts at keeping the wise-ass smirk from returning were to no avail. Ethan grabbed his arm and tried to drag his tactless friend from the room, but not before their teacher spoke up.

"Conner! What's your problem! You're both supposed to be in gym by now." Tommy had crossed the line from just annoyed to completely pissed off. He gave the two his most severe, no-nonsense look.

Ethan seemed to want to sink right through the linoleum floor. He glanced at Conner, paralyzed with fear over what he would say next. His terror wasn't for nothing.

"Youhaveahickeyonthebackofyourneck," the Red Ranger spit out in a rapid blurb. "Just thought you should know." This time it was Conner that took hold of Ethan and the boys fled from the science lab just as the second period bell rang.

* * *

Upon hearing those words, Tommy's stomach dropped to his knees. His hand automatically went to the back of his neck, as if he could feel the mark. Gathering up the rest of his things, he ran from the room himself, headed straight for the restroom in the teacher's lounge. When he roughly flung the wooden door with the frosted glass window open, the only other faculty member in the room, a pretty, young art teacher named Miss Walsh, startled at the abrupt noise. She accidentally knocked her cup of coffee over, due to both the unexpected sound and the sudden appearance of Dr. Oliver. He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen, and she became dumbfounded and speechless whenever he was around. Before she could gain enough composure to say 'good morning', he disappeared into the restroom without so much as a look in her direction.

Tommy shut the bathroom door with more force than he intended. For just a split second, he realized that he didn't acknowledge the other teacher in the lounge when he flew by. _Oh, well!_ Manners were the last thing on his mind as he craned his neck in order to find the sucker bite. With a couple contortionist moves, he finally spotted the quarter-sized red mark on the back of his neck towards the right side, just below the edge of his dark hair. The collar of his shirt didn't even begin to cover it unless he walked around with his shoulders shrugged all day, clearly not a practical solution_. Goddamnit! Kim must have done that last night, or maybe even this morning in the shower_.

Just the thought of Kim and the activities that got him into this predicament calmed him down. He knew she didn't do it on purpose, so he wasn't angry at her. Actually, Tommy was more than a little proud of himself that he could make her lose control like that, but that was beside the point. The lingering evidence of her passion was a serious problem for a high school teacher. What was he going to do, compare hickeys with his students? And he was due in Randall's office ten minutes ago. What would she say if she saw it? _God, I'm so screwed_. Bad pun.

Deciding that after Haley's temper tantrum and Cassidy's top story, he had been embarrassed as much as humanly possible, and like anything else, how he dealt with it could make or break him. It was up to him not to let it get to him. Taking one last grimacing look at the angry mark and adjusting his shirt collar one last time to no avail, he flushed the toilet to make it seem like he had a reason for being in there, then grabbed his briefcase and took off at a rapid clip for the school office. Halfway there, he remembered that he ignored Miss Walsh in the teacher's lounge again. A brief twinge of guilt dumped itself right on top of all of the other negative emotions filling his psyche. He was incredibly dense where women's signals were concerned, but even he couldn't mistake the petite, blonde art teacher's intentions. She practically drooled whenever he walked by. It seemed strange to him since she was such an attractive woman. There should have been no lack of male attention in her direction. Tommy had even considered asking her out once or twice, but he didn't want to take the risk of getting into another relationship full of secrets and lies. Another reason why Kim was perfect for him. She knew and understood everything.

* * *

The office door was upon him in no time. Closing his eyes for a second to center himself, he turned the brass doorknob and let himself in. Mrs. Reynolds immediately looked up from her typing. When she saw him, she rushed from behind her desk to his side. "Dr. Oliver, I saw the broadcast. I'm appalled! That busybody young lady had no business…"

Tommy cut her off. "Mrs. Reynolds, it's OK. I'm fine," he tried to reassure her. It was important that he didn't show his tension to anyone, not even other faculty members. The more he thought about it, this challenge reminded him of one of the many creatures he fought during his tenure as a Power Ranger. They started out small, but still packed quite a punch. Inevitably though, they grew into larger than life monstrosities. Well, there hasn't been one yet that he hasn't somehow defeated, and he was determined that the HaleyCassidyMsRandall monster was going to be no different. All it took was honor, confidence, and perseverance. He had plenty of that.

"She's in there waiting for you, dear." The elderly secretary laid a gentle hand on his arm in a kind gesture of support. She had seen other good-looking teachers garner unwanted attention from students in her forty years at the school, but this was the worst. Not only did the poor young man have his personal life splattered all over Reefside High, but he had to deal with that nasty Principal Randall, too. Mrs. Reynolds had a sneaking suspicion that the mean woman had a bit of a crush on Dr. Oliver, herself. If that were the case, this news would make her insanely jealous, and of absolutely no help when it came to punitive measures for Cassidy and Devin.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds." Tommy barely managed a polite smile for the lady. "Well, here I go," he mumbled as he approached the closed door to Randall's office. He knocked lightly, and then awaited his doom.

It seemed like eternity, but in reality was only a few moments before Ms. Randall swung the door open and motioned him inside without a word. If that was the game she was playing, Tommy would show her that he could play, too. He strolled in casually, also silent, but rather than taking a seat, he remained standing in a subtle show of insubordination.

After closing them in, Randall slowly stalked Dr. Oliver, circling him like a vulture waiting for her prey. She didn't speak until she finally came to a stop in front of him. "Sit down!"

"No thanks, I'd rather stand," Tommy replied defiantly. He didn't know what the woman was up to, but already he could tell that he could not count on her for support with this matter.

"Fine." Randall haughtily spun around and strode behind her desk. For several moments, they engaged in a stare-down competition, neither of them relenting in this battle of wills.

Finally, Tommy decided that there was no point in continuing the stubborn match. She had called him in there, but since she didn't seem in a hurry to tell him why, he figured he'd start the ball rolling before they wasted any more time. "Ms. Randall, did you want to talk to me about something?" His tone was respectful enough, but couldn't be considered polite.

"Yes, Dr. Oliver, I do," she drawled. "I saw the school news report this morning."

"So did I. What's your point?" In the past, Tommy would have never dreamed of talking to his boss that way, but Randall's attitude toward him just pushed all his wrong buttons. He was in no mood for her crap today.

"A redhead? My, my, my, Dr. Oliver, don't we move fast? It looks like you had a nice weekend. No wonder you didn't have time to meet me for that drink. You were extremely occupied. I suppose I no longer have to worry about your well-being." Sarcasm dripped thickly from her voice.

"I asked you what your point was." He was a mere inch from stomping right out the door, but retained enough control to stay put, if for no other reason than curiosity.

"Who says I have a point to make? I just wanted to congratulate you on your new 'relationship'. The two of you looked very happy together."

"Thank you." He could tell she was instigating a conflict, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of giving her the reaction she expected.

"So…who is she, Tommy? You don't mind if I call you Tommy, do you?"

"Whatever."

"Well? Fill me in. I want _all_ the sordid details." Her tone was taking a more seductive turn, reaffirming his suspicion that she would be jealous since he turned down her invitation Friday morning. Her efforts to sound sultry did nothing to cover up her true meaning.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Randall, but that's personal information. It's no one's business but mine and hers, and it certainly isn't fodder for the school's gossip pool. Now what do you plan to do about Cassidy and Devin?"

"Do? What would I do? They haven't done anything wrong." She knew that Dr. Oliver would want the kids punished in some way, so that was exactly what she would refuse to give him.

"What do you mean 'they haven't done anything'? They followed me and my friend around with a video camera, then showed it in every classroom in the school! They had no right. I can't believe you think there's nothing wrong with that!" Tommy's temper was barely hanging by a rapidly-fraying rope. He couldn't help pacing the floor in the small office, taking one deep breath after another in a vain effort to gain some serenity. In the end, he figured there was no use trying to hide his anger. It was too late now.

"Your 'friend'? Come now, Tommy. I hardly think a lady you wined and dined all evening, and then escorted back to a hotel could be called just a 'friend'."

"What difference does it make what I call her? Cassidy and Devin were out of line, and I expect that something be done about it!" Tommy was about to explode. His irate pacing came to a stop in with his hand in the door knob. He wanted to get out of there before he said or did something that would put his job in jeopardy.

Ms. Randall grinned wickedly at the progress she'd made. Tommy was livid and about to storm out. It was time to move in for the kill. Just as she was mentally planning her final blow, she noticed the bright red blotch on the back of his neck. Perfect. "Oh, Tommy! What did she do to you?" She hoped her innocent tone would cause him to momentarily let his guard down. Slinking over to where he stood with his back to her, breathing heavily, she delicately laid a hand on his shoulder, running it up to his neck in a seductive caress. Her index finger began to lightly circle the mark before he forcefully shrugged her away.

"Cut it out!" He turned the knob, ready to escape, but she wouldn't let him go.

The attractive principal placed her hand over his on the doorknob, leaning close to him. He was visibly sweating now. She had him just where she wanted him. "You know, Tommy, if you would only give me a chance, I could put an even bigger one on the other side." Her voice was a delicate whisper in his ear. She allowed her warm breath to float over his face and neck, her lips only inches away from his skin.

Tommy broke out in goose bumps at her touch despite his revulsion to the woman. _Damn neck fetish!_ He was determined that whatever she was trying to do wasn't going to work, so he broke loose of her using a basic martial arts technique that freed him without injuring her. His briefcase was lying on one of the chairs so he grabbed it and sidestepped her next effort to contain him, deciding that if she put up too much of a fight this time, he wouldn't be so concerned about hurting her. He fled Randall's office as well as the outer section where Mrs. Reynolds sat. A couple of students were gathered around the woman's desk, but he didn't care. He slammed the door behind him and practically ran down the hall back to his classroom, dodging stray students and their odd stares as he went along.

* * *

Ms. Randall just watched him flee, satisfied that she was able to get under his skin. The pang of envy and desire she felt upon seeing the love bite on his neck flooded her senses and prompted her to come on to him even stronger. Her mind was reeling with the unfamiliar emotions. _Maybe the key to winning Tommy, uh, winning Tommy's _trust_, might just be to give him what he's craving. If it's sex he wants, then that's what he'll get. And if his little slut were to find out, even better._

A flash of sinister light flared in the office as Ms. Randall transformed into Elsa, henchwoman of Mesogog and sworn enemy of the Power Rangers. _I will make you proud, Master. You'll see… _And she disappeared into the glowing, green invisiportal that appeared in the room, eager to report the news of Tommy Oliver's relationship and of her plan to ruin it.


	18. Chapter 18: Fancy Meeting You Here

Chapter 18: Fancy Meeting You Here...

For the rest of his classes, Tommy forced himself to develop that selective hearing women are always accusing men of having, allowing the stray comments on the 'news' from various students to pass in one ear and out the other. He remained in his science lab between periods, never venturing out even for lunch. Eventually, the day-he-thought-would-never-end finally did. The dismissal bell rang promptly at three, and he was able to at last remove the post-it note that he stuck to his desk reminding him not to turn his back to the class. After almost thirty years, he'd accepted and learned to work with his memory skills, or lack thereof. Rather than use the blackboard to write notes, he resorted to the handy-dandy over-head projector that, up until now, had been sitting on a cart in the corner collecting dust. No one seemed aware of what he was up to, or if they were, they didn't say anything. They were too busy whispering about all the other good gossip.

Once the kids cleared out, Tommy gave it a good ten minutes before he attempted to leave his classroom fortress. He felt like a fugitive on the run, even for a moment even seriously considering climbing out the window and making a mad dash across the school lawn for his Jeep, just to avoid any students sneaking up behind him and detecting his hickey. Staying clear of Cassidy and Devin was also a consideration. The longer he gave himself to cool off, the better. Right now, he didn't trust himself not to say something inappropriate, like telling them to 'mind their own fucking business.' Despite Randall, he wanted to keep his job. Besides, Cassidy never missed a thing, so she was sure to notice the love bite if she came within one hundred yards of him. He even thought about becoming invisible, thereby breaking the sacred Ranger 'no using powers for personal gain' rule, but just couldn't bring himself to it. Kimberly did say Zordon would be proud of him, so he had to live up to that honor.

Sticking his head out into the hallway, he saw that the coast was clear, so he grabbed his briefcase and made a run for it. By the time he reached the Jeep, he was sweating, feeling stifled in his teacher clothes. He ripped off the tie, threw it in the backseat, and unfastened a couple of shirt buttons as he pulled out of the faculty lot, driving much faster than the 20 mph school zone speed limit. Just as he turned onto the main road, he heard a wolf whistle come from the direction of a few students hanging out on the sidewalk. It was a natural reaction to turn towards the sound, but when he saw one kid give him a 'thumbs up', he rolled his eyes and gunned the gas, leaving skid marks on the pavement behind him.

* * *

Kim resisted the urge to go back to bed after Tommy left, deciding instead to do a little shopping, but for groceries this time. Typical of a bachelor's place, there wasn't squat that was actually edible in the fridge. A six pack of Miller Lite, a quart of milk that expired six weeks ago, and a pound of Starbuck's House Blend didn't count. She knew her sweetheart would probably want to take her out for dinner later, but since it was her last night with him until she could move from Florida, she thought it might be a nice idea to stay in and cook him a nice meal. Other than her interview at three, she had all day to plan a romantic feast. Her first stop, the local Wal-Mart Supercenter.

It was only nine-thirty when Kimberly pulled into the mega-mart. She was very proud of herself for finding the store that she only saw in passing Saturday night on the way home from the wedding. Since being on her own, she had become a pretty good cook, learning most of what she knew from trial and error and The Food Network. The menu that she had mentally prepared was a Chinese stir-fry with chicken and fresh vegetables over rice. If she remembered correctly, Tommy loved broccoli, so she hit the produce department and picked up a couple of stalks, as well as some snow pea-pods, bok choy, mushrooms, and zucchini. While there, she also needed to choose some fruit for the mixed-berry-topped poundcake she planned for dessert.

Approaching the strawberry display, Kimberly marveled at how red and ripe they were. In order to focus, she forced herself to push aside her mind's impish thoughts of forgoing the poundcake and just eating the berries off of Tommy's washboard stomach, maybe topped with a little whipped cream. A wayward grin crossed her face at that image as she foraged through the fruit, humming a little tune and lost in her own little world, until while daydreaming, she accidentally bumped into another customer also shopping for strawberries.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Kim exclaimed automatically as she turned around to face the woman she offended.

"That's OK, don't worry about it! You look like you're having a great time. They are beautiful, aren't they?" The woman gave her a warm smile. She was probably in her early-to-mid thirties, average looking except for her gorgeous, long, dark auburn hair. She was wearing a flowing, gauzy skirt and a soft sweater that flattered her fuller figure.

"Yes they are, and I really am sorry." Kim apologized again to the friendly woman as they both continued to pick their berries. "I'm excited about making dinner for my boyfriend tonight, and I guess I got a little carried away." Just to be able to call Tommy that again sent shivers through her.

For a split second, Kim thought she noticed a forlorn expression cross the woman's face, like she was reminded of a past love, but it seemed to disappear again just as quickly. "Well, it's understandable that you'd be excited about that! What are you cooking him?"

"Chinese stir-fry over rice, and berry poundcake for dessert. It's a surprise, he thinks we're going out."

"Sounds delicious!" She paused, looking closely at Kim. "You know, you look really familiar."

"Really? I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm flying home back east tomorrow morning. My boyfriend lives here, and I was here interviewing for a job in the lab at Reefside Memorial. Hopefully, I'll get it so I can move here with him," Kimberly explained. She knew she had never seen the woman before in her life.

"Well, good luck! That's a nice hospital. I had a friend there a couple of months ago who was in a coma, and they took really good care of him. He's fine, now."

"That's good to hear. It seemed like a nice place. The people were really friendly."

"Reefside's a nice town. You'll like it. Oh, crap!" she said, glancing at her watch. "I'm way behind schedule. Well, it was nice talking to you…I wish I knew why can't I shake the feeling that I've seen you somewhere before?"

"I swear I've never been to Reefside before Friday. I've lived in Florida for thirteen years," Kim assured her. "It was nice talking to you, too."

"Good luck, again, with your dinner, tonight, too. I hope he's really surprised."

"Thanks! I think he will be. He doesn't know I can cook," she said with a giggle.

"Well, bye."

Kim waved goodbye to the lady as she started to push her shopping cart up the aisle towards the meat department. She only got a few steps away when the woman called out to her.

"Hey! By the way, my name is Haley. I own a coffee house in town called Haley's Cyberspace. You and your boyfriend should stop by when you move here."

Too stunned at the recognition of the woman's name to offer her own, Kim could only nod her consent before she almost ran her cart into a large table of bananas. She swerved at the last second and took off at a fast clip towards the chicken case. Once she got there, she finally stopped and caught her breath. _Oh, Shit! That woman was Haley, Tommy's college friend and the Ranger's technical expert. At least she was his friend before she embarrassed him in front of his students yesterday morning. She must have seen pictures of the original Rangers, and that's why I looked familiar. Of all the people in Reefside to run into at the grocery store, I had to pick her! Meeting Tommy on Friday was good luck, this was not._

From then on, Kim did a little reconnaissance mission each time she turned a corner into a new aisle. She didn't want to pass Haley again, just in case the woman remembered where she'd seen her. From there, it wouldn't be a big stretch of the imagination to figure out who was with Tommy yesterday morning. She wanted him to be the one to tell Haley who he was dating, if and when he wanted to.

Once she had collected everything she needed for dinner, including candles, a linen tablecloth with matching napkins, and a few utensils that Kimberly doubted a bachelor would have, she made a bee line for the checkout. Glad to have managed to escape the Wal-Mart without another run-in with Haley, although there had been a close call in the rice aisle, she loaded up the groceries and headed back to Tommy's house. _I guess I should start thinking about it as my house, too, but we have a lot of details to work out first. I'm going to insist on paying fair rent, whether he likes it or not. Knowing Tommy, he won't like it a bit. _

By eleven-thirty, the food was put away. It was no where near soon enough to get ready for the interview yet, so Kim started setting the table. The tablecloth needed ironed since it was wrinkled from being folded in the package, and the vegetables needed washed. Soon, it was one o'clock, time to jump in the shower. Her playful romp in the steamy water with Tommy that morning got her dirtier than it did clean. An hour and fifteen minutes later, dressed in her best beige suit and a red blouse she was on her way to the hospital, and hopefully, her future with the man of her dreams.

* * *

Tommy knew Kim wouldn't be there when he got home from work. The interview was at three, and it was three forty-five now. He sent out waves of good luck as he pulled in the driveway and parked the Jeep. In fifteen minutes the kids would be there, and he only had enough time to change his clothes and grab a snack. Quickly throwing on a black T-shirt and olive green cargos, he ran downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. What greeted him was a beautifully dressed dining room table and a refrigerator full of food. He smiled to himself, again looking forward to sharing everyday domestication with Kim. A bowl of fruit on the counter looked inviting, so he picked out a shiny red apple, just enough to tide him over until dinner. She obviously had something up her sleeve, and he wanted to have a good appetite for whatever it was. A knock at the front door signaled the Rangers' arrival, and along with them, the dread of the forthcoming 'sex' talk. Another, more persistent, knock broke him out of his mental preparation. "Come in, guys," he called to them without much enthusiasm. _Here we go…_

Conner led the parade of teenagers into their teacher's house, uncharacteristically hesitant and glancing around for any evidence of something he didn't want to see. He was sure if he saw pink panties hanging from the chandelier or condom wrappers on the carpet he would lose his lunch. Finding the coast clear, he relaxed slightly just as Dr. Oliver came from the kitchen. "Hey, Dr. O!"

"Hi, guys. Why don't you all go down to the command center. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright," answered Kira simply.

Once Ethan tripped the lever opening the trap door in the floor, the four Rangers disappeared down the concrete stairs to await 'the talk' that they were all dreading just as much as their mentor was. After taking their usual seats, they remained silent for a few moments before the question that was weighing on everyone's mind was finally voiced by Trent. "Do you think she's here?"

The others looked contemplative, pondering the question. Kira spoke up first. "We don't even know who she is, where she lives, or how long they have been seeing eachother. Maybe we should just wait for Dr. O to tell us whatever he wants to say. We'll have to live with that. The important thing is to get him to forgive Haley so the team stays intact."

"It couldn't have been going on long, since Haley didn't know about it. She usually knows all. Kira's right though, but do we want to tell him that Haley's in love with him? Shouldn't that come from her?" Ethan was there when their technical expert made her admission, and he could tell how genuinely hurt and confused the woman was.

"Well, she told us, and she was going to tell him. It might be the only thing that will cool him down. If he sees that she was reacting emotionally because she loves him, it will be harder for him to stay mad at her," Trent reasoned.

"Maybe, but won't it make him feel guilty?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"Yeah, probably, but that's just because he most likely doesn't have the same feelings for her. He's going to feel bad whether we tell him or Haley does…" Kira's reasoning was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Dr. Oliver was paused for a second and collected himself before moving to sit down in his chair at the command center desk. He was definitely lacking the usual spring in his step. At first, he just stared at them in silence. It was beginning to make the Rangers uncomfortable, as if he could see right through them. Conner couldn't take it anymore.

"Dr. O, are you still mad at Haley?" He didn't know how to bring up the subject of the girlfriend, so he hoped starting with the 'incident' would eventually evolve in that direction.

Tommy didn't answer right away. He knew the kids were squirming in their seats, but he didn't care. He resented having to have this conversation, and he couldn't hide it. "Yes and no."

The team waited for him to continue, but he didn't seem in a hurry to explain his cryptic answer. Kira knew she was the most tactful of the group, so when she spoke up, the guys visibly relaxed, knowing she was the likeliest one to get Dr. O talking without sticking her foot in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Oliver, but I don't understand." The Yellow Ranger didn't want to pry, so she planned to let their mentor lead the conversation wherever he chose.

"I know, Kira. I'm not sure that I understand, myself. Listen, guys, what she did was wrong…very, very wrong…" He knew his dramatic emphasis was a bit over the top, but it definitely got his point across. "…But it's done, and I can't do anything about it now. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm pretty pissed off…about Haley, and about Cassidy, but I know my main concern right now has to be the team. I don't think I can maintain all this equipment by myself. That would take me out of the field, and we can't afford to be a Ranger short. I'm willing to talk with her, and I would like her to stay on as our resident techie. Honestly, though, it may take a long time for things to be the same as they were, if ever. She seriously violated my privacy."

"Uh, about that, Dr. O…" Trent figured he'd lay the cards on the table. "She's really sorry. Ethan and I talked to her after you left, and she told us what made her snap…"

"She's in love with you." Kira cut him off. This was the delicate part, and enough wrong words had already been said in the last couple of days. It would be very easy to make the situation worse. "Haley came over here yesterday morning to tell you how she felt. She was tired of hiding it, so when she got here and you were…" That was as far as she could bring herself to go. The rest of the sentence was implied.

Tommy looked down at the floor, his mind a jumble of thoughts and feelings. _Kimberly was right. God, I had no idea. I'm such an idiot._ "I don't know what to tell you. I didn't know, but it doesn't change what she did. I mean, she deliberately said what she said because you guys were there and she knew it would embarrass me. And it worked. It feels like everyone's playing some sick game of 'let's mortify Tommy Oliver'."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Dr. O. It was a case of very bad timing, but you weren't doing anything wrong." Conner finally had the nerve to speak up without the fear he'd say something absurdly stupid.

"You're right, Conner. I wasn't doing anything wrong, but Haley tried to make it seem like I was." Tommy couldn't bring himself to look the Rangers in the eyes, but at least he was finally addressing the main issue. "I don't want you guys to think I sleep around. I take the decision whether or not to have sex with someone very seriously. It's not like I go around picking up different women every weekend. This woman is very special to me. I've known her a long time, we dated in high school. Running into her on Friday was a total fluke. She lives in Florida and I hadn't seen or heard from her in twelve years. There were some unresolved issues between us from the past, and we worked them out. We had dinner, talked and found we were developing feelings for eachother again. I asked her to my cousin's wedding Saturday night, then it just happened, and I don't regret it. I do regret Haley showing up when she did, but like I said, I can't do anything about that now. It's important to me that you guys understand that she's NOT just some girl I picked up at the wedding, and she's NOT a whore like Haley said."

"Yeah, that was pretty low of her to say, but damn, Dr. O, you do work fast. You haven't seen the lady in twelve years, and you pick right up where you left off after just …" Conner stopped mid-sentence, mentally kicking himself for being a dufus yet again. The rest of the Rangers cringed, but they figured it was inevitable that their fearless leader would eventually say something idiotic. At least he got it out and over with.

"Conner! No, that's not what happened. We dated in high school, but we didn't have a physical relationship back then. Neither of us was ready to go that far. That's the point I'm trying to make. We're adults now, and we thought about what we were doing. I don't want you to think I'm setting a bad example for you."

"So you used protection?" Kira jumped from her seat to cover Conner's mouth with her hand before he could open it again.

"Don't worry about that, Dr. Oliver. It's your own business, and you don't have to explain anything to us. We just want the team back together again," Kira explained sincerely and apologetically, still muzzling the Red Ranger.

Tommy chose to ignore Conner's question and address Kira instead. "Yeah, I know, and it will be…someday. I just need time, and I do need to explain, because there's a good chance that my girlfriend will be coming back to California to live. She's at a job interview right now, and if she gets it, she's going to move in with me." He let the news sink in for a moment. "I know your next question…Yes, she does know about the Rangers. I had to tell her, because I lost a relationship once before by keeping secrets."

"I understand your wanting to be honest with her, but so soon?" Ethan thought it was a pretty rash decision to reveal their identities after being back together again for only a day. The rest of the Rangers nodded their agreement wholeheartedly. Their mentor was usually the most careful and rational person they knew.

"I know it sounds like a stupid decision, but she's not just any woman. Her name is Kimberly Hart, and she was the original Pink Ranger. There's no reason I need to hide anything from her."

"Oh, well that's different…So, do we get to meet her?" Ethan just got the question out when he heard a female voice coming from upstairs in the house.

"Tommy! Tommy, are you down there?" Kim yelled down to the Command Center. She knew the Rangers were there, and probably should have been more discreet, just in case he hadn't gotten around to talking with them yet, but she was too excited.

"Yeah…come down!" Tommy answered as he got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

A flurry of footsteps echoed loudly through the vast cavern as Kim bounced down the steps in her high heels. Tommy was waiting for her, so she flung herself into his arms. He barely caught her, just avoiding toppling over himself from the unexpected affection.

"I got the job!" Kimberly practically screamed before pulling Tommy's head down to her and plastering her lips to his. As much as he wanted to lose himself in her, he was still momentarily conscious of the kids only a few feet away, but when her soft, wet tongue suddenly invaded his mouth, he was a goner. All he was willing or able to do was turn his back to the team as he gave himself to the kiss, holding her body tightly against his. She, in turn, grabbed a hold of his short, thick hair and clawed at his muscular shoulders.

"UH-HEM!" Conner cleared his throat as noisily as he could manage, not knowing any other way to break his teacher and the woman apart other than getting out a can of WD-40 and a crow bar. He didn't need to see this scene. Now he would have nightmares.

Tommy and Kim parted lips, but remained in eachother's arms, neither acknowledging the team's presence yet. "Are you serious? You got the job?"

"Yeah! We talked for about a half an hour, then said he was very impressed with me and my credentials, and just offers me the position! He wants to know how soon I can move here!"

"So…how soon _can_ you move here?" Tommy was beside himself with relief. The prospect of sleeping without Kim by his side for long was not very appealing.

"Oh, God, Tommy. I don't know. I have to pack up my apartment, find movers, and sell a bunch of other stuff and my car. I decided to buy another one here instead of driving all the way from Florida. It's a piece of crap, anyway. Maybe two weeks, three, tops?"

"I wish I could help you, but it's right in the middle of the semester and I have mid-terms to give. I do have an idea, though…"

"UH-HEM!" The Red Ranger announced the team again, and this time, he got results.

"Sorry, guys," Tommy sheepishly apologized. He reluctantly disengaged himself from Kim's embrace and tried to gain some semblance of dignity by wiping the lipstick off his mouth with the back of his hand. A quick glance in her direction told him that her face was as red as his felt. "Rangers, this is Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Ranger."

"Hi, guys. It's nice to meet you. Tommy's told me a lot about you. He's very proud." Kim gave them a warm smile, hoping to distract them from their little 'display' with her charm.

Conner, as the leader, stepped forward first. "Hi, I'm Conner McKnight, Red Ranger." He extended his hand politely, and she took it.

Next up, Ethan introduced himself. "I'm Ethan James, the dude in blue."

"Kira Ford, Yellow Ranger. It's great to meet another lady Ranger." There was so much about the proud tradition of female Rangers she wanted to ask the older woman, but she contained herself for the time being. There would be time for the drill later once Kim was around permanently.

"Trent Frenandez, White Ranger. Nice to meet you."

Once all the Rangers had met Kim personally, a strange silence came over the room while the kids took in their mentor's new girlfriend. Conner was impressed. She was a real looker. _Hhmmm, petite, redhead, shapely legs, nice ass…_

Conner's perusal of Kimberly's assets was interrupted by a semi-good-natured, firm slap on the back. "Why don't we have a seat…?" Dr. Oliver had come up behind him, and had a pretty good idea what had the Red Ranger so enraptured. "Watch it," the science teacher murmured under his breath, giving the kid another smack, on the arm this time, a little harder than before. The message was clear despite even Conner's usual density.

It was obvious to the team that their mentor's significant other didn't share his quiet, shy nature. She made herself right at home in the Command Center, parking herself in the chair at the desk next to Tommy's that ordinarily would have been occupied by Haley. The kids found it a little strange at first to see Kim in their possibly 'former' technical expert's spot, but the woman's gregarious nature and sense of humor had them relaxed and comfortable in no time.

The six of them just hung out and shot the breeze for about fifteen minutes. As soon as the conversation started taking a turn towards embarrassing stories about Tommy's high school days, he decided that it was time for the Rangers to get out so he could enjoy his last evening alone with Kim until she came back permanently. Besides, the kids didn't need to know how one of his favorite pranks to play on his friends in high school would be to get them all in his car on a trip, crank the heater, and then fart. He used to get them every time, and was very proud of it, but it wasn't something his students would expect from their dignified, stoic, teacher.

"Well, guys, it's after five. You'd all better get home for dinner." Tommy got up and led the way to the cave door. It was the quickest route the Rangers could take out, and the sooner they left, the sooner he could ravish Kim. The team got the hint, with Conner only needing a little coaxing from Kira, and they followed him to the back entrance.

Ethan understood why the couple wanted them out, but they still hadn't resolved the Haley issue. They were due for an attack from Mesogog any day, and they needed all the help they could get. He got up close to his teacher and tugged on his arm, effectively stopping his progression towards the door. "Dr. Oliver, what about Haley?" The Blue Ranger discreetly whispered, even though he was pretty sure Dr. O had filled Kim in on the problem.

"Good night, guys. We'll continue _both_ conversations later," he said with loudly and with finality, addressing the entire team as he approached the panel that would slide the wall open. Tommy realized that he blew Ethan off, but he was just not interested in spending any more of his and Kim's precious time on the subject. Tomorrow, she would be returning to Florida to resign from her current job and pack her things, and he would have a few weeks to work things out as much as possible. Now was not the time.

"'Night, Dr. O, Kim…" Kira said as she tried her best to round up the guys. She could tell the adults wanted some time alone.

Tommy punched in the code, and soon they all heard the rumbling of the heavy slab as it slid open, but they weren't prepared for who greeted them.

"Haley!" all six of them exclaimed in unison.

The woman standing at the entrance froze as she unexpectedly came face to face with the entire team, accompanied by the familiar woman she met in the grocery store earlier in the day. Haley's stomach sunk to her knees as it suddenly hit her where she recognized the tiny redhead from.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Dum, duh, dum, dum... Thanks again to all readers and reviewers. Wow, 18 chapters already. I suppose we're nearing the climax...of the story, not like Chapter 12. Get your minds out of the gutter! Thanks to JYB and JDF for the inspirational anecdotes. I'm having a ball with this! Love y'all! 


	19. Chapter 19: Fancy Meeting You Here, Agai...

Chapter 19: Fancy Meeting You Here, Again!

Tommy's eyes darted from one redheaded woman to the other, confused by how they seemed to know each other. Before he gained enough presence of mind to ask what the hell was going on, though, a scene unfolded in front of him that attempted to answer his questions. Well, most of them, anyway…

"So, he's the boyfriend you were planning this fabulous dinner for? Now I remember where I recognized you from. So, was he surprised?" Haley knew her tone was unnecessarily sarcastic and scathing, but she couldn't help herself.

Kim didn't know how to respond. She felt awful having to meet Tommy's friend under these circumstances. Now she knew she was right when she suspected that Haley was in love with him. "Haley…I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself this morning. I'm Kimberly Hart. It's nice to meet you. Tommy's told me so much about how talented you are with all the Ranger technology."

"This morning?" Tommy asked, bewildered. Both women ignored him.

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, did he also tell you that I devoted almost all of the last three years of my life to him, working night and day to develop this stuff? That I was his shoulder to cry on after the last woman dumped him? Did he tell you that I would have never left him?" Haley's emotions had the best of her, and she was amazed at how all of her earlier good intentions to apologize and try to make things right went straight out the window at the first sight of Kimberly. The tirade was short-lived however, when her rational self took over and she realized what she was doing. Her eyes welled up with tears as she fought to maintain composure. "I'm sorry…"

Kira stepped forward and wrapped a supportive arm around Haley's shoulder. Once the older woman felt the touch of the considerate girl, the flood gates broke loose. She broke down in sobs, burying her face in the Yellow Rangers shoulder. The boys, uncomfortable with profound displays of female emotion like most men, stood to the side, hoping to fade into the background.

Kimberly felt genuine sympathy for Haley. She had experienced unrequited love once, and knew it was an awful, degrading feeling. Despite her natural instinct to want to offer comfort to someone who was hurting, she knew that any gesture from her would most likely do more harm than good. It was almost a good thing that she would be returning to Florida tomorrow. When she returned, maybe she and Haley could start over. Once the initial pain wore off, the former Pink Ranger hoped to be close with Tommy's college friend.

Eventually, Tommy's head cleared somewhat from the confusion. He had roughly deduced that Kim must have met Haley when she was shopping for all that food in the fridge upstairs. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that he surely did something to piss off the gods. It still seemed like he was being made to pay for his happiness with Kimberly. The incredible timing that allowed him to find her again had turned on him almost immediately thereafter, and things have been going downhill ever since.

For several long, awkward minutes, the only sounds in the cavernous Command Center were Haley's anguished tears and the hushed murmurs of Kira's attempted comforting. Tommy knew that as the common denominator in this equation, he should be the one to speak up, but he didn't know what to say. His concern for his friend, as well as his desire to clear everyone out of his house, finally prompted him to gather the courage to get the ball rolling. Even though he was pretty sure that Kim's prediction had been correct, he still thought it best to hear it from Haley, herself. There was no room for anymore misunderstandings.

"Haley, is there some reason you came here today? Something you wanted to tell me?" It was a direct question, but it was also the only way to get everything out in the open.

Haley slowly lifted her head from Kira's make-up smeared shoulder to look Tommy in his beautiful, brown eyes. He could have been so angry at her, but all she saw on his face was compassion. There was no sign of any demoralizing antipathy, and in some way, that made her feel even worse, like she wasn't getting what she thought she deserved. "I'm sorry, Tommy…I'm so, so sorry…" Sobs threatened to overtake her again, but she fought them so she could continue. "There's no excuse for what I did, but the only explanation I can offer is that I was jealous. You see, I've been in love with you for so long…even back when you were still with Elizabeth. It took me almost five years, but I had finally worked up the nerve to tell you. That's why I came here yesterday morning. I knew there was no way you'd be available forever, so I wanted to find out if we had a chance together before you found someone else. My timing couldn't have been worse all the way around. I was angry, hurt…I felt so betrayed, even though I knew I had no right. I'm so ashamed…" The confession was cleansing in a strange way, prompting buckets of new tears attempting in vain to wash away her guilt.

"I…uh…" Tommy began. There was no easy way to tell Haley that he just didn't share her romantic feelings, but knew he owed her the same honesty that she showed him. "I'm sorry, Haley. I really had no idea how you felt. It's just that I…uh…I don't, I mean I never…" This must have been the hardest thing he's ever had to say to someone, and having to say it with an audience made it even worse, but he figured the kids had already been made privy to all kinds of other personal information. What's a little more?

"…You never thought of me that way?" Haley took pity on him and finished the sentence. After all, she put him in this position. It was the least she could do to help him out of it. Besides, his hesitation and obvious discomfort answered her question as well as any words he might say.

Tommy could only offer a slight nod to confirm her hypothesis, head lowered, not able to look her in the eyes. Just because she had hurt him didn't make it any easier to hurt her. "I'm sorry, Haley."

"Hey, it's OK. At least one of us got what they wanted," Haley eluded to Kimberly, who stood stoically beside Tommy the entire time, offering her silent support. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Tommy answered simply, taking Kim's hand.

"Haley," Kimberly still wasn't sure if her input would be welcome, but spoke up anyway. "I just want you to know that I didn't know who you were today at the store, but when you told me your name, I should have said something. I was just surprised. I realize I might be the last person you want to talk to, but I'm here if you need a friend."

Coming from anyone else, Kim's speech would come off as patronizing, but the sincerity with which she offered her help was so clear that Haley couldn't help but believe her. That didn't mean that she was ready to accept, however, but politeness and the fact that she had already caused enough trouble prevented her from saying so. "Thank you, Kim. That's very kind of you, but right now I just want to be alone for awhile. I'll see you all later." As she turned to go back in the direction from which she came, out the cave door, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stopped, turning around to find Tommy, who led her a short distance away from the group.

"Listen, Haley," he began in a soft voice. "I want you to know that I'm not angry at you anymore, I've forgiven you and I'm willing to forget all about this. Please stay on with the Rangers. We need you and we'd miss you…_I'_d miss you. Really. I don't want things to change between us, but I understand if it would be too weird for you here now, especially since Kim will be moving in with me in a few weeks." Tommy knew that news might be hard for her to swallow, so he wanted to make sure he delivered it in private.

Haley caught herself before the wave of stabbing pain that shot straight through her heart showed on her face. She didn't want Tommy to feel any guiltier than he probably already did. It was certainly unexpected, though. He had never been the impulsive type, and this was a very radical and sudden move. But if Kimberly made him happy, then she would try to be happy for them. Forcing a smile once she collected herself, she started. "I'll be OK. We all just need some time. Thank you for your forgiveness and understanding. I guess it's pretty hard to stay mad at someone who's just professed their undying love for you, huh?"

Tommy shared a little chuckle with Haley, grateful for her humor that lightened the mood. "Hey, I'm really flattered, you know?"

"You should be. It's not just anyone I'd humiliate like that!"

"Yeah…thanks, but you don't have the market cornered there. It seems Cassidy and Devin saw Kim and I having dinner Friday night. Naturally, they were not without their camera, so they followed us around Little Italy and back to Kim's hotel. Now this morning, the whole school got to watch the two of us enter the Marriott Reefside together. Of course, they didn't stick around to see me leave five minutes later, alone. By comparison, what you did was pretty mild."

"Five minutes, Tommy? I would have expected a man in your physical condition to have more endurance than that!"

"Haley! Shut up!" That was be far the most suggestive thing Haley had ever said to him, and it didn't fail to make him turn red as a beet. He wasn't too embarrassed to get her back though. "Anyway, you didn't exactly hear Kim complaining, did you...?" Enough of that, time to change the subject. "So, you'll keep working with us?"

The reminder of the ecstatic cries she heard coming from Tommy's bedroom should have hurt, but strangely enough, didn't. She'd have to think about why later, though. "I promised you and myself years ago that we were in this together. I'm not about to let you, those kids, or the world down. Consider it business as usual." Haley took the risk of giving him a brief hug. She never really touched him very much, afraid that her reaction to his warmth would betray her feelings for him. Being in his arms felt as wonderful as she always knew it would though, even if it was strictly platonic. "And you never know…maybe I can come up with a little sweet revenge for Miss Cornell."

"I can't even bring myself to try and stop you." Giggles from behind them broke their little reconciliation. They turned around to find the four teenage bystanders all laughing together, but Kim looked practically horrified, her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as saucers. "What?"

"I'm sorry, baby…" She rushed towards him and laid a hand on the back of his neck over the bruise. "I didn't mean to do this."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was going to take that up with you later. Don't worry, it's just another addition to 'Embarrass Tommy Oliver' week. I'll let you cover it with make-up tomorrow morning. I can't keep teaching without turning my back to the class to write on the blackboard until this goes away."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She was getting antsy for everyone to clear out. Dinner still needed to be made and Tommy still needed to be ravaged to within an inch of his life. She was hoping that a little public display of affection would nauseate the Rangers enough to make them leave.

It worked.

"Well, Dr. O, we'd better let you two lovebirds be alone. Have fun! See ya tomorrow." Conner couldn't take any more reminders of his teacher's sex life. He briefly recalled a number of heavy-petting sessions with past girlfriends, and it made him queasy to imagine _those two_ doing anything like _that_, never mind going even further. What's worse, meeting Kim only made the mental picture of the couple entangled with one another even more vivid now that the other partner had a face. The fact that it was such a beautiful face didn't help, either, and so the Red Ranger led the procession out the cave door that had remained open while Haley and Dr. Oliver stood there and made their peace.

"Yeah, guys. See you tomorrow. We'll talk later, Haley. I don't know how much longer Mesogog will remain quiet, so we'd better be prepared." Tommy didn't want to bring up their 'side-job' in front of Kim, just so she wouldn't worry, but he respected her too much to skirt the issue. She was part of his life now, and that life included being a Power Ranger.

"OK, Tommy. You better get upstairs. It sounded like Kimberly here has quite a feast planned for tonight. Kim, I'll see you when you get back. Maybe you can stop by the café for coffee sometime?" Oddly enough, it didn't require as much effort to be friendly with her would-be rival as she thought it would. She was so genuine and sincere that Haley couldn't help but warm up to her.

"I'd like that, Haley. Thank you." Kim offered Haley a grateful smile. One hurdle down, Tommy and Haley's friendship was salvaged, and she was back with the team.

Like a border collie, Haley rounded up the Rangers and herded them out of the Command Center. Once the heavy cement door grinded shut, both Tommy and Kimberly breathed a sigh of relief. Still in eachother's arms, Kim lifted her head from his shoulder to meet his chocolate, thickly-lashed eyes. Automatically, Tommy lowered his lips to meet hers, instantly devouring her mouth with a passion he had never known he possessed as little as three days ago. Their wet tongues tangled together, nipping and plunging into the other's depths. A natural progression led him to her throat, and with an evil little grin, he latched onto a spot underneath her jaw, sucking hard. Payback is a bitch. The only difference was that he was doing it deliberately, and she wouldn't have to face four hundred teenagers with the mark on her neck.

At first, the sensation of Tommy's hot lips gliding over her smooth, warm skin overwhelmed her enough that she didn't realize what he was up to. Suddenly, an aggressive bite bounced her back to reality, and her moans and sighs quickly morphed into giggles. She pushed him away, both of them laughing at the prank. "Stop it! Hey, I didn't do it to you on purpose."

"Well, I did. There, that's a nice one!" He observed the red bruise with pride, admiring his handiwork.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" With a wise-ass, but playful smirk, Kimberly turned and ran back through the Command Center and up the house stairs. Tommy followed eagerly.

"You promise?"

* * *

Dinner was out of this world. While she might have gotten a later start than she would have liked, Kim still managed to put out a mean spread in less than half an hour, thanks to the prep work she did in the morning and the tips she got from watching Rachael Ray's "Thirty Minute Meals" on the Food Network. She had even cooked up a little chicken for Hobo Kitty, who would now be looking forward to having her live with them almost as much as Tommy was.

After they were thoroughly stuffed with stir-fried chicken, vegetables, and rice, they retired to the living room to watch a movie. It was not even seven yet, but both of them felt the clock ticking away until Kim's flight left the next morning. They decided they'd hold off on dessert while their meal settled in their stomachs and just have some tea for now. Tommy had a huge DVD collection, so he let her do the honors and choose whatever she wanted while he boiled the water…the extent of his culinary skills.

Settling on the sofa together, Tommy hit the 'play' button on the remote and soon the room was flooded with the trademark Twentieth Century Fox introduction followed by the familiar 'Star Wars' anthem, all in surround sound. Much to his delight, Kimberly had chosen "The Empire Strikes Back". He'd seen it a million times, but the opening orchestral sequence still gave him chills. She curled into his side on the soft chenille couch, and soon they were taken 'a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away'.

Halfway through, just as the Millennium Falcon landed on the asteroid, Kim paused the film, and took off to the kitchen to prepare the perfect finishing touch to their meal. She hadn't told Tommy what she was serving, so when she returned with a tray containing thick slices of decadent pound cake topped with assorted ripe berries and freshly whipped cream, his eyes widened initially, then narrowed as his imagination filled with sensual images of Kimberly's tight stomach and his tongue substituting for the plates and forks.

The dessert was divine, but Tommy knew that the taste of Kim was even sweeter, and he couldn't wait to indulge. Before Han Solo had even been frozen in carbonite, Tommy began gently running his hand up her side, over her shoulder, her breast and her neck. He then started lightly tracing the curve of her ear with the tip of his finger. Soon, goosebumps had formed on her skin, and he knew he was getting to her.

Sliding an arm under her knees, he quickly turned her sideways to lie down on the sofa, carefully settling on top of her. "What are you doing?" Kim asked him seductively, although she had a pretty good idea, and wouldn't dream of complaining.

"What do you want me to do?" Tommy replied with a leer before snaking his tongue out of his mouth to tease the seam of her lips apart. Kim readily complied, instantly drawing him into a deep kiss, her hands raking down his back and over his ass, then back up and under his shirt.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, but only long enough to reach behind him and yank the back of the black cotton forward over his head, tossing it haphazardly away to land on the TV. Kim was already squeezing her hands between their bodies to pop the button on Tommy's cargos. Once his waistband was undone, she slid her hands down the seat of his pants, grabbing a fistful of firm gluteal muscle, then with a flick of her wrist, pushed the fabric of both the cargos and his boxers down over his slender hips.

Without lifting his lips from hers, Tommy deftly kicked the clothing off of his ankles. From there, it took exactly three seconds for him to realize that he was the only naked party in the room. Before he could do anything to even the score, though, Kimberly was pushing him away, signaling for him to get off of her. Initially, he took it as a hint that she was going to undress as well, but when she pulled him into a sitting position, he got confused. Once she kneeled between his thighs and began kissing and nipping down his chest, however, her intent became clear to him.

The last conscious thought Tommy had for several minutes was that he was sure glad that he didn't have any neighbors nearby, because otherwise, they might have wanted him arrested for disturbing the peace.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Thanks for the inspiration, S.G. 


	20. Chapter 20: Sweet Revenge

Chapter 20: Sweet Revenge

Tommy and Kimberly both had accepted that they would spend all day Tuesday brain-dead from lack of sleep. It wasn't so bad for her, since she could sleep on the flight back to Florida, but he had to teach six science classes starting at eight-thirty. That wasn't going to be easy after only two hours of shut-eye, no matter how elated he might be with the reason for the shortage.

Their lovemaking had gone on into the wee hours of the morning, with passionate, erotic sessions interspersed with quiet moments of planning the logistics of Kim's move. Tommy decided he was going to recruit her some help with the grunt work, but he opted not to share his idea with her until he had solidified the plans. He was excited about the prospect of surprising her. By three A.M., their exhaustion and contentment had reached a pinnacle, and they finally allowed sleep to claim them.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly into the bedroom, slowly arousing Tommy from his nearly-comatose slumber. He was loathe to open his eyes, much preferring to remain spooned up against Kim's warm, soft body forever. After a few minutes, his disorientation began to fade just a little, so he bravely pried open an eyelid, accepting that there was no use postponing the inevitable. The red, glowing numbers of the bedside clock caught his attention first, but since his brain was still foggy, he read the digits at face value, never registering their significance until several moments later.

_8:15…_

"Hmmm, eight-fifteen…" Tommy mumbled into Kim's hair, grasping her slender waist and pulling her petite, round bottom tighter against his groin, the only part of him that was wide awake and ready to start the day.

"What did you say, baby?" Kim asked groggily, her voice croaking somewhat with the first words of the morning.

"Oh, didn't mean to wake you, sorry…I said it's eight-fifteen," he answered, still in a pseudo-slumber state.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

"Shit!" they both screamed simultaneously.

While frantically scrambling to disengage themselves from each other, their haste found them entangled in the sheets instead. Tommy aggressively fought to push the linens off of him, and once he thought he was clear, he moved to climb out of the bed.

His foot, however, had different ideas.

The loud thud followed by a string of profanity that came from the other side of the bed stopped Kim's frenzied rush. Crawling across the mattress, she found Tommy sprawled on the hardwood floor, deliciously naked except for the sheet still wrapped around his ankle. She tried not to laugh, she really did, but the snort that escaped her just would not be contained. Gazing on him from up on the bed, she thought he never looked more adorable. "Hey, down there…"

"Hi. It's eight-fifteen," Tommy reiterated again as he freed his foot from the sheet and got up. "Doesn't your flight leave at nine? You'll never make it to the airport and through security in time, and I'm going to be very late for class. We're both screwed."

"Well, actually it's because we were screwing that we're late." Kim said with a 'master of understatement' grin. "It was worth it, don't you think?" she added, giving his backside a through once over as he bent over to root though a pile of laundry for something clean.

He stopped his search for a moment to return her stare. Kim was still lounging lazily on the bed with seem to have not a care in the world. Her soft curves were highlighted by the sunlight streaming through the window, and at that very second, Tommy felt happier and more in love that he'd ever been in his life.

"What are you looking at?" Kim asked, although she knew the answer. There was so much love for her written all over his face that her heart nearly burst.

"You. I wish I could look longer, but I really have to fly. I'm in the dog house with Randall as it is. What are we going to do about your flight?" Tommy was already in the adjoining bathroom before he even finished the question. He had to strain to hear her answer over the running water and the scrubbing sounds of his toothbrush.

"I'll just get another one later this evening. It may cost me, but oh well! That's the price I'll have to pay for a night of passion with the man I love."

"More precisely, that's the price we pay because you had me too distracted to remember to set the alarm." Tommy replied, although it came out all jumbled through the mouth full of foamy toothpaste.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Kim marveled at how they dissolved into playful banter despite their circumstances. It came as natural as breathing.

"Yeah. If you weren't so damn sexy, I might have kept my head on straight." He finger-combed his messy hair, deciding that he could care less about how it looked. His five-o'clock shadow, however, was another story, the consequence of having such think, dark hair. He couldn't go to school looking like he just rolled out of bed, even if it was the truth, especially now since all the students knew he probably had 'company'. There was no time for shaving cream and all that, but if he was lucky, the electric razor he kept around for touch-ups in the afternoon still had a charge. He almost held his breath as he flipped the switch. The buzzing sound that followed was an instant relief.

Less than three minutes later, Tommy was ready to get dressed. Going without a shower felt gross, especially after all the exertion last night, but a few sniffs assured him that he wouldn't offend anyone's olfactory senses. It wasn't going to be a shirt and tie day, either. A black polo shirt and khaki chinos were the best he could do. Kim was down in the kitchen when he came down to grab his briefcase. "Call me between nine-fifteen and ten. I have second period free. Maybe you'll know about your slight by then." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The clock on the wall read eight thirty-five. He was already five minutes late and he hadn't even left the house yet.

Starting up the jeep, he screeched out of the driveway. Halfway down Valencia Road, he was hit with an idea that just might save his hide. Pulling his cell off his belt, he started paging through his phonebook for the number of one of a fellow science teacher in the department, Brendan Harrison. He and Brendan had become pretty good friends since Tommy started at Reefside, even working out together after school sometimes. The man was almost ten years older than him, and had been invaluable in showing him the ropes of teenage hormone management. What's more, he knew that Brendan had first period free.

Tommy's hope mounted as he heard the other teacher's cell phone ringing. He had been afraid that he might keep it turned off during the school day. A few rings later…

"Where are you, Tommy?"

As stupid as it sounded, caller ID still sometimes threw him off. "Uh…Brendan…Hey, I need you to do me a favor. I'm late, obviously. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Would you go to my first period class and just keep an eye on them for me? Have them review chapter seven. I've got to keep Randall off my ass, so keep it low key. Tell the kids I had car trouble or something."

"Watching the class isn't a problem, but as far as Randall goes, you're too late. She was already here looking for you. She basically told me to fuck off when I tried to cover for you." Brendan was glad that Tommy had called, because he had wanted to warn him anyway. He had had enough run-ins with the bitchy principal himself, but he knew they were nothing compared to what she dished out to Tommy. It almost seemed to him that Randall had a bit of a crush she was trying to cover.

"Shit! I guess I'll think of some excuse. Well, thanks, Bren, see you in a few. I don't even give a damn about Randall anymore. Let her fire me if she wants." It was true. After the inappropriate move she made on him yesterday, he was convinced that she was a brick wall, and nothing he could say or do would ever get through to her. He had Kim, now, and that was all that mattered to him.

"You don't mean that, Tommy. You were born to teach…Hey, I'd better get to your class. Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks…" Tommy hit the 'end' button on the cell and gunned the gas. Years of having to lie to people about his whereabouts when he was out on Ranger missions had made him a world-class bullshitter. The stories rolled off of his tongue like water by now. It wasn't a skill he was proud of, but it was necessary. He looked forward to the day he could put that particular talent to rest.

* * *

In record time, Reefside High School came into view. Tommy pulled into the teacher's lot, barely remembering to cut the engine before gathering his things and jumping out. He ran across the lawn instead of following the sidewalk and through the double doors closest to the science wing. 

Slowing down as he entered the quiet building, he quickly glanced around for any witnesses, especially Randall. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he stealthily glided down the hallway until he reached his lab. Not for the first time, he paused for a moment to stare at the engraved plaque on the door: Thomas Oliver, PhD. Sometimes, he still found it hard to believe that the shy kid whose life revolved around the martial arts now was a Doctor of Paleontology. Realizing his little reverie was just a stalling technique, he took a deep breath and placed his hand on the brass doorknob.

The class immediately looked up in unison when their teacher strode into the room, almost a half an hour late and looking worse for wear. He didn't say anything right away, but simply nodded to Mr. Harrison, who returned the gesture and quietly left the lab.

"Good morning, guys. I'm sorry I'm late." Tommy offered the apology, but nothing by way of explanation for his tardiness. It was just going to have to be another incident that he had to downplay. "There's only fifteen minutes left in the period, so why don't you all continue your review of the chapter, unless any of you would like to take this time to ask any questions about the material."

A hand shot up that was connected to the arm of a precocious blonde girl, who didn't even wait to be called on before she stood up and posed her question. "Dr. Oliver, I'm sure everyone is wondering: who was that girl you were with Friday night, and does she have anything to do with why you were late this morning?" Cassidy remained standing, very much the reporter at the scene of a major crime. Devin's camera was no where to be seen, but her performance was so real, Tommy was still amazed that she didn't stick a microphone in his face. She truly believed she was going to get an answer.

At first, he could only gawk at her, astounded at her boldness. His mouth soon became suddenly dry from standing there with it hanging open for so long. After a near-eternity, Tommy averted his eyes from Cassidy and focused on the rest of the class, finding his voice at last. "So, no questions _on the material_, then?" He deliberately disregarded the girl, pretending she hadn't even spoken. If there was one thing a person like her couldn't stand, it was to be ignored. By doing so, he made his point without having to address her intrusion or accidentally saying something inappropriate.

No one raised their hand, so Tommy retired to the chair behind his desk. "Alright, then. Study the material tonight. You never know what kind of mood I'll be in tomorrow. I'm sure I don't have to remind you what that could mean." With that not-so-subtle threat, he opened his briefcase and started to get a little work done, never acknowledging the students again.

When the bell rang a little over ten minutes later, he still hadn't said another word. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had been exchanging anxious looks, clearly impatient for the class to be dismissed so they could investigate their mentor's erratic behavior. They were stunned, however, when Dr. Oliver fled from the room before they had a chance to approach him. He didn't even seem to care enough to try and hide the bruise on the back of his neck, which they thought he was going to have Kim cover for him.

The Rangers, working like the true team they had become, dashed out of the room after Tommy, none of them even having to say what they were planning to do. Pushing their way through the crowded hallway, they finally caught up with him heading toward the courtyard door on what looked like an almost obsessive quest for some fresh air. They didn't blame him. The classroom had been stifling after Cassidy's little inquisition. All the students had felt the heavy tension, counting down the minutes until the end of class with much more anticipation than they usually did.

"Dr. Oliver!" Conner called to him, but he didn't stop, or even slow down for that matter.

Kira sprinted ahead of the boys, desperate to reach their teacher. "Dr. O, wait!" She was within a few feet of him now, and that made it pretty hard for Tommy to continue to ignore her. He was pissed at Cassidy and wanted to be left alone so that he could talk to Kim when she called, but he didn't really want to be rude to the kids.

He stopped suddenly, spinning on his heel to face Kira as the other Rangers jogged to catch up. "What is it, Kira?" His tone was impatient, but he couldn't help it. Tommy just wanted nothing to do with teenagers at the moment, not even his team.

"We, uh…I mean we wanted to see how you're doing. You seemed kind of…off." The Yellow Ranger worded it as delicately as she could.

Tommy ran a hand through his messy hair, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm having a bad morning, and Cassidy only made it worse." By now, the others had gathered around him, and in some way, he was touched by the show of support, but he still wanted to be alone.

"We know. That _was_ pretty low, but you know her…no scruples when it comes to a big story." Ethan had been close to Cassidy at one time, even going on a disastrous date with her before deciding to just be friends. He knew there was a heart in there somewhere, but her drive and curiosity usually overwhelmed her common sense.

"My personal life is _not_ a news story. That's the problem."

"Yeah, Dr. O, but you're a new, young, good-looking teacher. How many of those do we have around here? Kids are curious." Kira wasn't defending Cassidy, but thought she could offer some explanation for the situation, no matter how lame.

"Well, I hope everybody's curiosity has been adequately satisfied. I have to go. Kim missed her flight this morning. She's supposed to call me with her new one any minute." Tommy was already on his way out the door. He could have taken the call in his classroom, but he preferred to be outside in the open so that he could see all around him, not being in any mood to deal with eavesdroppers.

"Too distracted to set the alarm?" It came out before Conner could stop himself. The other three knew they shouldn't be surprised, but he still never failed to blow them away with his 'classiness'.

Tommy didn't answer for a few beats, and then he cracked a sly smile. _What is it they_ _always say?_ _Don't get mad, get_ _even._ Looking Conner straight in the eye, "yes" he replied simply with a nod before waltzing off into the courtyard.

Back in the hallway, Conner's pallor had taken on a sickly shade of green. "I had to ask. Remind me to keep my mouth shut from now on."

"We remind you to shut up all the time, but you never listen. Come on, we're going to be late for second period." Trent threw an arm around his friend's shoulders and steered him back toward the classrooms, Kira and Ethan following right behind.

The bell rang well before they reached Mrs. Anderson's French class. The Rangers sprinted the rest of the way up the hall, but they knew they would still have some explaining to do. If they were really lucky, it might not mean detention.

* * *

Tommy sat at a picnic table on the lawn, grading papers while waiting for Kim to call. He was acutely aware of the four hundred pairs of eyes that were watching him from the classrooms surrounding the courtyard, but they didn't bother him too much. What was important was that no one could hear him. About nine forty-five, the familiar six beep ring tone startled him from his work. Everytime the phone rang, he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic, since he programmed the cell to sound like the original Rangers' communicators. The caller ID displayed his home number. 

"Hey, Beautiful…"

"Hi. So, did you sneak in successfully?" Kim couldn't help but feel just as responsible as Tommy for their oversight, since she also had someplace to be this morning as well.

"Yes and no. I called another teacher that I've gotten to know pretty well and had him cover my class until I got here, but he said that Randall had already been looking for me though, so I'm not off the hook yet. I guess I'd better avoid her as much as possible today. What'd you find out from the airline?"

"Well, I can get a flight out at seven this evening, but it's not non-stop. There's a two hour layover in Houston, and I won't get in to Tampa until five tomorrow morning, but the good news is that it's only going to cost me another seventy-five bucks to change the flight since they are underbooked."

"That's great. It'll give me time to have my way with you a few more times before you go." Tommy teased seductively, then added more softly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, but I can't wait to get there and start packing up my things. It's going to be a big job. Hopefully, I'll make enough money by selling most of my stuff that it will cover the cost of the movers to bring what I _am_ keeping."

"Yeah, about that…Remember when I said I had an idea? Give me until the end of the day to see if I can make it work. We might not have to pay for movers at all." Tommy was excited about his plan, but he didn't want to tell Kim about it until he was sure it was going to pan out.

"Really? OK, I'll bite. What time do you get home?"

"By three-thirty, if no students ask for help with something. I'll try and make myself scarce. We should leave for the airport by five. You'll have plenty of time to get through security…unless we make you miss your flight again." There was a suggestive leer in his voice that made her toes curl.

"I'm sure we'll give it our best shot. See you then. I love you." It made Kim as happy to be able to say that as it did for him to hear it.

"I love you, too. I've gotta go. Honors sophomore Chemistry starts in seven minutes. Later, Beautiful."

"Bye, baby."

Tommy hung up the phone and glanced at his watch. _Crap…no time to call the guys. It'll have to wait until fifth period._ The distinctive sounds of teenagers flowing into the courtyard told him that class was out and he'd better get going. He gathered up his stuff and headed back to his room.

* * *

"So, Dr. Oliver's little girlfriend is supposed to go home today. What do you say we make sure she never wants to come back?" Elsa stood in Mesogog's lair watching Tommy's telephone conversation on the view screen with Zeltrax. She maintained her usual sneer in order to disguise her true feelings, eventhough she wasn't quite sure exactly what they were. All she knew was that hearing the science teacher tell this Kimberly woman he loved her put a sick knot in her stomach bigger than a basketball. 

What she didn't realize was that Zeltrax noticed the sudden change in his secret crush's demeanor. Now he had no doubt; Elsa wanted Tommy Oliver, but _he_ wanted Elsa. _You'll never take what rightly belongs to me ever again, Dr. Oliver._

Almost five years ago, Tommy and the young man who would become Mesogog's evil henchman, Zeltrax, were fellow graduate students doing research together with their mentor, Anton Mercer. When the Senior Paleontology assistantship position at Mercer's company became available, both of them applied, knowing it was the chance of a lifetime.

_Tommy Oliver was perfect_. _Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect personality. _He got the job. Terrance Smith, as Zeltrax used to be called, was crushed, and the camaraderie he felt towards his colleague was suddenly replaced with jealousy and animosity. Eventually, he got another job with a smaller research firm. The work he was doing on a more accurate method for dating fossils by studying the remnants of their DNA could have been a cutting-edge breakthrough. He would have been famous, but he was never able to finish the discovery.

Labs could be dangerous places even for the most safety-conscious individuals, but when greedy ambition is the driving force behind the work rather than patience and solid scientific practices, costly mistakes were inevitable. Terrance had been working long hours, often getting only three or four hours of sleep at a time. He was so close to perfecting the technique he could taste it.

One night, after nearly twenty hours of straight research, he was alone in the lab. His fellow scientists had long ago gone home to their families and lives. Terrance had become a loner ever since losing the job to Tommy, and the prospect of wealth and fame was his sole ambition. The recovery of intact DNA required meticulous skill, as well as a number of chemicals, many of them quite volatile.

Around four a.m., the lack of sleep finally caught up with him, and he had finally decided to call it a night. While cleaning up so as to start fresh in a few hours, his dulled judgment soon had him carelessly pouring a large flask of sodium azide down the sink. The building where the lab was located was older. All of the plumbing was original, which meant they had used copper pipes.

Copper pipes and high concentrations of sodium azide do not mix.

The resulting explosion knocked Terrance off his feet, causing him to drop a test tube of picric acid directly onto a lit Bunsen burner.

Explosion number two had the lab in flames and Terrance Smith trapped under an overturned work table. He was severely burned and had a bad concussion as he lay on the floor, unconscious.

Terrance had no idea how much time had passed, but the next thing he remembered, he woke up in what resembled a dentist's chair from hell. His body was covered in metallic grey armor, and a helmet covered his head.

After a few minutes, a scaly, gruesome creature appeared in the room. He was bipedal and dressed in a long leather coat. His face looked like a cross between a dinosaur and an iguana, with widely spaced teeth in a gaping mouth.

He introduced himself as Mesogog, then went on to explain his plan to return the Earth to the time of the dinosaur. Being a scientist himself, he had been able to reconstruct Terrance using cybernetics. Unfortunately, his body had been burned beyond repair, necessitating the armor, but otherwise, he was physically as good as new.

Obviously, the first question Terrance asked was 'why'? For what reason did Mesogog rescue him from the burning lab and took the time and effort to save his life? The answer surprised him.

In order to fulfill his plan, Mesogog had to have help. Every evil dictator needed loyal generals to lead their army of conquerors. The best way to ensure that loyalty was to make sure there was something in it for them.

Knowing your enemy was one other important quality of an effective dictator. In Mesogog's case, and now Zeltrax's, Tommy Oliver was the enemy.

Mesogog had been watching Tommy and Terrance for some time, just as he watched Zeltrax and Elsa now, immediately zeroing in on the sour turn the men's friendship had taken, and saw the immense potential.

Tommy had the knowledge and experience to be a major thorn in Mesogog's side. He had escaped the island with the gems that would supply the power to destroy the Earth's climate, rendering it barren and primitive. He was also using that power to tap into the morphing grid, ready to create Power Rangers when the time came.

He needed to get his hands on those gems. A henchman with a personal vendetta would be a perfect addition to his team. With Zeltrax leading his team of Tyrannodrones, he couldn't lose. Loyalty could be guaranteed because Mesogog saved the young man's life, and there was a built-in motivation to destroy Tommy Oliver.

Working in tandem with another recruit, the gothically beautiful Elsa, Zeltrax had spent the last couple years tracking Tommy Oliver, and recently, fighting the Power Rangers.

Mesogog soon realized he got even more than he bargained for in putting Zeltrax and Elsa in charge of his army. The human/cyborg had gone and fallen in love with the woman. She, in turn, was developing conflicting feelings for Dr. Oliver ever since she had been assigned to stay close to him by posing as Reefside High's principal. Both of these things could be assets, but they could also foil his plan.

Zeltrax was becoming a little too obsessed with destroying Tommy. Mesogog's plan was becoming secondary, especially since he'd jealously begun to notice Elsa's affections for the science teacher. That simply wouldn't do.

And Elsa, although she had no use for Zeltrax, thinking him a bumbling fool, might start wavering in her goal if allowed much more exposure to Tommy's charm. The best plan for dealing with the both of them would be to capture those gems as soon as possible so that he could do away with everyone. After all, loyalty need not be a two way street.

Elsa knew Zeltrax was interested in her. It was something she used to her advantage when it suited her, but that's where _her_ interest in _him_ ended. There was no place for him in her plan to destroy Tommy Oliver, though. This was going to be a one-woman operation, and she would show her Master she was worthy of his favor once and for all.

Completely ignoring Zeltrax, who still stood next to her glaring with envy at his rival teaching Chemistry on the viewscreen, Elsa mentally prepared herself for her next step. First of all, she had to eliminate the girlfriend. That should be easy. Tommy seemed to have a healthy sex drive. Exploiting it shouldn't be a problem. After that, she needed to gain his trust in order to learn the secrets of the Power Rangers. Then she would steal those DinoGems for her Master.

She had better get moving. Elsa had a lot of work to do. The disturbing part of it was how much she was looking forward to it, but she would worry about that later. Extending her arm into the air, a bright green portal opened, and she disappeared into the hole, reappearing in her office at Reefside High. She chose to be dressed in a curve-hugging, yet professional-enough red suit with matching leather stiletto heels, perfect for the seduction of one Dr. Thomas Oliver.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: Wow! 20 chapters already. What an incredible experience this has been. Not only have I been able to finally put down the story that had been floating around in my head for so long, but in the process, I've made a lot of friends. Vanessa, Shawn, Jeanine, Kris...Love to you all. Thank you for your support and your friendship. The inspiration I've gotten from your work had so much to do with getting this story together. For those of you that have inquired...yes there will be an NC-17 version of this fic. JTrevizo had graciously offered me some space on her site, and as soon as the fic is complete, I will start work on the "extended" chapters. I wouldn't have a clue where to begin setting up and maintaining a site of my own, as I am truly computer-impaired. Happy reading...Gina 


	21. Chapter 21: A Friend, Indeed

_Author's notes_: This chapter is a strong "M" rating, folks. Enjoy! Thanks to all who continue to read and review. It's a thrill everytime to find the reviews in my mailbox. I do it for you!

* * *

Chapter 21: A Friend, Indeed

Third and fourth periods flew by in no time. Tommy regretted that he had to resort to taking a no-nonsense approach with his students since Cassidy's invasion of his privacy. He missed the casual, comfortable, yet professional, relationship he had developed with them, but in light of the line that had already been crossed into his personal life, he didn't think any more familiarity was such a good idea. In time, he hoped it would all blow over. Until then, he was extra-careful to tune out any stray comments he was apt to pick up in the hallways, trying to remain convinced that if he acted like nothing was out of the ordinary, they would, too.

Lunch time found him sequestered in his classroom with an apple and his cell phone. The plan was to recruit some of the old Ranger gang to help Kim with the move. If he could pull it off, he would be killing two birds with one stone. She would have reliable, cheap labor to get her stuff hauled from Florida, and all of their original friends would be reunited. Tommy was really looking forward to telling them about how he met up with her at the bank, and that they were a couple again, but he wasn't looking forward to the razzing. For the last few years, every time they talked, the first question out of Jason's mouth would inevitably be "so, ya getting any?" Even worse, Rocky was of the opinion that his decision to become a science teacher would ensure that he'd never get laid. Tommy knew that the teasing was all in good fun, and he made sure to get in his fair share as well. In fact, it was almost becoming a contest who could get in the last word. Paging through his palm pilot's address book, he located Jason's office number. As disappointed as he was that he couldn't take any time off to help out himself because of Ranger duty, upcoming midterms, and a bitchy boss, he took a great deal of comfort in knowing that his best friends would be the ones there in his place.

Jason Lee Scott had gone on to college at UCLA, first getting a Bachelor's degree in accounting, followed by a MBA in finance. He was the director of operations at the headquarters of Metropolitan First Federal Savings and Loan in Palm Springs. It was a very well-paying job, and Tommy was pretty sure it afforded Jason the flexibility to grab a few days off without much notice.

Tommy's plan was to conference call Jason and Rocky. From there, he would create a sort of phone-tree to contact the other guys. Most likely, Jason would get a hold of Trini, Billy, and Zack, and Rocky would call the other Rangers hailing from Stone Mountain, Aisha and Adam. He didn't expect all of them to be able to come. He couldn't himself, after all. Out of the seven of them, if even three of them could help, though, it would work out well. Maybe then after Kim was moved in, he would throw a party to welcome her back into the fold, and they all would be there.

He jotted down Jason's number, then paged through until he found Rocky's. Well known within the gang for having a ravenous appetite, Rocky DeSantos had become the Executive Chef of one of Los Angeles' trendiest restaurants. The place was very simply called 'Olé', and served an eclectic blend of Latin- and Nouveau-American cuisine. It was a perfect fit for Rocky, who was of Mexican-American heritage, himself.

On the first ring, a young, but professional-sounding woman's voice answered. "Metropolitan First Federal, Jason Scott's office. How may I help you?"

"Good Afternoon. Jason Scott, please." Tommy answered politely.

"Whom might I say is calling?"

"Dr. Thomas Oliver." He knew adding the 'Dr.' part was kind of obnoxious, but since that was another thing Jason was forever ragging him about, he figured he'd stick it in there as a nice little dig.

"One moment, please."

A few seconds of boring elevator music later: "Dr. Oliver, this is Jason Lee Scott, CPA, MBA, Director of Operations. How may I help you?" It came out kind of jumbled, as if Jason was barely containing his laughter, and it also sounded like he was eating something, too.

"Bite me, you ass."

"Not now, darling. My mouth is already full."

"Well, as long as your knees aren't dirty."

That's one for Tommy.

"You suck! So what's up?" Jason conceded gracefully to this first round. He'd get Tommy back later.

"I'll tell you in a minute. We've gotta get Rocky in a three-way." As soon as he said it, he realized he opened himself up for Jason to even the score.

"I'm not having a three-way with you and Rocky! Your ass is too damn hairy. It's a real turn-off."

One for Jason. The score is tied.

"I _do not_ have hair on my ass! Bro', as much as I'd love to carry on with you until you have no choice but to declare me the master, this call is important. We have to get Rocky on the line."

"Something wrong? The Rangers?" Jason knew all about the DinoThunder Rangers. He admired his best friend more that anyone else in the world for the sacrifices he was still willing to make to save the Earth.

"No, everything's great, it's nothing to do with the team. I really don't want to tell the story twice. Wait a second while I call Rocky." Tommy put Jason on hold and dialed Olé's number. He kind of felt bad about calling during the lunch rush, but not bad enough to not do it.

"Olé. Are you calling for reservations?"

"No, thank you. May I speak with Rocky DeSantos, please? Tell him it's Tommy Oliver."

Nearly five minutes passed until Jason and Tommy heard the familiar voice of their good-natured-if-a-little-goofy friend pick up the phone. "What do you want, O fearless leader? I got a room full of hungry customers here!" It was clear that he wasn't really irritated.

"Alright. I've got Jason on the line here, too. Say 'hi' Jason."

"Hi, Jason."

"You're an ass." Tommy probably should have waited until tonight to call them. This was how they always were around each other. It was liable to take him all of lunch just to get his story out.

"OK, _Dr. Oliver_. To what do we owe this Guys Who Look Hot in Red Spandex Society teleconference? I'll admit you've peaked my interest." Jason was comically alluding to the nickname they'd given to themselves whenever they got together to do what guys generally like to do…drink beer, eat hot wings, and watch sports.

"Alright, already. You're never going to believe who I ran into Friday afternoon."

"We give up," Rocky and Jason droned in unison.

"Kimberly." Tommy wasn't usually so dramatic, but for this, he wanted to give the guys a moment to let the name register. It wasn't that he thought they'd forgotten Kim, but it had been so long since any of them had heard from her, it was more an out-of-sight, out-of-mind thing.

"Kimberly? Kimberly Hart, former Pink Ranger? No shit!" Rocky had a way with words much like Conner, although he wasn't quite as dingy.

"That's the one."

"You just ran into her…in Reefside?" Playtime was over, and now Jason gave Tommy his full attention.

"Yep. She came in from Florida for a job interview. I was at the bank, and there she was at the ATM."

"So how is she? Job interview? What does she do? Is she moving back to California?" Rocky was firing off questions a mile a minute. This was big news.

"She's just fine, and yes, she's moving back here. She's a Medical Technologist in a clinical laboratory. They ended up offering her the job yesterday at her second interview, and she accepted. That's where you guys come in. She's going to need help with the move." To some, it might seem like a lot to ask, but Tommy knew that friends like these wouldn't think twice about it.

"I'm there." Jason didn't hesitate for a minute.

"Same goes for me," Rocky agreed.

"That's great. I was thinking we could call Trini, Adam, Billy, and Aisha, too. They will want the chance to help if they can. The bummer is: I can't go. I have midterms coming up…and then there's my side-job." The regret was evident in Tommy's voice.

"Hey, we know you'd be there if you could. I'm sure Kim understands. Does she already have a place to live?" asked Jason.

"Uh…yeah. Actually, she'll be moving in with me." _How's that for a half-truth?_

"Man, Tommy. That's really good of you to offer her a place to stay until she gets settled…I mean after what happened and all…" Rocky knew the 'letter' was not a scar that Tommy still carried around with him after all these years, but he wasn't sure if seeing her again would open old wounds.

"Well, umm…it's not really a temporary arrangement." Tommy braced himself, knowing that his explanation was no where near enough information.

"Wait a second, Bro', are you saying you and she are a thing again…already? Didn't you say she just got into town this past Friday? Or is this a platonic thing?"

_OK, since Jason came right out and asked, might as well get_ _it over with._ "No, it's definitely not a just-friends situation."

"So no separate bedrooms, then? Damn, dude, you work fast. You da man!" It was the typical reaction Tommy had expected from Rocky.

"Thanks, Rock. Now listen you two, I haven't told Kim that I'm calling you guys. She thinks she's going to have to hire movers. There won't be tons of stuff, at least not much furniture. She's selling most of it and her car, as well. There will just be her personal things, like clothes…" Tommy caught that stupid statement as soon as he said it.

"Her clothes? That could take six U-Hauls alone!" Jason remembered Kim's clothes obsession well.

"Yeah, and she's even worse now that she has a good income. Anyway, she flies back to Florida this evening. From there, she has to have a garage sale and give her current job sufficient notice. We're figuring three, maybe four weeks, max, because she has to start at Reefside Memorial in six. Do you think you can make it?"

"Not a problem, Bro'. Just say the word, I'll be there." Jason couldn't wait to see Kim again, and he was thrilled that she and Tommy were making another go of it.

"Yeah, same goes for me. Hey, we all gotta go out and celebrate Tommy getting laid before she gets here. I could use a guy's night. There might not be too many more of those now that he's got a ball and chain."

_Let the razzing begin. Thank you, Rocky._

"Up yours…" The shrill sound of the bell cut off the rest of Tommy's retort. Fifth period was over and he would have a class coming in any minute. "Listen, guys. I've gotta fly. I'll call you tomorrow. Rocko, you call Adam and Aisha. Jason, you get a hold of Trini, Zack, and Billy. I'd do it myself, but I have to take Kim to the airport tonight."

"Listen to our fearless leader giving out orders again." Rocky just couldn't resist. "OK, dude. I'll call them as soon as I get home. I have to get back to work, too. People want to eat around here."

"Yeah, Bro. Trini will blow a gasket when she hears. We'll talk to you then. Later…"

"Later," Tommy said and all three of them cut the connection just as a few students began wandering in. It was his freshman Honors Biology class, one of the easier groups of kids to teach since they were generally self-motivated. Three more periods to go, and he could be with Kim. Just the thought of it had him adjusting his trousers.

* * *

Three o'clock came at last, and the dismissal bell was the sweetest thing Tommy had ever heard. Once the kids were all gone, he had gathered up his papers and stuffed them haphazardly in his briefcase. With prospect of ravaging Kimberly on the brain, he didn't notice that Ms. Randall had entered the classroom until he heard the door close behind her. They were alone, and she was slithering up to his desk, much like a snake stalking its prey.

"Uh, Ms. Randall, is there something I can do for you?" The uneasiness he felt due to her seductive manner came out in his voice, and she picked right up on it.

"Dr. Oliver…Tommy…how was your day? I was looking for you this morning." She hoisted herself up on the edge of his desk and draped herself across it, leaning back on her elbows. She tilted her head at a flirty angle, a come-hither look in her eyes.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry I was late. I forgot to set the alarm. It won't happen again."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I understand. So, how's your girlfriend?" Ms. Randall asked, fishing for a reaction. She wished she could remove the dark-rimmed glasses she wore as part of her principal disguise, but she knew that they were essential to her not being recognized as Elsa. For once she wanted to look upon him through her own eyes without being in the heat of battle. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Say it enough times, and you'll start believing it._

"She's fine…" The discomfort welling up in Tommy at that moment threatened to smother him into oblivion. He had fully expected to be chewed out for his tardiness, but here she was, completely blowing it off. It was disturbing on every level.

"That's good…" she said with obvious insincerity. It was time get aggressive in her move to eliminate the competition. "Tommy, have you thought any more about having that drink? I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Ms. Randall, I thought I made it clear that I'd like to keep our relationship strictly professional. I haven't changed my mind. Besides, I'm involved with someone now."

"Call me Elise, that _is_ my name. I understand that you're spoken for, and I respect that, but I'm new to Reefside. I get very lonely sometimes. You don't know how hard it is to act like the hard-nosed principal all the time. I have to keep up this image, but underneath it all I'm just as vulnerable and in need of friends as anyone else. I feel safe around you, like I found someone I could finally open up to." She spun her sob story with as much pity-me emotion as she could muster. He was clearly a sensitive, compassionate man, so she milked it for all it was worth, even forcing her eyes to well up with tears.

Tommy didn't know how to respond to this softer, more delicate Principal Randall. He was usually a sucker for crying women, but something about this just screamed 'Academy Award nominated performance'. Then again, what if he was just being cynical and she was genuinely hurting? She seemed to be waiting for him to speak, so he cleared his throat nervously and began. "Ms. Ran…I mean Elise, I know what it's like to be a newcomer. I've been in that position several times, but it takes time. Maybe you should join a club or take lessons in some sport or something. You'll meet people who share the same interests." That was as much as he could think of to say, as cliché as it was. It would be too easy to dig a hole he would have a hard time finding his way out of.

"I thought of that, but I'm just too shy to do it alone." Randall quickly turned away from him for dramatic effect. With her back to him, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to make them water even more. Seconds later, she smiled sadistically to herself when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Now it was time for the clincher.

Much to Tommy's surprise, and dismay, his polite gesture of comfort seemed to have been misconstrued as Elise spun back around and flung herself into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder, pressing her body tightly against his.

As hard as she tried, Ms. Randall could not deny how amazing it felt to hold him. For some reason she preferred not to think about, she felt the tears beginning to pour on their own. It was as if she found what she didn't even realize she was missing in her life. She had no idea who she was before she became Mesogog's henchwoman. Maybe there was a piece of whomever she used to be still left inside. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him_…As she repeated it to herself over and over, Elsa noticed it no longer had the same effect, but the fear of her Master's retaliation kept her on track anyway. She pressed closer to him, rubbing her face into his shirt collar just enough to leave a trace of lipstick. Phase one of the mission accomplished.

Tommy stood frozen solid with Ms. Randall's arms around him. He couldn't bring himself to return the embrace, but didn't know how to extract himself from her without hurting her feelings, just in case she was being sincere.

After a few awkward moments of silently cursing the caress of her warm breath against his neck, Tommy slowly reached up to gently disengage her grasp. She was still blubbering, and he was sure his shoulder was covered in runny mascara. "Elise," he whispered softly while stepping out of her reach. "I've got to get home. We'll talk tomorrow, OK?"

Pulling back to admire the artwork she left on his pale grey shirt, Ms. Randall simply nodded, continuing the charade of the vulnerable little girl. "OK, and Tommy…thank you." She choked the words out just as she started to walk away. Now that she had done what she came here to do, she couldn't wait to get out of there before she was forced to acknowledge the emotions he stirred within her. Checking the hallway to make sure there were no students hanging around to witness her leaving his classroom with tear-stained cheeks, she saw that the coast was clear. Concentrating to summon her evil power, the green portal opened above her, and she disappeared to Mesogog's lair to watch the viewing screen for the fireworks the makeup on his shirt would surely cause when Tommy got home.

Once Ms. Randall was gone, Tommy finished gathering his things in preparation for getting the hell out of there. He was pretty pissed that the precious little time he had left with Kim was now shortened because of the principal's visit. Looking down at his shoulder, he frowned at the multi-colored smear on his shirt. He thanked God that for some reason he'd gotten in the habit of wearing a T-shirt under his work clothes. Yanking on the knot of the silk tie, he tore it off and stuffed it in his briefcase, followed by the shirt, and was out the door.

By three forty-five, Tommy was heading down Valencia Drive on his way to Kim. They would only have a little more than an hour before leaving for the airport, so he hoped she had her things ready, because he had no intention of allowing her any of that time to pack. He took the gravel driveway a little too sharply in his enthusiasm to get his hands on her, nearly rolling the Jeep before he gained control and skidded to a stop. No time to bother with the briefcase, he left it in the backseat and ran up the front porch steps into the house. "Kim! I'm home." _God, how good that sounds_.

* * *

Elsa scanned the tracking system in Mesogog's lair to search out Tommy's energy. She found him driving down the road about a mile from his house. The first thing she noticed was the heather grey T-shirt. "What the hell?" she muttered to herself. "What were the odds he had on more than one shirt? Goddamnit. It's time to get a little more aggressive. Enjoy the time you have left with your slut, Tommy. It will be your last."

* * *

When he first walked in, there was no sign of Kim, and he got a little worried, but a few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the wooden stairs. What he saw when he turned around he would remember for the rest of his life.

Kimberly had waited impatiently all day for Tommy's school day to be over, and during that time, she had plenty of time to plan a special homecoming present for him. When she heard him pull up, she took a last, quick glance in the bedroom mirror and shook her head a few times to give her hair that tousled, sexy look. _Perfect. You go, girl._

The black satin bra she wore was covered with sheer silver lace, and it shaped her breasts nicely without giving her that overly-pushed-up look. A matching black and silver thong barely covered her lower half, and the silver high-heeled sandals she bought for the wedding completed the outfit. It was instant gratification when Kim saw the look on Tommy's face as she glided down the steps. "Hi, Honey. How was your day?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Hi…" was all he could say, suddenly forgetting the English language. Here before him was the sexiest vision he had ever seen, the sight quenching Tommy's desire like an oasis in the desert. Just in case it _was_ an illusion, he darted towards her, sweeping her into his arms before she could disappear. For an eternal second, they just stared into each other's eyes, communicating their need without words.

As if in slow motion, Tommy lowered his mouth to her upturned lips, barely able to force himself to close his eyes lest he miss a nanosecond of her presence. He kissed her slowly, deeply, and with all the passion that had been building in him all day. He was rewarded for his patience as her delicate tongue snaked out to entwine with his in a sensual dance.

After several minutes of Kim's delicious kisses, Tommy found the sense to pull back and acknowledge her efforts. "My God, you're beautiful," he breathed as he continued to scatter little nips and licks over her ear and neck while she moaned in delight.

"Tommy…" she started, but that was as far as she got when he suddenly centered in on a particularly sensitive spot near her collarbone. "Ahh…that feels so good."

"You ain't felt nothing yet," he replied as he pushed her backwards towards the sofa, too eager for her toclimb all the way up to the bedroom.

Once she was seated, she leaned back, bringing him down with her. Kim had no intentions of taking a passive role, so she immediately pulled off his shirt, unfastened his belt, and unzipped his pants. Running her hands over the warm, rippled skin of his muscular abs sent sparks shooting up her arms to terminate between her legs at her core. She worked the pants and boxers over his hips until he could kick them off, freeing his painfully rigid erection to press against her thigh. It might have been easier to get him undressed if they had been able to tear their lips apart, but they were addicted to each other's taste and couldn't get enough. His hands weren't idle by any means, either. He had slid the straps of the sexy bra off of her shoulders and pusheda cup asidein order toroll her hard nipple between his fingers while his other hand fumbled with the clasp in the back. After a few frustrated tries, he was finally successful. The material was thrown to the floor, leaving him available to work on removing her panties.

When their desire to meld together as one had grown beyond all reason, Kim started to push Tommy to sit upright on the couch. She threw her leg over his lap, straddling him,staring into his deep brown eyes. He became more turned-on than he thought possible as he realized her plan. Grabbing her hips, he thrust himself up into her while simultaneously pulling her down. They began a steady rhythm that soon dissolved into a frenzied pace, her hands on his shoulders, using his strong body as leverage to hit just the right spot. Time seemed to stand still as they rode out their passion to a shattering crescendo. They both gasped, then let out a loud cry as their sweat-slicked bodies gratified one another before she slumped over him, her head resting against his neck with a contented sigh.

Tommy traced lazy circles over Kim's back as they caught their breath, but he couldn't help but notice the time on the VCR. It was ten after five, and they were already running late. "Hey, we'd better get going," he whispered, as much as it killed him. She slid off his body, and looked around for her underwear. The bra was on the floor beside the coffee table, but the panties were no where to be seen.

"Where'd you throw my underpants, Tommy?" she asked, now in a major hurry since she realized the time, as well.

"Hell, I don't know. I just wanted them off. They've got to be around here somewhere. Are you packed?"

"Mostly. Fuck it, I'll put on another pair. You'll find them eventually. It's not like I'm not coming back any time soon." They couldn't afford to waste any more time on the search.

Tommy scrambled to put on his own clothes while Kim ran upstairs to get dressed and grab her bags. His keys were still in his pants pocket, and he found one of his socks between the sofa cushions. She came running down in a surprisingly short amount of time, but she seemed to be missing half of her luggage. "Hey, where's the rest of your stuff?"

"I'm only taking back the things I'll really need. Everything else can stay here. I have plenty of clothes at home."

"I don't doubt that," he teased. The sense of comfort and security Tommy felt from knowing that she was definitely planning to come back was overwhelming. It just hit him that he had some cleaning up to do in this house to make room for her things, especially in the bedroom. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do. "Good idea. Let's get going, I'm going to have to relive my racing days to get you there on time. Hopefully, there won't be a big line at the security gates."

"Yeah, come on," said as she took one last look around what would be her new home in just a few short weeks before they ran out the door to the Jeep.


	22. Chapter 22: An Eye for an Eye

_Author's Notes_: Hey everyone! I finally got my first negative comment in a review. I feel like a real author now! Do Tommy and Kim have too much sex? Just you wait until the NC-17's. Muuhhhaa...

* * *

Chapter 22: An Eye for an Eye

It was the longest four weeks of Tommy's life. He tried his hardest to concentrate on teaching and working out, but the time still seemed to drag on forever. Eventually, the day finally came: Kim and the gang would be arriving by tomorrow afternoon. She was very pleased by his surprise 'plan' to have their old friends help with the move. Jason, Rocky, Trini, and Billy were all able to make it, each of them flying down to Florida from their respective homes about three days ago. Adam couldn't come on such short notice, being in the last year of his Oncology residency, but everyone understood. He was so angry he had to miss it, but promised to be there for the party Tommy planned to have for Kim in a few months. Zack was also tied up. He had become a fairly successful record producer, and was scheduled to fly to London to meet with an artist the label was hoping to sign, but he, too, said not even an attack by a bunch of Putties would keep him from the party.

Tommy decided to hit the sack early this momentous Friday night. When he was a little kid and was looking forward to something, his Mom always told him that sleeping seemed to make time go by faster, so he figured he'd try it now. As he lay there, he thought about how this was his last night in this bed alone. Starting tomorrow, and hopefully for the rest of his life, Kim will be by his side. He knew that thinking about forever might be somewhat premature, but he couldn't help it. It just felt right when they were together. For right now, though, he fought to quiet his mind so that his body would follow. Another part of him seemed to also be thinking about her, but rather than handle it himself, he wanted to wait to unleash all his sexual frustration on her during their own little 'welcome home' party.

As the Black Ranger slept soundly, oblivious to the intruder stalking through his living room downstairs, Elsa moved in silence, having come for a definitive purpose. Looking around the tastefully furnished space, she had to fight to push aside the longing that welled up inside her for a normal life, maybe a family and a nice home. She shook off the feeling, redirecting her emotion towards her mission, which was to destroy Tommy's relationship with 'that whore'. Then when he was feeling down and depressed, Ms. Randall would move right in to help him pick up the pieces. In that kind of vulnerable state, it would be easy for her to use her feminine charm to gain his trust…and the Dino Gems.

She had to find the perfect place to plant the slinky black satin thong with the silver lace she carried in her pocket, and it had to be somewhere it would be discovered by the girlfriend. Ms. Randall looked forward to watching Tommy try and talk his way out of this one. His little goody-goody woman would immediately think he had been cheating on her with that kind of evidence. Once that trust was gone, the relationship would naturally just fall apart. Elsa knew her master would be pleased with her for developing such a brilliant, foolproof plan.

The overstuffed recliner in the corner seemed like a good spot. With any luck, by tomorrow at this time, Elsa would be planning phase two: the seduction. She placed the underwear carefully in the corner of the chair with the silver lace downward as not to attract attention. The black blended into the dark leather just enough that it wouldn't be discovered until someone went to sit there. Hopefully, that person would be the woman. It wouldn't exactly be a disaster if it were Tommy himself that found the lingerie, as long as he found it in her presence, otherwise it would mean she would have to think up another plan. That wouldn't be easy, and this was already plan 'B'. Mesogog was becoming impatient, and she wasn't about to let that moron Zeltrax get the gems before she did. They used to work together, but recently, it had become an unofficial competition between them to be the first to destroy the Rangers. Luckily for her, he was a bumbling idiot most of the time and was usually distracted by either his crush on her or his hatred of Tommy Oliver.

The deed done, she snuck towards the door, wanting to be outside before opening an invisiportal back to her master's lair. Very soon, though, her next stop would be the _Power_ _Rangers_' lair. The exact location of their command center was a mystery that, once solved, would mean the end of those pesky, spandex-clad do-gooders. Getting Tommy Oliver to open up to her was the key, and now, as she approached the front of the house, she found her mind wandering to the future she was looking forward to despite herself. _Romantic_ _dinners with Tommy, dancing, midnight walks on the beach, snuggling on that comfy-looking sofa with pizza and a movie, making love into the wee hours of the morning…_Then, shaking her head to refocus her priorities…_Crushing the Rangers, Mesogog's praise and approval, replacing that stupid Zeltrax as second-in-command._

In her distraction, Elsa wasn't doing a very good job of watching where she was going. A few steps in front of the exit, she tripped over something lying in the middle of the floor, barely catching herself from landing on her face, but still knocking over a large vase sitting on a pedestal in the foyer.

"RRRrrrrrrrrrreeeeoooooowwwwww!" screeched the striped tiger-tabby, highly offended at being woken by a clumsy human. The loud wail cut through the silent house like a hot knife through butter, scaring the hell out of Elsa, causing her to let out a yelp before she stifled herself with a hand over her mouth. Hobo Kitty stood there, eyes narrowed, claws extended and fur standing on end, hissing ferociously. Her feline instinct seemed to have told her that this person wasn't a welcome guest in her home.

Elsa panicked at all the noise they just made. Before Tommy came down to investigate the commotion, she ran out the front door, barely remembering to close it behind her, and stepped off the porch into the front yard. Once there, she extended her arm in the air, opening the portal, and then disappeared into the night.

* * *

A piercing crash woke Tommy from a deep slumber. He bolted up in bed, his heart beating rapidly. Untangling himself from the sheets, he got out and opened his bedroom door, listening carefully for anymore noise. He could have sworn he heard a short 'ah!' just after the crash, but that could have been the remnants of a strange dream. Now, though, the only sound he heard was the sharp hissing of a cat.

Tommy wasn't in the least bit afraid of a burglar or other intruder, being a martial artist and Power Ranger, but he crept downstairs quietly anyway as to not scare the culprit away before he could apprehend him. After years of being in dangerous situations on a regular basis, he had developed a sixth sense, sort of like he could feel the presence and intention of someone. The sense had never failed him, so since he didn't have that tingling awareness signaling another person in the house, he relaxed somewhat. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he paused again, still feeling nothing. Seconds later, Hobo Kitty sauntered into the room from the direction of the foyer. Seeing him, she approached her human, rubbing herself against his bare legs and purring loudly. "Meow," she said, as if it meant something profoundly important.

"Speak English, cat," he replied before a piece of something sharp and shiny caught his eye near the front door. Once in the foyer, he no longer had to wonder about the source of the crash. His one-of-a-kind Native American vase lay shattered all over the floor. It had been a gift from his brother, at one time belonging to their parents. Tommy gasped at the sight, his stomach suddenly feeling sick. He looked down at the kitty. "Did you do this?" he asked, as if he would get an understandable reply.

Hobo's innocent green eyes stared up at him from at his feet. "Meow," she said again, cocking her head to appear her most adorable.

"I know. You didn't do it on purpose. Were you chasing a mouse or something?" Tommy's home in the woods did have its drawbacks, one of them being the occasional furry houseguest. Having the cat was a good arrangement, even if she sometimes liked to bring him little carcasses to show off her talents.

"Meow."

"Yeah, that's what you always say. Learn another word. I'm going back to bed. I'll clean this up in the morning." He was planning on cleaning up some anyway before Kim and the others got there. Taking one last look at the priceless heirloom, he shook off the queasiness that threatened him again, and marched back upstairs.

* * *

Several hours later, Tommy was up, finished with his workout, and showered. Kim would be calling sometime this morning to let him know where they were and when he could expect them. While waiting for the phone to ring, he focused on de-bachelorizing the place. The smashed vase was swept up, laundry got done, folded, and actually put away, too. All of the dinosaur knick-knacks scattered around the living room and the office got dusted, and the dishes in the sink were loaded into the dishwasher. The last order of business was the bathrooms, which were the worst. The bathroom off his bedroom was the one he used most often. It was full of shaving stuff, hair gels, and deodorant all sitting on top of a layer of soap-scum. There wasn't a lot of cabinet space to begin with, and if there was to be room for Kim's many girlie products, his junk had to go. He would move his things to the bathroom downstairs, and then they wouldn't get in eachother's way in the mornings. The same went for his clothes. There was a spare bedroom in the back of the house that he only used for storage. He cleaned out the closet, uncovering a bunch of things he hadn't worn in years to donate to charity. While he was moving his current clothing from upstairs, the phone finally rang. "Hey, Beautiful…" he answered, recognizing her cell phone number on the caller ID.

"Hi, Baby!"

"So? Where are you guys?" Tommy asked impatiently. It was already after eleven.

"We should be there by one at the latest."

"Wow! You're making good time!" He hadn't expected them until around four.

"Rocky's driving. He and Billy are in the big U-Haul up ahead. Those things are supposed to be governed at sixty MPH, but somehow, he's hit at least eighty-five. He even got a speeding ticket in Alabama. Me, Jason, and Trini are in the van we rented. It's been hell trying to keep up."

"Have you stopped for lunch yet?"

"No, but we were talking about it. I'm not really hungry. All the excitement has made me sort of sick."

"Well, don't stop anywhere. Get the others on the line."

"Wait a second…"

A few seconds later, Billy Cranston's voice came through the phone. "What's this about not stopping for lunch? I'm not riding in this truck with Rocky if he gets hungry." Billy had gone on to get a PhD. as well, in Astro-Physics. He worked for NASA on the space shuttle project as a design engineer.

"Hey, Billy! If you're only a couple hours away, just wait until you get here. We'll all go out. I'm sure Rocky loaded up on the junk food when you stopped for gas. He'll survive. It will be worth it, I promise." Tommy wanted to take them to BellaRosa's for pizza.

"Yeah, we've got a truck full of Doritos, chocolate milk, and Hostess cupcakes. Alright, we'll see you soon." And Billy cut out, leaving just Tommy and Kim on the line.

"Ok, then you'll be here by one?"

"Probably earlier, especially if Rocky knows there's food at the end of the line."

"I'll be waiting. Tell Jason and Trini I said 'hi'."

"I love you, Tommy." Kim said it softly to keep it a private moment between the two of them.

"I love you, too. See you soon."

"Bye."

Tommy put down the phone and walked back to the spare room to finish putting his clothes away. Kim would be so surprised that she'll have the whole closet upstairs to herself. In reality, there was not enough room in all of Reefside for her entire wardrobe, but it was still better than having to share space, and hopefully she, too, weeded out some of her old items like he had. By the time he was finished relocating his stuff, it was nearly twelve-twenty. Now he was getting excited. They should be there any moment.

Before he could finish the thought, a loud horn blared from outside, and he knew they had arrived. Tommy ran outside in time to see several of his best friends in the world pile out of a white van and a twenty-foot U-Haul.

"OK, Tommy, where's the food?" Rocky was not surprisingly the first to speak up.

"Hold your shorts on, Rocko." Tommy ran to Kim and swept her up in his arms. For a lingering moment, they blocked the others' presence out of their minds, kissing deeply.

"Break it up, break it up! Jesus, can't you control yourselves long enough to greet your friends?" Jason had begun the razzing already. It would be an interesting few days.

"Sure, right after I greet my girl," Tommy replied before resuming the kiss.

"Yeah, Jase, we gotta cut him some slack. He went a long time without getting any, poor guy," Rocky spoke up in his 'defense'.

"Bite me, Rock," Tommy started as he released Kimberly and stepped over to hug Trini. He hadn't seen her in at least five years, although they'd exchanged e-mails fairly regularly. She lived in Seattle and was a successful TV news anchorwoman, having graduated from a small liberal arts college with a degree in journalism.

"How are you, Trini? You look great." And she did. The graceful, strong-willed but soft-spoken Vietnamese woman had only become more beautiful with time. She still kept her shiny black hair long, but had grown out the bangs she wore in high school.

"Thanks, Tommy. So do you." Trini meant it, too. She had been with Kimberly at the Karate tournament all those years ago when they had first seen Tommy, and couldn't deny she also found him incredibly gorgeous. She never thought of him in a romantic way, though. It was obvious that he belonged to Kim from the start.

Tommy moved over to Billy. "Hey, man. Glad you could make it."

"It was no problem at all. I had a lot of vacation time banked," Billy replied. It had been a while since he had gone on a road trip. His life in Houston was great, but sometimes he still needed to connect with the old gang. They were a unique combination of personalities, each complementing each other without clashing. It was a refreshing change from the people at work he usually hung out with at home, who were all scientific types like him.

"OK, now that everybody's said 'hi', what the hell are we eating?" Rocky's obsession with food was legendary, so his career as a chef couldn't be more fitting. He had kept himself from gaining the excess weight that plagues most chefs, though, by continuing to practice martial arts at least five times a week.

"Alright, alright, Rocko. Let's leave the unpacking for later. I think we'll all work harder once we've eaten. I'm taking you guys to a great Italian place. We're going to have to take two cars, though. All six of us won't fit in mine. Jase, you wanna drive the Jeep or the Durango?"

"Neither. I've done most of the driving for the last three days. Billy or Trini can drive." Jason looked forward to kicking back and relaxing with his buds over a large pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of beer.

"I'll drive, Tommy. Give me whichever one you want." Billy had played the role of navigator throughout the trip, and only logged a few hours of driving time. He felt perfectly alert.

Tommy tossed Billy the keys to the Jeep. The gang naturally split in two, with Kim and Trini going with him in the Durango, with Rocky and Jason riding with Billy. "Follow me. It's about a fifteen or twenty minute drive."

* * *

Soon they were all gathering on the sidewalk outside BellaRosa's. They were lucky to find two good parking spaces, especially since it was lunchtime on a Saturday. Once assembled, they filed into the little restaurant. Upon hearing the jingle of the bell on the door, Mama Rosa came waddling out of the kitchen. Seeing Tommy and Kim, her eyes lit up and a smile as bright as the sun appeared on her plump face. "Gaetano! And-a you have-a you pretty girl with you. Oh, and more friends! Come in, come in. Welcome to BellaRosa's. I'm Mama." She embraced Tommy, nearly squeezing the breath out of him, and took Kim's hand, leading them to the dining room. "Carla, we got-a six hungry people here. Move-a those tables together and get-a the menus." Mama fired off orders like a Marine drill sergeant, and her granddaughter immediately jumped up to follow them.

Once they were seated, Carla approached to greet the group. Upon seeing Tommy walk in, her heart had leapt in her chest, but when she saw Kim, it quickly sunk to her knees. Her hopes that he was single had risen in the last few weeks because he came in a couple times alone. Now they came crashing down as the couple walked hand-in-hand to the tables, Tommy placing a brief kiss on her forehead once they were settled. The young waitress realized she had been kind of rude to Kim the last time they were there, but he didn't seem to hold it against her. Accepting that he would probably never be hers, she politely went about her job, treating Kimberly with the same hospitality she showed all of her other customers. Besides, there were three other guys with them today, and they were all pretty hot. "Hi, welcome to BellaRosa's. I'm Carla," she introduced herself for the sake of the newcomers. "Tommy, Kim, it's nice to see you again. Can I bring you something to drink while you look over the menus?"

Rocky spoke up first. "Can we get a couple pitchers of beer, please?"

"Sure. Would anyone like anything else?"

"Oh, can we have a large order of mozzarella sticks, some stuffed mushrooms, fried calamari, and the bruschetta, too?" Rocky added, obviously starving.

"Sounds good. Is that all?" _As if that wasn't enough_, Carla thought.

"I'd also like a glass of water, please," Kim asked. Then to her friends, "I'm feeling better, but I don't want to jinx it with beer. Maybe I just need to eat."

"Alright. I'll get your drinks and appetizers while you look over the menus." And she ran off to the kitchen to get started on the food and to have Mama bring out the beer, since at nineteen she was still underage to serve alcohol.

While the gang was waiting, they discussed what they were going to order. Although Rocky had already had enough appetizers coming to feed an army for a week, they still needed to decide on everything else. "OK, what do we want on our pizzas?" Tommy asked, even though he was sure he already knew. These good friends had sat around a table and ate pizza more times than he could count.

"Anything but anchovies!" Trini blurted out, in case they somehow forgot how much she hated the salty, fishy things.

"We know, Trini." Kim said with a laugh.

"Well, why don't we get one pizza with everything, and one with just pepperoni?" Jason reasoned. Everybody likes pepperoni.

"I want a Hawaiian pizza, with ham and pineapple," Kim threw in as Billy, Tommy, and Jason stared at her like she had grown a third eyeball.

"Beautiful, that's just gross." Tommy responded.

"It is not! It's good…have you ever tried it?" she challenged.

"No, and I don't want to. I like Jason's idea. That's what we always did before."

"I concur with Tommy. It is the most sensible solution to the dilemma." Billy agreed in his usual genius-speak.

"Whatever! It's settled then," Kim gave in just as Carla and Mama appeared with the beverages. She took a long gulp of water, hoping to quell the nausea that seemed to be creeping up on her again.

"Have you decided?" Carla asked.

"Yeah," Rocky had nominated himself spokesman for the group whenever food was involved. "We'll take a large pizza with _everything_, and a large pepperoni, please, both with extra cheese. Oh, and I'll have a house salad with ranch dressing, too. Thank you."

"Save some food for the rest of the customers, Rocko." Jason laughed.

"It was a long trip. I'm hungry!"

The twenty minutes or so they had to wait after the appetizers arrived passed quickly. The friends talked about everything from their old Ranger days, to their jobs, to past relationships, all the while laughing, teasing, and eating. By the time Carla appeared holding two large, round trays with thick-crusted, cheesy, Sicilian-style pizzas on top, space on the table had become scarce, so she cleared away the first course's dishes to make room.

The deluxe pizza was put down first, still piping hot. The smell of the homemade crust and the fresh toppings caught all of their attention, but it wasn't a pleasant scent for everyone at the table. As soon as Kim got a whiff of the anchovies, one hand automatically flew to her stomach while the other frantically covered her mouth. She jumped up and darted to the ladies' room before anyone even noticed her reaction.

Tommy was momentarily confused by Kim running off like that, but the confusion rapidly dissolved into concern as it became clear what was happening. He was tempted to storm right into the women's restroom to check on her, but thankfully gained control over that instinct before he scared the hell out of some unsuspecting lady touching up her makeup in there. "Trini, could you see what's wrong with Kim?"

He need not have said anything because Trini was already out of her chair and halfway across the restaurant. Once inside, she could hear the distinctive sound of retching coming from the corner stall. Luckily, no one else was in there. She grabbed some paper towels off the role, wetting them with cool water before approaching the door. "Kim? Are you OK? Open up, I have some towels here. Let me put them on your neck."

A couple seconds later, Trini heard the latch unlock. She hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside to find Kim on her knees in front of the toilet. Her eyes were watery and her face was flushed red. "And you thought you hated anchovies…" she joked with as much of a smile as she could manage. Now that she had thrown up, she felt much better. Trini knelt down next to her and pulled her long, auburn hair back, placing the damp towels on the back of her neck. "Thanks, Trini. That feels good. I don't know what's wrong. I've been sick to my stomach on and off for about a week now, but I never puked. All this excitement must have gotten to me, what with the move and seeing you guys again, a new job…"

"Are you feeling better now?"

Kim nodded.

"Then let's get you cleaned up and back out there. Tommy's got to be worried to death. I thought he was going to come crashing in here himself. I could just see it in his eyes."

"Yeah, that's Tommy, always the hero."

Kim was the type of girl that came prepared for anything. Her bottomless pit of a purse had everything from a needle and thread to a roll of masking tape. At this point, she was just glad she had a toothbrush and toothpaste. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair. Feeling semi-presentable, the two women left the bathroom and headed back to the table.

Tommy stood up as soon as he saw them coming. He was relieved to see the smile on Kimberly's face, but was still worried. "Hey, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine now. I must have caught a bug or something." She sat down, glad to notice that she had somewhat of an appetite.

The gang finished off the pizzas over the next two hours between reminiscing, laughing, and goofing around. Once finished, Carla brought the bill. Tommy snatched it up before the others had a chance to see it and pulled out his bankcard, ready for the young waitress to take it. As soon as Jason noticed, he reached across the table and grabbed it, handing Tommy back his Visa.

"Bro', what the hell? I'm taking care of this." Tommy protested.

"No way. It's on me," Jason argued.

"Come on, it's the least I could do after all of you took time off to help us out." Tommy thought it only logical and fair.

"I'm all for either of you paying. I won't fight you for it," Rocky piped up, always interested in a free meal.

"Yeah, we know, you mooch. Lord knows you ate fifteen times more than the rest of us put together," Jason said, but he was just teasing. The bill was almost one hundred dollars, but on his salary, it was nothing. "Tommy, you're a high school teacher. How much could you possibly make, five dollars an hour?"

"Not even," Tommy agreed. He reluctantly let Jason take the bill.

The bill settled, the group wove their way out of the busy restaurant and back to the cars. The plan was to pick up some beer and unpack the truck. They would probably be working far into the night, so they wanted to have some fun with it.

After a stop at 7 Eleven, with a couple cases of Miller Lite in hand, and some chips and salsa that Rocky threw in, they were back at Tommy's. The guys unloaded the heavy stuff while the girls worked upstairs in the bedroom organizing the closet and the bathroom. When Kim saw the empty bedroom closet just waiting for her things, she ran outside and took Tommy by the hand, leading him away from the others. He was alarmed at first by the suddenness of her rushing toward him, but when she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth down to hers, he relaxed and threw himself into it. A hot, wet kiss followed, right there on the lawn, in front of everyone.

"Damn, you two. Can't you wait until were finished here?" Rocky teased as he threw a pinecone he found on the ground at them.

After they finally broke the kiss, Tommy took a few seconds to catch his breath before he could speak. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you. Thank you for the closet space, but where are your clothes?" Kim inquired.

"In the downstairs bedroom. I've also moved my junk into the bathroom down there, too. The upstairs is all yours."

"I hope the bed's not all mine…" she whispered suggestively.

"You willing to share?"

"I insist." As tempting as it was to drag him up there right now, they had lots of work to do, so she gave him one last quick kiss before getting back to unpacking.

Several hours later, the U-Haul was empty, the boxes were broken down and put into the shed in the backyard, and the crew was crashed in the living room, beers in hand. Except for Kimberly. She had begun to feel ill again halfway through the job, and was lying on the sofa, looking a sickening shade of green. Tommy sat down next to her and laid a hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. She felt perfectly normal, but he was still concerned. "Can I get you anything, Beautiful?"

"No, Tommy. Thank you, anyway. I just need to rest. I've worked my ass off these past few weeks, and it must be catching up with me. I'll be fine after a good night's sleep. In fact, it's after eleven. I'm going to turn in now," Kim announced as she forced herself to get up.

The sudden shift to a vertical position must have done something to Kimberly's equilibrium, because no sooner than she was on her feet, she was running to the bathroom. This time, Tommy went after her, but Trini stopped him. "Better let me go, Tommy. Girls don't like to let guys see them barfing." He nodded, not entirely happy about it, but he knew she was probably right. It wasn't the most dignified activity in the world. He moved to the leather recliner in the corner and prepared to sit down and wait when a shimmer of fabric caught his eye in the corner of the cushion. Confused, he reached down to pick it up, and found himself holding a pair of black satin and silver lace thong panties. "What the…"

Before he could tuck them away, the other guys took notice. "Yours, Tommy?" Billy asked with a grin.

"Ha, ha, ha. They're Kim's. When she was here a month ago we, uh, lost them. I can't believe they were tucked away in this chair all this time. Shows you how much time I spend sitting around here," Tommy explained, turning red.

"Lost them? I won't even ask…" Rocky started.

"Yeah, please don't," Tommy begged.

* * *

Trini walked to the back of the house to Tommy's bathroom. She could already hear the water running, so Kim must be feeling better already. Knocking lightly, she didn't wait for Kim to answer before she walked in. Her friend was standing at the sink, splashing her face with cold water. It might not be the best time to bring up the sneaking suspicion she'd been having since lunch, and it was really none of her business anyway, but they had been friends since grade school. There wasn't anything she couldn't talk to Kim about.

"Kim? Hey, how're you doing?" Trini started gently.

"OK, now. God, Trini, what a crappy time to get a tummy bug!" Kim moaned. She looked forward to spending the night making love to Tommy, but right now, she didn't feel like doing anything but putting on her coziest pajamas and passing out for two days. Tommy would certainly understand, but it still sucked.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Trini asked delicately. She hoped Kim understood what she was implying without her having to come right out with it.

"I don't know what else it…" Kim paused, concentrating on recapping the past four weeks. They had gone by in a whirlwind. Between her last days at the old job, the garage sale, packing, arranging the truck rental, etc., etc., she had not realized that she hadn't had a period since a couple weeks before she was here last time. It took a few moments for the idea to sink in, but once it did, she turned greener than before. "How…no way. I can't be pregnant. I'm on the pill."

"Were you taking it regularly while you were here?"

"Yeah…well, not exactly regularly. I hadn't planned on spending the night with Tommy the first time, and I missed a day. I usually take it before bed, but they were back in the hotel. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I go two years without sex, and I never missed a pill anyway. Then as soon as I get some, I go and forget. How could I have been so dumb again?"

"Again? What do you mean?" Trini didn't understand what Kim was talking about.

Taking a deep breath, Kimberly started to tell Trini the story of her accidental pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage nearly thirteen years ago in Florida. No one else knew except Tommy, but sharing it with a girlfriend felt good. She knew that her oldest friend would never judge her.

"Kim, I'm so sorry, but you have to forgive yourself. Tommy has. Besides, you're adults now. You two are mature and responsible enough to handle becoming parents. It will be the first Ranger baby!" Trini was already mentally planning a baby shower.

"Yeah, I'm really responsible. God, what is Tommy going to say?"

"I think he'll be thrilled, but I wouldn't tell him until you know for sure. No sense getting him excited about a false alarm."

"I have to know, Trini, although now that I think about it, this is a pretty familiar feeling. Come with me to the drug store," Kim implored her.

"Now? How are you going to explain taking off at eleven o'clock at night?"

"I'll think of something, but I need to know tonight." Kim's tone left no room for Trini to argue.

"Alright. Let's go…" And the two women took off for the twenty-four-hour Walgreen's, telling the guys that they needed some 'girly supplies", knowing that was a subject they wouldn't want to know anything about.

* * *

Elsa and Zeltrax watched the last few hours unfold at Tommy's house on the viewing screen in Mesogog's lair. She was incensed at having her brilliant plan foiled. What were the odds that little Miss Kimberly would have the same underwear, and that they had been lost in Tommy's living room? Her master was going to be furious.

Zeltrax was initially delighted that Elsa's set-up failed again. It wasn't that he didn't want to ruin Tommy Oliver, but he wanted to be the one to do it. He didn't exactly have any ideas himself just yet, but after hearing the conversation between Tommy's girl and her friend, he was struck with a sinister plan.

Several months ago, Zeltrax created a new monster, but for some reason, the creature thought it was his son. The golden cyborg was blindly devoted to him, and it wasn't long before Zeltrax began thinking of the thing as family, too.

Not long after, his 'son' was destroyed by the Black Ranger. From that day on, Zeltrax vowed to have his revenge on Tommy, adding the slaughter of the only family he'd ever known to the list of reasons to kill the man.

Here was the perfect opportunity to get even with the good Dr. Oliver. Zeltrax would capture the woman, kill her, and thus kill Tommy's unborn child.

_We'll see how you like it, Tommy. An eye for an eye…_


	23. Chapter 23: Expecting the Unexpected

**Author's Notes:** _It's getting to crunch time, folks. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Glad you all liked it. Cranelove, no...I wasn't going to quit the story. I think I had bad PMS that day. And I realize I started out posting more frequently, but this story got complicated, and the chapters got longer, too. I hope you enjoy this one. For those of you who have inquired, the story IS coming to a close within a few more chapters. There will NOT be a sequel, as I think they're very difficult to do well. I doubt I could pull it off. That doesn't mean the end of me, however. I still have the NC-17 chapters to write, and there's another little plot running around my head that I hope to develop. My love to you all, but especially VW, SG, JT, C, and ST._

* * *

Chapter 23: Expecting the Unexpected

All four guys watched Kim and Trini fly out of the house on their late night 'girl supply' run just as they were about to put in a movie, but none of them questioned the excursion. As concerned as Tommy was about how Kim was feeling, there were just some subjects that were better left a mystery to men, one of them being anything to do with 'that time of the month'. For all he knew, that might even explain why she felt sick in the first place.

"So do we hold the movie until they get back?" Jason asked before he pushed the 'play' button on the remote.

"Nah…they aren't going to want to watch this anyway. We might as well start or it will be four AM before it's over. God knows how long they'll be once they start shopping," Tommy answered, knowing the pair could easily spend three hours just in the cosmetics department.

"Tell me something…How come women do these things as a group activity? I mean, Jason, when's the last time I asked you to come to Walgreen's with me to buy shaving cream?" Rocky questioned. Being a typical dense guy, the inner-workings of the female species intrigued, yet confused the hell out of him.

"Well, Rocky. It dates back to several ancient civilizations when women were sequestered during their menstrual periods because they were thought to be unclean. They spent those days each month in special living quarters together, and so over time, a sense of community developed among them," Billy explained. It sounded logical, but he was smart enough to know that there was a lot more to female behavior that he'd never understand.

"Thanks for the history lesson, Billy. I don't even want to think about it. Let's just watch the movie, guys," Jason said, changing the subject.

The boys had chosen an old Steven Segal movie and were finishing off the last of the beer with the chips and salsa. Once the action started, the guys, including Billy, were hypnotized. They were simple creatures on a testosterone overload, easily distracted by fast-moving objects. When Kim and Trini came in, no one even heard them.

"Hi, gentlemen!" Kim exclaimed as they ran past the living room on the way upstairs. She was glad to see that they were well-occupied enough that Tommy wouldn't come snooping around to see what she was doing. The girls locked themselves in the bathroom before Trini opened the package and took out the directions.

Kim, being a Medical Technologist, knew for the most part how to use the kits. She also knew that the ones on the market were more or less the exact same ones they use for urine pregnancy tests in the lab. Therefore, she knew that she could trust the results. Whatever the test said would decide her and Tommy's future. That thought made her nervous. If some would say that their decision to live together after only a few days re-acquaintance was brash and impulsive, then having a baby already would be considered downright stupid. She knew she loved Tommy, and would be lying to herself if she denied ever dreaming of giving him the family he'd always wanted, but that should come when they mutually decided it was the right time, not as an accident. What if he didn't want a baby now? He had a very full plate with mentoring the Rangers, including _being_ a Ranger himself, and teaching high school full time. Where would he fit in raising a family?

Before Kimberly worked herself up too much, she realized she should know for sure. With Trini there as her support, she collected a sample, then taking a deep breath, dipped the white stick into the cup. The instructions said the test could not be called negative until a full ten minutes passed without a blue line developing, but as she watched the sample flow across the test window, a line was immediately visible in its tracks. The test was positive. Kimberly Hart, for the second time in her life, was facing an unplanned pregnancy.

When Trini saw the result, she instinctively placed her arm around her friend and gave her a little squeeze. The comforting gesture touched Kim, and she buried her head against the former Yellow Ranger's shoulder, eyes filled with tears. "How could I do this to Tommy? I'm such an idiot!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Come on, Kim. You didn't do this on your own. He played a pretty important part. You're both responsible, educated, thirty-year-old people. You can handle parenthood. It's not the same as before." Trini understood that Kim knew all of this, but she didn't know what else to say.

"I know, but I just feel like I let him down. What if he thinks I did it on purpose?"

"You know Tommy better than that. He will understand, and probably be so excited. Now when are you going to tell him?"

"Hhhmmm…I don't know. I think I'd better come to terms with it myself for a few days."

The stern look from Trini told Kim what her friend was thinking without her having to say a word.

"Don't worry. I promise _will_ tell him…tomorrow. Tonight, I'm just really tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Isn't that how you got in this situation in the first place?" Trini couldn't help teasing her. It was a good way to help lighten the mood.

Kim laughed at the joke, grateful to have a friend like Trini. "Yeah…as um, enthusiastic as we were, it shouldn't really be a surprise that I'm pregnant," she said with a blush as she stuffed the used test in the box and put all the evidence back in the Walgreen's bag. She hid it in the cabinet under the sink, and they left the bathroom. "Tell Tommy and the guys 'goodnight' for me," and went straight to their bedroom. She was exhausted from the move, the excitement, and now added to that, the symptoms of early pregnancy. Peeling off her clothes and slipping into her Hello Kitty pajamas, she crawled into bed and was out before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Morning found Tommy sound asleep next to Kim, his arms wrapped tightly around her trim body. He had come to bed around two-thirty, sneaking silently into the room as not to wake her up and she never even stirred when he lied down. Now as the sun streamed through the window, she had barely peeled an eyelid open when her stomach lurched, signaling an emergency visit to the porcelain god was imminent. The problem was that he was holding her so snugly against him that she couldn't get out of his grasp. After a struggle with the dead weight that was a sleeping Tommy, she finally pried his arms loose and rushed to the toilet where she emptied what little there was left in her belly. It didn't take long, and once she brushed her teeth and had a quick shower, she felt much better.

When she reentered the bedroom, Tommy was sitting up in bed waiting for her. She bounced in with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning, Baby," she greeted him enthusiastically. Kim usually used her shower time to sort out her thoughts and organize her day, and today was no different. While she was still a little worried about telling him she was pregnant, the light of day also brought with it other feelings. Excitement, awe, and a profound new respect for the wonders of the female body filled her with hope. Maybe, just maybe, this was also meant to be, just like her and Tommy's reunion, and she was fairly certain he would see it that way, too.

"Mornin'," he answered, then planted a kiss on her hand. "You seem happy today."

"I feel much better." She replied sitting down next to him. She decided not to tell him that she had just been sick. There was no reason to worry him. "Sorry I passed out on you last night. That wasn't exactly how I pictured our first night living together to go."

"Shhhh…don't worry about that. I'm just glad you're OK. Besides, the others are just downstairs. We're not very good at being discreet anyway. We have forever from now on." As soon as he said it, Tommy seized up. It wasn't his intention to put that kind of pressure on her by using the 'f' word, but the glow that spread across her face instantly put him at ease.

"Forever, huh? Do you mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise. It feels so right having you here," Tommy said sincerely.

"It does, doesn't it? Why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll go downstairs and start breakfast for everyone," Kim offered. She wasn't so uneasy about telling Tommy about the baby anymore, but right now was not the time. It had to be a special moment.

* * *

Elsa and Zeltrax stood before Mesogog in the 'throne room' of his lair. Neither of them knew why he summoned them, but Elsa had a sneaking suspicion she was in trouble. She tried not to visibly tremble, but the disapproving look on the gruesome dinosaur-man's face was so terrifying, she couldn't help it.

Zeltrax could feel the fear rolling off of Elsa in droves. It pleased him to no end. Just recently, he had gotten over the hopeless crush he used to have on her. She was smitten with Tommy Oliver, so instead of trying to win her affection, he thought it more productive to focus that energy on destroying the Black Ranger, thus getting him back for everything he stole from him and at the same time, advancing his career within Mesogog's organization. Elsa's last two lame ideas failed miserably. She certainly had more potential, but her secret desire for Tommy prevented her from making a major effort to nail him. Zeltrax held no such reservations, and since revealing his aggressive plan to his master last night, he could tell that he not only gained Mesogog's favor, but also his respect. Things were obviously not looking so bright for Elsa, however.

"Elsa…" Mesogog began in his raspy growl of a voice. "You have disappointed me. So far, you've failed to gain the trust of Dr. Oliver or capture the Dino gems like you promised. I don't like failure, and I'm not very understanding when a member of my staff repeatedly doesn't accomplish what I ask of them. You have not used the powers I granted you wisely and I sense in you conflict over your assignment. My resources are unfortunately not unlimited until I get my hands on those gems, so I cannot afford to waste them on a useless servant." He nodded to a pair of Tyrannodrone guards who immediately came forward and seized Elsa. She struggled violently, but even with her enhanced strength, her female frame was no match for the brutal lizard-creatures.

The sinister-looking chair in the center of the room resembled a dentist's chair. For some people, that would be frightening enough, but not even a dentist had the kind of evil instrumentation that Mesogog did. There was a creepy drill-like ray gun thing pointing down at the unlucky victim's head, and thick leather straps to keep them securely imprisoned. Elsa had seen Tommy, Trent, and Yellow Ranger Kira held captive in the chair, but she never thought she'd be the guest of honor herself. She was wrong.

She was still fighting, but the Tyrannodrones easily belted the newly-fired henchwoman into the reclined seat. As she laid there staring up at the terrifying apparatus above her, for the first time, she felt some empathy for the Rangers and some remorse for what she attempted to do to them. Whatever plan Zeltrax concocted must be pretty good for Mesogog to decide he didn't need her anymore. But the one thing she knew for sure was that it was borne out of his intense anger, jealousy and hatred of Tommy Oliver, not out of smarts. Elsa had always been the brains of the duo. Her curiosity was killing her, and before they did whatever it was they were going to do to her, she wanted to find out exactly what the idea was. "Hey, Zeltrax…"

The cyborg sauntered up to the tied-down woman. "What is it Elsa? Do you wish to beg for your job back, or better yet, beg for mercy?"

_You wish_. "My, my…such an ego," Elsa began, initially to egg him on, then realized that his over-inflated ego just might be the key to getting the information. "I'll just bet you came up with something really good to nail Oliver this time."

"Yes, Elsa. I have the perfect plan," he answered, noticeably letting his guard down a little. Thank God Mesogog wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"Well, don't hold out on me. You've won. The least you could do is tell me about the grand scheme that beat me out." She kept her fingers crossed that he was still mostly stupid.

"It's simple, Elsa. I'm just going to take from Dr. Oliver exactly what he took from me, plus a little bonus."

_Uh, that's still too vague._ "He took the job you wanted. You really want to take his as a high school science teacher? Somehow, I don't think the school board will approve."

"I'm not talking about his job. I mean his child. He destroyed my son. Now I'm going to take his child from him, and in the process, the girl as well. It's important to give back a little more than you get, don't you think?"

Elsa was struck momentarily speechless. Zeltrax's plan was incredibly wicked. Of course she wanted to destroy the Rangers, but that was because they were all that stood between her master and his ultimate goal. Involving innocent civilians, especially babies, need not enter the picture. That was taking things way too far. Maybe that was her problem. Maybe she just didn't have what it took to be evil. It would explain the stray thoughts that had been running through her mind about Tommy and a romantic future. She loved him. It was all so clear now, but the terrifying sound of the ray gun powering up prevented her from allowing the revelation to fully sink in. Without so much as a parting word, or even a warning, Zeltrax fired. Lightening bolts of fiery electricity shot from the end of the gun and through Elsa's body, causing her to thrash against the leather restraints and cry out in agony.

The pain was unbearable, and mercifully, it didn't take long for Elsa to pass out. Zeltrax towered over her, his foreboding stance conveying what seemed like a resigning farewell to the woman he once desired for his own. The moment passed quickly, however, and seconds later, he ordered the Tyrannodrones to un-strap the captive woman. Above her, a glowing, green invisiportal appeared and in a flash she was sucked through it, disappearing into thin air.

* * *

A disorientated Elise Randall found herself on the rooftop of a high-rise building in downtown Reefside. She had no idea how she got there, but before she had time to think, a rush of vague memories flooded her foggy mind, and she had to grab hold of her head because it felt like it was going to explode. The images came in random, nonsensical order, much like some weird dream. _Releasing the white Dino gem from its hiding place, tagging along with Dr. Oliver's class on their field trip, fighting Kira in Mesogog's lair, hatching the Dimetrozord egg, planting lingerie in the Black Ranger's living room, getting caught in the school's sprinklers, granting detention after detention to student after student, Tommy's genuine concern for "Principal Randall" after the Tyrannodrone attack at the dig site…_

_Zeltrax's plan._

"Oh my God!" Elise exclaimed to herself once she remembered what the cyborg's intentions were. She felt dizzy and confused, but she forced herself to clear her mind. She had to warn Tommy. Stumbling towards the rooftop stairwell, she got her bearings straight and started down, even if she didn't know exactly how she was going to get to his house.

* * *

Kim descended the stairs to a living room that looked a lot like Jonestown, the day after. Rocky lay sprawled across the floor between the coffee table and where Trini slept on one end of the sofa. His face was smashed in a pillow and there was drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Trini's arm hung down, the back of her hand thrown across his face. Jason was snoring in the leather recliner, sounding very much like a lawn mower that ran over a dead squirrel. Billy was crashed on the other end of the sofa with Trini's foot in his armpit. His neck was arched backwards over the arm of the couch in a very unnatural position that would ensure a raging headache once he woke up. It might not matter, though, since the vast array of empty beer bottles scattered around would be equally as responsible for everyone's crappy morning.

It was still very early, so Kim let the gang sleep a little longer while she made breakfast. Tommy had surprisingly stocked up on groceries in anticipation of his houseguests, so there were plenty of fresh ingredients available to really put out a spread. Rocky was the professional chef in the group, but he wasn't sure she'd trust him with knives in his current condition. Besides, this was her home now, and that made them her guests, too. She would make them French toast, eggs, bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. It was the least she could do to thank them for everything they've done for her.

Trini was the first to appear in the kitchen only a few minutes later, rumpled and disheveled. The delicious smell wafting into the living room woke her from a sound sleep, with half of her loving the aroma, but the other half reminding her of the excessive amount of alcohol consumption she indulged in the night before. Lucky for her, Kim had a fresh pot of Starbucks already brewed, and with a cheery "good morning", she handed Trini a cup.

She took the mug gratefully, nodding her thanks to Kim. "You must be feeling better this morning," Trini said, noting the various skillets, pots and pans on the stove.

"Well, I got sick as soon as I opened my eyes, but then, I was fine. The question is: how are you feeling? Looks like I missed quite a party last night."

"Oh…yeah. The boys were finishing up some guy movie when I came down. When it was over, we just sat around, drinking and talking, getting stupid. Rocky and Jason passed out first, then Tommy went to bed, too. It was just Billy and me after that…" Trini's voice trailed off, as if there was more to the story.

Kim picked up on it right away. "And...?" She asked with anticipation.

"And what?" Trini answered evasively, but she couldn't look Kim in the eye.

"Come on, Trini. Spill it. You have the same dreamy look on your face as you did in eighth grade when we played 'spin the bottle' and you got to kiss John Meyers in Zack's basement."

"Oh, Kim, I don't know what happened. One minute we were just talking, and the next, we were sharing the most incredible kiss of my life. Jason and Rocky were right there, so it didn't go any further, but I wanted to. God help me, but I really, _really_ wanted to."

"So how did it end up? Did you talk about it?"

"No, we didn't, but at least we realized we'd better not fall asleep lying all over each other. It was awkward. I think this morning is going to be even worse. What if it was the alcohol? I mean, I've always had a connection to Billy, but it wasn't until we were adults that I found myself attracted to him. I hope we didn't ruin our friendship." The worry in Trini's voice was obvious.

"That's exactly how I felt when I woke up naked next to Tommy that first morning. I think he felt it too, but we got over it by assuring one another that we didn't think it was a mistake. You two have been friends for a long time. I doubt one make out session could screw that up. Give yourself some credit. Maybe this was meant to be, just like Tommy and I."

"Well, we'll see, I suppose. Shhh…I hear stirring in the living room," Trini whispered just as Jason and Tommy walked into the kitchen.

Kim poured both of them mugs of coffee. "Good morning, guys," she said as she kissed Tommy lightly and gave Jason a brotherly hug. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Smells great." Jason considered himself pretty lucky, since he didn't suffer from bad hangovers like most people. Despite having a cotton-mouth, he felt fine. "Shouldn't we wake up Billy and Rocky first?"

"I'm up…" Rocky growled, stumbling through the door. He took the coffee Kim offered him and plopped himself down at the table. His skin tone had a definite greenish cast to it. "Got any aspirin, Tommy, and a bottle of Pepto-Bismol?"

"Yeah, in the medicine cabinet in my bathroom. I could use some too. It's been a long time since I drank that much." And Tommy left to get the bottle of Tylenol.

"Trini, why don't you go wake Billy? Then I'll serve breakfast," Kim suggested to Trini with a distinctive 'hint-hint' in her voice.

"Yeah, good idea…" And she hurried out of the kitchen.

"What the hell's taking them so long?" Rocky complained after Trini had been gone almost twenty minutes. He would have gone in there after them, but he was still in agony while waiting for the Tylenol to kick in.

"Here we are. Billy didn't want to get up," Trini said as she dragged Billy behind her. They both took seats at the table just as Kim set down a platter of scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, jalapenos and a dish of salsa. Next came the cinnamon French toast with butter and real maple syrup, the thick, crispy bacon, and the fresh orange juice.

Everyone ate hungrily, all of them knowing that the combination of grease, sugar, and cholesterol was the best hangover cure available. Trini sat next to Billy, but there was a definite change in their relationship. Kim planned to make sure they talked soon.

* * *

After breakfast, they all sat around trying to decide what they were going to do on their last full day together. Everyone was scheduled to catch flights back to their respective cities sometime Monday. It would still be a couple of months before summer vacation for Tommy when he could throw the party, so they wanted to make today count. After some deliberation, they settled on having a barbeque in the back yard. The guys would set up a volleyball net, and they could play a game of softball. Before the picnic could begin, however, supplies were necessary.

Kim and Trini volunteered to make a grocery run to the Super Wal-Mart to pick up hamburger meat, hot dogs, buns, and the like. They also needed to load up on cases of bottled water and soda, since it was going to be hot day, and no one wanted to even mention the word 'beer'. While they were there, the boys planned to dig the net out of Tommy's garage and clean up the grill and the patio furniture out on the deck, as none of it had been used in a very long time.

Kim had already showered, so she was ready to go, but the others still had to clean up. Trini took Kim's bathroom, while the men took turns with three-minute showers downstairs. Once everyone was dressed, Billy quietly slipped Trini his credit card to pay for the stuff, then the girls grabbed the keys to the Durango and took off.

* * *

The guys got to work in the back yard right away, with Jason and Tommy scrubbing the grill and Rocky and Billy tackling the furniture. At one point, Jason went back in the house to fill his bucket with hot water and cleanser when he heard someone desperately knocking on the front door. He went to answer it, figuring it must be one, or maybe all of the Rangers, but was very surprised to find a woman about his own age with long dark hair and exotic, but extremely beautiful features standing nervously on the doorstep. She looked shocked when someone other than Tommy opened the door. "Um…I'm sorry. I…I was looking for Dr. Oliver," she stuttered.

Jason paused for a moment, confused. She referred to Tommy by his title, but she was clearly too old to be one of his students. He also knew this wasn't Haley, since he had met her a few times when visiting Tommy at the University. There was obviously something wrong, though, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Mesogog. "Come in. I'm Jason Scott, an old friend of Tommy's. He's out back."

They two of them walked through the house and out onto the back deck. Tommy was on his hands and knees scrubbing the grill clean. He looked up when he heard footsteps, and was immediately stunned when he saw the woman standing beside Jason. She was vaguely familiar, yet he couldn't place her. He must have had an inquisitive look on his face, because Rocky and Billy immediately took notice and moved to stand beside him. Finally, she spoke.

"Dr. Oliver…uhh…Tommy, it's me...Elise Randall…Elsa." She paused for a moment to let the revelation sink in.

"What? But you're…different. Wait a minute…Elsa?" Tommy's guard instinctively went up at the thought of Mesogog's henchwoman standing in his yard, directly above the Ranger command center.

"Yes, I'm…or I was, Elsa. Mesogog stripped me of my powers. I thought he was going to kill me, but he just dumped me off downtown. I'm so lost and confused. I hardly remember who I am or where I came from, but I had to come here and warn you."

Tommy was naturally suspicious, but he was also curious. He sensed no danger or evil intentions in the woman, and her appearance certainly suggested a positive change. "Warn me? Of what?" he asked, wary but clearly concerned.

"Zeltrax…he's after your girlfriend…and your baby." She didn't know if Tommy knew yet about the pregnancy yet, but there was no time to waste on skirting around the issue.

"Baby? What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy charged forward towards Elise, stopping only a foot in front of her, his body language obviously conveying that he wasn't fooling around.

"Your girlfriend, Kim, is pregnant. Zeltrax plans to capture her and kill her and the baby as revenge for you destroying his son, that awful gold creature. Is she here?"

If this was a ruse, Elsa was doing a very good job. Tommy was scared as hell, but he still didn't fully trust the woman. It could be a trap, and that possibility was the only thing keeping Tommy sane. "Pregnant? How do you know all this? How do I know this isn't a set-up?" he questioned angrily. Inside, he was panicking, but he couldn't let that show. The other former Rangers stood valiantly at his side in a silent show of support. They made a formidable line that only the stupidest and most arrogant would try to cross.

"Come on. I can prove it." Elise quietly turned and started back in the house. The men naturally followed, all of them terrified by now.

Elise led them upstairs to Kim's bathroom. Without a word, she opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a Walgreen's bag. Reaching inside, she removed the remnants of a home pregnancy test and showed the test stick to Tommy. The positive line was still visible.

Tommy swallowed hard, his head spinning from the news. _Kim…pregnant…Zeltrax was after her…Oh God, I have to find her now! _He ran from the bathroom and back down the stairs. Just as he was about to pull the dinosaur jaw to release the command center trap door, Jason, Rocky, and Billy ran up behind him.

"We're going with you," Jason stated rather than asked. It was non-negotiable. They were downstairs monitoring the Ranger surveillance equipment in seconds, searching for any sign of Kim or Zeltrax.

* * *

Trini pushed the full shopping card through the Wal-Mart parking lot, with Kim following along side. They reached the Durango, and as they were loading the groceries into the back, Kim heard an odd, swishing sound, and then an evil, distorted voice spoke.

"If it isn't Tommy's little woman," Zeltrax began, taunting Kimberly.

The girls spun around, both of them automatically adopting a defensive posture. It had been thirteen-plus years since they had been Rangers, but the reflexes were still intact. "Who are you?" Kim demanded, not showing any fear.

"I'm the hand that will destroy Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax replied before with lightening-fast speed, he grabbed the petite Kimberly and disappeared through an invisiportal, leaving Trini standing in the parking lot, paralyzed with dread.


	24. Chapter 24: Protectors of the Right

Chapter 24: Protectors of the Right

The Ranger command center was a flurry of activity as the guys desperately worked out a plan to find Kimberly. Tommy called the other Rangers and Haley, but while they were waiting for them to arrive, Billy filled in at the command console. He had been able to pinpoint Trini's signature, but there was no sign of Kim. Elise sat solemnly in the corner, feeling helpless and guilty about all she had done to the Rangers as Elsa. She was surprised that they allowed her down there, but also realized that none of them were exercising their best judgment right now, either. Rocky and Jason were busy devising a tactical strategy with Tommy, and they really had their hands full with him. The Black Ranger was pacing like a caged tiger. No one had ever seen him like this before. There was sweat pouring down his face and he kept nervously running his hands through his hair over and over. Every so often, he would swear under his breath, but other than that, he didn't speak at all.

Jason had faced many tense situations as the original leader of the Power Rangers, but nothing in his experience could have prepared him for the sheer terror of having Kimberly and Tommy's unborn baby in the clutches of Zeltrax. None of the Rangers' past enemies ever plotted something as profoundly evil as targeting a Ranger's loved ones. The brief history of Terrance "Zeltrax" Smith that Tommy explained to them didn't really seem bad enough for him to exact this kind of revenge, but there it was.

When handling a crisis, the most important thing to remember is to keep calm or you won't be able to think clearly. At this point, Jason and Rocky both knew that Tommy was all but useless. His pacing had become frantic, and he was starting to get almost violent as he periodically stopped for a moment to punch or kick the wall. The two ex-Rangers exchanged a glance that confirmed their agreement: they had to step in and take charge while Tommy regained control before he hurt himself, or worse, before it was too late to save Kim.

Jason knew that approaching the enraged man might be akin to taking his life in his hands, but it had to be done. Tommy would feel a whole lot angrier if something happened to Kim because he was too out of it to act rationally. Slowly walking up to Tommy, Jason gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Bro', I know it's hard. We're scared too, but you have to get it together. We need to find a way to get her back, and you can't do it like this. Now take a deep breath. You know how to control your emotions. Think about what Zordon would do in this situation."

That was probably not the smartest thing Jason could have said.

When he heard that, Tommy spun around with a flash of lightening in his eyes. "I AM NOT ZORDON! I can't do this, Jase. I can't lose her…I can't lose _them_." It was then that his voice broke, unable to contain the tears any longer. Jason took him in a brotherly embrace and let Tommy ride it out, knowing that once he did, he would be able to concentrate on a plan once again. Only about a minute passed when the guys heard Trini blow into the house upstairs and barrel down to the command center.

"A big, grey robot-monster took Kim!" she exclaimed while trying to catch her breath. "We were in the parking lot when he appeared out of this hole in the sky. It happened so fast. I'm sorry Tommy…" And that was all she could get out before her body became wracked with sobs. Billy came forward and took her in his arms. They hadn't talked about the previous night, but he couldn't deny his feelings for her and wanted to offer whatever comfort he could.

Trini only cried for a short time. Her days as a Ranger trained her to get it out and get over it so the job could get done. Once she had control of her voice, she continued to explain while walking up to Tommy and taking his hands in hers. "She's pregnant. We just found out last night. That's why she's been sick. She was looking for the perfect time to tell you."

"I know, Trini," Tommy started, then turning towards Elise, who up until now had been completely silent, he went on. "This is Elise Randall. She's the principal at the high school, and she was also working for Mesogog up until last night. He decided he didn't need her anymore and set her free of the evil spell she had been under, so she came here to tell us what Zeltrax was up to. He plans to destroy Kim and the baby to get back at me. It's a long story, but we don't have time to get into the details. Elise, do you have any idea where they are?"

The beautiful, dark-haired woman slowly looked up, realizing that helping them get Kimberly back safe would do a lot more good that wallowing in her guilt. "I don't think they're at the lair. This is Zeltrax's plan and he wants to run the show. He has been working alone quite a bit lately. He's built a ship, and I'll bet he took her there. I don't even think he's very loyal to Mesogog anymore. All he talked about was revenge…getting back at you. He's completely obsessed with your destruction."

"Where does he keep the ship?" Rocky asked, realizing that it was wishful thinking that she'd know, but it wouldn't hurt to ask anyway.

"I'm not positive, but there's an abandoned warehouse just outside town. I've seen him go there a few times, but I never cared enough to pay attention to what he was doing there. That might be the place."

Just then, the rumbling of the cave entrance opening signaled the arrival of Haley and the Rangers. "We got here as fast as we could…" Conner explained.

"You're just in time guys. Zeltrax kidnapped Kimberly." Tommy briefly filled the Rangers in, but he chose to leave out the fact that Kim was pregnant. Now was not the time to lay that kind of news on them, especially when he was still getting used to the idea himself.

Ethan finally noticed Elise sitting in the corner. "Who's that?" he asked, surprised that Dr. O would let a stranger in the command center. "Wait a minute…Ms. Randall?"

All of the Rangers' eyes shifted back and forth from Tommy to Elise, the confused looks on their faces demanding an explanation.

"Yeah, guys. That's Ms. Randall, otherwise known as Elsa. Take a good look, you'll see it. I still don't know how we could have missed it all this time. She's no longer with Mesogog, and she came here to warn us about Zeltrax. He might be in a warehouse on the edge of town. We have to act fast. Haley, could you pinpoint that location and check for suspicious activity?"

"I'm on it, Tommy." And she sat herself down next to Billy.

"By the way, Rangers, that's Billy, that's Rocky over there, and Haley, you know Jason," Tommy said while pointing around the room. "Guys, this is Haley, the brains of the team. This is Conner McKnight, Red Ranger, Trent Fernandez, White Ranger, Ethan James, Blue Ranger, and Kira Ford, Yellow Ranger."

Once the introductions were out of the way, everyone got down to business. Haley quickly determined that Zeltrax was indeed at the warehouse. She was able to pick up his evil energy on the monitoring equipment, but there was no sign of Kim anywhere. He must be hiding her, unless of course she's already…No! That thought was too horrible to think about. Rather than worry, Tommy set to figuring out the best way to approach the warehouse. After some discussion, they all agreed that although it was almost certainly a trap and that Zeltrax would be expecting them, they didn't want to charge in there and risk getting Kim caught in the crossfire. It was important that they use all of their advantages. Elise didn't seem to think that the cyborg knew who Billy, Jason and Rocky were, so Jason figured that if they pretended to innocently stumble upon the warehouse, they might be able to do a little reconnaissance to see what's going on in there before the Rangers stormed the place.

Tommy didn't like it. "Guys, there's no way I can let you do this. It's too big a risk. If Zeltrax discovers who you are, you'll become targets just like Kim." He thought his argument was reasonable.

"_Let_ us? Listen, Bro', Kim's our friend too, and she'd do it for us. I realize you feel responsible for the safety of the universe, but you gotta trust us. What are we supposed to do, stay here and do nothing?" Jason's rebuttal sounded just as valid to him, and Tommy knew he was beat when he saw that Billy and Rocky stood firm next to the original Red Ranger. One look told Tommy that he didn't have a chance against those three when they were this determined.

"I know, it's just…" Tommy had to turn his back to the others so his young team couldn't see him so close to losing it. After a few deep breaths, he faced them once more. "…I couldn't bear to lose you, too," he said solemnly.

Jason stepped up and settled his hands on Tommy's shoulders, forcing Tommy to look him in the eyes. "I know Bro', but it's our best shot at getting Kim back. We might not have our powers anymore, but we're still Power Rangers. Trust us. Come on, we're wasting time."

That reminder startled Tommy into action. "Haley and Billy, we need to be able to communicate with them while they're in there. Could you come up with something?"

"That's an easy one, Tommy. I have all kinds of spare communicator parts. I'm sure that between Billy and me, we could get them assembled in no time." And the two geniuses got to work over at Haley's work table.

While the communication devices were being built, Jason and Rocky discussed how they were going to get into the warehouse. The ideal would be to do it undetected. Elise assured them that Zeltrax wasn't very smart. He would be scanning for the Rangers, but he wouldn't be expecting Tommy to involve civilians. For that very reason, it was a good idea to have the boys go in there, but if they were discovered, plan 'B' was to just act stupid and get the hell out. Plan 'C' came into play if they were captured. Chances were that Zeltrax would put them the same place he was holding Kim, and then they could protect her while trying to escape. Whichever way it went, it should work…unless of course Zeltrax knew they were friends of Tommy's and just blew them away on sight. But they all agreed not to think about that.

The Dino Thunder team would wait with Tommy at the command center until they got word from the guys. Once they knew the scenario at the warehouse, they would have to decide very quickly how to proceed. Trini would stay behind and keep surveillance with Haley. Next to Billy, she had been the best technical expert of the original Rangers, and since Zeltrax had seen her with Kim, he would recognize her and blow their cover if she went along.

Within an hour, Haley and Billy completed work on the communicators. Jason, Rocky and Billy each put one on while Haley filled them on how they work. "They are not terribly sophisticated considering the short notice, but they'll serve the purpose. Their frequency is tied into the Rangers' morphers, the command center, and each other. The range is much farther than we're hoping we'll need, but if worst comes to worst, you'll still be able to reach us even if you're captured and taken somewhere else. Billy also has an alternate device on a separate frequency that he'll wear under his clothes like a wire. It acts like a homing beacon so we can track you. Try your best to stay together, since we only have the one. I'll be tracking Billy from here and will communicate your whereabouts to the Rangers if for some reason your transmitters get damaged or taken. Trini and I will be monitoring the warehouse constantly, and we'll alert you of any danger."

Tommy nodded his thanks to Haley for her expertise, but he had more to add. "Listen guys, I realize you're not used to being on the sidelines, but you gotta promise me that you'll stay out of the Rangers' way. Ideally, you'll be on your way back here before we go in, but if you're still there, give us some space. Zeltrax has some pretty mean firepower, and we can't fight if we're worrying about accidentally nailing one of you. Conner, you, Ethan, and Kira will keep him busy while Trent and I look for Kim. Obviously, we'll have to play it by ear depending on what happens, but that's the raw plan." Tommy paused and waited for acknowledgment from everyone. Then, drawing in a deep breath, he simply said "it's time."

The three brave ex-Rangers assembled at the cave door. They decided to take the rented moving van rather than one of Tommy's cars since it would be one more indistinguishable element. Billy was in the corner with his shirt open adjusting the transmitter taped to his chest when Trini approached quietly from behind. "Billy…"

He turned around when he heard her voice, pleased that she came to him first. He hadn't wanted to go without talking about last night, but he didn't know where to begin. "Hey, Trini…"

"Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess so. Ready as I'll ever be. I'm glad you'll be here to watch over us. When I get back, I'm going to work on a teleportation system for Tommy. He doesn't have one now because they're so expensive, but I think I can get the equipment from the Aquitians. It's pretty routine on their planet…"

"Billy…wait." Trini cut him off. She knew he had a tendency to babble on when he was nervous, so she just cut him off as gently as possible. "About last night…I won't lie, I'm attracted to you, Billy. Those were the most amazing kisses of my life, and I wanted to make sure you knew how I feel before you did this today." She let out the breath she'd been holding and waited for his response.

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but the relief he felt alleviated all the anxiety he had about the mission. Billy wasn't an eloquent man when it came to emotional subjects, so to show her that he reciprocated her feelings, he simply took her in his arms and pulled her lithe body against his, burying his blonde head in her shoulder.

Trini embraced him enthusiastically, completely oblivious to the others in the room. After a few long moments, she pulled back. They gazed into each other's eyes as their mouths inched closer until their lips touched. The kiss was long and deep, without any hesitation. Billy wove his hands into her long, silky hair, molding his muscular body to her soft curves. She clutched his shoulders aggressively, never wanting to let him go.

"What the hell!" Rocky exclaimed when he noticed the couple. "Damn, it's about time, but we gotta go. You can finish this when you get back, but please, do it in private."

Reluctantly, the new couple parted, more than a little embarrassed at the amused looks from their friends. They were all grateful for the tension-breaker, but it didn't take long for them to get their focus back to the mission. Billy gave Trini's hand a final reassuring squeeze before joining Jason and Rocky at the door. They performed one last communicator test just to make sure everything was working properly, and then they headed out.

Tommy watched three of the best friends he'd ever have set forth to risk their lives for the woman he loved and his child. Something of a shy loner as a kid, he had always been grateful that Rangerhood brought these people into his life, but now he knew that he would owe them a debt that he will never be able to repay. As he watched them go, he sent up a silent prayer that everyone came back alive and in one piece. If something happened to any of them, he didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself. Realizing that he couldn't afford to waste his energy worrying about the what-ifs, he joined Haley at the command console and began his vigil over the radar screen and the flashing blue signal that represented the location of his friends.

* * *

Rocky drove cautiously up the long, winding road that lead to the old, abandoned building. At one time, this had been a warehouse for a family-owned furniture store, but has been vacant for several years since they went out of business. It was a large structure with the usual sheet-metal walls and concrete foundation of any other industrial complex. Besides two doors, one in the front and one in back, that were each about the size of a double garage, there were no other windows or openings of any kind. 

They parked the van about two-hundred feet from the rear entrance. It was a fairly well-camouflaged area, surrounded by trees on three sides. That was as much of a disadvantage as it was an advantage, though, since it meant that although they could hide easily in the foliage, their vision was drastically impaired. Before they moved in, they decided to check in with Tommy to fill him in on the surroundings.

"Jason to Tommy…"

"I read you, Jase. What's up?"

"Well, we're here. It's a heavily wooded area. Is it interfering with Billy's signal?"

Haley's voice chimed in. "No, guys. It's too strong a frequency for trees to interfere. We're tracking you just fine."

"Good. There's no sign of Zeltrax or Kim anywhere," Jason reported with plenty of frustration.

"And the access to the building appears very limited on initial observation. There are two doors on either side, but they're very big. It would be impossible to enter invisibly. I recommend we check for a way in from the roof," Billy suggested.

"Good idea, Billy. Move in, and guys…be careful," Tommy added as he cut the connection. He sat back in his chair with a sigh, repeating the prayer from earlier as he watched the blinking light shift position closer to the target.

The men found a large oak tree about eight feet from the side of the warehouse that would be the perfect route to their destination. The thick limbs could easily hold their weight, and one of them extended over the top of the building about three feet from the edge. Jason's excellent physical condition let him quickly climb the tree with Rocky and Billy right on his heels. The full, green leaves provided ample cover while the guys inched across the branch and made the five foot drop down to the roof. Once up there, they broke up and searched for any sort of access inside.

It didn't take long for Rocky to strike gold. An air conditioning duct covered by a metal grate would be a tight squeeze, but he was pretty sure they could make it. Not wanting to yell across the roof for the others, he remembered the communicator on his wrist and tapped the red button on the side. "Billy, Jason…over here in the northern corner. There's a vent here that I think we could fit in. I don't know exactly where it goes, but it definitely leads down into the warehouse."

"Nice! I'll be right over," Jason replied.

"Read you, Rocky. I'm on my way," Billy said.

A couple minutes later, the three of them were gathered around the vent. It was about two feet by two feet and attached to the rooftop with four big rusty bolts. For anyone else, this would prove an insurmountable problem, impossible to overcome without an array of power tools and a can of WD-40. Billy Cranston, however, was not just anyone. He came prepared with a unique device he invented that could carve right through the iron grating like a hot knife through butter. It was a pocket-sized laser no bigger that a penlight, but it was powerful enough to slice a hole in a bank vault in seconds.

Once the device was charged up, Billy motioned for the others to move back before he aimed the tip at the vent and fired. A pencil-thin red beam shot out of the end and immediately began to melt the metal. There would be a problem when the grate was completely freed, because it would probably drop down and make a loud noise against the aluminum duct, but it was too hot for them to grab with their bare hands.

"Billy, hold up!" Jason exclaimed before the entire grate was cut loose. "Somehow, we gotta catch it." He looked around desperately for a solution, and then he was struck with an idea. "Hey…what about if we stuck a tree branch through a hole and held the grate with it?"

"Won't it catch on fire? If it would burn our hands, wouldn't it burn the wood? What do you think, Billy?" asked Rocky, deferring to the brains of the organization.

"We'll have to work fast, but I think it's doable. Luckily, we're close to the edge of the building and can just drop the grate over the side. It's dirt down there, so it won't make noise. We'll need a branch that's strong enough to support this heavy iron, but thin enough for us to snap off and fit through the hole. We can't cut one with the laser. It'll burn for sure."

All three men went over to the tree that they climbed across and began the search for the perfect branch. Soon, Jason found one he thought would work well. It was about two inches in diameter, just the right size to fit through the three square inch openings. At roughly three feet long, it would provide just enough leverage to lift the grate. Rocky and Jason snapped it from the main limb with their feet and carried it over to the vent. Once they had it wedged in place, Jason nodded to Billy to continue cutting.

As the laser neared the final few inches, Jason and Rocky tightened their support on the branch. When it broke free, they lifted it away from the clearance. Seconds later, both it and the branch were safely thrown over the side of the building and the boys were on their hands and knees peering down into the opening trying to figure out where the duct led. Unfortunately, the space was as dark as night and they were going to have to feel their way.

Jason led the way down, and once inside, they discovered it was even tighter that they thought, not to mention damn dirty. All three of them had to stifle sneezes from the dust that had settled in the old duct, and not even ten feet in, they were almost completely covered in grime from head to toe. Crawling single file, they inched through the darkness, trying to be as quiet as possible. Any noise would echo off the aluminum and draw attention to their presence. It took almost fifteen minutes, but finally, there was the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. It was still nearly twenty five feet away, and they didn't know where it opened up to, but anything was better than crawling through the filthy, hot space.

"Shit, Rocky!" Billy suddenly whispered, breaking the silence. "Why didn't you warn me you were going to fart? I wouldn't have crawled so close."

"Sorry, man. It just slipped out," Rocky apologized.

"God, you're nasty!"

"Glad you're the one bringing up the rear, Billy," Jason teased.

"Screw both of you!"

But there was no time for a retort, because they were quickly coming up on the light. Jason peered down into the opening, and saw the most dreadful sight he'd ever seen in his life. About twenty feet below, there was a long table, and lying on that table was an amber block.

And embedded in that amber block was the petite form of Kimberly Hart.

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't kill me, please, or you'll never find out what happens! 


	25. Chapter 25: Defenders Sworn to Fight

Chapter 25: Defenders Sworn to Fight

"Oh, God! What the hell is that stuff?" Jason asked, trying to fight the sickening feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

Billy strained for a better look at the translucent rock. Kimberly lay embedded inside, and from the terrified expression frozen on her face, it she clearly wasn't unconscious when the substance poured over her. "It's a sort of amber, I believe. For all intents and purposes, she's been fossilized," he speculated gravely.

"How will we get her out? Will she survive? What about the baby?" Rocky fired off the questions one after the other, each one more panic-ridden that the last.

"I don't know, Rocky. I just don't know. The question is: do we tell Tommy?" Billy could only imagine how he'd take this news.

"We're going to have to, but not yet. We need to find out where Zeltrax is first. Once we've scoped everything out, we'll call Tommy. Right now, this is the only information we have, and it's not much," Jason reasoned. Out of the three of them, he knew Tommy the best. He will go insane when they tell him and probably come charging in here without knowing what he's walking into. If that happens, this whole plan would be for nothing.

"Jason, I weigh the least. Why don't you and Rocky lower me down there and I can take a look around and find something you can use as a ladder? You can't jump. It's too far, and you'd land on Kim."

Billy's idea sounded good to Jason and Rocky, but they were confused when he got down on his stomach and stuck his head through the opening while holding on to the edge. "What are you doing?" Rocky asked, knowing he spoke for both him and Jason.

"I can't go down feet first. I won't be able to see anything coming at me. You guys will have to hang on to my legs and lower me, then I'll grab the edge of the table and flip off," Billy explained. He was an excellent gymnast, so landing in a handstand was no big deal for him. "You might have to pull me up in a hurry if I spot Zeltrax, though."

"Alright," Rocky agreed simply as he and Jason struggled to maneuver into position in the confining space. Each of them knelt on either side of the duct opening while holding one of Billy's legs.

A moment later, he was no longer visible in the duct and his friends were straining to hold on to him in the awkward position without falling face-first through the hole themselves. Billy was just about to call to them to have them let go when suddenly, he found himself hanging by one leg while the other swung free. "Rocky! You pulled my shoe off!"

Rocky blushed red in the dark passage as he realized that there was no foot in the sneaker he was holding. "Oops. Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Jason, I've got the table. Let me go," Billy whispered, not wanting to be too loud incase Zeltrax was near. He was braced on his hands on the edge of the table, but he was dying to get down. It wasn't that he couldn't stay in a handstand forever, it was just that this particular position had him almost face to face with Kimberly, and he couldn't stand seeing her frightened expression. Once he felt himself freed, he swung his lower body backwards in a graceful, controlled arc and landed on his feet…minus one shoe.

"OK, throw me my shoe."

Billy caught the Nike and slipped it on before getting down to business. He had to find a way to get the other two down there. Glancing around, he noticed a bunch of old crates piled in a corner. It seemed that he was in a backroom of the warehouse. It was about twelve by twelve feet and empty except for the crates. The wood was rotted and the nails were rusty, but by his quick mental calculations, they _should_ support a 170lb. man. "We'll soon find out…" he mumbled to himself as he got to work.

Fifteen minutes and several splinters later, Billy had engineered a pyramid-like structure out of the crates. The good news was that they held his weight as he climbed up and down while stacking them like stairs. Working like that was useful for keeping his mind and his sight off of Kim, and finally, he was done. "Alright, come down, one at a time."

First Jason, then Rocky descended the makeshift steps. Once everyone was safely on solid ground, they gathered to plan their next move. "Maybe we can just get her into the van and forget Zeltrax. Tommy can take care of him later. Billy, you and Haley should be able to come up with a way to get her out of there, right?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"I don't know, that amber looks pretty dense and heavy. We're strong, but I doubt we can carry her that far. It's going to take all of us plus the Rangers' strength. We haven't even found the ship yet. What if we run into trouble on our way out? We should stick to the original plan and let Tommy destroy Zeltrax, then rescue Kim." Jason had just finished explaining his reasoning when the sound of metallic-shoed footsteps coming their way stopped him short.

The three men froze. "What was that about trouble?" Rocky asked rhetorically as they glanced around for the source of the noise, praying that it was anything but what they knew it was. There was no where to hide and no way out other than the way they came in and the door where the footsteps were coming from that probably lead to the main section of the warehouse.

"Billy, go back up. If at least one of us could escape, we can still contact Tommy," Jason proposed. "You have the best chance of finding a way to free Kim."

"Maybe so, but I'm wearing the transmitter. They can't track you without it. Rocky, you should go," Billy responded. "Take the van and go back to the command center. Hurry!"

Rocky just nodded and then scrambled nimbly back up the crates and through the duct while Jason and Billy braced themselves as they heard what sounded like a key turning a lock. Playing dumb and getting out would be an unlikely option now that they were witnesses to Kim's petrified state. Neither of them remembered whether they were on plan "C", "D", or "Z", but Jason hoped that his and Billy's twenty-five years of friendship and service together as Rangers had connected them on some subconscious level. They needed to work together even though they were flying by the seat of their pants.

At the last second, something under one of the unused crates caught Jason's eye, and he got an idea. He hit the floor and rolled over to grab the empty Jack Daniels bottle. "Act drunk!" he whispered. Billy immediately caught on and slid down the wall to sit in a loose heap in the corner. Both men adopted a zoned-out appearance as the door swung open to reveal one of the ugliest, deadliest-looking creatures either of them had ever seen.

The cyborg Zeltrax had a charcoal-gray armored body with a gruesome, asymmetrical helmet. When faced with any of Rita and Zedd's monsters in the past, while some of them might have been pretty weird and creepy, the fact that they were artificially created from inanimate objects and weren't really alive never left the Rangers with any guilt once they were destroyed. This one was different, though, because at one time, not so long ago, this monster was a young human male, no different than them. Tommy had explained the tragic accident that condemned Terrance Smith to a life inside the life-support suit. He was like a real-life Darth Vader. There was still a person inside there somewhere. To Jason and Rocky, knowing that made his appearance and intentions that much more disturbing.

The last thing Zeltrax expected when he went to the storeroom to retrieve his 'prize' was intruders. Both men could see that he was momentarily taken back, but unfortunately, he regained his composure just as quickly. For ten seconds that seemed more like ten hours, the cyborg stared at his guests. Jason couldn't stand letting him think he had any advantage, so he boldly took charge of the situation. "Hey, Billy! Check it out…it's the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz!" he slurred while waving the empty bottle around carelessly.

"Whoa…it is! That was some _really good shit_ we took. Did you ever get that heart you were looking for?" Billy returned just as drunkenly.

"Who are you?" Zeltrax roared in a distorted, synthesized voice not unlike that of Vader.

"Huh?" Jason replied. "Good question. Billy, any ideas?"

"We're…uh…drunk? No, that's not it." Then pointing to his friend, Billy did his best to act as stupid as possible. "Oh, yeah…that's Jason, I'm Billy. Nice to meet you. I like your rock over there. That's one hell of a sculpture! She's hot!" he added, thinking he'd bring up the subject to convince the cyborg that they were too drunk to realize what the amber actually was.

Zeltrax had clearly run out of patience with these idiots, but then an idea struck him: _they might be useful_. Adding more innocents to the mix would only serve to have an even greater impact on Tommy Oliver. If they became too much of a nuisance, he would simply eliminate them. With a wave of the sword he carried by his side, four Tyrannodrones rushed through the door and charged Jason and Billy. He had managed to acquire a few of the mutants to do his bidding, although they were the dumbest of the bunch. However, that was why he was easily able to convince them to betray Mesogog and come with him.

Jason and Billy shared a look of agreement once they had both assessed the situation. They would continue the drunken façade and allow themselves to be captured. While the dim-witted Tyrannodrones weren't armed with anything but brute strength, they could still probably pack a powerful punch, especially at four against two. It was better to appear ignorant and helpless so that they could stay close to Kim. Rocky should almost be back to the command center, and after that, it wouldn't be long before Tommy and the Rangers stormed in.

The 'Drones pulled Jason and Billy off the floor and shoved them harshly out the door. A strange ship appeared before them in the large expanse of the warehouse's main space. It looked like a cross between a scorpion and a caterpillar, with several individual segments along its body that served a purpose the guys had yet to determine. The one thing they knew for sure already, though, was that this ship was heavily armed. There were several gun-ports spaced along both the dorsal and ventral surfaces, and directly beneath the cockpit, two giant missiles were perched at the ready. Billy knew that this had to be some sort of alien technology, as he had never seen anything like it on Earth. They both had to give Zeltrax some credit for acquiring this thing. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as Elise thought.

* * *

A boarding ramp was extended on the underside of the ship. Two of the Tyrannodrones dragged Billy and Jason towards it while the other two remained in the back room with Zeltrax. That made the boys nervous, as that meant the three mutants were all alone with Kimberly. Jason was fairly sure they wouldn't destroy the amber rock yet, since it seemed that the point of this whole thing was to lure Tommy in and force him to witness her death. Still, they had wanted to keep close to Kim to give her as much protection as they could offer. Staying together would also make the rescue attempt easier because as the transmitter Billy wore tracked their position, it would also be tracking hers.

Once onboard, they were shoved down a narrow hall into what seemed to be a fair-sized cargo hold. Billy took the opportunity to check the ship out on the way. There wasn't much to it. A forward cockpit at the 'head' of the caterpillar had just enough room for a pilot and not much else other than the vast array of controls. Behind it, the adjoining space where they were being kept was about seven by five feet and completely empty except for them. The small room was very dimly lit only by tiny LED emergency lights. What intrigued Billy the most, though, was a series of airlock hatches evenly spaced along the bulkhead of the hallway outside. Now he understood the segmented design of the ship. It must be able to break apart into several 'fighter' ships, each functioning independently. He wasn't certain whether they were controlled remotely by the main ship or if they had to be piloted, but if it were the latter, they might have a decent chance. The 'Drones could barely walk upright; he couldn't imagine them flying a ship with any skill.

Finally alone, Billy carefully listened for any activity outside their prison's locked door before turning to Jason. "Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events. With us onboard, Tommy and the Rangers can't engage the ship in battle. Zeltrax is smarter than we thought."

"Yeah, but only if he intends to take off with us. If he's just holding us in here and we're not leaving the warehouse, Tommy will direct the fighting away from the ship when they get here. I just wish Kim was here with us…" Jason replied.

He had barely finished the sentence when, as if by magic, the door slid open and the four Tyrannodrones roughly thrust the amber slab containing the fossilized Kimberly Hart into the small space. "I guess wishes do come true," Billy quipped as he winced at their brutal handling. In the faint red lighting, the amber took on a blood-colored tone and the irregular shape indicative of the material having been 'poured' over her body made her appear as a ghostly silhouette from a five-year-old's worst nightmare.

"Come on, let's move her over to the side," Jason suggested. "We need to have the doorway clear."

It turns out the former Blue Ranger had been right about the extreme weight of the amber. Kim's tiny frame barely amounted to one hundred pounds, but the solid substance encasing her must have weighed three times more. They could have never have carried it out to the van safely. Billy forced himself to thoroughly inspect the slab for the first time although the lighting made it difficult to see the details. "She looks well-protected. I'd have to analyze this material further, but it seems as though it might have been a viscous liquid that, when hardened, put Kim in a state of suspended animation."

"So you think she's alive in there?" Jason asked hopefully.

"It's possible. On Aquitar, they have been preserving their people for years in the case of terminal illnesses for which they have no cure. I have seen Aquitians over two hundred of our years old be released from hibernation and go on to live normal lives," Billy explained. "I believe our physiology is similar enough to theirs to cautiously expect the same possibility. Of course, we won't know for sure until she's freed."

"Well, Tommy knows by now. The guy's probably shitting bricks. Now all we can do is wait. Might as well have a seat," Jason said as he plopped down onto the hard metal floor and rested his back against the wall. Billy did likewise and they let the waiting game begin.

* * *

All the way back to the command center, Rocky debated with himself the best way to tell Tommy about Kim's current predicament. It would be easiest to just call him over the communicator on his wrist, but that wouldn't be right. Tommy deserved to be told in person, even if Rocky had to risk becoming the 'killed messenger'. He was not very good with words or emotions, and not for the first time since he left the warehouse, he wondered how he got lucky enough to be elected for this task. This was better suited to Jason, who always knew how to control Tommy's outbursts of anger, guilt, self-doubt, etcetera, etcetera…All Rocky knew he was good at was sticking his foot in his mouth.

The internal dialogue in his head was forced to come to an abrupt halt as Tommy's driveway appeared up ahead. Still undecided as to what to say, he ran inside and down the stairs to find Tommy, Haley, and the other Dino Thunder Rangers practically sitting on the edge of their seats after hearing him come in. Rocky stopped at the bottom of the steps upon seeing the eager anticipation on their faces and then he hung his head and began to slowly walk towards Tommy.

"What is it, Rocky? Why haven't I heard from you guys?" Tommy's tone was frantic. He was excellent at sizing people up, and could read Rocky like a book. Something was seriously wrong.

No use beating around the bush. "Tommy, we found Kim."

Tommy's stare drilled daggers into Rocky's skull as he waited for him to continue.

"She's been encased in some sort of amber substance. Billy says…"

"Amber?" Tommy cut him off.

"Yeah, Billy says she's been fossilized."

"She has," Haley supplied, then proceeded to explain. "Tommy was stuck in it once, too."

"And he's OK…that means Kim will be OK, too, right?" Rocky asked optimistically.

"Well, maybe…" Haley started hesitantly. "Tommy was morphed at the time. Since his Dino Gem is merged with his DNA, it offered some protection from the amber. I don't know what kind of effect it will have on a normal person, or a…pregnant woman," she added slowly, forgetting that the teen Rangers didn't know about the baby yet.

"Pregnant woman? Who?" Conner asked with his usual blank expression.

While Rocky was the only one not familiar with the Red Dino Thunder Ranger's lack of sensibility, this was one of those moments that had all of them shaking their heads. None of them could even conjure up the words to answer him right away, but a glance in her teacher's direction told Kira that Conner's life was in danger if Dr. O were to fail to restrain himself.

"Kim's pregnant, you dolt!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She wasn't exactly in the mood for it, either.

"How'd you know?" Conner shot back, the grave situation momentarily slipping his mind when he thought that Kira had been let in on some juicy news that he hadn't.

"Haley just said so!" the Yellow Ranger shot back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Tommy shouted angrily. He fixed the Rangers with a fierce glare that held no remorse for his outburst.

The kids practically stood at attention like soldiers, all except for Trent. Usually the observer in the background, he was in awe at the intense emotions Kimberly inspired in Dr. O. The past month since she came back into his life, the teens have seen their normally even-keeled teacher go from giddy and floating on a cloud to violently furious. It made the White Ranger want to find Kim even more, especially if it meant that they would be spared from the wrath of the mad paleontologist.

"Sorry, Dr. O," Kira apologized quickly while Conner just looked on sheepishly.

"Alright. Yes, guys, Kim is pregnant. That means we have to be even more careful. We're rescuing two people now. Rocky, what about Jason and Billy?"

"They were probably about to be captured just as I escaped. There was only time for one of us to get out, and I got elected. Jason said he had a plan, and they were hoping to try and stay close to Kim. Trini, where's Billy's tracking signal coming from?"

Trini studied the radar screen, using the various controls to pinpoint his location. "They're still in the warehouse. The signal has only moved a couple hundred feet from where you were before, but it's weaker, like it's being shielded."

"Zeltrax must be keeping them on the ship. The heavy metal alloy would disrupt the frequency, but luckily it didn't dampen it all together," Haley offered.

Elise had been sitting silently in the corner, feeling out of place and somewhat responsible for this whole thing, but then she realized that she knew Zeltrax better than anyone. She may be able to help Tommy formulate a plan that exploits the cyborg's many weaknesses. "I doubt he's alone," she said quietly.

The others looked to the beautiful young woman, who up until now they had all but forgotten. She had sat up straighter in her chair, and now seemed to be taking a keen interest in participating in the rescue effort.

"What do you mean, Elise?" Tommy asked with as much patience as he could gather.

Elise stood up and walked to the center of the group. "Zeltrax is a wimp. He would never take you guys on himself. This time, he doesn't have Mesogog to call the shots and provide the backup, but I'll still bet he has a few Tyrannodrones working for him. They aren't exactly hard to convince to do anything."

"Makes sense…" Tommy pondered out loud. "They're not a threat, but I think we can use Zeltrax's cowardice against him."

"Yeah, and hopefully, he still doesn't know Jason and Billy are with us. He'll be seriously out-numbered." Rocky added.

"Good point, Rocko. Alright, we know he's expecting us to show up. That's what he wants, so why not give it to him, plus a little extra? Conner, you take the others and go to the warehouse with Rocky in the van. He'll show you how he got in, and you enter that way. He's targeting me, so I'm not screwing around. I'm just going to go right through the front door once you guys are in and safely hidden. We'll make it sort of an ambush. Trent, while we're occupying Zeltrax and the 'Drones, I want you to sneak around the ship and find Kim and the guys. Take Rocky with you and see if between the four of you, you can move her out to the van. You'll have extra strength from being morphed, but if you can't lift the amber, just wait. I don't want to run the risk of dropping her and damaging the integrity of the seal keeping her in hibernation."

"Got it, Dr. O," Conner confirmed. The others gestured their agreement, too.

"Trini, you and Haley will continue to monitor things from here," Tommy finished.

"I want to go."

All eyes turned to Elise, who had calmly, but definitively made her simple statement with no room for argument in her tone.

"No. No way, Elise. I appreciate everything you've done for me so far, I really do, but I can't let you risk your life by going in there." Tommy replied just as firmly.

"That should be my decision. I'm not without influence where Zeltrax is concerned. I know how he thinks. You need me." She fixed Tommy with an eye to eye stare that only the dumbest would take on.

"Fine…but stay hidden. I don't want to worry about you getting caught in the crossfire. Haley, do you have another communicator for Elise?" Tommy conceded partly because he knew what she could be like when she was determined. He had faced her enough times in her office as Principal Randall to know she wouldn't back down, but he also agreed because there was no more time to argue. The longer Kim was trapped in that amber, the less chance she, and their baby, would survive.

"Everybody clear about their jobs?" Tommy asked one last time. Heads nodded all around, so he took his place in the center of the room. The other Rangers flanked either side of their mentor in the familiar formation. "Ready!" he shouted.

"Ready!" they answered, flicking their wrists in front of their chests to change the bracelets from the gems into morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power UP!"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ I want to let everyone know that starting right now, I'm taking a short hiatus from "Conflicts of Interest" in order to write a story for Jeanine Trevizo's "Always a Ranger" Anthology project. I don't know how long it will take, but I doubt it will be longer than a week. Unfortunately, my ADD keeps me from being able to bounce back and forth from one storyto the other like so many people do (Shawn, how the hell you have so many stories going at once, I'll never understand).After I am finished with the anthology story, I will pick this back up right away, so expect a delay of only about two or three weeksfor the next chapter. I apologize, but it's a real honor to have been asked toplay aroundin Jeanine's world, and I'm really excited about it. Look for my story, titled 'The Birds and the Bees"(as wellothers by talented PR fic writers including Jeanine, herself) coming soon. I still don't know ifit will be postable to (due to adult content), but if it isn't, I'll let you all know where you can find it, asI have to wait until it's written to make that call. So for now, enjoy this chapter. I'll see you all soon. Thanks for being the best readers in the world! 


	26. Chapter 26: All in it Together

_Author's Notes:_ Well, this took much longer than I anticipated. My work schedule got screwed up, and it takes me almost two weeks to recover from just one week of third shift. I apologize. And to be honest, this chapter didn't come easy to me. I doubt I'll ever try to write action again. Only one more to go besides an epilogue. Thanks to all who have stuck by me this far. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: All in it Together 

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent, morphed and ready for a fight, piled into the back of the rental van with Rocky at the wheel. The plan was for them to get a thirty minute head start in front of Tommy in order to give them time to get in place under Zeltrax's nose and lay low until the Black Ranger arrived. Elise had convinced the team to let her come along, and while Tommy wasn't happy about it, he conceded after she argued a good point that she knew Zeltrax best. Also, he had enough experience with guilt himself to understand that she probably felt the need to redeem herself for what she did, even though it wasn't her fault. His original plan was to have her come along on the Black ATV with him, but after further consideration, he decided that it would be a good idea for Rocky to have another civilian partner on the search and rescue mission. Not wanting to put all their eggs in one basket, she followed along behind them in Tommy's SUV.

Tommy paced frantically for the half hour he had to wait until he could leave. Haley and Trini both wished there was something they could do to help, but both of them knew him well them enough to that it would be smarter to leave him alone. He was clearly in no mood for artificial comfort, and they would only be adding to his distress if they said something to make him snap at them, thereby making him feel bad. In the meantime, the two women kept glued to the command center console and monitored the tracking device that Billy wore. The signal hadn't moved at all in a while, but watching it not move gave them something to do to stay out of Tommy's way.

Eventually, the thirty minutes that seemed more like thirty days passed, and it was time for Tommy to leave. They had agreed not to have the Rangers contact him when they were in place since they didn't know if Zeltrax might pick up the signal. The cyborg was probably much more on edge after capturing the intruders, and this plan would only work if the ambush was a surprise. Their idea was that they would call only if they weren't ready or if something went wrong, otherwise, Tommy was to take no news as good news.

"Alright, I'm outta here," he said to Trini and Haley. The Dino Thunder Rangers' technical expert simply nodded to him, still unsure of what to say, but Trini just couldn't let her friend of nearly fifteen years walk out the door without so much as a goodbye and good luck.

"Tommy," she called out, running after him. He stopped his progression and turned towards the beautiful Vietnamese woman, who then threw herself into his arms. "Bring them back to us, and bring yourself back too," she whispered into his ear with tears in her eyes.

The Black Ranger shouldn't have been surprised by Trini's sudden display of affection, but he was anyway. Not only had they been friends for a long time, but she was Kim's oldest friend, too. He knew the sense of loss he was feeling right now was nearly as bad for Trini as it was for him. He returned her ardent embrace, willing his own eyes to stay dry, although he was not entirely successful. "I will, I promise," he whispered in return, and he meant it with every fiber of his being. He would bring Kim and his baby home, along with his friends and his team, or he would die trying.

His helmet was perched atop the seat of the ATV, and it took only a few seconds for Tommy to latch it in place. Without looking back, he swung his leg over the machine and fired up the engines, taking off through the cave towards whatever fate awaited him.

* * *

At the warehouse, Rocky parked the van in the same place that he had before, and Elise pulled up along side. The two civilians crawled into the back of the van where the Rangers waited to confirm their plan. "OK, guys, we're here. The duct entrance is on the back of the building. We accessed it by climbing a tree and crawling across a branch that hangs over the roof. It's a very tight space. We'll have to crawl single-file, and very slowly at that because the duct is aluminum and noisy. Maybe I should go first since I know the way," Rocky started. Although Conner was technically the leader of this end of the operation, he had no problem with the older, more experienced ex-Ranger taking the reins. He nodded his consent to the idea. 

"What about Elise?" Kira asked.

"She'll follow along sandwiched between the Rangers. That way, since she's not armed, she'll be somewhat protected," Rocky answered.

"That's fine. How does this sound? Once we're inside, we'll all hide. Trent can break away and check out the situation on the ship. He can camouflage himself using his Ranger power and once he has everything scoped out, he'll come for us." Elise didn't feel strange giving orders. They were a team, and everyone was welcome to make suggestions. It also helped that since she fought the Dino Rangers for so long, she was well aware of their special powers, strengths, and weaknesses.

"Good idea," Conner agreed. The kids still thought it was kind of creepy working along side the woman who used to be their mean principal, but she was quickly making up for those wrongdoings with her willingness to risk her life in order get Kim back.

"OK, Ethan, check outside. Make sure there's no one hanging out around the perimeter before we move in," Rocky instructed.

"All clear," Ethan replied after doing a brief inspection of the warehouse grounds.

The team, led by Rocky, started for the woods behind the building. At first, the Rangers all pondered the wisdom of heading in morphed, but then decided that it didn't matter since Zeltrax already knew who they were in civilian form. The suits, shiny and brightly colored as they were, were poor camouflage, but the protection they offered outweighed the chance of them becoming a distraction. Once safely among the trees, they regrouped under the large, sturdy maple that they guys had climbed earlier.

Rocky started up first, followed by Kira, Ethan, Elise, Conner, and finally Trent bringing up the rear. They were impressed by how easily Elise scaled the branches, and within a couple minutes, they were all gathered around the opening of the duct. Rocky never bothered to replace the grate when he left before, so he immediately lowered himself down into the dusty space. The Rangers and Elise did likewise, and soon the vent to the storeroom was right up ahead.

The first thing Rocky noticed when he peered down into the small room was that the amber casing containing Kim was no longer lying there. He tried not to panic inside, hoping they weren't too late and the rock had already been destroyed. He tried to concentrate on the brighter possibility that maybe she had been moved closer to Jason and Billy. The next piece of bad news was that the crates that Billy had so carefully stacked were now scattered all over the floor. Zeltrax must have determined how they got in last time and had the Drones demolish the structure. Now this time, he might be the one losing his shoe.

"You'll have to lower me down there," he whispered to the Rangers behind him.

"No, there's an easier way," Conner responded. "Get over to the other side of the hole."

Once Rocky was out of the way, the Red Ranger swung his legs through the vent, and in a blur of red spandex, his super-speed powers rapidly teleported him down to the floor. Trent had similar ability, but since Kira could only fly in super-dino mode and Ethan, Rocky, and Elise had to climb down the old-fashioned way, he stacked the crates back up.

Soon, everyone was lined up on either side of the storeroom door, which had been left open by the 'Drones. Conner peeked around the corner, and seeing nothing but the ship in the main space, he nodded to the others. "The coast is clear. Go on, Trent." For now, the rest of them were to hang tight where they were.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can," the White Ranger assured them, and then with the power of his Dino gem, he blended seamlessly into his surroundings.

* * *

Trent snaked along the inner wall of the warehouse until he was about fifteen feet from the ship. This was where he was going to have to make a run for the boarding ramp uncamouflaged. Unlike Tommy's full invisibility powers, Trent could only 'blend in' when up against something. If he got much more than two feet from a wall, the chameleon-like cover disappeared and he was visible again. There was still no one around, and it was beginning to make him nervous. It must mean that Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones were all onboard the ship, which was going to make sneaking in much more difficult. Suddenly, he had an idea. Raising his communicator to his mouth, he called Dr. Oliver, Conner and the others to run it by them. For the safety of Kim, Jason, and Billy, he left them out of the conversation. 

"Dr. O, they're all inside the ship. I have to find a way to draw them out."

"You're right, Trent. We all stand a better chance in a fight where it's wide open. Cause a distraction, and when they come out, Rangers engage. They're waiting for us, let's not disappoint them. I'm already on my way. Once they're off the ship, we'll keep them busy outside. Trent, Elise and Rocky need to find a way in and find Kim and the guys. I'm coming through the front door, so I'll make sure it's left wide open. Maybe we'll just have to steal the whole ship." Tommy didn't know why he hadn't thought of that before, but it was brilliant. If they took the ship, then Kim and the rest of the civilians would be out of the vicinity of the fight.

"Can we fly that thing?" Elise asked. She had no idea where Zeltrax got it, but she had never seen anything like it.

"Billy should be able to figure it out. OK, I'll be approaching the warehouse in about five minutes. I'll wait until I hear the fighting start before I come in. By then, hopefully Rocky, Elise, and Trent will be onboard and ready to pull out. Before you fire her up, let us know so we can get clear of the exhaust. Now, let's move." Tommy could almost hear the clock ticking away at Kim's life, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind or he wouldn't be able to focus.

Trent moved very carefully away from the wall. He knew he was a wide-open target if they happened to be watching from the ship. On his way around the room, he had passed some old metal barrels in the corner. They were empty, but should make sufficient noise to bring the 'Drones out of the ship if blasted with his Dragon-sword. Taking a deep breath, he took aim. A series of laser arrows shot out of the end of the feather-shaped weapon, and the impact they made created an earth-shattering crash and a series of fiery sparks.

The rest of the Rangers hiding in the back room heard the noise and took it as their signal to move in. They didn't want Trent to be standing out there alone when Zeltrax appeared. Rocky and Elise were to stay put until the right opportunity to get onboard without being seen arrived. The four Rangers stood united around the ship's ramp, a formidable force that would intimidate even the most ruthless opponent.

As expected, the team didn't have to wait long for the enemy to emerge. In typical Tyrannodrone style, the big lugs ungracefully clodded down the ramp, too stupid to be concerned with their own well-being. The four Rangers immediately charged the lizard-creatures, but surprisingly, it didn't take long for them to recover from the unexpected ambush and begin to fight back.

Conner could easily tell why these were the 'Drones that Zeltrax chose to defect with him. What they lacked in IQ points, they made up for in sheer brutal strength. None of the other mutants that the Rangers fought in the past seemed so powerful. Soon, the warehouse was alight with laser fire. At this point, the score was even, four against four, but if any of them could have torn their concentration away from the intense battle for even a second, they would have definitely notice a couple of very serious issues.

First, they had to eliminate at least one of the 'Drones, and fast. In the past, although they were almost always outnumbered, the Rangers never had any trouble defeating the lizards. This time, though, just when the odds should have been in their favor, they found themselves evenly matched with their opponents not just numerically, but in skill as well. Trent still had to slip away to the ship while also attempting to clear a path for Rocky and Elise to get onboard safely, and if he left now, the 'Drones would easily gain the advantage.

Ironically though, the biggest problem facing the team was not who they _were_ fighting, but who they _weren't_. Zeltrax had yet to emerge from the ship, and it was starting to make everyone very nervous. It was as if he knew their plan. Unfortunately, they didn't have a chance to think too hard about it, because seconds later, the dark silhouette of the Black Ranger appeared in the doorway.

Tommy could see right away that things were not going as planned. Zeltrax was no where to be found, and the Rangers were obviously struggling with the 'Drones. Trent was still fighting with the team, and that meant that Rocky and Elise were still hiding out. It was time to tip the odds in their favor.

He engaged the Tyrannodrones aggressively, slashing and parrying with his Brachio staff like a man possessed. If Zeltrax was too chicken shit to come out, then he would make sure the cyborg really had something to be scared of once he eliminated his support. Working his way into the conflict, Tommy tried to get in a good position to take over Trent's spot. For a split second, he considered just going onboard to rescue Kim and his friends himself, but thought better of it, still hoping to draw Zeltrax out of the ship. There couldn't be any fighting up there with Kim and the guys so vulnerable. When they commissioned Trent to sneak aboard, it was with the specific instructions that he get in and take off as soon as possible as to keep out of the crossfire. Tommy knew his anger with Zeltrax at the present time would prevent him from making the level-headed decisions necessary to make it out with them in one piece. It was something that he wasn't crazy about acknowledging in himself, but he wouldn't dare do anything to put Kim and his baby in harm's way. The White Ranger had the skill and the sound judgment to accomplish the task with minimal risk to the innocents, and so Tommy decided to leave things alone. Now he just had to give Trent a chance to break away.

The perfect opportunity presented itself at last when the 'Drone Trent was fighting went for what might have been a fatal blow to the White Ranger. The mutant had forced the young man to his knees, but just as it was preparing to deliver a devastating slash across the Ranger's throat, Tommy swooped in and inserted himself between the opponents, effectively blocking the Tyrannodrone's attack with his Brachio staff. Trent understood this as his cue to get outta dodge and he slid out from beneath the brawl. He didn't think he should board just yet, since Zeltrax was still up there and there was still too much gunfire for Rocky and Elise to safely sprint across the expanse of the warehouse, so he waited hidden beneath the boarding ramp for the right chance.

* * *

From their little prison, Jason and Billy could hear the conflict going on outside. By now, they had expected to have been already freed and on the way out with Kim, but there they sat. Instinctively, Jason just knew it was time to take matters into their own hands. "Billy, something's wrong. This is taking longer than it should. Maybe we'd better see what we can do from here incase Trent, Rocky, and Elise can't make it. Take a look at the door, is there any way we can get it open?" 

"I've been thinking the same thing myself. It looks like there's an infrared sensor controlling the lock. If we can find a way to interfere with the signal, we may be able to force the door open manually." At that moment, Billy would have given anything for the tools and other equipment he had in his parent's garage back in his Ranger days. This was going to be a difficult task to undertake with nothing but what they had on them. Looking around frantically in the dimly lit room, the reflection of the tiny red LED's off of Jason's communicator gave him an idea. He was glad that he had built them along side Haley. It was going to save the time since he didn't have to figure out the mechanisms. "These communicators operate on a pretty high frequency. If I can jack it up a little bit more, it would probably come close to an infrared wavelength. The lock sensor works like a simple switch. There's a receiver on the opposite side of the door frame. When it's on, the circuit is complete and the door remains locked. If I can position the communicator in the sensor's place and find the right frequency, it should interfere with the signal and we should be able to open the door manually."

"Let's hope it works." Jason found himself feeling a little nostalgic for the old days. He didn't realize how much he missed the action and the adrenaline rush that came with Rangering. They might not be in spandex, but that was really the only difference. Billy was even using his genius to get them out of a jam just like he did way back then.

"I wish I had more light, but I'll have to make do," Billy added as he strained his contact-lensed blue eyes to get the communicator apart.

"Hold on a minute!" Jason exclaimed suddenly. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out his keychain, from which hung a miniature flashlight. "This oughta help."

"It's a good thing you remembered this now, because if I had caught you with it later, I'd have shoved it up your…"

"Got ya," Jason cut him off as he moved to hold the light above Billy.

Twenty minutes later, Billy was still working on the communicator adjustments. Turns out, on that same keychain, Jason had also had a Swiss Army knife, which was a real lifesaver with its various tools and gadgets. "Are you almost done? I don't think these batteries will last much longer." Already, Jason noticed that the light was getting dimmer.

"Yeah, one more turn of this little screw and it should be done. They're still really going at it out there. What are we going to do it we get out of here? We can't leave Kim here on the ship, and we can't carry her ourselves." Billy had been glad for the distraction provided by fixing the communicators. It kept his mind, as well as his eyes, off the slab of amber.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we're alone up here. Zeltrax or some of his goons might be standing guard outside this very door, but we can't just do nothing. We have to try something." Jason sounded desperate. It was not in his nature to stand around and wait for someone else to decide his fate.

"I know. Alright, get down on your hands and knees." Billy realized how that sounded as soon as he said it, and by the expression on Jason's face, he did too. "Don't get excited. I have to stand on your back to reach the top of the door."

"That's more like it…" And he knelt on the hard metal floor and braced himself to accept Billy's weight. "Try to hurry…"

* * *

Back outside, the fight continued to rage on. Tommy couldn't get over the strength of these 'Drones. He knew he shouldn't be surprised since they were _mutants_ after all. Clearly, they had been mutated even further. 

The battle was still evenly matched, but then suddenly an idea for eliminating all the mutants at once struck Conner right out of the blue. It was one of those rare moments when he actually displayed the intelligence that Tommy knew had to be in there somewhere. Hanging from the rafters on the ceiling, he spotted a huge steel crate suspended by chains on a pulley. It had probably been used as a way to use the full volume of the warehouse by being able to store things up high as well as on the floor. There was no way of knowing if there was anything inside it or not, but even if empty, it still had to be pretty heavy. If they could lure the 'Drones underneath the crate, Kira could then fly up there and cut the chains with her Pteragrips and it would come crashing down on them. Even if it didn't kill them completely, they'd be disabled and immobile where they could be easily finished off. The trick now would be to let the other Rangers know of the plan without the mutants figuring it out.

Without breaking his concentration on the fight, the Red Ranger inched backwards towards the empty space underneath the crate. Kira and Dr. Oliver were fighting behind him, so the movement naturally forced them back, too. They didn't have the benefit of seeing each other's facial expressions because of the dark visors, but Conner could have sworn he felt the Yellow Ranger give him one of her 'what the hell is that idiot doing now?' scowls under her helmet. It was going to be harder than he thought to get his point across. The only thing he could do was continue to push and once everyone was in position, he'd have to hope they figured it out. Ethan was still engaged in a fierce battle across the room, but if they could nail three out of the four mutants with the crate, the last one would be a breeze to destroy if it didn't just run away out of cowardice.

Tommy was initially irritated at having his space cramped. Conner seemed to be endangering them all by forcing them into such confining quarters, but then he thought about it a little more. The Red Ranger seemed to be doing it deliberately, and that meant he probably had a plan. Between slashes and parries with his staff, he subtly glanced around until his eyes eventually led him up. He saw the crate and instinctively knew what Conner had in mind. Kira still hadn't seemed to catch on, though, so Tommy worked his way into her fight and fixed it so that he was battling two 'Drones at once.

Kira was convinced that both Conner and Dr. Oliver had lost their minds, but her confusion dissipated in a split second when she heard her mentor call her name while in the midst of the battle. She looked up in time to see him discreetly motion towards the ceiling with his free hand, and she realized what he was trying to tell her. With her 'Drone currently occupied, she morphed herself into Super-Dino mode, releasing her delicate wings from her suit. One powerful leap, and the Yellow Ranger was hanging from the rafters near the crate. The chains were pretty thick, so she immediately got to work with her Pteragrips until she got a better idea.

Un-holstering her combination laser gun/sword, she carefully took aim at the pulley holding the tension on the heavy iron chains. Kira thought targeting the object supporting the four chains would be more efficient than blasting each chain individually, and she was an efficient kind of girl. Looking down on her teammates, she saw that there would be no better opportunity. "Guys!...Now!" was the only warning she gave them, but it was enough. Her point-blank shot at the pulley sent the crate crashing to the floor just as Tommy and Conner flipped backwards out of the way.

If they had some butter and maple syrup, they could have had a nice stack of Tyrannodrone pancakes. Two of the mutants were crushed entirely, and the third's lower body was pinned underneath the crate. Tommy decided to have mercy on the creature and put it out of its misery with the formation of an energy orb that he sent sailing at the 'Drone's head. When the smoke cleared, it lay motionless.

Ethan was momentarily startled by the loud crash, but luckily, so was his 'Drone. As soon as it saw its comrades squashed beneath the heavy metal, its limited sense of self preservation kicked in and it turned tail and ran out of the warehouse. The relief that the Rangers felt was brief, however, when they realized that something, or someone, was still missing. Zeltrax had to be nearby if he wasn't onboard the ship, and most definitely saw what happened to his lackeys. As long as they didn't know where he was, the cyborg had them at a serious disadvantage. The odds were decidedly in their favor now though, and if all four of them boarded together, they should easily be able to overpower Zeltrax, especially in the confined quarters. Rocky and Elise were able to finally come out from the back room, and all of them gathered with Trent behind the ramp to plan their next step, only to see it raise shut right before their eyes.

* * *

While all this was going on outside, in the small cargo hold where Jason, Billy, and Kimberly were being held, the former Blue Ranger had finished installing the homemade sensor blocker up on the door frame. He stepped off of Jason and helped his friend up after being on the hard floor with 160 pounds standing on his back for so long. "Well, that should do it," he said. "You ready?" 

Jason nodded, then backed himself against the wall on one side of the sliding door as Billy did likewise on the other side. The communicator on Jason's wrist had been wired to send the signal when it was time. With one last look to confirm their preparedness, the ex-Red Ranger hit the button and waited with baited breath. It took a few seconds, but eventually, they heard a click that they hoped was sound of the lock shutting down. There wasn't anything on the door to grab hold of in order to force it open, but the knife proved handy once again, this time as a crowbar to pry the edge from the doorjamb far enough for them to get their hands inside. They knew if the door was too heavy or somehow spring-loaded, their fingers would be crushed, but there was no other option. Pulling with all their combined strength, they found to their delight that the door slid open and stayed open, easily and silently, too.

An initial scan of the hallway outside the cargo hold showed no sign of Zeltrax. A more careful investigation, however, uncovered the cyborg sitting in the cockpit's pilot's chair, seemingly engrossed in the levers, knobs, bells and whistles on the control panel as if preparing for takeoff and the following whine of the engine and slamming shut of the boarding ramp quickly confirmed their suspicion. Both men stamped down their panic, knowing from experience that it could get them all killed. Jason stepped back into the hold with Billy following. "We gotta keep him from taking off. Do you think you can disable the ship?"

Billy thought about it for a second. "Sure, but I need to either get in the cockpit or go outside. The ramp is shut and we can't open it without him hearing us. Any ideas, O fearless leader?"

"We can't let this ship take off. God only knows where he'll take us. I'll distract him. I don't see any other way." Jason was well aware that it could be suicide for them both, but if the cyborg flew off to an unknown planet somewhere, the result would be the same. As he saw it, action was always preferable to reaction.

"You're right. It won't take me long at all to disable the controls and open the ramp. I wish we knew what happened to Tommy and the Rangers out there. The fighting seems to be over, but who came out on top?" Though the possibility of finding their friends dead out there made them both sick, it only strengthened their resolve to save Kim.

"I don't want to think about it. Alright, let's go." Jason silently stepped back out of the hold, prepared to inch his way slowly up the hall to catch Zeltrax off-guard. From there, he had no idea what the hell he was going to do, but they were in full-blown improvisation mode now, so he figured there was no use making any formal plans. Once he was about eight feet from the cockpit entrance, he took a deep breath. Billy was poised right behind him, ready to move in. It was one of those times when they had to rely on the element of surprise, especially since the cyborg still thought they were just a couple of useless drunks.

Jason got as close as he dared and stopped. He took a firmer grip on the knife, his only weapon, eventhough he doubted it would do him any good against that armor. "OK," he whispered, holding up his free hand and raising his first finger in the air. With a steady motion, the next finger followed, and then the third. With that simple count of three, he called out "Hey Zeltrax!"


	27. Chapter 27: Hypothesis

Author's Notes: OK, I lied. I said this would be the last chapter before the epilogue, but actually, there's one more to go. The next chapter will DEFINATELY be the last, and will be posted along with the epilogue at the same time. I just found myself awash in deatail, and this chapter would have been ten thousand words long. So here's an intermediate chapter, Enjoy. My life has taken a radical turn, so I've been in a vastly different place mentally. It's a happy thing, though. The finalchapter will be ASAP, so stick with me! Thanks again, readers.

* * *

Chapter 27: Hypothesis

Upon hearing his name, Zeltrax spun around, clearly stunned at seeing his 'drunken' prisoners standing right behind him. The momentary lapse was short, however, and seconds later, the cyborg charged at the pair. Billy's relatively small stature allowed him to dodge the blow and duck into the cockpit easily. Jason took up a defensive posture. Just like Tommy, his years of martial arts training had kept his reflexes effortlessly sharp. Without the protection of a Ranger suit or a decent weapon, he knew better than to try any kind of major offensive. Keeping Zeltrax occupied so he didn't notice what Billy was doing was the main idea, and if he just came out of this fight alive, that would be more than he ever hoped for.

Billy knew he had to work fast to permanently disable the ship. Jason couldn't hold Zeltrax for very long alone, and then there was still the issue of how they were going to get out. Generally speaking, making a run for it was usually the best plan. The cyborg would follow, and if all went well, they'd run right into the Rangers. That is, if they had survived their battle outside with the Tyrannodrones. "Ok, Billy, think positive…" he murmured to himself while trying to figure out the controls. He had decided that the quickest and easiest thing to do would be to destroy the main computer's processor. That way, all the ship's systems would be down…weapons, engines, navigation…everything. The trick was to do it without it being obvious what he'd done or making it easy to repair. At times like these, there was nothing like a nice, self-replicating computer virus. If he placed the right bug in just the right place, it should spread to every system on the ship and effectively overload its processors. By the time Zeltrax figured out what was wrong, if he ever did, it would be cheaper to buy a whole new ship.

The virus he chose was an exceptionally nasty one. A colleague of his at NASA had devised it for the Air Force as a sort of technological warfare, and for all the damage it could do, it was a relatively simple installation. Finding the main processor had taken a few minutes, but once Billy pried open the panel, he was able to plant the bug in mere seconds. "There, that should do it," he said to no one in particular as he input the last of the commands into the console. Jason was getting beat up pretty bad, but was holding his own considering the circumstances. The former Blue Ranger stood back for a moment and waited for just the right opportunity to dash from the cockpit. When Zeltrax raised his sword up to deliver what may have been a devastating blow to Jason's head, something on the back of his armor caught Billy's eye and another brilliant idea suddenly materialized. They were fighting a cyborg, which was by definition half human and half computer. There was probably a fairly complicated life support system in that suit, and it was likely controlled by some sort of microprocessor. After a few last minute adjustments and connections just before the weapon took its downward slash, Zeltrax found he could not move, breathe, or even see. Billy swung under the weapon and pushed a battered and exhausted Jason out the hatch. They fell to the ground outside in the hallway, but picked themselves up just in time to watch the cyborg's circuits fry to a crisp. The cable Billy had connected to the port he discovered in the back of Zeltrax's suit hung loosely as the remnants of the virus circulated through both the ship and its owner, annihilating them from the inside out. All that was left was a pile of charred armor on the cockpit floor.

It took a few minutes for the victory to sink in for Billy and Jason. Sweaty and dog-tired, they laid still while trying to catch their breath until they were able to organize their thoughts enough to realize that the battle might not be over yet. They didn't know if the Rangers were OK, and they also had to find a way to free Kim of the amber.

Once they were able to move again, Billy stood up and helped the bloody and bruised Jason off the floor. He threw his friend's arm over his shoulder to hold him upright, trying to be as gentle as possible since it looked like every move caused him severe agony. The hallway of the ship seemed to have grown a mile long, but eventually, they reached the ramp. After pausing for a moment to allow Jason to recover a little more, Billy started to brace the injured man for the trip down the incline when he heard familiar voices. Relief washed over him at the sound, and a quick glance at Jason told him that he heard it too.

"Guys, give me a hand," Billy called to the Rangers. Because of their helmets, he was denied the pleasure of their relieved and ecstatic expressions when they saw the two of the standing in the doorway of the ship. Tommy and Rocky immediately raced up the ramp to support Jason, and despite his battered condition, they were just happy to see both him and Billy alive. They laid him down on the concrete floor, and Elise took off her cardigan sweater to fold up under his head.

"Wait a minute! Where's Kim? What about Zeltrax?" Tommy asked once his endorphin rush died down and he could focus again.

"He's dead," Jason murmured, and then groaned with the painful effort.

"Kim's still in the cargo hold where we were being held. We broke out and ambushed Zeltrax. Jason kept him busy while I planted a computer virus in the ship that destroyed all the systems. At the last minute, it occurred to me that it would probably work on his life-support suit, too. We got lucky," Billy offered by way of a more detailed explanation, but Tommy had already taken off up the ramp. Everyone else stood in awe of the two courageous men who, without Ranger powers, still managed to overpower the cyborg using bravery, ingenuity, and belief in themselves.

"Power down!" they all heard Tommy shout from up on the ship, but then it was silent.

The Rangers returned to civilian form as well, and everyone hesitantly glanced around at each other, the question of whether or not to follow Tommy on all of their minds. This would be the first time he would see Kim encased in the amber, and the group was naturally hesitant about disturbing him during such an emotional moment.

"I'll go," Billy said simply and started after the Black Ranger.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Rocky added in. Billy might need a hand if Tommy were to lose control. They both knew that Jason was probably the best one to handle Tommy at a time like this, but he was in no condition to be moved. The two old friends slowly approached the opening to the cargo hold, trying to remain as quiet as possible. Billy glanced through the door, not really knowing what to expect. Tommy stood silently in front of the rigid statue containing the woman he loved and his unborn child. His face exhibited no expression whatsoever, and that was what was so disturbing. It was if he was as lifeless as Kim appeared to be.

Rocky, afraid to say anything due to his penchant for putting his foot in his mouth, gingerly placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, but there was still no reaction to their presence. Billy and Rocky exchanged worried looks, neither sure what the next step should be. Finally, Billy gathered the courage to speak up. "Tommy, why don't we get back to the command center and start working on getting her out of there?"

Nothing. He might as well been frozen solid. His unflinching eyes just stared catatonically at the amber stone.

Billy realized that there was no use talking or trying to reason with him right now. Gently, he put his arm around Tommy and started to lead him away, aware all the while that he may be taking his life in his hands. Much to Billy and Rocky's surprise, Tommy allowed himself to be guided off the ship. In fact, they were fairly certain that they could have led him just about anywhere, but they would have to worry about his mental state later. For the time being, freeing Kim was priority number one. They deposited their anguished, unresponsive friend with Elise and Jason before heading back up the ramp with the Rangers, who were happy to be anywhere else but near Dr. Oliver when he was in this condition. They were not comfortable seeing their normally emotionally rock-solid mentor on the verge of an apparent nervous break-down.

Kira and the five guys gathered around the rigid figure of Kimberly Hart. The Rangers were experienced moving the giant, heavy statues since they also had to transport Dr. O to the command center when it was him who was entombed in the amber. It had taken all of their power, and even then, it was still a struggle.

"Think we should morph?" Ethan asked, knowing their strength was augmented in Ranger form.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Conner answered before stepping forward into the usual formation.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" the four teens shouted in unison, and they were instantly transformed into Rangers once again.

"Wait a minute, guys. We're not thinking. Someone should go get the van and park it at the bottom of the ramp," Trent suggested.

"Good idea, Trent," Billy agreed. "I'll be right back."

* * *

On his way out to where they parked, it had occurred to him that this used to be a furniture warehouse in its day. There should be something around here that could be used to lift bulky objects. As soon as the thought struck him, he found his answer. Against the wall near the door, he noticed a dolly. It wasn't too big, but the wheels looked sturdy, and would most definitely hold the weight of the amber. He grabbed it and pulled it out to the van and threw it in. A long piece of rope discovered in a trash can rounded out his treasure hunt.

Five minutes later, the gang heard the rented moving van pull up to the ship. Billy hopped out and opened the doors in the back, ready to receive the precious cargo, then rejoined the group. "Look what I found," he announced, holding up the dolly and the rope. "This should make things easier."

"Sweet!" Ethan exclaimed in the typical language of a high school kid. "Last time, we all got hernias moving Dr. O."

"Yeah, my back has never been right since," Kira added. "Let's get her on there."

The slab of amber was much taller than the dolly, but they managed to get it tied on. Conner and Rocky grabbed the handle in preparation to back it down the ramp, while Trent and Ethan braced the front and steered. Kira and Billy went down to the van and made sure there was plenty of room to load Kim inside. On the way, they passed Jason, still lying on the ground with Elise tending his injuries. Tommy remained standing with his back to everyone, stoic and unmoving.

The van itself didn't have a ramp, so they would have to lift the amber into the back themselves, but that shouldn't be a problem if everyone worked together. There could be no mistakes or accidents or Tommy would kill them all. He made no move to help, nor did it even look like he was aware of what they were doing. Once Kim was safely loaded, Conner and Billy lifted Jason into the front seat. Then there was just the task of rounding up the Black Ranger. No one really felt brave enough to approach him, but somebody had to, so Billy stepped up to the plate again when no one else came forward.

"Tommy, we'd better get going. Rocky went to get your SUV; you can ride with him and the Rangers. We'll find…"

Before he had a chance to continue, Tommy cut him off. "No. I'm staying with Kim."

If Billy was expecting any sort of elaboration, he was to be disappointed. Tommy didn't say another word. He just slowly climbed into the back of the van and shut himself inside, all alone with Kim and his baby. The rest of them looked around solemnly, and with a collective shrug, they split up and got in their respective rides home.

* * *

An hour later in the command center, the slab of amber lay on a table in the center of the room. It was perfectly capable of standing upright, but Tommy insisted that Kim be 'comfortable'. That had been the only thing he said since they got back from the warehouse. When Billy had opened the rear doors of the van, he found Tommy sitting deathly still next to the figure. He didn't make any attempt to move until Billy finally had to gently take him by the arm and help him out. Like a zombie, he walked slowly towards the house and let himself in, leaving the others to tend to the arduous task of getting Kim unloaded. He didn't appear again until almost a half an hour had passed. Tommy went down through the house stairs and took his usual seat at the command module, turning his back to the others. His hands moved over the controls as his eyes darted from monitor to monitor. None of them knew what he was doing, but no one asked. Obviously, he needed this time to get his thoughts together before diving head-first into finding a way to free his girlfriend.

Rocky had contacted Haley and Trini on their way home to let them know everyone was fine. He also wanted to give a subtle warning about Tommy's condition so that they were prepared to just leave him alone for awhile. For the first time, Billy had a chance to inspect the amber slab in a decent light. He, Haley, and Trini stood around the table quietly discussing ideas and possibilities for getting her out safely. Haley had used an enormous amount of powerful energy to free Tommy, but since he had been morphed at the time, other than jolting his Ranger invisibility power into overdrive, he came through it with no ill effects other than not being able to see him.

None of them had to admit that they didn't have a clue in the world about how any kind of attempt at breaking open or melting the substance would affect a civilian, never mind a pregnant one. They didn't have to voice it out loud since the hopelessness of the dilemma was written all over their faces. No matter what they tried, they would be taking a huge risk. At the same time, they weren't even really sure if Kim was actually alive in there anyway. The thought of uncovering a corpse was more than any of them could handle, and for Tommy, the devastation would likely reduce him to a mere shell of a man.

The silence in the cavernous command center was deafening. Elise sat in the corner with Rocky, the pair seeming to have become closer since spending time hiding out together in the storeroom during the rescue. Trini and Billy, a brand new couple themselves, stood with their arms around each other, although the nearness was of little comfort under the current circumstances. The Ranger teens huddled in another corner feeling helpless. They had succeeded in their part of the operation. Everyone was rescued safely and Zeltrax was dead, but this part was not their area of expertise. The best thing they could do was stay out of the way for the time being and let the geniuses do their job.

After almost a half an hour of no signs of progress, Tommy surprised them all when he stood up and moved to the center of the room where Kim lay imprisoned. Immediately, everyone noticed the radical change in his demeanor. Gone was the grief-stricken man who appeared just on the edge of insanity. The determined, self-confident air that they all were used to was back, and the despondence of a few minutes earlier had been replaced with a resolute aura that refused accept failure.

"Tommy?" Rocky questioned when the man still didn't say anything.

"I think I may have found a way," he answered simply. He paused to allow his friends to gather around him and Kim. They looked on in anticipation, eagerly waiting for him to continue. "Breaking into the amber is too risky for Kim for obvious reasons. So is melting it, because both of those things entail attacking the substance from the outside. They key to this might just be to free her from the inside out."

"What do you mean?" Trini voiced for all of them.

"If we can transfer energy to Kimberly, she may be able to use it to break out of it on her own," Tommy explained as if it were obvious. After a few seconds to let the idea sink in, he realized that they didn't understand what on Earth he was talking about. "The amber is an organic substance, so it's not impenetrable. Our Dino Gem energy can only bond to a living being's DNA. If we could transfer some of our energy through the amber and into Kim's body, she might become powerful enough to break the bonds between the amber molecules themselves."

"Theoretically, I suppose that's possible, but what kind of effect would that amount of energy have on her?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, Dr. O, and shouldn't you have been able to free yourself when you were in there then?" Ethan added.

"You're right, Ethan. That's the catch, and I know I'm asking a lot of all of you, but it's going to take more than just my gem to do it. It will probably take all five of ours, but those gems are yours. I can't make you give them up, especially since I don't know if there will be any energy left in them when we're done. If you don't want to, I'll understand." That last statement was an outright lie, and they all knew it. In fact, he didn't even know himself how he'd react if any of them said no, but hopefully he wouldn't have to find out.

"We'll do it," Trent immediately chimed in, not for a second feeling like he was overstepping his boundaries by speaking for all of them.

Conner nodded his agreement, already removing the silver bracelet from his left wrist. "When do we begin?"

The others followed suit, but Kira had a question. "Dr. O, we want to help, but didn't you say when we got the gems that once we were bonded to them, if we got separated, we'd all be destroyed?"

All four pairs of eyes darted to fixate on their mentor. "That would be true, Kira, if the gems were taken from you. If you give them up willingly, you'll be fine. You may feel some strange symptoms, like weakness or dizziness, right at first, but then again maybe not. I just know I always did on the several occasions I lost my powers," Tommy explained to their obvious relief.

"But Tommy, how will we transfer the energy?" Elise questioned, wondering if she was missing something obvious.

"Uh…that's the dilemma. While this is hypothetically possible, I'm not exactly sure how. Billy, Haley…you're much better at these kinds of things than I am. I was hoping you had some ideas."

"Well, we're going to have to find a way to diffuse the energy so it can slip between the amber molecules, but we can't create ions that will bond to them and form something else altogether. Maybe a filter or even a prism," Haley began thinking out loud.

"Or both. First we have to concentrate the energy from all five gems onto one beam. A prism should be able to do that. Once the energy is combined, we can split it through a super-fine micron light filter. That should diffuse it enough to get through to Kim. It should also help the energy enter her body more smoothly if it's all split up rather than in a narrow shaft of light. Still, there are no guarantees that she'll be able to absorb it, or even if she does, that she'll survive it." Billy didn't really want to add that last part, but he respected Tommy too much to not tell the whole truth.

Tommy decided not to address that last comment, but he did make sure to flash Billy a death glare to make his point. "So what do you need to get it done?" he asked with as much civility as he could manage.

"I think I have a prism around here somewhere that should work. The filter we'll have to get from the Reefside College physics lab. I can go over there now and talk to Dr. Tanner. I know he'll help me with no questions asked," Haley offered.

"Good. You probably should get going then. Billy can work on the prism while you're gone," Tommy reasoned. He was trying with all his might to not get all drill sergeant-like by shooting orders at everyone. While he realized they knew him and understood his duress, that didn't mean he should disrespect them. He softened his expression with a slight smile before taking a seat at the command desk again.

"Dr. O? Is there anything we can do right now?" Kira asked, tired of feeling useless. The mood in the room was becoming oppressive, and the sooner they could get started, the sooner everything would be back to normal…hopefully.

"Uh, you know what guys? Why don't you relax for a little while. It was a long battle, you must be tired. I'll call you when we're ready." What Tommy didn't tell them was that he could use some time without the kids hanging around. There was a certain behavior he was expected to maintain in their presence, and he just wasn't feeling like minding his p's and q's right now.

"Sure Dr. O. Call us as soon as you're ready," Kira responded for all of them before herding the boys out the cave door.

"We'll go check on the Cyberspace for you Haley," Trent offered. It would be a good place to hang out while they wait, and he could help the other employees keep an eye on things while their boss was occupied.

"Thanks, guys," Haley said gratefully. Being a small business owner was more than a full-time job, but so was being the Ranger's technical expert. Both required her to be on-call almost all the time, and naturally, one often suffered while she tended to the other.

Once the kids were out of ear-shot, Tommy felt he was finally free to express his frustration. The unfortunate recipient just happened to be the chair next to his, which was sent sailing into the wall with a powerful kick. His rage was short-lived, however, and soon after, he slumped in his seat with his head in his hands. The weight of the situation was becoming oppressive; the risk, too much to handle. Then of course there was the possibility that they'd already lost Kim which was more than he was emotionally prepared to deal with, possibly ever.

The rest of them could only watch their friend, their own despair clearly evident. They allowed themselves this moment to indulge their desolation, but Haley, who was distressed for Tommy eventhough she hadn't even met Kim yet, got their attention by standing up and grabbing her purse. "OK. I'm going to get over to the College and find Dr. Tanner. I should be back in no more then an hour." She was glad to slip out quietly and let Tommy have some time alone with his oldest friends, who also shared his love for Kim.

A few seconds passed after she left, but they all knew time was wasting. Billy walked over to Haley's work area near the back of the command center and began rummaging through the various tools and gadgets. "So Tommy, do you have any idea where she keeps those prisms?"

No answer.

"Tommy?" Billy called again.

"Huh?...oh, I honestly have no idea, sorry," he managed to reply. It just took him a some time to process the question.

"Well, then we have some work to do," Billy deduced. There was a ton of junk there, and it might take all of them to search through all the boxes and drawers until they found what they were looking for. "Let's get to work."


	28. Chapter 28: Let There be Light

Chapter 28: Let There Be Light

Nearly two hours later, Billy, Trini, Rocky and Elise heard Haley enter the command center with the filter in hand. Earlier, they had sent Tommy upstairs to lie down despite his emphatic protests, but once they guys threatened to carry him to his room and tuck him into bed themselves, he begrudgingly obeyed. In reality, he was secretly grateful to have some time alone. It would take every bit of strength and courage he had to go through with the plan to free Kimberly, as well as some that he was going to have to take out on permanent loan from the others. Somewhere in the last hour, it had occurred to him that their idea wouldn't even work if Kim was already gone, as there would be no life signs to absorb the energy. If nothing happened at all, they would never be sure if it was because the process simply failed or because she was dead in there. If it worked but then she died afterward, then he would know that the plan was what killed her. He would never be able to live with himself if that were to happen, and the weight of the dilemma was giving him a throbbing headache.

Tommy closed his eyes against the reality, but try as he might, he could not fall asleep. As he lay staring up at the ceiling, he was reminded of the several nights he and Kim spent making love in this bed last month followed by the subsequent nights he slept alone anticipating her return. Now, he may never hold her again. "Goddamnit!" he suddenly found himself crying out as he yanked the pillow under his head and threw it against the wall. It landed on his dresser, knocking a small table lamp to the floor with a shattering crash. He barely noticed, though. His anger at himself for allowing Zeltrax to get his hands on her was threatening to send him into a mental breakdown. The Ranger life has never been easy, but up until now, he felt the sacrifices he made had been worth it.

Not anymore.

What's the sense in saving the world if there wouldn't be anything left for him to look forward to when the evil was conquered? Right then and there, Tommy vowed to himself that if Kim survived this, he was done being a Power Ranger. Someone else would surely step up to the plate like they always had with the teams that succeeded the originals, but if not, it didn't matter. Tommy Oliver had completed his tour of duty several times over, and he was finished.

Just as he started to pull himself up to clean up the broken glass off the floor, there was a light knock on the door. "Tommy?" It was Rocky. He cracked the door open and peeked around the corner. "You OK? We heard a crash."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little accident…" He answered sheepishly. Losing his temper always made him feel like a child having a tantrum. After all the years he'd spent training and disciplining his mind, he didn't understand how certain things still could make him blow up like that.

"Haley's back. Maybe we'd better get started." Rocky kept it short and simple deliberately so that his foot didn't wind up in his mouth. Nervousness and anxiety tended to make him even more socially inept than usual.

"Oh, OK. I'll be right there," Tommy responded quietly, and then went back to what he was doing.

Rocky got the hint that Tommy needed a little more time to get himself together. He ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and went back down to the command center to let the others know they could summon the Rangers.

Alone once again, somehow it finally occurred to Tommy how ridiculous it was that he was on his knees in his room cleaning up broken glass at a time like this. With a sigh, he dropped the several large pieces that he was stupidly trying to pick up with his bare hands back on the floor. Slumping down to sit against the dresser, he looked around the room from the unusual perspective. All of the various artifacts, chachkis, and collectibles that he had accumulated over his life surrounded him. It was a pack-rat's space, but despite everything, he still felt like something was missing…a woman's touch.

When he was with Elizabeth, he didn't really notice the difference having a female influence around made in one's living environment. While he couldn't be accused of having the quintessential 'bachelor pad' complete with the beer signs on the wall and the entertainment center made out of milk crates that housed a sixty-thousand dollar stereo system, nonetheless, it was obvious that a single man inhabited the place. The distinct lack of color was the first hint. Everything was black, white, grey, or some shade of brown. It was a rustic house, but that didn't mean it had to look like a Boy Scout's cabin on steroids. Some color, better lighting, new linens, and fresh window treatments would go a long way towards livening the room up, but Tommy wouldn't even know where to begin. It was just another reminder that he was about to turn thirty, he was still alone, and now he may be for a while longer.

Tommy shook his head to knock himself out of his reverie, realizing that it was all a stalling technique. He could almost hear the clock ticking on Kim's life, if the alarm hadn't gone off already. With a new resolve, he lifted himself up off the floor and brushed off his jeans. A long, last look at the empty bed, and he was off to whatever fate awaited his love.

* * *

The Rangers arrived a half hour later to find the adults assembled in the command center around the amber slab containing Kimberly's body. While they were at the Cyberspace, they had discussed their decision to surrender their gems to save her at great length. All of them concurred that there was no other choice to make, but they were concerned about leaving the world unprotected. Mesogog was still around, and although he was now lacking his two head goons, it probably wouldn't be long before he recovered his forces and resumed his plan to return the Earth to the prehistoric time of the dinosaur. Kira brought up a good point, though. If Dr. Oliver, who was the best and most experienced Ranger ever, was willing to take the risk, they had to trust him. They knew he deeply loved Kim, but they were also sure he would not sacrifice the whole world for the life of one person.

Seeing Dr. O so distraught was something that they were decidedly uncomfortable with. The guys especially, who like most males shied away from emotion, couldn't keep up any prolonged eye contact with their mentor. His downhearted mood was contagious, and it cast a dark shadow over the entire group. They couldn't imagine what he would be like if Kim didn't make it. Luckily, before they had too much time to think about it, their teacher caught everyone's attention with a slight clearing of his throat.

"Alright, everyone. I think we're ready." And that was all he said.

The others stared in anticipation, expecting him to continue or elaborate or something, but he didn't. His eyes were fixed on Kim's face, which could barely be seen through the distorting translucence of the amber. When enough time had passed that they were sure he wasn't going to say anything else, Jason spoke up. "Tommy, what would you like the rest of us to do while you and the other Rangers are busy?" He suspected that they would just stand there and make sure everyone was OK, but the decisions were Tommy's to make.

"Jason and Haley, you two will monitor the Ranger energy readings. Ordinarily, I would have Billy involved in that part, but since Jase has just had the crap beat out of him, the other job I have in mind will be too physical. Trini and Elise, I'd like you to keep track of both Kim's and our vital signs. At no time do I want these kids' lives at risk. If there's a drop in anyone's respiration, heart rate, or blood pressure, pull the plug on the whole operation immediately unless I'm the only one affected. Billy and Rocky, I have no idea what kind of effect this will have on us, but you'll need to stay close by to make sure we don't fall down or pass out and break our heads open. Billy, if we seem to be handling it alright and you think Jase and Haley could use your help, step in. It's your call. Everybody clear?"

Heads nodded all around, and Tommy returned the gesture with as much of a grateful smile as he could manage. He didn't think he would ever be able to adequately express how proud he was of these kids. They'd come such a long way from the self-centered teens turned Rangers way back at the beginning of the school year. Their friendship, support of each other's hobbies, and teamwork extended far beyond just the command center, much like the original team did so many years ago.

Tommy took a few steps back, and the Rangers took that as their signal to do the same. Standing in the familiar formation, he crossed his forearms in front of his chest while Conner, Ethan, and Kira crossed their wrists over their left shoulders. "Dino Thunder, Power up!"

Trent followed a second later with his "White Ranger, Dino Power!" call and they were all transformed. There was a good chance that the stress would de-morph them at some point during the transfer, but at least to start, it was better that they were in Ranger form since their control over the gems was better in uniform. Tommy took his place back at the head of the table and the kids spaced themselves evenly around Kim's petrified body. Rocky and Billy stood behind them, ready to catch them if their knees gave out. Trini and Elise began to fasten heart-monitoring electrodes and blood pressure cuffs to the spandex suits. These, along with several other hand-held gadgets, would tell them if anyone was experiencing excessive physical distress due to the rapid loss of Dino Gem energy from their genetic structure. Both women had anxiously glanced at each other when Tommy had instructed them to stop the operation only if one of the teens was having difficulties. According to him, if he were the one suffering, they should to continue, but despite those orders, they silently and subconsciously agreed to use their own judgment when and if the time came.

"OK, Haley, we're ready," was all he said and gave a slight nod of his black-helmeted head.

The contraption that Billy had rigged up while Tommy was lying down was a pretty impressive piece of equipment for only a little over an hour's work. Above the amber hung a sort of star-shaped apparatus with five projections, each color-coded to their respective Ranger. It actually looked a bit like a Sputnik-themed decorative object seen in the fifties. A single, larger projection in the center pointed directly at Kim's torso.

The energy was supposed to be drawn into the device through the colored rays, pass through the filter, and be concentrated into a single beam. If all went as planned, the beam would penetrate the amber and be absorbed directly into Kim's body. The massive surge should hopefully energize her enough that the molecules bonding the amber into a solid form would shatter, thus releasing her from the confinement. The best-case scenario was that everyone, including Kim and the baby, would come through OK and at least some of the Ranger energy would be spared. Of course, the worst-case scenario was that it would kill them all, but with careful monitoring Tommy was fairly certain that at least he and the kids would come through.

"Alright, Tommy. Trini, Elise, are you getting baseline vital sign readouts before we get started?" Haley wasn't taking any chances, even though she was probably just subconsciously stalling.

"Everything's fine. We're ready whenever you are," Elise responded, so Haley moved to throw the switch that would pull the energy from the gems into the filter mechanism.

"Wait a second!" Tommy suddenly heard from behind him. He spun around, slightly irritated at the disruption, though no one would ever know it due to his helmet. Surprisingly, what he found was Jason hoisting his battered and bruised body from the chair at the command console.

Tommy couldn't move very far because of the medical monitors, but he stepped towards his best friend to get as close as the wires allowed him to go. Jason slowly closed the gap between them to stand in front of the Black Ranger. He obviously had something important to say if he interrupted the procedure, so Tommy removed his helmet in order to look Jase in the eyes.

"Tommy, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Tommy answered in the same tone of voice, definitely interested in hearing him out.

"Listen, 'Bro, I just wanted to make sure you know that whatever happens next, we'll get through it together. We all love Kim like a sister. You know that, even if we haven't seen her in years. It's just that you tend to try and go it alone when something's wrong. No matter how this goes, just don't shut us out. We'll always be a team, no matter where we all live, Rangers or not. I don't mean to get all mushy on you, but I just felt I had to say something."

Tommy hoped he didn't have tears in his eyes. Once again, like he did so many times since he became part of the original Ranger team years ago, he marveled at how fortunate he was to have found friends like these. As an only, adopted child, he had been used to being a loner and internalizing all his problems. Becoming part of a group that was closer than siblings provided him with the final piece of family he needed to make his life complete. He wasn't too good with emotions, as most men aren't, but he was finally able to manage a small "thanks" to show his gratitude before putting his helmet back on, taking his place, and resting his gloved left hand on the edge of the table with the morpher-enclosed gem facing upwards. The teen Rangers did likewise. Rocky and Billy fastened their wrists in place with soft Velcro straps so they would stay in line with the mechanism.

Haley waited in anticipation for Tommy's signal, and a moment later, after a last glance around at his brave team, he gave her the 'thumbs up'. She pulled back on a silver lever on the control board, and instantly, they heard an awful noise that sounded exactly like an electrical overload of some kind. The group instinctively drew in a sharp breath, though no sooner than it started, the device went silent. But before anyone could ask what was going on, jagged, lightening-like bolts of colored energy shot forth from the gems on their wrists and into the outer projectiles. The Rangers all gripped the table tighter as they felt themselves being drained of the power that they had come to know as an integral piece of themselves for the better part of the last year. It was all that they could do to stay on their feet.

Then, with another crackling reverberation, the center projection exploded with a blinding, pure white light that burst forward in a single, thick beam into the amber. Within seconds, the amber became illuminated with the radiance, causing everyone in the room to turn away and shield their eyes. The Rangers all dropped to their knees and were forced to hide their heads under the table despite the dark visors on their helmets. Their left arms were still strapped to the table, massive amounts of energy still pouring out of the gems. Haley and Jason fought to see the controls through the brilliance, but the intense glare shining off of the various readout screens made it impossible to see, and although their backs were to the table, they, too, were forced to take cover to preserve their vision.

Fear permeated the command center. Haley's first instinct was to shut down the whole thing and stop the madness, but while she was feeling around the control panel for the switch, Tommy's voice broke through the commotion. "We're OK, keep it up!" he forced out through gritted teeth.

"You're kidding! You can't even stand upright! You're just going to get weaker and weaker," she reasoned, although she doubted it would do any good. She'd probably have better luck reasoning with a mule.

"No, Haley, it doesn't hurt, and it seems to be working. Don't stop," Kira yelled over the static-like noise.

"Trini, can you get a reading on their vitals?" Jason asked, perfectly willing to override them all if there was the slightest sign of distress.

"I can't see them, no, but there's an audible alarm built into the systems. If anything drops below a set point, we'd know it," she answered.

No sooner than the beautiful Vietnamese woman got the words out of her mouth, a blaring screech sounded from the respiratory analyzer on the small table beside her. "What the hell's that?" Rocky asked in a panic.

Both Trini and Elise fought to make out the numbers on the meter through the blazing light filling the room. After much squinting and straining, Elise finally deciphered that the alarm was coming from the Black Ranger's monitor. "It's Tommy. His breathing is getting shallow, but the others look fine. Is that right, guys?" She wasn't about to take a piece of electronic equipment's word for it.

"Yeah, I'm alright, other than feeling really weak. I just wish this darn light would die down, already!" Ethan called out. The other kids responded in kind with varied affirmations. For some reason it was only their mentor who was in trouble.

"Tommy?...Tommy!" Trini had forced her eyes to adjust as much as possible to the brightness only to find Tommy slack on the floor with his hand still fastened to the table top, and he wasn't answering them. Rocky and Billy rushed to his side as quickly as they could while blinded.

"Shut it down, Haley!" Rocky called despite Tommy's previous instructions, but she was way ahead of him. Her hand was already feeling around again for the lever.

"Wait! Hold on a minute. The light's fading!" Billy noticed, thinking they should give it another minute or so to see what happens.

He was right, and within moments, the blazing had been reduced to nothing, leaving them even blinder than before. Spots danced before their eyes making everyone's head hurt. The relative darkness of the command center cave helped them adjust quickly, though, and soon the Rangers, who at some point de-morphed while barely noticing, were disengaging themselves from the straps and rushing to join the others at Tommy's side. They involuntarily drew in their breaths when they first saw their teacher looking pale as a ghost, entire body hanging limply in Rocky's arms as Billy freed him from his restraint.

In the confusion and panic, everyone seemed to have completely forgotten the purpose of the whole thing. The group was gathered around Tommy and the table that held Kim's amber slab, but it took several minutes before anyone discovered that she was…gone.

"Hey, where'd Kim go?" Kira asked, flabbergasted. The stainless steel gurney was empty. They all gasped in amazement at what seemed like a David Copperfield Las Vegas disappearing trick, but before anyone could digest the event and begin to investigate, they were forced to take cover as sparks started flying from the energy-transfer device hanging above the table, then the command center went black.

"I think we've blown the transformer. Hold on a second while I fire up the generators," Billy said as he stumbled around in the darkness for the back-up power supply switch. Haley joined him, and soon a few small emergency lamps flooded the room with enough barely enough faint light to see once again. Most of group were crouched or seated on the floor around Tommy's unconscious body, and it was a good thing, too, because after that kind of ordeal, it was unlikely anyone could have remained standing once they heard Conner yell out "Kim's back!"

All eyes shot upward to find the petite body of Kimberly Hart lying prone on the table, completely free of the amber. Rocky asked the rhetorical question that was on everyone's mind. "What the fu…I mean, heck happened here?"

Once the amazement wore off, Billy approached the gurney and hesitantly reached out to touch Kim's hand. He was terrified he was going to find it cold and lifeless because to all appearances, she seemed dead. The sigh of relief he allowed himself was audible to everyone else, and right away Trini was by his side with one of the medical scanners running diagnostics on her best friend.

"She's alive!" Trini exclaimed five minutes later when she received the initial results of the tests, although several other exams would take somewhat longer, including the one that would tell them if her baby survived. Kim was not conscious, and the outcome of the brain pattern scan was still a half and hour away. Until they got positive results on that, they could not bring themselves to be more than cautiously optimistic.

The Rangers were glad to hear the good news, but their focus was still on their comatose mentor who lay at their feet. Kira sat herself down on the hard concrete floor and took off her soft, yellow hoodie sweatshirt. She folded it neatly and carefully lifted his head to place it underneath as a makeshift pillow. He still looked uncomfortable, but then she got an idea. "Do you think we should move them upstairs?" she asked to no one in particular.

The adults looked around at each other in question before Jason spoke up. "Trini and Elise, can these instruments be moved upstairs, too?"

"Sure. Most of them are small or hand-held, we can use them anywhere. Maybe we can put Kim and Tommy both on the bed. Who knows? It might be good for them to be close to one another," Elise answered, and Trini nodded her agreement.

The guys probably wouldn't ever say so, but the whole idea sounded off the wall to them. At the same time, however, at least the grown-up men knew that sometimes women had an uncanny sixth sense when it came to the more spiritual or emotional side of human beings. Jason figured it was worth a try. "Alright, I guess it will be better than having them down here in this cold, damp basement. Let's move…"

"You take it easy, Jason. We'll carry them up," Billy cut in. Jason still didn't look too good himself after his fight with Zeltrax. "Come on, you guys. Rocky, you can take Kim by yourself. Conner, Trent, and Ethan, we'll take turns with Tommy, two of us at a time. Everyone else, get the equipment." Billy felt a little funny taking over as the leader. It was silly, but whenever Jason or Tommy was around, he naturally adopted the more passive position. Old habits die hard. For now, though, it was clear than neither of them were in any condition to take charge, so once again, he stepped up to the plate.

Rocky gingerly lifted Kim from the metal table. She probably weighed all of one hundred and five pounds. Under normal circumstances, a strong, well-built man like himself could run the New York marathon with a tiny thing like her strapped to his back, but in this case, he felt like he was carrying the entire weight of the world. He started up the stairs to the house, destined for Tommy's bedroom on the second floor. Elise, Trini, Kira, and Ethan followed next, and then Billy helped steady Jason as he slowly made his way upstairs. Finally, Conner took his place by the Black Ranger's head while Trent held his feet and they carefully picked him up from the floor. Either one of them could probably have carried him themselves, at least up to the next floor, but they decided to share the burden just to be safe. The one-hundred and eighty pounds of solid muscle that was Dr. Oliver would get heavy really quickly, and the last thing they would want was to injure him further.

* * *

Once they got to the bedroom, Kim and Tommy were laid side by side on the bed. Trini, Billy, and Elise worked on setting up the equipment until everything was in order to keep track of their conditions. No one said it out-loud, but they were all getting nervous about the both of them still being unconscious. The power drain took a much greater toll on Tommy than they expected. Brain scans revealed plenty of activity, but for some reason, he remained unresponsive. If it went on much longer, they knew they'd have to take them to the hospital, and this would be a difficult situation to explain to a doctor. Regardless, if it had to be done, they'd have to think of something, but for now, there was still a little time before the final test results came in and, and everyone, especially the Rangers, was getting hungry. "Hey, they'll be fine for awhile. Let's go order a few pizzas and some beer," Rocky suggested, as usual the first one to think of food.

"Beer? Alright!" Conner threw in, honestly thinking he'd get away with it with all the distractions.

"…And we'll be sure to pick up some soda, too," Jason corrected, but he had to give the kid credit for effort. He was hesitant to leave their patients completely alone for some reason. It was silly, he knew, because they if they were able to go anywhere, that'd be a good thing, and if not, they'd still be right there when they got back. Besides, Tommy would be furious if he found out that Jason had allowed the kids to starve. "Come on, the alarms will let us know if there's a change," he said to convince himself as much as the others. Following Conner out of the room, he slapped the younger man on the back in a brotherly gesture. He had to say he was impressed with this team. It made him proud to see the Ranger heritage continuing so strongly, but he wasn't surprised. If any former Ranger had the experience and instinct to create and lead a team, it was Tommy. _He just has to be OK…_Jason thought as he closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

_The light consumed her, filling her with all-consuming warmth. She felt like she was floating on a luminous cloud, and although she was somehow confined, she seemed lighter than air. Clearly among friends, the love that enveloped her kept her safe and secure despite a certain sense of fear and panic. Those feelings remained in the background, just out of reach, drowned out by the fortress of protection that these people embraced her with. At the center of her being, a tiny pinpoint of life penetrated the physical restraints that surrounded her. It glowed seemingly of its own volition, as if created by the light itself, shielding her from any harm. In time, the light became impossibly brighter, gaining in strength until the final moment when it appeared to burst wide open and then go dark. Her spirit mourned the loss, but only temporarily. She was disoriented and confused, but in the blackened void left by the light, a tranquil peace settled in its place. Wherever she was, whatever was to come, she knew she was loved, and so she waited, not for a second allowing the uncertainty to dampen her courage. She would be patient…_

* * *

_He was sliding down a steep embankment, trying in earnest to regain his footing, but to no avail. The erosion was too great and he couldn't help the pull of gravity that dragged him towards oblivion. He fell into the darkness, unsure if not seeing any solid ground rushing up to meet him was a good thing or not. The air rushed around him in a cyclone, causing his arms and legs to flail around relentlessly, yet he didn't feel injured. Tired…just very, very tired. It was as if all of his life-energy was being scattered on the wind as he fell further and further into the abyss until without the slightest warning, he hit rock-bottom. There was no pain. In fact, there wasn't even any startling impact when he landed. The darkness was the only thing prevailing as he forced his eyes to make out something, anything, that would tell him where he was. _

_Voices. He began to hear voices coming from far off in the distance. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he got the instinctive impression that they were those of friends. They melded together in a stilted murmur that somehow calmed him despite the circumstances. He knew he wasn't alone… _

_He wasn't alone. Moments ago, other than the voices, he couldn't sense any other presence near him, but now he felt different. Next to him…someone was next to him. They made no attempt to make contact, but their…her spirit was warm and loving. Somehow, he knew it was a woman and that she was somebody close to him. The fog filling his mind was relentless, but he fought against it, reaching further and further into the depths for the slightest sliver of recognition. _

…_the bank, gotta get there before it closes…is that? It couldn't be…how about Italian?...it's not a date!...gotta be on time…God, she looks good…dinner and conversation, catching up…would you consider accompanying me to a…pick you up at four forty-five…buy yourself something nice…stunning…would you dance with me?...her breath on my neck, body pressed close…there's something I want to show you…yes, a Ranger…a warm kiss, then deeper…clothing shed, lights down low…the moans and cries of passion, then falling asleep in each other's arms only to repeat again and again…big decisions before we part…the waiting…a baby?...Zeltrax! No!..._

_Kimberly._

_Her glowing presence pierced through his subconscious like a bright star on a cloudy night. Instantly, he understood. She was here with him. He only had to reach out to her, and he would be home. With all of his strength, he pushed through the murkiness of his mind, not sure of the right direction to take, but confident in his instincts. He felt like he was searching, swimming in the fog, rising to the surface. _

_Finally, the thick atmosphere thinned out, and without any warning, he broke through._

* * *

Tommy found himself lying on his bed as he came to. He was disoriented, had a headache, and felt incredibly weak, but other than that, he was fine. A moment later, he developed the presence of mind to try and move, and was happy to discover that everything seemed to be in good working order. Just as he was beginning to think that his entire experience with Kimberly last month had been a dream, his hand brushed something next to him while stretching his tight muscles. Up until now, he had avoided turning his head because the motion made him dizzy, but the possibility of finding Kim next to him was worth the discomfort. Preparing himself for the disappointment of an empty bed, he slowly looked to his left.

The vision before him was breathtaking. Kimberly's face was relaxed in soft repose with an angelic expression gracing her delicate features. It wasn't the first time he laid beside her and watched her sleep, and for a moment, Tommy allowed himself to forget that this probably wasn't just a simple nap. The events of the rescue came flooding back to him one by one. He couldn't remember much of anything after the energy transfer began, but here she was, free of the amber, so it must have worked. And she was alive, as the gentle, rhythmic rising and falling of her stomach proved.

Her stomach…

Dread filled him when the memory of her pregnancy hit him like a ten-ton truck. Kim may have survived, but did their baby? Slowly and carefully as to not make himself sick, he rolled to his side reached out to cover her abdomen with his warm hand. He realized that this would tell him absolutely nothing, but nevertheless, he struggled to somehow make a connection with the life he desperately hoped was still within her.

* * *

_He came. I knew he would. _

Something in his touch awakened her from the place in her subconscious where she had been waiting for him. Kim drew in a sharp breath that kick-started the rest of her functions. Her eyelids began to flutter, tentatively forcing themselves open until she could make out the surroundings of Tommy's bedroom in the low, ambient light of the bedside lamp. She felt as though she had been asleep for years. Her muscles were stiff and her mouth was parched, but he was there with her, and that was all that mattered.

"Kimberly?"

The sound of his rich voice rang through her ears like church bells on a Sunday morning. It was nearly impossible, but she managed to eventually turn her head towards the sound. The gorgeous smile that greeted her made it worth all the effort, and she willed her stubborn facial muscles to return the gesture. A tear had formed in the corner of his eye, but he made no attempt to wipe it away. She squeezed the hand that grasped hers to reassure him, not yet finding the energy to speak.

Somewhere along the line, it occurred to him that she must be very uncomfortable. Looking around, he was pleased to find a glass of water on the nightstand. _Haley thought of everything…_Begrudgingly, he extracted his hand from hers to reach for the glass, but then he realized that she wouldn't be able to drink while lying down. Turning back to her, he slid an arm under her tiny shoulders and helped her sit up. It was clearly difficult for her to move, but she needed the fluids. Tommy supported her body and held the glass to her lips at the same time. A few sips later, and she was finally able to whisper a breathy "thanks".

Kim laid her head down on his chest, so happy to be in his arms again. He was strong and warm and smelled incredible. After a few seconds, she found the strength to wriggle around in his embrace. Turning her face up to his, her eyes naturally invited him to lower his mouth to hers. It was all Tommy could do to not get carried away at the first caress of her soft lips. He mustered all the self-control he could find to make his body behave and his hands stay still. There would be plenty of time to make love to her later. For now, he simply wanted to revel in her presence, so he kissed her again, and didn't resist when she deepened it this time.

Neither of them heard the door open, but the loud clearing of someone's throat startled them into reality. Looking up, they were more than a little bit embarrassed to see all of their friends, including the Rangers, fighting each other for a glimpse from the doorway. Jason stood at the front of the crowd with a wide, shit-eating grin on his face. Tommy and Kim could only smile sheepishly at them in return.

"Welcome back, you two!"


	29. Epilogue: Time Marches On

Epilogue: Time Marches On

On a hot Saturday afternoon in July five months later, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Kira Ford, Elise Randall, and Aisha Campbell sat around the living room coffee table at 1992 Valencia Rd. tying little pink and blue ribbons around sachets of chocolate candies. The following day was Kim's baby shower, and the women were very busy with last minute preparations. While traditionally female affairs, this party would include many of the ex-Rangers of both sexes from just about all of the teams all the way back to the very first. This was Tommy's answer to the party he was going to have anyway when Kim got settled in, but now they had even more reason to celebrate since their baby was due in a only three more months.

After the drama of the kidnapping and amber imprisonment, the baby's prognosis was touch and go. All of tests Haley ran came back normal, but Kimberly continued to get terribly ill from morning sickness, even to the point of being hospitalized for a few days due to dehydration. It took several weeks, but eventually her miserable condition subsided and she was able to start enjoying her pregnancy. Good thing, too because with each passing day that she remained sick, Tommy lost another year off his life.

The preliminary data Billy and Haley generated suggested that it was more than likely the baby itself that protected Kimberly while she was encased in the amber. While only a hypothesis, they had deduced that since the child was half Tommy's, and the Ranger energy was woven into his genetic structure, some of it was passed on to the embryo. It also explained Kim's brief disappearance after she broke free. Invisibility was the Black Ranger's Dino power, so it wasn't too surprising that there was a small manifestation thereof.

From there, the their two genius friends were pleased to discover that while Tommy's Dino gem was depleted of all of its power during the transfer, the other four Rangers' gems had retained a fair portion of their energy. This was fine by Tommy, as he was perfectly content to remain on the sidelines once again as a mentor and coach. He still orchestrated most of the tactical strategies from the command center and helped Haley maintain the equipment. He just didn't wear the spandex anymore. About six weeks and several smaller confrontations later, the Rangers defeated Mesogog in an epic battle that nearly cost them their lives. As it was, it did drain the last of their power, but they came out victorious and thus took their place among the other veteran Ranger teams that could retire knowing they rid the world of a sinister evil.

Most of their friends had been expecting Tommy and Kim to announce their engagement in recent months, but the couple was so far keeping their long-term plans under wraps. They had decided between themselves that the renewal of their relationship had been such a whirlwind that it would be jumping the gun to get married in a hurry just because of the baby. There would be plenty of time to plan the future once the little one arrived and they could have a real wedding. Like most women, Kim had always dreamed of a fancy dress and lots of flowers on her big day. Tommy wanted to make sure that dream would come true for her. He could have cared less if they flew to Vegas the next day and got married by an Elvis impersonator, but then again, he was a typical guy who didn't care about all the fuss.

Almost all of their friends have arrived from wherever they lived all across the country. The rest would be in this evening or the next morning. Tommy reserved a whole block of hotel rooms at the Marriott downtown so that everyone would be comfortable instead of cramming them into his house. Kim had some time to go yet in her pregnancy, but she was such a small woman that she was already feeling huge. She wasn't sleeping particularly well, either, and consequently, neither was daddy. The baby was sitting directly on her sciatic nerve with its little feet digging into her ribs, and it seemed he or she was already exhibiting an aptitude for soccer. Any house guests they had would likely not get much rest with a miserable expectant mother roaming the halls all night.

Kimberly had wanted to know whether they were having a baby boy or a girl, but Tommy didn't. When the day of the ultrasound came, she took the technician aside as explained the dilemma. She gave a lot of thought about how difficult it would be to keep the secret if she found out herself, but ultimately decided she could stay quiet because she wanted to find out so badly. So far, she was the only one who knew, although she had considered telling some of the girls. In the end, she really didn't want to take any chances of ruining the surprise for him by having someone accidentally slip up. She didn't even tell anyone, including Tommy, that she knew what they were expecting.

While wedding plans weren't in the immediate future for Tommy and Kim, Billy and Trini's relationship had quickly progressed since their last visit to Reefside, and in May, Billy had presented her with a three carat diamond engagement ring. Trini accepted immediately, and set about planning a Christmas wedding in Aspen, Colorado. Theirs would be the first marriage in their circle of friends, and it was long past due since everyone was approaching their thirtieth birthdays.

The engagement of the first Blue and Yellow Rangers wasn't the only good news to come out of the recent reunion. Rocky and Elise had been spending more and more time together after getting to know one another while trapped in the back room of the warehouse for so long during the Kim's rescue. Elise felt extremely lucky to have gotten "Elsa's" old job as principal of Reefside High, and to close the distance between them, last month they each moved about an hour in the other's direction, placing them only around forty-five minutes apart. It was still a drive, but compared to the commute they were making before, it was nothing. Jason, Tommy, and Billy all had a bet going that the next big announcement would be theirs.

As the girls finished the last of the favors for the shower, Tommy and Zack came in from Sam's Club with cases of beer and soda. The original Black Ranger had gotten in last night and it was clear right away that he was still always in the mood for a party. Besides arriving bearing loads of gifts for the baby, he had insisted on taking Tommy, Billy, and Jason with him to check out some of Reefside's hot spots. By the time the boys rolled in after last call, Tommy and Jason were both thoroughly inebriated, but Zack looked like he had just begun. By this afternoon, however, the only evidence of the previous wild night was some faint dark circles under Jason's eyes and the headache Tommy had been nursing with Tylenol all day. It was a fitting reunion for the guys, as well as an early, but by no means only, bachelor party for Billy. They were all a little scared to think about what their crazy friend had planned for the real thing.

Trini stood up to greet her man, helping Kim's oversized-self off the couch to do the same to Tommy. The others cleaned up the rest of their craft supplies and put the sachets in a cardboard box. Mid-way through the project, they had to stop while Elise and Aisha ran to Wal-Mart to pick up more chocolates. Needless to say, the girls consumed at least as many as they wrapped, and the foil evidence was spread all over the living room floor. The guys headed out back to stack the drinks on the porch and met up with Zack, Billy, and Rocky who were setting up the rented tents and tables in the yard. There were over fifty people invited, and no one had RSVP'd that they weren't coming. Being the professional chef, Rocky would be doing all the cooking. It wasn't that he could have trusted anyone else anyway. He had planned a special menu of grilled salmon, shrimp, chicken, steak, and ribs along with all the fixings. There would be something for everyone's tastes, even the few vegetarians they were expecting. After everything was set up, the gang spent the evening watching a movie in Tommy and Kim's living room before everyone went back to the hotel for an early night. Zack waged a mild protest at having the get-together cut short, but in the end, he secretly appreciated the opportunity for some extra sleep.

In the morning, Tommy woke up to the sound of the vacuum cleaner in the hallway. It was almost seven A.M., and Kim obviously didn't get a lot of sleep. He pulled himself from the soft bed and slipped on a pair of boxers. For several minutes, he stood in the bedroom doorway watching her clean every last trace of dirt and dust from the baseboards. In some ways, even after five months, he still had a hard time believing that she was there with him and that they were expecting their first baby. He had never been happier.

Soon, Kim realized that she had an audience. Tommy looked so sexy in the morning with his spiky hair all messed up and the dark stubble on his handsome face. One thing she had not expected was the massive surge in her sex drive as her pregnancy progressed. With her larger breasts and divine curves, she never felt more feminine. Sometimes she would just glance in his direction and want to eat him alive. He always indulged her desires, pleasuring her just like she needed while still being conscientious of her expanding figure. By now, he was very familiar with that look in her eyes, and with a come-hither gesture, he enticed her into the room for a proper good morning.

By noon, everyone from the hotel had shown up and they were all busy with last minute preparations. Rocky did much of the work the night before so he could enjoy the party, so all that was left was firing up the grill to cook the meat and fish. Not surprisingly, Jason had appointed himself chief bartender. They all laughed when he showed up that morning with a toddler-sized plastic swimming pool and fifteen bags of ice to chill the beer and soda. Trini and Elise blew up pink and blue balloons with the helium tank from the rental store. They tied them to the ends of the tables and on the tent supports, transforming the yard into a virtual Babies 'R' Us.

Between one-thirty and two, the other guests started arriving. This was intended to be a 'Rangers-only' affair. Closer to the birth, Kim and Tommy's mothers had another shower planned for their families, and some of Kim's co-workers at the hospital also wanted to give her a shower. But for today, this event was a celebration for the people who carried with them the pride and the burden of having a Ranger past. Despite the different uniforms that have rotated in and out throughout the years, they all shared this common bond. It was an unprecedented occasion to have them all together. Of course, significant others who were not Rangers were included, but all of them knew the truth about their partner, and for once, everyone would be able to sit around and talk about old times without having to worry about eavesdroppers.

When Kim emerged from one of her frequent bathroom visits, she found Tommy standing at the kitchen sink looking out into the crowd in the yard. He looked so content. She gently took his hand and led him out to the deck to continue the observation together. They couldn't believe how many ex-Rangers showed up, some even coming from off-world. At a table in the corner, the young Dino Thunder team was laughing and talking with the Ninja Storm Rangers. Rocky and Adam were playfully sparring in the grass, showing off some moves to Carter Grayson and Leo Corbitt. There was an unofficial ex-yellow Ranger convention forming around the kiddie pool of beer as Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Taylor, and Kelsey toasted their proud heritage. Zack circulated around as the unofficial host, periodically breaking into song and dance when a tune he liked came on from the CD player on the deck. Andros and Ashley, now living back on KO-35, were deep in conversation with Wes Collins and Cassie Chan. Various other veteran Rangers and their husbands and wives were scattered around, all obviously having a great time, no one noticing the spectators.

Pride filled the expectant parents' hearts as they looked out into the swarm of their friends. These were the people who had risked their lives to provide a secure world for them and their child. Tommy and Kim knew they still had a great many decisions to make regarding their future, but the one thing they knew for sure was that with so many honorary 'aunts' and 'uncles', this baby would all the love and adoration that a little one needed. Suddenly, over the background noise, the laughter, and the music, the couple thought they heard a familiar voice. They looked around in confusion for the source before turning their eyes to the blue sky. Just beyond the horizon, a transcendental vision of Zordon floated in the air as if still in its energy tube at the old command center. Tommy didn't know if the others could see him or not, but he and Kim fixed their gaze in his direction and listened closely for the words of wisdom they had come to expect from their omnipotent mentor.

"Look to the past for guidance and the future for hope, but continue to live in the present. Every ending is also a new beginning. The new generation will inherit your legacy of courage, dedication, and spirit. May the Power protect you."

Tommy and Kim took a moment to let the words sink in. This was a new beginning, and so together, they stepped off the deck into the warm embrace of their friends. Let the party begin…

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ And so it is finished. I want to thank everyone who stuck by me throughout this adventure. I can't believe I started this story last Christmas. I never believed it would last this long. Of everything I've gained by writing "Conflicts of Interest", I have to say that the best part has been the incredible friends I've made.

To Vanessa, Jeanine, and C: We're quite a group, aren't we? Different ages, different locations, different backgrounds...one thing in common. We're all crazy over JDF...or maybe we're all just crazy. You're my girls, and I love you all.

To Shawn: You're the payoff for all of it, the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I still have to pinch myself. I love you.

To everyone else: Feel free to e-mail me about anything. I'm always willing to beta and mentor new writers, or just to chat! Look for several one-shots in the works. I have lots of good ideas.

The NC-17 versions are coming at PRIU2, just give me a few weeks. I'll miss this universe I've created, but there will be no sequel. It's time to start over. I can't wait...


End file.
